<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by kid05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327254">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05'>kid05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Glee - Freeform, Hawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Brittany and her family relocate to Hawaii. She meets a intriguing local girl who turns her world upside down- in the best way. Brittana/Pezberry friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: I felt like writing a story that mirrored my life. Not Brittany's role in the story. But Santana's. AU because obviously, they never lived in Hawai'i. So, here I go. Brittana AU that starts their Senior Year :) Enjoy!</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Come on Brittany, it's time for us to get going. Our flight is at 1:35 and you know your mother likes to get to the airport early."</p>
<p>Her dad's voice faded as he walked out the front door. Brittany was still upstairs in her room, which was now bare. Six months ago her dad announced that they were moving. Of course she was excited. She had never really been outside the state of Oklahoma before. And now that she thought of it, she doesn't remember the last time she had been on an airplane.</p>
<p>"Honey, we have to get going." Her mom yelled up to her.</p>
<p>"I'm coming!"</p>
<p>With one last look Brittany walked out of her room and shut the door for the last time. It left her with a bitter sweet feeling. She got into the car and they started to drive away. As she looked at her former home, she began to tear. This had been her home since she was a baby. She didn't think she'd get this emotional over leaving the place she was so desperate to depart from.</p>
<p>But regardless, she was ecstatic. I mean, how many people can say that they were moving to Hawaii? She was moving to the place most formally known as 'paradise'. But moving to the luscious green pastures and season-less state came at a price. 3,674 miles and a five hour time difference to be exact. Not to mention leaving her childhood best friend, Quinn. Quinn wasn't as excited at the thought of Brittany leaving for Hawai'i. They were going to be seniors that year and without her, she was going to be lost. Their softball team would be losing their best player. Brittany tried to reassure Quinn that they had champs in the bag even without her but being as stubborn and hard headed as she was, Quinn's predictions didn't change.</p>
<p>As she arrived at the airport, the realization dawned on Brittanythat she may not be back in Oklahoma for a while. She proceeded to help her parents unload the bags and they walked into the airport. Her dad told his friend thank you for the ride and followed quickly behind them.</p>
<p>After going through security and all of that good stuff, they went straight to their gate and stood in line to board. Brittany pulled her phone out of her back pocket and quickly wrote a text to her best friend.</p>
<p>I love you, Q. You'll be just fine without me. Of course I'll always be here to talk. Anytime. I promise. Just a call away. Take care alright. I'll text you when I get to Hawai'i.</p>
<p>The line started to move. As she got closer to the gate, she started to get butterflies. This was really it. She was leaving the Sooner State for the Aloha State. She walked down the ramp and onto the plane. Her seat was a window, which made her that much more excited. I'll get to see everything, she thought to herself. The flight attendants were now going through their safety brief which Brittany was not paying any attention to. Her eyes were pretty much glued to the window as she watched the plane reverse and taxi to the runway. She felt like a little child looking into the window of the candy store.</p>
<p>Eight hours and a really bad neck ache later, Brittany's mom woke her up in time for her to see the islands in view. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen in her life. Nearly everything was green. The sun was setting now which made it that much more breath taking. They had to change planes on O'ahu (pronounced ohh-ahh-who) and proceed to the Big Island. That flight was only a short forty minutes. When they landed, Brittany was nothing but excited. Her heart raced and she couldn't stop fidgeting. This was it. Her new home. She followed her parents to get their luggage and then out to the road where her father's new boss was waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Justin!" Brittany watched as her father walked up to a man in surf shorts (swim trunks, to most.) and a tank top. They shook hands and the man walked over to them. "Justin this is my wife, Caroline and my daughter Brittany." The man walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to hug her.</p>
<p>"It's very nice to finally meet you. Mark has told me all about you and your lovely daughter here." He walked over to Brittany and did the same thing to her as he did to her mom. She felt a little awkward, not knowing what to do with herself. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't used to that. It's a habit, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He must've read the look on Brittany's face, not to mention her moms.</p>
<p>"Is that like... A thing here?" He smiled and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yes. It is. And it's a pretty big thing too. It's like, a sign of respect you could say? Kind of like how men shake hands when they meet. Women always greet each other the way I greeted you. Men will greet you like that as well. They'll just shake hands with other men." He held out his hand. "Let me take your bags for you. I'll put it in the truck bed."</p>
<p>When everything was put in the truck, they all got into the cab and left the airport. It took about thirty five minutes to get from the airport to their new home. Brittany's dad tried to explain as much as he could about their new home to her before they left Oklahoma. The town they were moving to was called Kamuela (kah-moo-ell-ahh.)</p>
<p>It was dark now, so she couldn't really see much. The air was nice and cool. Justin took their bags out of the truck and placed it on the ground. He shuffled around in his pocket and took out a ring of keys and handed them to Brittany's dad.</p>
<p>"Here you go man. Keys to your new place." He turned towards Brittany and her mom now. "Welcome to your new home."</p>
<p>After two weeks, Brittany and her folks were finally settled in their new home. Her new little town was beautiful. Beautiful green pastures filled with horses, cows and the occasional herd of sheep. This place was what other people dreamed of seeing and here she was, blessed enough to be living in it.</p>
<p>It was a big day for Brittany. Her mom was taking her to her new high school. It was about a fifteen minute drive. There was no freeway here. No interstate. Just a simple two lane highway. It didn't bother her that the drive to school was sort of lengthy- that just meant that she had more time to stare out of the window and admire the natural beauty that Hawai'i was giving her.</p>
<p>"This is it." Her mom parked in the first spot she could find. "We can just walk. I'm sure you don't mind right?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind at all, mom."</p>
<p>"It's just up this way." They walked straight and Brittany saw the school's sign.</p>
<p>Honoka'a (ho-no-ka-ah) High and Intermediate School. Home of the Dragons.</p>
<p>Registration</p>
<p>7/20 &amp; 7/21</p>
<p>Such an interesting mascot, she thought. At her old high school, they were known as the Redskins.</p>
<p>They made their way up to the library where registration was taking place. There wasn't any students yet which calmed the little bit of nerves Brittany had managed to build up on the walk from the car to the library. Brittany walked into the door way and to the table labled M-S. A small girl with brown hair was sitting straight up in a chair, tapping a couple pieces of paper in a verticsl manner to line them up neatly with each other.</p>
<p>"Hi! Last name?" She had a huge smile on her face. The kind of smile that read, I am so excited to be here.</p>
<p>"Pierce." The girl shuffled in the papers and took the third piece from the back and brought it to the front. She placed her finger at the top of the list and slowly made her way down the page.</p>
<p>"Brittany?" Britt nodded. The girl looked through a giant container labled P that was sitting behind her and pulled another paper out from a folder. "This is your class schedule. In the top left corner it has your counseler's name and room nunber. I don't think I've seen you around. You must be new? First year here?"</p>
<p>Again, Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "We just moved here from Oklahoma."</p>
<p>"You're a long ways from home. But don't worry you'll like it here. I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand. "If you like, you can find me on the first day and I'll give you the tour. The campus is kind of spread out. It may take a little getting used to."</p>
<p>"That'd be great. Thanks Rachel."</p>
<p>"It's no problem, foreal. Just meet me right outside the library and I'll take you around. Okay so walk down that way and you can get your student ID."</p>
<p>Brittany followed the signs to a area where the ID machine was set up. She had her picture taken and the man gave handed her the newly printed card.</p>
<p>"You'll need your ID to borrow books from the library and to pay for lunch. That's about it." He explained.</p>
<p>"Thank you." And Brittany walked away. She met up with her mom outside and they walked back to the car.</p>
<p>"Are you excited, Britt? New school. This place doesn't look half bad. I was expecting worse." They both climbed into the car and shut the doors.</p>
<p>"I like it. It gives off a really good vibe."</p>
<p>On the drive back home, Brittany was once again entranced by the sheer beauty Hawai'i had to offer. And how lucky she was to now call this place home.</p>
<p>The first day of school came faster than Brittany expected. Her mom dropped her off closer to the library this time so that she wouldn't have to walk as far. She waved bye and her mom drove off. Rachel was wearing short denim shorts and a tank top. It made her think twice about her choice of attire. She wore skinny jeans with a nice dress shirt she bought at Rue 21. Brittany felt like she overdressed. Rachel spottd her from afar and was now waving frantically.</p>
<p>"Hey Brittany! You excited? It's your first day." Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't too excited about being in school, she was only looking forward to her first day to see what kind of people she was going to be around. "Alright so this is obviously the library. Building behind us is the schools office. If you walk up hill, that's where the music class is and spanish." That's where ensembles was going to be. Ensembles was the schools performing band. It wasnt a marching band it was a performing band. They walked down from the library and before they got to far Rachel pointed to her right.</p>
<p>"That's Ms. Souza's class. She's the Biology and Astronomy teacher. She's like one of the coolest teachers at Honoka'a she basically loves everyone." They continued walking down the pathway. "Okay to the left is E building. That's where Chem, Physics, Anatomy and Physiology are."</p>
<p>As they walked Brittany looked around at the students. Majority of them were in shorts and t shirts. Nothing to fancy. They all seemed laid back.</p>
<p>"Oh! Okay so at the end of E building, the group that hangs out there are the Filipinos. They are usually playing cards or gambling. Which isn't allowed but who listens to rules. The middle there is usually occupied by the cheerleaders, and in front of the bathroom are the wrestlers." They kept walking straight. They crossed the road and ended up overlooking the football field. "Football is big here and everyone comes to games. That over there is the armory."</p>
<p>"Armory?" Rachel laughed.</p>
<p>"Sorry. That's the gym. We call it the armory because it used to be a National Guard unit. They gave it to the school when the unit was moved to Hilo (He-low). So that's where P.E is held. Along with volleyball and basketball games." Rachel turned to her right and pointed at the building to the side of them. "That's..well actually I don't know what building letter that is, but you won't have to worry about it. None of the classes held there are senior classes. Most of the kids that hang out in these next buildings don't really have a name they just hang there. The building over has the math classes, also has the computer lab. And that tall building is the auditorium and that's where the guidance counselors are. The huge building next to it is A building. Here. Let me see your schedule."</p>
<p>Brittany pulled the paper out from her pocket and handed it to Rachel. "Okay. Your first, second, third and fourth period classes are all in A building. Fifth period ensembles is, like I mentioned- uphill. Sixth is in the math building and seventh is Ms. Souza's class."</p>
<p>"Rachel!" A brunette with beautiful brown eyes was making her way over to where they were standing. She was wearing shorts that were similar to Rachel's, but these hugged her legs in a way that made Brittany tingle. The shirt she was wearing didnt help either- she was sporting a muscle tee with a tank top underneath. Her arms were toned and sun kissed ever so perfectly. She kissed Rachel hi and stepped back so they could talk. Brittany recognized what the girl did. Her dad's boss had greeted her the same way at the airport.</p>
<p>"Hey Santana. How was your summer?" She smiled.</p>
<p>"It was fuckin' bomb, Rach. It was so much better than I thought it was going to be." The brunette turned to look at Brittany. "Oh. Shit- sorry. That's super rude of me. I'm Santana." She kissed Brittany on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Hi. I'm B-Brittany." Fuck. Brittany was embarrassed that she just stuttered in front of probably the hottest girl she's ever met. She was flustered. Brittany was a shy person, and didn't do well with meeting new people. Especially attractive ones.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. Rach, I'll catch up to you later okay. I gotta go see Hunt about switching from regular Trig to AP." And just like that Santana took off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"That was Santana. She's the captain of our softball team and one hell of a catcher." Brittany's eyed widened in excitement. "She's one of the most popular girls in school, and also my best friend."</p>
<p>Brittany watched as Santana stopped to kiss every other person hello. The bell rang and the nerves started to kick in.</p>
<p>"I have Physics right now but I'll meet you at our first break okay?" Rachel started walking in the opposite direction. "Meet you by the covered bleachers okay? Its a dead give away. Its right there." She pointed at the bleachers overlooking the football field.</p>
<p>Brittany walked towards A building with a mix of excitement and nervousness.</p>
<p>She had a good feeling that she was definitely going to like it here. She walked into class to see that the only open seat was next to Santana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Honoka'a was my high school that I graduated from :) I'll try and do pronounceations for all the words I can, if you still want some kinda of clarification or anything feel free to message me :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Also, there will be </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Pidgin</em>
  </strong>
  <strong> in this chapter. Its like our slang in the islands.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brittany walked into the classroom, more nervous than ever. She walked to the back corner of the class and took her seat next to the beautiful brunette. The classroom was set up with four rows with about four tables in each row. Brittany slun her backpack on the back of her chair and sat down. Santana was drinking a Arizona Green Tea and eating sour cream and onion pringles.</p>
<p>She caught Brittany staring and held out her pringles can. "You want some?" Her mouth was semi full. It was something that Brittany was never very fond of. She was always taught to not talk when her mouth was full. But on Santana, she found it a bit charming.</p>
<p>"No thanks, I had breakfast at home. Is that your breakfast?" Santana nodded as she put another chip into her mouth. She took a sip of her green tea and then stood up to throw away her trash. Brittany watched as Santana walked over to the door and put her trash in the metal waste basket. She stopped at the end of table to talk to the girl that was looking through pictures on her laptop. The bell rang once again and everyone took their seats. The teacher was giving her introduction to the class. Santana was balancing on the back legs of her chair, rocking back and forth as if it were a rocking chair. There were a few times that Brittany thought she was going to fall backwards but she never did. She tried not to stare, so she attempted to watch her in her peripheral vision.</p>
<p>"Alright your assignment is to get to your know your partner. The person to your right. Take your time, till the end of class preferably." Santana returned all four legs of her chair to the ground and turned towards Brittany. "You have fifty minutes so please use your time wisely and keep the noise level to a minimum. Take turns asking your partner questions about themselves. And since most of you already know who you're sitting next to I assume that you are just going to talk story about what you did this summer."</p>
<p>"Sweet! Now I get a chance to get to know Rachel's new friend." She held out her hand playfully, and Brittany took it in hers. "My names Santana Lopez."</p>
<p>"Brittany S. Pierce." She replied. They let go of each others hands and continued talking.</p>
<p>"So where are you from, Brittany?"</p>
<p>"I moved here from Oklahoma." Santana's eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>"That's super far. Damn. You're far from home, ah? You must have some mean culture shock right now. I know I did when I spent one summer in Arizona with my aunt and her four kids." Santana kept on talking. "I'm from here. Born and raised. Never been to the mainland other than the one summer I spent in Yuma."</p>
<p>"Arizona isn't that bad, I've been there maybe once or twice." Santana smiled. "Where do you live?"</p>
<p>"I actually live down the road that way," She pointed towards the back of the class. "About a five minute walk. It ain't that bad of a walk unless is starts to rain or something la'dat. How bout you?"</p>
<p>"I live in, uhm.. I'm sorry I'm probably gonna butcher this. Kaa... Kamew... Kamewel..."</p>
<p>"Kamuela. Weird name, I know. Just say Waimea (Why-May-Ah). That's what everyone calls it." A boy from the front of the classroom turned around and shouted four three.</p>
<p>"Four three?"</p>
<p>Santana laughed and told the boy to shut up and to turn around. "You're fuckin' stupid, Kai. Four three is the last two digits of Waimea's zip code. If you live Waimea, you rep 43. Honoka'a is 27. And Pa'auilo (Pa-weh-lo) is 76. But no one from there ever says 76."</p>
<p>"Good to know."</p>
<p>"Alright my turn to ask a question." Santana looked up and tapped her chin with her finger. "Ahh. Kay. Do you play any sports? I Paddle and play Softball. Softball being my best sport."</p>
<p>"Rachel told me you're captain of the softball. That's impressive. And you... Paddle?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't like to brag or anything." And she chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Paddling. In canoes. Here." Santana pulled her binder out onto the table. The front cover had a bunch of pictures in it. She pointed to the picture just to the right of the middle. "I do it for fun mostly, I sit in the first seat. Stroker. I maintain the speed of the strokes." Brittany pulled the binder closer to her to get a better look. Santana was in a rashguard which hugged her bod so tightly that you could see her muscles. It was so hot. She couldn't take her eyes off of the picture.</p>
<p>"That's cool. I play softball. That's the only sport I play." When she finally stopped looking at the picture, she looked up and saw Santana's eyes filling with excitement.</p>
<p>"What?! You play softball?! Eh! Nalani. Nalani!" A girl in the front row turned around and looked back at Santana. "Brittany plays softball. Looks like we going have nuff this season!"</p>
<p>"Rajah! What position does she play?" She crossed her fingers and so did Santana.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm going to ask this question and I'm praying that you say what I want you to." Brittany was hoping the same. "What position do you play?" Santana closed her eyes, as if she were actually praying. Brittany took a second or two to think of a position that they may need.</p>
<p>"Center." Santana opened her eyes and stood up in excitement. Brittany jumped at the sudden burst of energy that came from her.</p>
<p>"YES! Center!" The girl in the front stood up and they both were celebrating in excitement.</p>
<p>"Santana. Nalani. Sit down. You guys are being too loud." Santana sat down.</p>
<p>"Sorry Ms. It won't happen again." She turned towards Brittany and held out her fist. "Pound it. I'm so stoked now. You're playing this year right? Please tell me you'll coming out for the team."</p>
<p>Brittany bumped her fist with Santana's. "Of course I am. It's my senior year, I might as well right? What did you mean by you're going to have, umm.. <em>nuff</em> this season?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I just meant that we'll have the right amount of girls. Enough. Sorry. Pidgin sort of cuts words down, and tends to leave words out of sentences."</p>
<p>"The school doesn't have a lot of girls that play softball?"</p>
<p>"Not usually, normally we only have two subs on the bench. Not that we need subs or anything, it would be nice to have though. You know?" Brittany shook her head. "You don't talk a lot huh? No need be shy, Brittany. Just relax."</p>
<p>Santana didn't have to tell her. She had been trying to relax the entire class. But the fact that she was sitting next to Santana, let alone talking to her made her nervous.</p>
<p>They continued talking for the rest of class and as time went by, Brittany got more comfortable. The bell rang, meaning it was the end of 1st Period.</p>
<p>"Where you going Nalani?" The girl answered back but Brittany didn't hear what she said. "Oh! Kay I meet you over there. Where you going, Brittany?"</p>
<p>"To the.. covered bleachers? Rachel told me to meet her over there." Santana walked by her as she finished her sentence, placing her hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezing.</p>
<p>"Alright. And eh, relax alright <em>Sooner?</em>" Brittany looked at her in surprise. "Don't give me that, I know a bit about Oklahoma. That's your new nickname by the way. I'll catch up with you later." And just like that Santana was out the door trying to catch up with Nalani.</p>
<p>Brittany was completely attracted to this girl. She hardly knew anything about her. But the fact that she was so outgoing and played softball already won her over. She hoped to get to know her more. It was something about the vibe that the local girl put off that intrigued her. That made her want to learn more about her.</p>
<p>As she walked towards the covered bleachers, she spotted Rachel talking to a blond boy who was in jeans and a hoodie.</p>
<p>"Britt! Yeah! Over here." Rachel motioned her over to where she was standing. Brittany did a slight jog over and stood next to her. "Brittany this is Sam. He's our senior class president. And is also the star running back of our football team. He's in majority of your classes as well so I figured that you two could get introduced now so you wouldn't be alone."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Brittany." And he kissed her hello as well. "I gotta get going though, I told Whetman that I'd talk to him before recess was over."</p>
<p>"Alright I'll see you later then." And Sam walked away.</p>
<p>"People are so friendly here."</p>
<p>"We're known as the Aloha State. We're pretty awesome huh." Rachel went into her bag as if she was searching for something. "So how was 1st Period?"</p>
<p>"It was pretty awesome, actually. I talked to Santana the entire time." A huge grin appeared on Rachel's face.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?"</p>
<p>"Just getting to know each other. Her and this girl Nalani got super excited over the fact that I play softball." Her eyes widened just as Santana's did in class.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?! You play softball? What position?" Rachel put up her hand in attempt to stop Brittany from talking. "Actually, let me guess. You look like you can run. And since you're tall, you can get places faster than most. Center. Right?"</p>
<p>Brittany was impressed. "Yes. Actually, center is right. Do you play too?"</p>
<p>"Santana didn't tell you? I pitch." Rachel held out her fist just as Santana did. "We've been looking for a decent center since our freshman year. This is great."</p>
<p>"What position does Nalani play?"</p>
<p>"She's our short stop. Come. I'll introduce you to everyone." Brittany followed Rachel back towards E building. The stairs leading down towards the armory was occupied by about eight girls. "Hey guys!"</p>
<p>The girls each turned their head and smiled.</p>
<p>"Hey Rach." One of the girls got up from where she was sitting to kiss her hi. Santana was now making her way up the stairs and towards Brittany.</p>
<p>"Everyone this is <em>Sooner. </em>Sorry, Brittany. Brittany this is the team. I figured I'd introduce you since I found you." Rachel turned.</p>
<p>"Excuse you, I found her." Santana pushed Rachel playfully. "You can't take credit, I introduced you to her."</p>
<p>Brittany sort of just stood there. "Yeah but I would've met her anyway since she sits next to me in Joaquin's class. Anyway, Britt these are the girls. Nalani, of course you know her from 1st." Santana pointed and named each girl. "That's Wehi (Veh-He), Kama, Kalei (Ka-lay), Jen, Angel, and Tash."As Santana named each girl, they waved.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you guys."</p>
<p>"Brittany here is gonna be our new center." Santana placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and squeezed again. "So if she looks like she needs help around school or anything you guys better help her out."</p>
<p>The bell rang which meant that they needed to get to 3rd Period. Brittany had 3rd period in A building, it was her senior english class.</p>
<p>She was about 20 feet from the door when she felt someone run up next to her. She turned to see it was Sam.</p>
<p>"Hey Sam. You've got English right now?"</p>
<p>"Yup. With Hall." They walked into the class and took the first two seats they could find. "You like it here so far?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's nice here. The weather, the people. It was much more than I expected." He laughed.</p>
<p>"What did you expect?"</p>
<p>"I don't know really. It's just a really different scene compared to my old school." He shook his head.</p>
<p>"I know what you mean. I moved here from Vegas about two years ago. I don't miss it there at all. I've made great friends here and I know you will too." Brittany watched as the room started to fill with students. She recognized two of the girls, Kama and Tash. They saw her and sat by her.</p>
<p>"Hey so we hope that are okay with the nickname San gave you. She has nicknames for all of us. It's been like that for, forever pretty much." And the two girls started laughing. "If you get a nickname from, you're already in. Heyyyy Sam."</p>
<p>"Hey Tash. Hey Kama." They seemed completely enamored by him.</p>
<p>"What nickname did she give you guys?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm knuckles. And Kama is bugs." Brittany had sort of a puzzled look on her face.</p>
<p>"Knuckles because she always cracks her knuckles before a game. And I'm bugs because I love carrots." They smiled.</p>
<p>Class started and the teacher was explaining what would be happening that year. She was also the senior class advisor. English wasn't as fun as Psychology was but it was enjoyable nonetheless. The bell rang and Brittany headed straight toward the opposite of A building where her next class took place. She was a TA and was looking forward to observing a class.</p>
<p>When she walked in, she went to the teacher who was sitting at his desk.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Brittany. I'm the TA for this class?" The teacher turned towards her and held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Brittany. I'm Mr. Keenan." The bell rang and he walked up to the front of the class and started his introduction. This was a freshman history class, so all the student were super stiff and looked a little bit scared. He introduced Brittany and explained that she'd be there to help them as well. A knock came from the door and Brittany saw Rachel standing just outside.</p>
<p>"Rachel! Come on in. Everyone this is Rachel Berry. One of the smartest students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching." Rachel smiled as she looked down at the floor. "Did you need something?"</p>
<p>"Yes, actually I needed to talk to Brittany real quick. Could I borrow her for a minute?"</p>
<p>"Of course! Go ahead Brittany." Brittany got up from her chair and walked outside.</p>
<p>"Hey. Give me your number." Rachel held out her phone. "You're gonna be bored as fuck in this class and Mr. Keenan doesn't mind if you text as long as it doesn't distract you from helping the class."</p>
<p>Brittany saved her number in Rachel's phone and handed it back to her.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll text you when I get back to my class."</p>
<p>After about ten minutes, her phone vibrated.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Brittany. Meet me and San by the stairs. We'll all go to lunch together.</em>
</p>
<p>She hit reply and wrote back.</p>
<p>
  <em>That sounds great. See you later.</em>
</p>
<p>When the class was finally over, Brittany walked out of A building and towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"Sooner!" Brittany turned and saw Kalei walking towards her. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey Kalei." The girl had on slippers (flip flops), basketball shorts and a school shirt on. "You going to lunch?"</p>
<p>"Nah. I don't do lunch, I usually go down to CC Jons afterschool."</p>
<p>"CC Jons?" Kalei nodded.</p>
<p>"Yup CC Jons. It's the little place down the road across the street from school. You gotta go there. Mention CC Jons to Santana and watch what happens."</p>
<p>"What'll happen?" She spotted Santana and Rachel now.</p>
<p>"Sooner! There you are. Ready to go to lunch?"</p>
<p>Brittany looked over at Kalei and smiled. "Actually, I wanted to try CC Jons afterschool?"</p>
<p>Santana's face lit up. She started punching Rachel's arm over and over. "Cut it out, San. Damn. You got her started. She isn't gonna calm down till she gets her Vanilla Sprite and fries now."</p>
<p>"Vanilla sprite? I had never heard of that before."</p>
<p>"Of course you haven't." Rachel explained. "It's regular sprite with vanilla flavoring. The blue one they use in shave ice (snow cones). It's fuckin' delicious."</p>
<p>"I can imagine, Santana hasn't stopped bouncing up and down." Brittany started to laugh at the fact that she really hadn't stopped bouncing. "So we'll all go afterschool?"</p>
<p>"That ain't even a question of course we going. I'll even give you a ride back to Waimea after so your mom doesn't have to come and pick you up and rush you." Santana sat down now, and tapped the empty spot on the stair next to her. Brittany sat and they started to talk.</p>
<p>The rest of the school day was interesting, she finally met the teacher everyone was talking about. She was very sweet and greeted Brittany as if she had known her for years. Ms. Souza made everyone feel welcomed, and it made Brittany feel very comfortable. She texted her mom letting her know that she would be hanging out with friends that afternoon.</p>
<p>When school was finally done, Brittany met up the two girls and they all walked down to CC Jons together. It was a cute little restaurant, run by a family that lived in town. The smell of fries and burgers hit her nose as they walked in.</p>
<p>They all ordered a medium vanilla sprite and fries. Brittany took her first sip and didn't stop. Before she knew it, she was out. And they hadn't even gotten their fries yet.</p>
<p>"Oh my God that was amazing." Santana nodded her head in agreement.</p>
<p>"I told you. Here. I'll get you another." She handed the girl behind the counter $2.25 and in return she handed Santana another medium drink.</p>
<p>They all walked down to Santana's place so that she could get her truck. She drove a lifted Toyota Tacoma, all black everything. Tinted windows, black rims. Even her lights were blacked out. It was beautiful. Brittany stopped to take in what she was seeing.</p>
<p>"I know, it's amazing isn't it? My dad told me that if I kept my grades up- meaning all A's, and excelled at softball then he'd help me get things for my truck little by little. He's in the Army, active duty. So he comes home for only weeks at a time." She ran inside to grab her keys and they all climbed in.</p>
<p>The drive to Waimea in the truck was even better than a car. She was up higher now, and saw further out. Santana and Rachel were goofing around until a song came on the radio and they got excited.</p>
<p>"Brittany, you don't mind if we turn up the radio yeah? It'll get loud though, so I must warn you. I have two 12'' subs back there." Rachel was already singing along to the song.</p>
<p>"Is it just for this one song?" They both nodded their heads. "Go ahead." She smiled. It was they were two little kids. Santana turned the nob and it definitely got louder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?<br/>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br/>You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die.<br/>Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!"</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany had never heard the song before, but she was definitely taking a liking to it. But she wasn't sure if it was because it was a good song, or because Santana was singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why you gotta be so rude?<br/></em>
  <em>Don't you know I'm human, too?<br/></em>
  <em>Why you gotta be so rude?<br/></em>
  <em>I'm gonna marry her anyway</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marry that girl<br/>Marry her anyway<br/>Marry that girl<br/>Yeah, no matter what you say<br/>Marry that girl<br/>And we'll be a family<br/>Why you gotta be so rude?</em>
</p>
<p>She started to dance in the backseat as Santana and Rachel belted out the lyrics. Santana was hitting Rachel on the thigh, as if she were trying to tell her something.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her<br/></em>
  <em>Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at that altar<br/></em>
  <em>Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know<br/></em>
  <em>You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Santana wanted to sing by herself. She had a amazing voice. Rachel chimed back in.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?<br/>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br/>You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die.<br/>Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!</em>"</p>
<p>Santana turned the volume down and looked back at Brittany in the rearview mirror. "Sorry about that, Sooner. We love that song. And I especially love that last verse."</p>
<p>"I didn't mind at all. What's that song called?"</p>
<p>"It's Rude, by Magic." Rachel answered. "It's good right? They play it on the radio down here all the time."</p>
<p>Without even realizing it we were in Waimea.</p>
<p>"So where do you live?"</p>
<p>"In the subdivision behind Parker Ranch Center? Where Foodland is and stuff." They looked at each other, slightly nodding their heads. "What? What is it?"</p>
<p>"That's a nice place to live. We'll definitely be coming over." Rachel told her. "If you don't mind, that is."</p>
<p>"Not at all. Turn here." Santana flipped her blinker on and made the right. "Right there. The one with the Ducati in the driveway."</p>
<p>"Your dad has a super nice bike! Damn." Santana pulled over so that Brittany could jump out. "I'd love to ride that one day."</p>
<p>"Oh the Ducati? That's mine." She turned to Santana and winked. She had a shocked look on her face. "And sure, I'll take you for a ride sometime."</p>
<p>Brittany said thanks for the ride and food, and walked in the house. She watched as Santana pulled away from the curb and drive away.</p>
<p>Her phone vibrated and it was a number she didn't recognize. It had the 808 area code, so she knew it had to be someone from here.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm holding you to that ride, Sooner. Don't forget.</em>
</p>
<p>A smile appeared on her face. Brittany's mom walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter's smile.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you had a good first day?"</p>
<p>"Oh mom. You have no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiholo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at school, Brittany was a bit nervous. Rachel had shown her that her schedule had a mistake on it, and her ensembles class was switched to 6th Period instead of 5th. So today, she'd be auditioning for the ensembles class. If she didn't make the cut, then she'd have to find another class or TA for a underclassman class. Either was fine, but she was determined to get in. She hadn't spent all those years taking drum lessons for nothing. She had been practicing her song that she was going to audition with for about a week or so.</p><p>Brittany walked uphill by herself. She didn't know who was going to be in this class with her and she was afraid that she wouldn't know anyone. She walked into the music room to see that Santana was standing at one of the microphones.</p><p>"Well isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to see you here, <em>Sooner.</em> You sing too?" Brittany walked up to her.</p><p>"No I don't sing. But I do play." And she pulled out a pair of drumsticks from her backpack.</p><p>"Now that is truly impressive. You seem to be full of all sorts of surprises, and I like surprises." Santana smiled. "Hopefully you make it, I'd love to see you in here. I'm sure you won't get cut, Mr. Shuester is really fair."</p><p>"Alright class, today we have a new addition to our class. Brittany, would you please come up here?" Brittany walked up to the front of the class and stood next to the teacher. "This is Brittany. She transferred here from Oklahoma and according to her old music teacher, she has a thing for the drums. So she'll be auditioning today."</p><p>"Is it alright if I play along with music? It's an instrumental with out the drums."</p><p>"That would be perfect, actually." Brittany handed a boy her phone and he plugged it into the amp. At first, she was going to try out with Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold but having Santana sitting in the room changed everything. She looked over to where the brunette was siting and saw her smiling at her. She scrolled down past Bat Country and to a song that she had only been playing for one night. It was risky, but she knew she could do it. All she would have to do was make it her own.</p><p>The song came on and she saw Santana's face light up. It was Rude by Magic. And for the next 3:45 seconds she put on the best show of her life. Brittany wasn't nervous and she had no doubts at all. She played from her heart and got into the music. Everyone in the classroom had gotten up and started dancing. The rhythm was just flowing it of her as if it were second nature. In all honesty, she wanted to impress Santana so bad. As the song came to and end, everyone clapped. Brittany looked over to Santana who gave her a very pleased look- as if she were admiring her.</p><p>"Brittany. That.. Was amazing! Looks like you have a drummer for your song, Santana." Brittany bowed a couple times, playfully and humbly of course. "You can have a seat. There are a couple more people auditioning for other instruments."</p><p>Brittany picked up her backpack and walked over to where Santana was sitting. She scooted over and Brittany sat next to her.</p><p>"You seem to be saving me a lot and the school year literally just started. I have been trying to find someone to play drums for that song all summer and no one could get the rhythm. I'm so stoked. Thank you, Brittany." Brittany looked over to Santana who was looking directly at her.</p><p>Brittany smiled and Santana returned a smile back. "It's my pleasure, Santana. Really. It is."</p><p>The rest of the class went smoothly. A couple more students played the guitar and the bass but no one tried out for drums. Brittany didn't really pay attention to who was performing even though she knew that those students gave her their undivided attention. All she could think about was the fact that she had Santana in yet another one of her classes. After spending time with Santana after school yesterday, she didn't feel as nervous. They had texted for about an hour that night before, talking about all sorts of things. Brittany wanted to ask if she liked girls so badly but didn't find the courage to. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her.</p><p>"Come on. Class is over. All that's left is 7th Period and then we're done for the day." Brittany grabbed her things and got up from her seat. And to her surprise, Santana interlocked her arm in Britt's. "There's two things I've been meaning to ask you all day. One- is what jersey number you wanted?"</p><p>"I was 8 in Oklahoma. If someone has it then it's alright, I can pick another one."</p><p>"No no, 8 is actually open. I'm glad you didn't say 5, you would've had to wrestle me for it." And Santana laughed playfully. "And two, is do you want to come camping this weekend? I ran it by the team and they were all for it. I can pick you up from your house so you don't have to drive you super fancy bike down to Kiholo (Key-ho-low)."</p><p>"Where is that?" Santana sort of shrugged.</p><p>"It's hard to explain really, it's about a thirty minute drive from your place. But that's only if you like go. I'm not forcing you or anything. Peer pressure isn't my thing."</p><p>"I've... Never been camping before." Santana stopped walking which caused Brittany to lose her arm.</p><p>"You've never been camping?! Okay yeah you're definitely coming. If you need me to talk to mom I can, so that you don't have to explain a place you never been to before." Brittany assumed that Santana was referring to her mom and not her own. "And yes, I meant your mom and not mine."</p><p>"Are you like some kind of mind reader?" They both laughed.</p><p>"No I just know when I say something in pidgin and you don't understand. I've tried to tone it down but I have to warn you now, once I start drinking it just comes out. And by the looks of your face, you have never had a drink in your life." Brittany looked down to the ground, ashamed that in front of this amazing girl she seemed like a dork. "It's alright, don't feel down about that kine stuff. I admire that."</p><p>They were down hill now, and Santana was still walking with Brittany. "Aren't you going to class?"</p><p>"I am, I just wanted to make sure you got to yours alright." She smiled as she walked Brittany to the door of her classroom. "I'll see you later."</p><p>Santana turned and walked away. Brittany watched as she continued walking down the pathway and out of view. She walked into the class room and took her seat towards the front. They watched a video for astronomy and had to take notes. At the end of class, Brittany dropped her assignment in the bin and walked out towards the road. Her mom was waiting for her.</p><p>"Hey! Brittany!" It was Rachel. "Britt did Santana talk to you about this weekend?"</p><p>"She did, Kiholo right?" Rachel nodded. "I told her I'm in. I have to talk to my mom first though."</p><p>"That's why I came to find you. Santana told me to talk to your mom today. So that she trusts us to take you down there with us. I'm a real mom person trust me." Brittany believed her and they both walked over to her mom's car.</p><p>"Mom, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom Caroline."</p><p>"Hi Aunty it's nice to meet you." Rachel kissed her mom on the cheek and stepped back.</p><p>"Hi dear it's nice to meet you. But I'm not your Aunt." Rachel covered her mouth.</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting that you guys just moved here. I call all my friends parents aunty or uncle. I was taught that as a child. It's a respect thing. If you don't want me to call you that I can always call you Mrs. Pierce." Brittany's mom smiled.</p><p>"It's fine. If that's what you are taught then I don't have a problem with it." Rachel smiled and stood up straight once again.</p><p>"I was, well- Santana and I were wondering if it would be okay if Brittany came camping with us this weekend. We'd leave afterschool on Friday and be back Sunday afternoon." Rachel had her fingers crossed behind her back. "We promise we'll be careful and my parents will be down there with us so we won't be alone. And we'll pick Brittany up so that she doesn't have to drive or anything."</p><p>"I don't see that being a problem. Brittany? You want to go?" Brittany's eyes had already filled with excitement and eagerness. She didn't think her mom was going to allow it.</p><p>"Yes yes yes yes mom yes. I wanna go with them."</p><p>"Well it's settled then. We've got to get home, honey. It was nice meeting you Rachel." Rachel told them goodbye and ran off in the direction of the stairs where they hang on. As they drove away, Brittany and her mom started to talk. "She seems like a very nice girl, Britt. It looks like you're off to a good start."</p><p>"She's awesome mom. And so are the other girls I hang out with. They all play softball. And they already guaranteed me a spot on the team. Center. Apparently they needed one for a while and I swooped in like a superhero." Brittany threw her arm up in the air and swooped it down in a sliding motion.</p><p>"That's fantastic, Britt. I'm happy that you're adjusting well here." Her mom's phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh hey girl how are you?"</p><p>Her mom went into a conversation with a friend at home. Quinn hadn't talked to her since she left Oklahoma which worried her. She must be busy, she thought. School was about to start and the cheerleading program at her old school always started a couple weeks early so she must be busy. That's all she hoped it was. <em>Buzzzzz.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sooooner :) Rach told us that you're in! I'm super stoked I can't wait for this weekend.</em>
</p><p>She could hear Santana saying the sentence in her head. She didn't know what it was about the accent she had, but she loved it. Britt could listen to her talk all day if she could. Maybe she would get the chance this weekend? Only time would tell.</p><hr/><p>Friday couldn't have gone any slower. Brittany had packed her bag that morning and brought it with her to school. She even had her bathing suit on underneath her clothes. She had told her mom that she was just going to hang out with the girls after school and go straight down to Kiholo with them. That way her mom wouldn't have to make the trip to Honoka'a.</p><p>It felt like the clock wasn't moving. Brittany would be checking her watch every ten minutes, yet it didn't seem like time was moving at all. Finally, it was 1:50 and school was out. She grabbed her things and ran out of the class. She couldn't contain her excitement. But could you blame her? She'd be spending the entire weekend with Santana and the rest of the softball team.</p><p>"Brittany!" Rachel yelled. She was at the beginning of E building by the bathrooms. "Come on Santana already went home so we're meeting her at her house."</p><p>They walked down the road together, talking about what they were going to be doing at the beach. Swimming was definitely one.</p><p>"Santana!" They reached her drive way now and Santana was putting stuff in the back of her truck bed. "You need help?"</p><p>"Nah I gettum. Just throw you guys stuff in here and jump in." Rachel took Brittany's bag and threw it up to Santana who was in the bed. She jumped down and they all go in. "So what, Brittany? Are you excited?"</p><p>"I surprisingly am. I was a little scared at first but not anymore."</p><p>"You'll be fine! We'll all be there it's not like theres animals that can kill you. So that's an upside." And they all started to laugh.</p><p>The ride down to the beach was nothing but interesting. All they did was sing and laugh. Santana and Rachel told stories about when they were younger and reminisced about softball games.</p><p>Santana was slowing the truck down in an area where there wasn't even a road. All Brittany saw was a little ribbon tied to a stick.</p><p>"Brah I haven't been down to Kiholo in what, two years?" Santana looked over at Rachel. "What? The last time I went was after the last day of Sophomore year."</p><p>"That's alright. You going now." They were traveling down towards the water. Santana was now in 4 wheel drive. There was no actual road it was completely sand. When they got down to the beach, Brittany was amazed. She hadn't been to the beach before so this was all new to her. They turned right and drove until they couldn't anymore. The rest of the girls were already there so there was a tent up and a fire going to cook food.</p><p>"Here we are, Brittany. Welcome to Kiholo." They got out of the truck and joined everyone else under the tent.</p><p>"Hey San. You guys took long time." Kalei was opening a Corona for her. "Lemon right? And she put a slice of lemon in the neck of the bottle.</p><p>Santana grabbed the beer from Kalei and shotgunned it.</p><p>"Whoa." Santana looked over to Brittany who was standing in awe.</p><p>"That ain't anything, <em>Sooner.</em> It's still early and we have tons." She went into the cooler to take another beer out. She popped the cap off and slid another lemon in. "Here. Try it. If you don't like it, it's alright. I'll take it."</p><p>Brittany held the bottle in her hand. She had never drank an alcoholic beverage. Not unless you count the sip of wine she takes at church. The lemon finally reached the liquid and it fizzed.</p><p>"It'll only taste worse if it's cold, Britt." Kama warned. "Warm beer is better than no beer though ayyee!"</p><p>And everyone started to high five.</p><p>Brittany held the bottle to her mouth and started to drink it. The taste was... different.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's an acquired taste. But if you don't want to finish it, you can just give it to me." And Santana held her hand out.</p><p>"No I got it." And she proceeded to drink the rest of the bottle. Brittany handed the empty bottle to Santana who threw it in the trash bag that was tie to the pole of the tent. "Another?"</p><p>"Slow it down, <em>Sooner.</em> These beers will hit you fast since you haven't drank before. I don't want you out before we actually start." Santana walked by Brittany, heading past the trucks. She leaned closer to Brittany and whispered, "But I must say, that was pretty hot. You coming with me?"</p><p>Brittany's eyes grew wider and she immediately started to follow Santana. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"You'll see. I want it to be a surprise." They walked a little into the tree line and I saw what looked like a hole in the ground. "Here it is. The ice pond. It's all fresh water which is why it's cold."</p><p>Brittany looked down and saw that it was like a cave full of water. Santana took her shirt and shorts off and placed her clothes on the ground near the ladder going into the pond. She couldn't take her eyes of her. She was muscular and definitely toned. Her skin was perfectly tanned. Her bathing suit was teal and blue which happened to be Brittany's favorite colors. And her breasts were just, indescribable. Santana walked over to the top of the ladder and turned around to climb down.</p><p>"You coming? Or you just gonna stare?" She grinned and kept going down the ladder.</p><p>"Sorry. I uh.. Didn't mean to." Brittany undressed and started to climb down as well. Her feet touched the water and she pulled it back out. "That's fucking cold."</p><p>Santana came out from under the water and started to splash water at the blonde who had no where to go to avoid it. "Just come in. It won't be cold once you get in I promise."</p><p>"I'm scared though." Santana walked towards the ladder and held her arms out.</p><p>"I got you. Come on." Brittany stepped down and Santana grabbed her. She was cold but that wasn't what was on her mind. It was the fact that Santana was holding her hand. "See? It isn't bad right?"</p><p>"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Santana stood closer to Brittany. She could feel her breath on her.</p><p>"That's because your legs have gotten used to the temperature. I can help with the rest of your body." Before she realized what was happening, Santana grabbed onto her and pulled her under the water. Brittany held her breath as they both plunged into the icy waters of the pond. They came up and they both wiped their faces. "Still not as bad?"</p><p>"Come here Santana." Brittany chased her around the pond. But she was too fast. "Fine okay fine I can't catch you."</p><p>They stayed in the pond for a little longer. Santana told Brittany stories about the previous times she had come down to Kiholo. Brittany enjoyed each of her stories and they always ended up making her laugh or making her like Santana more than before.</p><p>"Let's get back to everyone. I'm starting to get hungry." Brittany followed Santana up the ladder. She had waited on purpose so that she could stare at her ass. Which, was perfectly rounded. All she wanted to do was grab it one time. They put their towels around their waists and headed back.</p><p>The food was already done and a couple of the girls were already eating. Kama handed plates to both Brittany and Santana and told them to go and eat.</p><p>There was steak, ribs, hot dogs, and hamburgers. And of course, there was rice. They ate rice with everything. Brittany grabbed some food and walked down to the water. The sun was setting and she wanted to watch. She sat on the sand and took a deep breath. Today had been a very amazing day and to top it off she was watching the sun set while sitting on a beach.</p><p>"May I sit with you?" Brittany turned and saw that Rachel was walking over to her.</p><p>"Of course." Rachel sat down next to her and started to eat her food.</p><p>"Are you enjoying your time down here?" Brittany nodded. She would've responded but her mouth was full.</p><p>"I'm sorry. This food is just amazing. Who made it?" Rachel turned and pointed.</p><p>"Jen and Tash did."</p><p>"It's really good." They continued eating for a while. "This sunset is beautiful. It doesn't look anything like this in Oklahoma."</p><p>"It is right? I can never get enough of it. And I've lived here my whole life." Rachel got up and ran back to the tent.</p><p>"Hey wait. Rachel can you grab my phone?"</p><p>She came back with two Corona's and her phone. "A sunset is nothing without a nice cold beer." Rachel held up her bottle and Brittany tapped it lightly.</p><p>"Here's to your first camping trip, beer and your first sunset on the beach." They both drank from the bottle.</p><p>Brittany took a picture and sent it to Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you Quinn. This is what I'm looking at right now. I hope everything is going alright. Love you xo</em>
</p><p>She sent the text and realized that the sun was almost down now. She got up from where she was sitting and walked back to the tent. Everyone was sitting around and talking. Brittany threw her plate away and sat next to Kalei.</p><p>"Here. Drink up." Brittany took the bottle and smiled. She was having a great time. Much more fun than she expected.</p><p>After an hour or two and about five beers, Brittany was definitely feeling it. She got up from her seat and walked over to the cooler. <em>Whoa. </em>She thought. <em>This feels awesome. </em>She opened another beer and walked over to Santana and held her hand out.</p><p>"Come on let's go." Santana unreluctantly grabbed it and they walked past the trucks together. She grabbed the lantern that was sitting on the bed of her truck.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"To the pond." Brittany dropped her towel and grabbed onto Santana hips. "Let's see if you can catch me this time." She took one more sip of her bottle and put it on the ground. Without any hesitation Brittany jumps in. The cold stung for a bit but eventually subsided.</p><p>It was dark so she could hardly see anything. Santana placed the lantern close to the edge of the pond and jumped in. The light didn't help as much but it was something. Santana still hadn't come up from under the water and Brittany started to worry. She starts to look around harder to see if she could spot her. "Santana?"</p><p>The water was shifting around her, and Santana suddenly comes up in front of her. "Yes?"</p><p>"Oh shit. You scared me." Brittany dipped down into the water one more time. She comes back up and flips her hair backwards. "It's so much colder now compared to earlier."</p><p>"That's because the suns down, <em>Sooner." </em>Santana laughs a little and then dives into the water. She comes up behind her and grabs onto her. "Better?"</p><p>Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's waist and pulls her closer to her body. She immediately starts to get hot. This was exactly what Brittany wanted. Her hands were warm. Brittany put her hands on Santana's and their fingers interlocked.</p><p>"A- Are you standing on a rock right now or something?" Santana laughed.</p><p>"Is that all you're thinking about right now?" She made Brittany turn around and they were closer than ever. The butterflies in Brittany's stomach were flying around like crazy. Santana brought her face closer. "But yes, I'm standing on a rock."</p><p>Santana hands came out of the water and was now gently rubbing Brittany's cheek. "So what's on your mind right now?"</p><p>"I- I uh.." Their foreheads were touching now and Santana's thumb gently brushed against her lips.</p><p>Brittany couldn't think- couldn't move. Santana's lips were getting closer to hers. They were about to close the gap when, "Santana? San?!"</p><p>Santana stopped. "What?" She yelled back.</p><p>"Oh nah nothing I was just wondering where you was." Rachel replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry. She's such a fuckin' cock blocker." Santana shook her head. "She ruined it. Come on. It's getting cold." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked towards the ladder. They climbed out and put their towels back on. Everyone was sleeping or swimming on the beach. As they walked back, Brittany was a few steps behind of Santana. She already missed her touch and it hadn't even been ten minutes.</p><p>"Are you tired? It's late already." Santana jumped up onto the back of her truck. "Rachel where you sleeping tonight?"</p><p>"On the beach down here." Her voice seemed far but you could still hear her.</p><p>Santana turned towards Brittany. "Wanna sleep on the truck bed with me?"</p><p>"Sure." Santana laid about three blankets out and took three pillows out of trash bags. "You're prepared huh?"</p><p>"Campings my thing. Now. Come up here." Brittany jumped up and laid down.</p><p>"This is comfortable." Santana took out one more blanket and placed it on both of them. "Thanks."</p><p>"It's no problem."</p><p>Brittany laid her head on the pillow and looked up. "Wow look at all those stars." There wasn't a space in the sky that didn't have a twinkling light in it. Of all the things that she had seen since she had been in Hawai'i this was the best. Not only because the night sky was breath taking, but because she was now laying next to Santana.</p><p>"You haven't seen much in Oklahoma have you?" Santana was now propped up on her elbow looking at Brittany. "That's alright. I'll show you everything Hawai'i has to offer."</p><p>"I'll hold you to your word, Santana."</p><p>Brittany started to shiver a bit. "You cold?"</p><p>Santana's arm made it's way around Brittany and pulled her towards her chest. Brittany took a deep breath and exhaled lightly. She shifted lightly so her head was in Santana's neck. Santana grabbed Brittany's left leg and draped it over hers.</p><p>"Are you comfortable?<em>" </em>She turned to look at Brittany.</p><p>"Yes. You're very sweet Santana." Santana kissed her on her forehead.</p><p>"Goodnight, <em>Sooner." </em>Brittany looked up towards Santana. And she went for it. She grabbed Santana's face and brought it to hers. Their lips touched and it was like magic. She opened her mouth a little and went in for another kiss. Santana welcomed it, grabbing onto Brittany's hip and pulled her closer. They released and Brittany looked into Santana's eyes.</p><p>"What was that for?" Santana was smiling.</p><p>Brittany cuddled once more and placed her hand on Santana's chest. "Just because. Goodnight, San."</p><p>Santana placed her head on Brittany's and fell asleep. Brittany knew she was sleeping by the slow breaths she was taking. The night was perfect. She didn't think it could get any better.</p><p>Brittany was about to fall asleep when she heard someone yelling. "San? Fuck why am I always losing her!" It was Rachel and she was drunk. "Santana Lopez where did you go?" Brittany tried waking Santana up but it wasn't working. She knew that she was comfortable so she didn't move so she decided to pretend like she was sleeping.</p><p>Rachel came around the bed of the truck and saw them. "Oh! Okay she's sleeping. And Brittany too. Wait- Brittany too?" She heard Rachel take off running, "They're cuddling! I told you Kama! You owe me ten."</p><p>Brittany chuckled a little and started to drift off. Hopefully this was the start of something amazing. And little did she know- it was.</p><hr/><p>Please keep in mind, this story is only <em>based </em> on my real life like, not everything is absolutely true. lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany woke up the next morning, still in the same position as the night before. Santana was sound asleep- snoring lightly. She laid there for a few seconds, taking in what had happened the night before. It felt like she was on a high. Here she was, laying with Santana in the back of her truck on the beach. Brittany went to re-adjust herself, being careful not to move too much because she didn't want to wake her.</p><p>"Mmmm." Santana hugged Brittany tighter and took a deep breath. "Good morning, beautiful." She kissed Brittany on the forehead.</p><p>"Good morning." Brittany sat up and threw her hands up in the air to stretch. She looked down at Santana who was now rubbing her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Perfectly. And you?"</p><p>"Best night of sleep I had since I've been to Hawai'i." Santana sat up now and threw her legs around Brittany so that she was in the position to hold her from behind. She grabbed Brittany and pulled her closer to her.</p><p>"I'm keeping my word, and showing you everything Hawaii has to offer. So. With that being said, would you like to go diving with me?"</p><p>"Diving?" Brittany felt Santana's face on hers. She took her hand and moved her hair behind her ear, and then kissing her cheek gently.</p><p>"Mhmm. I use that spear over there," And she points at the three-prong spear leaning up against the tree. "To go underwater and dive for fish. I've been doing it for forever. I used to go with my dad when I was younger."</p><p>"That's pretty cool. Sure. I'll come." Santana kissed her one more time and she got up. "Hey did you see my phone?"</p><p>"I think the last time I saw it, it was in the pocket of the beach chair you was sitting in last night. You want me to grab it?"</p><p>"Yes please." Santana walked around the truck towards the tent. Brittany decided to clean up the truck bed, folding the blankets and putting everything on one side. Santana came back and handed her phone to her. She sat on the tailgate with her legs hanging off the side.</p><p>"Thank you." Brittany unlocked it and saw that she had a text from Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>Britt! I'm so sorry I've been super busy. I didn't think that senior year was going to be hectic from the start. Call me when you get the chance today, I finally have some free time. I wanna hear about Hawai'i. Q</em>
</p><p>"Hey San, are we going in the water anytime soon?" Santana was on the side of the truck slipping into her wetsuit. Her legs were already in and the rest of the suit was hanging down from her waist. She was in her bathing suit top so when she stood up straight, Brittany smiled. "You are so hot."</p><p>Santana chuckled and walked over to the back of the truck. She stood in front of Brittany, leaning on her legs lightly. "No not yet. I'm gonna grab something to eat first and you should too. Unless you want to be starving when you get out of the water."</p><p>"I was gonna make a call first, then I'll come and get some food." Santana grabbed Brittany's face wit a gently softness, and then walked away.</p><p>"It's alright. I'll heat up some food for you okay." Santana yelled back at her.</p><p>"Thank you!" she replied. She scrolled to Quinn's name in her phone book and she pressed call. It rang a couple times and then she answered.</p><p>"Britt! Oh my gosh I was hoping you'd call!"</p><p>"I've missed you, Q. How are things going at home?" Brittany was swinging her legs back and forth. "I was worried that you forgot all about me."</p><p>"I haven't forgotten about you. Are you crazy? Cheerleading is crazy this season. We had to make a lot of cuts." Santana was walking back over to Brittany now, with two plates of food in her hands. "What's been going on with you? How's Hawai'i? It must be amazing!"</p><p>"It is, it really is. I've made a lot of friends. And I'm camping for the first time! We went swimming in an ice pond yesterday, it's all fresh water so it's freezing cold." Santana hoped up onto the tailgate next to Brittany and smiled.</p><p>"Hi Quinn! I've heard a lot of things about you." Brittany pushed Santana at the waist and she jumped off of the back of the truck. "Hey that tickles!" She jumped off the tailgate as well and started to chase Santana around the truck.</p><p>"Britt? Hello? Britt who was that?" Santana had run off and Brittany walked down to the shore.</p><p>"Sorry Q, that was Santana." She smiled at the mere thought of her. "She's amazing. She's super sweet and has this, vibe. Like she's confident and doesn't second guess anything that she does. She's just amazing okay I don't know how to describe her."</p><p>"Brittany Pierce, do you have a crush on this girl?"</p><p>"Shut up." Brittany waited a couple seconds. "Okay yes. Of course I do." Her voice got quieter. She whispered, "We kissed last night."</p><p>Quinn screamed. "You two kissed?! Deeeets!"</p><p>"Okay well last night we were drinking and-"</p><p>"YOU DRANK ALCOHOL?! Oh my God! So you got drunk and kissed her?" Brittany was sitting at the edge of the water now. The water would reach her feet and that's as far as she would go.</p><p>"No no. I wasn't drunk. I promise. I remember everything that happened. She wasn't drunk either. We were in the ice pond and she came up from behind me. But we were interrupted by her best friend. So we got out of the pond because it was obviously freezing and went back to her truck. It was so nice, Q. She set up like this bed on the back and we laid under the stars. And I kissed her."</p><p>"And you guys had sex?"</p><p>"No Q!" And Brittany started laughing. "I didn't do anything like that." She got back up and started walking towards the truck. Santana was sitting on the tailgate eating her plate of food. "We just cuddled."</p><p>"And nothing else?"</p><p>"Nothing else. But hey I'm gonna go okay? I'm gonna grab something to eat. We're going diving today. I'll call you when I get back home tomorrow afternoon. Love you Q."</p><p>"Love you too Britt. Be safe okay? Don't get eaten by sharks or anything." She started to laugh and so did Brittany.</p><p>"I'm sure Santana won't let that happen. Bye." And she pressed end.</p><p>"How was talking to your friend?"</p><p>"It was nice. I haven't talked to her since I left Oklahoma." Brittany hopped onto the tailgate. "Thanks for making me a plate."</p><p>"You're welcome. Everyone's passed out still so I didn't bother asking anyone else if they wanted to come with us. Have you ever used a snorkel before?" Brittany shook her head no. "Alright, well I'll show you while you eat." Santana grabbed her mask and snorkel out of the netted bag that was sitting next to her spear. She shook the sand out and walked back over to Brittany. "This is the snorkel and mask which I'm sure you've seen before. You put the mask on like this, and depending on which side your more comfortable with, the snorkel will sit on the left or right side of your face. Me, I wear mines on my right side."</p><p>"So you go underwater with that?" Santana nodded. "How do you get the water out when you come back to the surface? Take the snorkel out of your mouth?"</p><p>"Well that's one way you can do it, or you can blow really hard on the mouthpiece and the water will come out that way. You pau (pow) with your plate?" Santana held her hand out. But Brittany just sort of sat there with a confused look on her face. "Sorry, pau means done. Are you done?"</p><p>"Yes. You know I can do things on my own too, San. You don't have to throw my plate away for me."</p><p>"Just give me your plate." She took it out of Brittany's hands and tossed it in the trash bag closest to her. "Now come on. Let's get in the water. Do you want fins?"</p><p>"Yeah. This is gonna be so awesome!" They both walked down to the beach together, each holding a snorkel and mask with a pair of fins. After putting everything on, they got in the water and started to swim out. Santana stopped and turned towards Brittany.</p><p>"Okay. I want you to go underwater and then come back up to the surface and try to blow the water out." Brittany dived down just enough to fill her snorkel with water and then swam up to the surface. She blew as hard as she could but not all of the water came out and she started to cough. Santana swam next to her to help. "It takes a couple of tries but you'll get used to it. For now you can just come back up and take the snorkel out of your mouth. You ready?" Brittany nodded. "Alright. Come on let's go." They swam out towards deeper water.</p><p>Once Santana was ready, she looked back at Brittany and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture and they both dove under the water. Brittany looked at what was around her. There were fish swimming everywhere. The coral reef was colorful and full of life. Everything seemed so, calm and peaceful underwater. She watched as Santana dove deeper. The brunette went towards the bottom of the reef and just sort of lingered there. <em>That's super deep, </em>she thought to herself. She shot her spear and it hit a medium sized fish. Santana ascended towards the surface. She pointed up and Brittany followed her. They both took their snorkels out of their mouths and Santana pulled the fish off of the end of the spear.</p><p>"One. It's a good size too. Do you want to try?" Brittany was still busy trying to empty the water out of her snorkel. "You're so cute." Santana swam over to her and helped her get the excess water out.</p><p>"No you go ahead. I just want to swim around." They put the mouthpieces back into their mouths once more and went underwater one more time. She watched as Santana descended once more but do a different part of the reef. It was amazing, the things she was seeing underwater. She even saw a turtle which she followed for a little while. They swam around for about another hour, Santana caught about 15 fishes. They swam back to shore and saw that everyone had woken up. After slipping out of their fins, Brittany grabbed Santana's spear and Santana threw the netted bag full of fish over her shoulder and grabbed Brittany's hand. Their fingers interlocked and Brittany immediately smiled.</p><p>"I hope I didn't bore you while we were in the water." Their hands swung in time with their steps. "It wasn't super fun but I figured you'd like to see what I see when I go diving. It's something I try to do every weekend because it's like my get away you know?"</p><p>"I know what you mean." As they approached the tent, Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand but stopped.</p><p>"Alright. Once we walk in there holding hands there's gonna be non stop comments and shit. So I hope you're ready for it. They're only playing around so don't take it too seriously okay?" Brittany turned towards her and went to kiss her. Santana placed her hand on the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her closer.</p><p>"I don't mind at all. But, does this mean we're a couple?"</p><p>"Do you want to be a couple?"</p><p>"Well, we just met. You know? So I guess can we just date? We can do all of this still. Cause believe me, I don't want to stop." They held hands again.</p><p>"Dating is fine with me." Santana smiled and she tightened her grip once more. "Now come one. We still have to clean the fish."</p><p>They walked towards the tent. When they made the corner everyone saw them.</p><p>"Well if it isn't the lovebirds? Had a good sleep last night?" Rachel was sitting in one of the chairs holding a cold water bottle to her head.</p><p>"Watch yourself, Rach. I wasn't the one running around and yelling like a jackass while everyone slept. How's that hangover treatin' you?" Rachel looked down. Brittany leaned the spear against the tree while Santana went to make trouble to Rachel.</p><p>"What's the plans for today?" Kalei looked over at Santana. "I'm sure you two will probably have <em>stuff </em>to do."</p><p>"Shut up, Kalei." Santana punched her on the shoulder. "I heard tonight the football boys are coming down here. You know they always throw that fat rager for the beginning of the year. You guys up for it or no?"</p><p>"Yeah. I remember last year, they had this huge bonfire on the beach." The girls all started amongst themselves. "And they always provide like 4 or 5 kegs."</p><p>Santana turned to look and Brittany and walked over to her. "Do you want to go?"</p><p>"Well are you?" She thought about it for a second.</p><p>"I do want to go." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "Please come with me." She gave Brittany the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Okay yes I'll go with you." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana. "I can really get used to this kissing you thing."</p><p>"Trust me, so could I." Santana grabbed her hand and they walked out of the tent. "I would love to take a nap. Diving tends to make me super exhausted."</p><p>Santana laid the blankets back out and and they both climbed onto the truck bed. But this time, instead of Santana holding Brittany it was the other way around. Santana fell asleep almost instantly. She had given the fish over to Rachel and Jen to clean the scales off and gut them so that they could cook it for the party tonight. The sun was warm and it felt nice on Brittany's skin.</p><p>They slept for a couple hours and then woke up to the girls telling them that the party was starting. Brittany hadn't really seen much of anyone at school other than the softball girls so she was sort of excited. She figured it would be a normal, ordinary party. But what would happen that night was everything but ordinary.</p><hr/><p>The sun had set and all the girls were now walking to the opposite side of the beach. They all started to drink to get in their "pre-game". It was the last night of their camping trip so they were going all out. Brittany told Santana that she wouldn't be drinking and she agreed that was fine. But she told Brittany that if she wanted to it would be okay.</p><p>Santana was already six beers in and she only had a hot dog and a half scoop of rice. She was supposed to eat more but someone dropped the rest of the leftover meat and there was nothing left. Wehi had left early to bring the fried fish over to the other party so they didn't have anything. So that meant, that she had a really good buzz going and with the night still young, Brittany knew that she'd be seeing a new side of Santana. The drunk side.</p><p>The party was huge. At least a third of the school had come down to Kiholo to come to the party. There were bottles, cans and the three kegs to drink from. Santana grabbed on to Brittany's hand.</p><p>"So. I'm already a bit buzzed." Santana sort of wobbled off balance but Brittany helped her regain her step. "Whoa. Okay sorry. Okay so I'm going to take you over to the boys who throw the party every year. If anyone touches you in any place that you feel uncomfortable then you gotta tell me cause I'll lay them out."</p><p>"Don't worry, San. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine." They made their way through the sea of people until they reached the truck that had the speakers on it. "Sam?"</p><p>"Oh hey Brittany!" Sam walked over to Brittany and kissed her hi. He kissed Santana hi, "Hey San. I didn't know that you guys were going to be down here this weekend."</p><p>"Yeah it was small kine last minute but I'm glad we did cause we would've missed this faaaaat rager!"</p><p>"Eh we brought the instruments down if you guys wanna jam." A boy with a mohawk walked over with two beers in his hands. "One for the softball all-star and another for her beautiful friend here." He handed the bottle to Brittany. "Hi. I'm Puck."</p><p>Santana pushed him and stepped in front of Brittany. "Don't Puckerman or I'll kill you."</p><p>"Geez San I was just saying hello. I don't even know her name."</p><p>Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and whispered, "Calm down San. It's okay. Come on. Just drink your beer." Brittany walked over to Puck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm Brittany."</p><p>"You Santana's new girl?" She turned towards Santana and saw her shotgunning another beer and smiled.</p><p>"Puck where's the ukulele? I want it." He grabbed it from the passenger seat of his truck and traded the instrument and a new bottle for the empty bottle. She turned around and grabbed Brittany by the hand and they walked in the opposite direction. "Let's find the girls."</p><p>After about ten minutes of searching, Santana finally found the rest of the team. They were sitting on the edge of the party under some trees. There were fallen tree trunks they were using as chairs.</p><p>"Rach. Come here. I got the ukulele. Jam sesh?"</p><p>"Shoot." Rachel moved closer and Santana sat down.</p><p>Santana brought Brittany over to one of the tree trunks and sat her down. She sat next to her and scooted as close as she could. They had a fire going in the middle and Jen was throwing sticks into it so it wouldn't die out. "Any requests guys?"</p><p>The girls all started to mumble when finally someone said something.</p><p>"Waiting in Vain by Bob Marley. I love that song. Especially when you guys sing it." Angel was sitting up now and her eyes were on the pair of best friends.</p><p>"Okay. Fuck we haven't sang that one in a long time ah." Santana started to play the ukulele. The melody was soothing to Brittany's soul. It sounds stupid but she had never heard an actual ukulele before. After a minute or two she was finally ready. "Okay Rach. Ready?"</p><p>"Only the first chorus right?" She nodded without missing a strum.</p><p>"Yeah just the first one."</p><p>She started the melody over and started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>From the very first time I rest my eyes on you girl,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My heart says follow t'rough.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I know, now, that I'm way down on your line,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But the waitin' feel is fine</em>
</p><p>Santana finished the line and all Brittany could do was stare. Her voice was beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>So don't treat me like a puppet on a string,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I know I have to do my thing.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna know when you're gonna come - soon.</em>
</p><p>Rachel had a nice voice too; and Brittany was amazed by how much talent they had. Never in a million years did she think that she was going to be sitting on the beach at night by a fire listening to people sing and play the ukulele.</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't wanna wait in vain for your love,</em>
</p><p>What was even better was that they were harmonizing. Brittany closed her eyes and just listened. When the song was finished everyone clapped.</p><p>"I told you guys not to do that." But they kept on. Santana stood up and bowed. "Alright alright. Next?"</p><p>"San! I need the ukulele." She got up and started to walk towards the crowd of people. "Come on. Tyler wants to use it."</p><p>"I'm coming. Just calm down Puckerman." She turned and looked at Brittany. "I'll be right back okay." And then she was gone. Brittany turned towards everyone who was now smiling.</p><p>"You and Santana have something don't you?" Brittany shrugged. "Don't give me that you know you do."</p><p>"Don't act like you don't know, Rachel. I was awake when you came by the truck last night." Her sentence was followed by a bunch of "ooooh's" and laughter. They talked for a couple more minutes when they heard a bunch of people shouting.</p><p>"Hey! Santana get off of her!" The girls all looked at each other and rushed over to where the crowd was forming. Santana was on top of another girl trying to hit her but a couple of guys had already grabbed her arms to pull her off.</p><p>"Brah let me go! Fuck you bitch you're lucky they're holding me back." She got out of their grips but before she could lunge for the girl again Rachel jumped in and wrapped her arms fully around Santana like she was giving her a bear hug. "Rachel fucking let me go. Let me go NOW." But she didn't let loosen her grip at her. If anything, she tightened it more.</p><p>"No i'm not letting you go Santana. You need to calm down." Santana struggled but Rachel wouldn't let up. She basically picked Santana off of the ground and carried her out of the crowd. The softball team followed behind. Brittany was still standing in one spot, shell shocked from what she just witnessed. Jen went up to her and tried to get her attention. When she finally snapped out of her trance she realized that Jen was still right in front of her.</p><p>"Brittany. Britt. We gotta get to them come on." She grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her to where Rachel dragged Santana. They were in the trees now and Rachel was trying to calm Santana down. She wasn't holding on to her anymore but she was still blocking her from getting past her.</p><p>Jen and Brittany walked up and when Britt tried to walk closer Jen put her arm up to stop her. "Don't. Just stay back here okay."</p><p>"Santana what the fuck is wrong with you?" She was still breathing angrily. Huffing and puffing trying to get around Rachel. "Calm down San." She grabbed onto her shoulders but Santana just pushed them away.</p><p>"She started it! She's the one!" Santana was pointing back towards the crowd, "She was talking about Brittany! What did you want me to do?!"</p><p>"You didn't have to fight! It's because you're drinking. What did she say huh? What did that girl say that was so bad?"</p><p>"She was talking shit! As always those fucking girls think they run the school. She said 'Did you see that haole (how-lee) chick that Santana's with? She definitely downgraded.' So she deserved it." She sat down and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm not going to take that kind of shit from people."</p><p>Brittany was still listening from the back, but she had no clue what a 'haole' was. "Uh. Jen whats a-"</p><p>"A haole? It's a word that means white or caucasian. It isn't a bad word, but the way the girl used it was in a way that wasn't cool. It wasn't the fact that she used the word, it was the context of the sentence."</p><p>"I know you aren't but you can't do that. I thought that you were passed this." Santana stood up and walked a little closer to Rachel. She whispered something to her and she looked up at the rest of them. Like she was looking for someone. "No Santana wait. Please." And she took off in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Fuck. Um.. Okay you guys can go back to the party. I got her." The girls started to scatter but Brittany went up to Rachel.</p><p>"Where's she going?" Rachel turned towards her.</p><p>"She's attempting to cool off. But I need to find her because the last time she went off by herself she sprained her wrist." Brittany didn't know how to feel. Santana had just gotten into a fight because of something a girl said about her. Rachel grabbed Brittany's hands. "Don't worry okay. I got her. Go enjoy the party."</p><p>"Okay." And with that Rachel turned and took off after Santana.</p><hr/><p>About thirty minutes passed and still no sign of the two girls. Brittany was on her second beer in thirty minutes. She left the crowd to go and see on the beach.</p><p>The sound of the waves hitting the shore was all she could hear now. She laid back to look up at the stars. The night air was a bit nippy- but that was perfectly fine with her.</p><p>"Brittany?" It was Santana. She didn't turn around, not because she was mad but because she was a little afraid. Santana sat down next to her and didn't make a sound. "I'm sorry. For what happened tonight. I- I uh.. I don't get like that. I mean I used to. But I got passed it. But tonight, that girl was talking about you and I just.."</p><p>"You lost it?" She turned to Santana who had tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>"I did and I'm sorry I was trying not to but she pushed me. And that's when I lost it." Brittany put her arm around Santana and she just fell into her. "After Rachel pulled me out and she was trying to calm me down in the trees I realized that you were probably watching. And that was the last thing I needed- for you to be either scared or you wouldn't like me anymore. And that was worse than everything else that could've went wrong tonight."</p><p>"What do you mean by you used to do this?" Santana sat up and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"When my dad first left for the Army, I didn't know how to deal with it. He would be gone for months at a time. I missed him. Before he left we'd do everything together and when he left, it killed me. So I started drinking. My mom always had night shifts at the hotel so by the time she came home I'd leave for school. I'd get into tons of fights but no one would ever tell on me because they'd be scared I'd come back for them." She picked up Brittany's bottle but she grabbed it back from her and drank what was left of the beer.</p><p>"Umm.. I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight."</p><p>"Okay that's fair. My drinking got out of hand. It was a couple weeks before softball season our Freshman year and Rachel was going around the school trying to find girls to come out for the team. I guess the wind got a hold of her fliers and she lost a couple so she went chasing after them. She found me passed out on the back side of the auditorium. I don't even know how I got there. She got me to her house without getting caught and she took care of me. My parents never found out and it was all because of Rachel." She looked back at the party and spotted her dancing with the rest of the girls. "You could say she saved me. She convinced me to go out for softball and I ended up being some kind of Goddess of the sport." They both laughed. "But in all honesty, she saved me. Softball kept me busy and I started hanging out with people more. Rachel and I grew closer and she ended up being my best friend ever since. She knows my triggers and knows how to, I guess you could say she knows how to diffuse me. The last time I lost it was when my dad called and said that he was deploying to Afghanistan, and Rachel wasn't there. I punched the wall and sprained my wrist. It was stupid and idiotic. I haven't gone off like that in a long time."</p><p>Brittany felt like she was getting to know Santana a lot better. And it made her feel more comfortable around her. "So you getting angry isn't a normal Santana drunk thing?"</p><p>"No no. It isn't." Santana placed her arm under Brittany's knees and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her lap. "I'm really sorry if I scared you. I don't want to lose you before I even had the chance to have you."</p><p>"You aren't losing me, San. I promise."</p><p>Santana leaned in and kissed her. They lingered there for a moment and then kiss again, but this time Santana's tongue slipped past Brittany's lips and was now inside of her mouth. As their kissing got more intense, Santana laid her down on the sand gently. Her hand traced Brittany's bathing suit top and was slowly making her way to the tie that was keeping it on. Brittany guided Santana on top of her and ran her hands down her back and onto her ass. She brought her hands back up and ran it through Santana's hair. A slight moan escaped from her mouth as Santana's hand left her top and found it's way to her thighs.</p><p>Her heart was beating like crazy as their tongues wrestled back and forth. Santana squeezed slightly and brought her hand to Brittany's inner thigh. As her hand went into her shorts, the smell of the ocean filled Brittany's nose and in seconds their bodies were met with the cold water rushing up onto the shore.</p><p>"Oh! Fuck that's cold." They looked at each other and smiled. "Maybe that's a sign?"</p><p>"It's a sign. Let's just go back to the truck. Knowing you, you'll be shivering in seconds." Santana laughed and Brittany got up and started chasing her down the beach. Brittany tackled her and they both fell and started laughing. She ran her hands through her hair and looked down at Santana who was now under her. "You are beautiful, Brittany. And don't get used to that, come Monday you're back to <em>Sooner." </em>Santana brushed Brittany's hair out of her face and placed her hand behind her neck- pulling her towards her to steal another kiss. They both got up and wiped the sand off of each other.</p><p>They held hands and walked back to the truck together. Santana was still a bit tipsy so she had a little difficulty getting into the truck bed. Brittany helped her up and they found themselves in the same position as the night before.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Brittany looked up at her.</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"When you first saw me on the first day of school, did you ever think that a couple days later we'd be here? Cuddling in the back of my truck down on the beach?" Brittany hugged Santana tighter.</p><p>"Honestly? No. But I did know that I wanted to get to know you better. You definitely had a hold on me from the beginning."</p><p>"I could tell I mean, you stuttered while saying your name." Brittany poked her side and Santana jumped. "Okay okay I'm sorry. I thought that it was super cute though."</p><p>Brittany yawned and moved just a little bit closer to Santana so there was no gaps. "Well thank you. But I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. So goodnight, San. And by the way, you know you didn't have to fight that girl. She can say whatever she wants but that won't change anything between us."</p><p>"I know but I have to stand up for my girl. Goodnight babe." Brittany patted her chest. Santana kissed her and they fell asleep together.</p><p>A little bit later, the rest of the girls came back.</p><p>Brittany felt someone climb up onto the side of the truck. "San. San wake up." Brittany felt her shift so she could sit up a little.</p><p>"What Rach?"</p><p>"You wont fuckin' believe what happened like foreal. I was walking back here and I totally walked into a tree. A fucking tree like I didn't even see it walking towards me." Santana laughed a bit. "Hey whoa Rach." She grabbed onto Rachel before she fell backwards.</p><p>"No I got it. I got it." Rachel jumped off the side and started to throw up. Santana turned to Brittany and kissed her lightly.</p><p>"Britt- I gotta get up for a bit. I'll be back though okay?" Santana moved Brittany onto a pillow. She felt Santana scoot to the end of the truck and jump off.</p><p>"Eh! Nalani. Try come please. Help me get her down to the shore." They all walked away and were gone for about fifteen minutes. Brittany couldn't fall back asleep so she just stared up into the night sky. A shooting star passed over her and she closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened them back up and heard footsteps coming towards her.</p><p>"So you guys are just dating?" It was Rachel and Santana.</p><p>"Yeah we are. I want her to be, Rach. Do you like her? I mean, like for me. As in if we match and stuff."</p><p>"I knew what you meant San. And honestly yeah I do. You've been glowing all weekend, and I know that was all her." They stopped behind the truck. Brittany closed her eyes so they didn't know that she was listening. "I'll let you go back to her now. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll go lay down on the cot under the tent."</p><p>"Goodnight Rachel. And thank you, for you know. Tonight."</p><p>"That's why I'm your best friend. I got you." Santana climbed back onto the truck and laid next to Brittany. She gently grabbed her and moved her back onto her chest.</p><p>Brittany got comfortable again and inhaled deeply.</p><p>And within minutes she was falling asleep in the arms of the girl who fought someone for talking about her. <em>I had to stand up up for my girl. </em>The words replayed over and over in her head.</p><p><em>This could work out, </em>she thought to herself. <em>This could work out just fine.</em></p><hr/><p><strong>AN: </strong>Real quick. Some definitions of words I used in this chapter.</p><p>Pau - Done</p><p>Fat Rager - Huge party.</p><p>If I missed any please let me know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Palehua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Brittany woke up to Santana still dead asleep. She sat up and cracked her back. Everything was calm- everyone was sleeping.</p>
<p>She got up from the back of the truck, beads of sweat dripping from her temple. It was already 11:30. Brittany walked down to the shore and jumped in. The cold water felt nice. She dove under and just took it all in. When she came back up, she saw Santana getting off of the truck bed.</p>
<p>Brittany had the best weekend of her life. She experienced a bunch of new things in the span of three days. Her first beer, camping, diving, fresh water pond, and making out on the beach. She dipped her head into the water once more. The water cooled Brittany's face.</p>
<p>"<em>Sooner.</em>" She turned around and saw Santana standing on the shower with a towel. "We gotta head back. I want us to grab lunch before I take you home."</p>
<p>"Okay." She stood up and walked back onto the beach. Santana wrapped her up in the towel and they walked back to the truck together. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like shit. I don't know if I can drive. I was going to ask if you could."</p>
<p>"What? Me? Not Rachel?" Santana was putting her spear and diving gear in the back of her truck. "You just met me and I don't know where I'm going and I can't drive your truck Santana."</p>
<p>"Relax. Rachel is going back up the hill with her parents. And the rest of the girls can't drive my truck or I won't let them." She shut the tailgate and turned towards Brittany. "It's automatic, and I trust you. Please. Just until the Queen Shops. Once I get food in my system I'll drive."</p>
<p>"Okay. I guess." Everyone was already heading out. "You wanna get out of here now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm super hungry and I really want a burger and fries or something." Santana climbed into the passengers seat and buckled in. Brittany climbed up onto the side and leaned into the open window to kiss her. Santana smiled. "Get in the truck, babe."</p>
<p>Brittany climbed in and paused for a moment. "Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>"I'm one hundred percent positive. You'll be fine okay." The truck was on now and Brittany shifted into reverse. "See? You're doing just fine. The Queen Shops are only a fifteen minute drive away. Don't be so stiff. Please relax okay? I'll be right here next to you the entire time. And if I'm not then you better pull over and get me." Brittany laughed. "There we go." Santana grabbed onto Brittany's hand. "You got this."</p>
<p>The drive over to the Queen Shops was Brittany telling Santana about how she was acting the night before. She apologized over and over about frightening her.</p>
<p>"You apologized last night, remember?"</p>
<p>"I do remember but I'm always going to apologize. I don't like acting that way in front of my friends."</p>
<p>"Just let it go. Please. It's alright I promise." Santana pointed to her left and Brittany flipped on the turn signal. "I like your truck. It's super smooth. Like something else of yours..."</p>
<p>Santana went to tickle Brittany but she slapped her hand away.</p>
<p>"Is this it?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Park over there. I don't want anyone parking near my truck."</p>
<p>They walked into the food court and went to the burger shop in the corner and both got something to eat. Their conversation was mostly about softball and how they were going to go to states. Santana had never been to states before so this year was her last shot and Brittany wanted to do everything she could to help her do just that.</p>
<p>"Oh damn it's already 3:50. I gotta get you home before mom doesn't let you come out anywhere with us anymore." Santana took their trays and got rid of the trash. "You look tired. Are you going to fall asleep on me in the truck?"</p>
<p>"No I'm not what are you talking about?" At that moment Brittany did her best to hide the yawn that was trying to escape from her.</p>
<p>"Alright we'll see." They got back to the truck and started heading back to Waimea. About ten minutes into the drive, Brittany started to fall asleep. Her head was bobbing and as much as she tried to fight it, it wasn't working.</p>
<p>"Hey." Brittany looked over at Santana. "Lay down. You can put you head on my lap. I don't want you leaning your head on the window."</p>
<p>"What why?"</p>
<p>"Because that's what I was taught. So just lay down and you can sleep." Brittany laid down and got comfortable. Santana's truck had this fruity smell to it, mixed with the smell of ocean water. It was a weird combination but it worked.</p>
<p>When they finally reached Brittany's house, Santana pulled over next to the curb and turned the truck off. She sat there and looked down at the blonde who was fast asleep. She didn't know what it was about her but she knew that she had feelings for her. She ran her hand through Brittany's hair a couple times and grinned. "Hey. Britt wake up. We're at your house."</p>
<p>She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I was tired."</p>
<p>"I told you. Don't ever doubt me, I'm always right. You want me to help you with your things?" Brittany shook her head.</p>
<p>"I got it. But I want to thank you. For taking me out this weekend and for everything." She leaned over and kissed Santana. "I had lots of fun."</p>
<p>Before Brittany could pull away Santana kissed her one more time "I don't want you to go."</p>
<p>"But you'll see me tomorrow. Text me when you get home okay? So I know you reached there safely." She jumped out of the truck and shut the door. "I'll see you later."</p>
<p>Santana watched her walk up her driveway before driving away. Brittany ran up stairs and jumped on her bed. She felt like a little girl who's crush just talked to her for the first time. But this was different. She was absolutely giddy and happy. It was like her weekend set the tone for the rest of the week and nothing was going to bring her down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After about a hour of watching tv, she realized that her phone had died while they were still at the beach and she didn't have the chance to charge it. She plugged it in and finished up the episode of That 70's Show that was on television.</p>
<p>Brittany turned on her iHome and jumped into the shower. She sung and danced. It was like every song that came on reminded her of Santana. It was like all she could think about lately was the attractive local girl who was stealing her heart.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come on over, vaaaalerie?" She sang while walking out of her bathroom and back into her room. Her phone was on now and the notification tone wouldn't stop playing. "Well sometimes I go out, by myself... And I look across the water." She grabbed her phone off of her nightstand to see that she had tons of messages from Quinn.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, Britt. You need to call me back I don't know what you're doing but you need to call me back ASAP. It's important and I need you.</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany threw some clothes on and laid back on her bed. She dialed Quinn's number and it started ringing. It stopped and she immediately started talking.</p>
<p>"Hey Q! Oh my God I have so much to tell you about last night. It was crazy! Santana almost got into a fight because some girl was talking about me! And I didn't know what to do I was actually kind of scared and-"</p>
<p>"Britt I need to-"</p>
<p>"No wait Quinn I gotta tell you. It was like she was the Hulk or something. The Hawaiian Hulk! Haha! Man it was just crazy I-"</p>
<p>"Britt. Stop I need to tell you something." She knew that tone of voice. Quinn had been crying.</p>
<p>"Hey what's wrong?" Silence. "Q talk to me."</p>
<p>"It's Macky." Brittany's heart immediately dropped. "She... Got into a car accident this morning." She sat up. Macky was the left fielder for their softball team back in Oklahoma. Last season they grew really close. "She didn't make it."</p>
<p>"She... Died? Quinn? You're lying right. This is like some kind of sick joke that you guys are playing and you're just going to put her on the phone to talk to me." The sniffling was now sobs and Brittany knew that she wasn't lying. "Quinn no. Macky was just.. She was just there and I can't. I can't be here. I'll call you later."</p>
<p>"No Britt no please. Don't go. Make sure you're wearing your helme-" Britt hung up on Quinn and went down stairs. She grabbed her keys and helmet off of the counter and ran out to her bike. All she wanted to do was ride and she didn't care where she ended up. She pulled out of the drive way and gassed it.</p>
<p>The emotions were overwhelming. Macky was one of her closest friends. It killed her knowing that she wasn't home to be there for everyone. To see her friend one last time. She wasn't going to be there. Her softball team was like her second family they spent nearly every second of every day together. Even during the summer. They would all go to the softball camp that Oklahoma State University held. The more she thought about the good times, the more it got harder to breath. Tears were falling and the more emotional she got the faster she rode. Brittany knew that it was dangerous and that she shouldn't be driving that fast but she didn't care. Most of the time this was how she would deal with things.</p>
<p>Brittany could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket but she didn't care. Whoever it was could wait until she was good and ready to stop her bike and get off. The sun was going down and Brittany realized there wasn't any road left to drive on. She pulled over to the side and realized that she was at a boat harbor. As she pulled off her helmet, she wiped her face hoping that no one would see that she was crying. There were a bunch of people on the shore next to the harbor and the last thing she needed was one of them coming over to see if she was alright. She wanted to be alone.</p>
<p>Her phone started vibrating again and saw that it was messages from Quinn.</p>
<p>
  <em>You better be riding under the speed limit. I know how you get, Britt. Please I hope you're being careful.</em>
</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Her helmet slipped out of her grip and fell onto the ground. "It better not have scratched it."</p>
<p>"I think it's alright." She looked up and saw Rachel walking hesistantly towards her. Brittany attempted to wipe her face one more time but she knew that it was too late. "I knew it was you when you pulled in, I recognized your bike. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Umm. Yeah, I think I'm alright. I just- I found out that one of my good friends back home died in a car accident. So I rode." Brittany got off of her bike and put the helmet on her seat.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm so sorry, Brittany. I really am. Is there anything I can do for you?" She shrugged. "I can sit with you, if you want. Come."</p>
<p>They both walked out onto the break wall.</p>
<p>"Where are we?"</p>
<p>"This is Kawaihae (Ka-why-high). Here sit with me." They both sat down on the wall facing the horizon. The ocean was calm and peaceful. The tears started falling again, but this time she didn't try to stop them. "Hey. Its going to be okay. You want to talk about her? Your friend? What was she like?"</p>
<p>"Macky was amazing. She played left field for our softball team. We got really close. Like, she was like a sister to me. I looked out for her. She was only a sophomore and she died. How is that even fair? Her life had barely begun." Rachel rubbed her back and attempted to comfort her. "Why are you down here?"</p>
<p>"My family has a party for one of my cousins. It's her first birthday."</p>
<p>"Oh." Rachel stood up and walked away. "Rachel?" Brittany turned to see Santana walking her way. "Wait, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Rachel called me. I was at my mom's work place in Waimea when she called telling me about how you sped into the harbor on your bike. So of course I drove straight down here."</p>
<p>"You didn't have to do that." Brittany kept on looking out in the horizon. "And I really just wanted to be alone."</p>
<p>Santana walked over to where Brittany was sitting and sat down. "Do you really want to be alone?"</p>
<p>She looked over at Santana with tears escaping from her tear-ducts. Santana gently wiped them away and pulled her closer to her.</p>
<p>"I didn't think so. I'll stay right here for as long as you need me to."</p>
<p>They sat there for another half an hour in silence. The wind started to blow.</p>
<p>"Here." Santana took off her hoodie and handed it to Brittany. "Put it on. I don't want you to be cold."</p>
<p>She slipped into it and put the hood up onto her head. It smelt like strawberries. "It smells nice." Brittany sat there for a couple more minutes thinking about everything that happened in the past 72 hours. Within an hour of being home and not being with Santana, her entire world came crashing down. She drove down to the one place that Rachel happened to be at and that led to Santana coming down to be with her. It was like the universe was trying to tell her something. Was this a sign?</p>
<p>Within the 17 years of Brittany's short life, she had never been happier than when she was with Santana. She looked over at the brunette who was looking out into the water. They couldn't really see anything other than the bits of water that shown under the light for the boats. Santana's hand was slowly rubbing Brittany's side, in attempt to make her feel better. She stood up and held out her hand and Brittany took it in hers. "Let's get you home okay? It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll follow you there. And you better not take off in front of me. I don't want you speeding."</p>
<p>"I won't speed." She got on her bike and put her helmet on.</p>
<p>"Alright. And hey. You and that bike, that's sexy. You're sexy." Brittany shut her visor and smiled. As upset as she was she actually felt a little better. After about twenty minutes they reached Brittany's house. She parked in the driveway and turned her bike off.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to come inside?" Brittany looked back and saw Santana standing there with her bag over her shoulder and ukulele in her hand. "If you don't want me to I understand."</p>
<p>"No please. Come inside." They walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on. "My parents are up in the mainland for the week so I have the house to myself."</p>
<p>Santana followed Brittany upstairs and into her room.</p>
<p>"Oh wow, your room is huge." She sat on Brittany's bed and scanned the room. "You even have a tv in here? With an xbox? I need to be over here more often."</p>
<p>Brittany walked into her bathroom and started to cry. Santana walked in and held her. "Hey hey. I know you are hurting right now. Let's lay down. You should try and get some rest."</p>
<p>Santana tucked Brittany under the cover and went over to the light switch to shut it off. "Could I turn on the tv? I don't like the dark very much." Silence. "Oh okay, well I'll turn it on I guess."</p>
<p>After about thirty minutes, Brittany was still wide awake. She stared up at the ceiling and tried her hardest to convince her brain that she was tired but it wasn't working. "I can't sleep."</p>
<p>"I can sing you my favorite Hawaiian song. I listen to it when I can't sleep. So maybe that can help? It's like, super native hawaiian though. So I don't know if you'll like it." She got up off of the bed and walked over to her ukulele. "I might get some of the words wrong, so forgive me if I do."</p>
<p>Brittany got up onto her elbow and turned towards Santana. "I wouldn't know if you were singing it right, San. I don't know Hawaiian."</p>
<p>"Oh, well I guess you're right. Lay back down. I'm trying to help you sleep remember?" She laid back down and Santana started to strum.</p>
<p>It was beautiful. Up until this point, Brittany hadn't heard an actual Hawaiian song sung in Hawaiian. So she had no idea what to expect.</p>
<p>
  <em>E kahea mai ana</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wahi lani ha`upu ia`u</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E poina `ole</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ke kuahiwi kaulana</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wehe i ka lani</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`Auhea wale ana `oe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
</p>
<p>She had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. Santana's voice was enchanting. And even though she had no idea what the words meant, she loved it.</p>
<p>
  <em>`O ka wahi ki`eki`e loa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E pa mai ana ka makani</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I ka ulu nahele</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ulupuni makou</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I ke `ala palepiwa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`Auhea wale ana `oe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany was starting to fall asleep now. But she didn't want to. Santana was singing. For her. To her. There was nothing more she wanted to do at that moment then to listen to this beautiful women sing in Hawaiian to her. She felt her body start to relax and she knew she was losing the battle to stay awake. With a breath, she closed her eyes and continued listening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha`ina `ia mai</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ana ka puana la</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E kahea mai ana</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ke kuahiwi kaulana</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wehe i ka lani</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`Auhea wale ana `oe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>`O Palehua e</em>
</p>
<p>Santana stopped strumming and put her ukulele down.</p>
<p>"I hope that wasn't too horrible." She laid back down next to Brittany and held her. "I'll go soon so that you can get some sleep."</p>
<p>"No please. Stay the night. I don't want to be alone." Santana held her tighter. "And that, was beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Now get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight Brittany."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Santana." And with that, her body fell asleep but she could still hear what was going on.</p>
<p>Santana was still humming the melody to Palehua. She heard a vibration sound and realized it was her phone. But her body didn't want to move.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>"Hello?" Santana had answered her phone. "Oh I'm sorry. This is Santana, Brittany's friend. She's actually sleeping right now." Brittany could hear the sound of Quinn's voice and she was worried. "I actually don't know if she was speeding but she did have her helmet. I'll make sure she doesn't-" And she paused. Damnit Quinn. She knew exactly what she was telling her. "I'll make sure she's alright. I'll look out for her for you. Take care alright? I'm really sorry about your friend. You too. Goodnight."</p>
<p>Santana put her phone back down and kissed Brittany.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make sure that you're going to be okay, Brittany. You have my word."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quick note, the Hawaiian song I used is one of my favorite songs. Like Santana, when I can't sleep I listen to it.</p>
<p>I can't sing it or play it on the ukulele but I'm working on it. Lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kohala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a headache. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Everything from the night prior was a blur. Whenever emotions overwhelmed her it was like she would black out. And that wasn't good. The last time that happened she ended up in the hospital with months of physical therapy. She turned over and saw that Santana wasn't on the bed with her anymore.</p><p>"San?" She called out. Santana wouldn't just leave without telling her right? She got off of the bed and walked towards the door. "San?" Nothing. Brittany got downstairs and caught a whiff of bacon frying in a pan. She turned the corner to see that Santana was cooking. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Santana turned around as if Brittany startled her. "Oh my God don't do that. I'm making breakfast for us. Duh." She turned back around and flipped the bacon. "Here. Have some orange juice."</p><p>"We didn't have orange juice though."</p><p>"I know. I went to the store and grabbed some." She slid the cup over to Brittany. "Just drink some."</p><p>Brittany grabbed the cup and started to sip on it. Her head was pounding. She could only imagine how she was going to feel when she got to school. School. She had totally forgotten that today was Monday.</p><p>"Oh fuck, what time is it?!" She grabbed Santana's phone off of the counter and saw that it was already 9:47. "We gotta get to school we're already late."</p><p>"Whoa calm down there, <em>Sooner</em>. We aren't going to school today. I called the office and let them know that your friend from back home passed away so you needed a day. My aunt works in there so we're covered. So sit down." Brittany sat back down and wiped her eyes. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like complete shit. I have this pounding headache and I feel like my eyes are swollen or something." Santana walked around the counter and placed the plate down in front of Brittany. "This smells amazing. Thank you for making me breakfast."</p><p>"You're welcome." She placed a kiss gently on Brittany's head and walked back around the counter and took a seat in front of her. "I hope it isn't that terrible. I'm not much of a cook."</p><p>"It's really good, actually." They talked as they ate their breakfast.</p><p>"I'm glad. " After they finished eating, Santana washed the dishes and Brittany went back upstairs and laid back down on her bed. "Hey Britt?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I ask you about what happened on-" And Brittany looked up at her and she immediately stopped talking. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what happened I just was wondering because Quinn called your phone last night and I answered. She mentioned something and I was wondering about it since last night."</p><p>"It's alright. I'll tell you what happened." She tapped on the bed and Santana walked over and sat down. "What did Quinn tell you?"</p><p>"Well, she asked if you were speeding and I told her no even though Rachel had told me you flew into the harbor. I didn't tell her, I figured that'd get you in some kind of trouble with her. I know how best friends get. But after that she asked if you were wearing a helmet, she told me that you have a tendency to speed. And after what happened sophomore year, you shouldn't be on the bike. Or something I'm not too sure. And that was pretty much it."</p><p>"That would be Quinn, always trying to protect me and stuff. I love her to death. But she knows that nothing will come between me and my bike." Brittany stood up and stretched. "Alright. Sophomore year, I was with this girl that went to school across town. We saw each other often but because she played like three different sports, she never had the time to hang out." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop and sat back down. "Towards the end of the school year, she had a softball game about ten minutes from my place. I wanted to surprise her so I had Quinn meet up with me at the field and bring a bouquet of flowers. I would've ruined them if I brought them on my bike. But when we finally found her, she was making out with the girl she claimed was her best friend. And I lost it."</p><p>"Did she know you saw them?"</p><p>"No, she didn't. I threw the flowers down and Quinn chased after me but by the time she caught up, I had already taken off on my bike. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I got up onto the highway and floored it. I was going at least, 80. And that doesn't sound fast, but on a bike it was fast. I could feel everything. In my mind I guess I thought that I could ride away from the pain. Quinn tried calling me but it I wasn't about to pull out my phone."</p><p>"So she doesn't like you speeding because of that?"</p><p>Brittany had her laptop on now and was looking through her pictures. "Here." Santana looked over and saw a picture of a crushed bike.</p><p>"You.. Got into a accident?" Brittany handed her the laptop and she kept scrolling through the pictures.</p><p>"Yes. I lost control of my bike and I flew off. Quinn saw everything. She was a couple hundred feet behind me when it happened. When I hit the ground, I blacked out. And when I finally came to, she was over me trying to get me to wake up." Everything was replaying in Brittany's mind. The memory was so vivid. It was as if it was actually happening. Quinn taking her helmet off, the sound of other people calling 911. She felt water on her face only to realize that it was Quinn's tears hitting her. She brought her hand to her face to wipe it away only to realize that it was dry. She snapped back into reality and continued her story. "She was there through everything. The ambulance ride, in the E.R. She stayed every night I was in the hospital."</p><p>"What kine injuries did you have?"</p><p>"Let's see. I had a fracture in the thoracic region of my spine. A minor concussion, about three broken ribs and my shoulder was dislocated." Santana scrolled to the pictures of Brittany in the hospital. "I had to wear a back brace for about two and a half months and had tons of physical therapy. It healed and now it's almost as good as new."</p><p>"Wow. And so I'm guessing that's why Quinn is how she is about you riding a bike. I can understand. I mean, to see a friend go through that must have been terrible."</p><p>"It took a toll on her, that's for sure. My ex heard about what happened and came to visit me while I was still in the hospital. Quinn nearly got into a fight with her and blames her for what happened to me."</p><p>"That explains why she sounded so worried last night. It makes sense now." Santana stood up and placed the laptop back on the desk. "Does you back still bother you?"</p><p>"It does, from time to time. If it flares up really bad, I have medicine for it and my brace is in the closet. So in case anything happens, now you know. It doesn't happen often but it does happen. My doctor said that I can play softball and stuff, just no contact sports."</p><p>"Are you gonna make me worry about you all season, <em>Sooner?" </em>Santana smiled. "I feel like I have to be gentle with you now."</p><p>Brittany got up from the bed and pushed Santana up against the wall. She lifted her arms above her head and and put her lips next to her ear. "Gentle? That word isn't in my vocabulary." She faced Santana now, who had a surprised look on her face. "You think I'm going to be gentle with you? Don't baby me, Santana. None of this changes anything."</p><p>Santana pushed off of her and they switched places. But as Brittany hit the wall, her arms automatically dropped to her back. "Fuck."</p><p>She let go and started to panic. "Oh my God see this is why I was saying I have to be gentle!" Brittany stood up straight and started laughing.</p><p>"I was just playing."</p><p>"You asshole!" And Santana chased Brittany down the stairs and into the living room. They ran around the coffee table a couple times and finally she caught her and tackled her onto the couch. "Don't do that to me."</p><p>"I thought that I really hurt you." Santana's expression softened and Brittany felt bad. This girl really cared for her. Brittany turned and held Santana in her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was just playing around."</p><p>"If there is one thing that I don't want you playing around about, it's that. Because that kind of stuff is serious. I don't play with that stuff." Brittany kissed Santana and a smile emerged. "And one more thing. No more speeding. You got it?"</p><p>Brittany could tell that she was being serious. There wasn't much that she knew about this girl but she had a hold on her. It was like if Santana told her to strip, she would.</p><p>"Alright alright. No speeding."</p><p>For the next couple of hours, they cuddled and watched Netflix. Brittany made calls home to check up on her friends. Quinn was taking it particularly hard, being that she had the biggest crush on Macky for about a year. She laid in Santana's lap as she talked to Quinn. Santana ran her hands through her hair as she tried to console her best friend to the best of her abilities.</p><p>"I know it's hard for you, but it's going to be okay. What are you doing now?"</p><p>"I'm at Tully's house. She has the whole team over." As much fun Brittany was having in Hawai'i, she missed her friends a lot. "They told me to tell you hi and that they miss you."</p><p>"Oh! Tell them I miss them too. Hang on. I'll get my computer, do you guys want to Skype?"</p><p>"Yes! Please." Santana's hand had stopped running through her hair. Brittany looked up at her to see that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, she got up from the couch trying not to wake her up. She ran upstairs real quick to grab her laptop and came back down to find Santana in the same position.</p><p>Skype was already running so she signed on and called Quinn. When the window opened, her best friend had appeared on the screen along with the rest of her softball team.</p><p>"Britt-Britt we miss you! How's Hawai'i?"</p><p>"Oh it's great! It's so nice to see you guys!" One of them looked down at their watched and made her way to the front.</p><p>"Why aren't you in school? Isn't it like 12 something there?"</p><p>"It is. But I didn't go today." They talked for a few minutes until someone noticed that Brittany was laying in Santana's lap.</p><p>"Excuse me, who's lap are you laying on?" The girls sounded all shocked and started all talking at once. Brittany started laughing.</p><p>"This is Santana. She's the captain of the softball team for the school I go to."</p><p>"Santana is her new babe, guys. They kissed this weekend at the beach while camping. And drinking."</p><p>"Quinn shut up-"</p><p>"You were drinking? That's new. This girl must have you whipped cause we could never even get you to take a sip!" The girls were getting loud now and Brittany tried to turn down the volume but it didn't work. Santana woke up.</p><p>"Hey Brit what are you doing?" She opened her eyes to see about 6 pairs looking back at her. "Oh, well hello."</p><p>Brittany got up from the couch and started to walk away.</p><p>"She's pretty Britt!" Tully was yelling so that Santana could hear. Brittany looked back at Santana and blushed. "Are you guys a couple yet? Bring us back over there we want to meet her!"</p><p>"Oh my God you guys shut the fuck up." They were all laughing. Santana came over to where Brittany was sitting and stood behind her to look into the camera.</p><p>"Hi everyone." She was smiling, knowing that she was embarrassing Brittany. "You're friend here is a amazing person. She talks about you guys all the time."</p><p>"We have not heard anything about you! So, why don't you introduce yourself."</p><p>"You don't have to, San. They're just being a bunch of assholes." She turned back towards the camera and they all started giggling.</p><p>"No its only fair, I don't mind. Well, I'm Santana Lopez." She pointed to herself and continued talking. "I'm 17, I go to Honoka'a High School. I love going to the beach, diving and playing softball. I'm a catcher. Oh. And I love spending time with your girl Brittany here." She kissed Brittany on the cheek and turned back to the camera. "You guys have anything else?"</p><p>They all were hitting each other and smiling. "Do you have a friend? Preferably single, and look as good as you?"</p><p>"Alright that's enough, I'll talk to you all later. Quinn text me okay. Bye guys." And as she closed the laptop, the girls were screaming for her to stop. "You are the cutest person ever do you know that?"</p><p>"I do, actually. I'm well aware of that. Rachel's coming over, if that's alright?" Brittany stood up now and was holding onto Santana's hips.</p><p>"That's fine with me. Is she almost here?"</p><p>Santana gave her a slight smile and pointed. "She's outside, actually."</p><p>"Tell her to come in! Crazy. Don't leave her outside, waimea is kind of cold." Santana grabbed Brittany by the hand and walked towards the front door.</p><p>They invited Brittany inside she got out of her car with two drinks and a paperbag. "I know you must be going through a rough time so I brought food. A extra large vanilla sprite for both of you with fries."</p><p>Brittany ran over to her and took the drink. "You are such a great friend."</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm doing better. Thanks to Santana." She turned to Santana who was rummaging through the bag to get her share of fries. "How was school?"</p><p>"You know, terrible. But tolerable. The word got out about Santana jumping down that chicks throat when we was at Kiholo. So lucky she never come school. She would've caught so much shit."</p><p>"That girl was talking?"</p><p>"Of course. They was talking everybody how she kicked Santana's ass. And that they got you after too." Santana laughed from the kitchen.</p><p>"Wait till we get to school tomorrow. That girls gonna catch cracks." Brittany shut the door and Rachel followed her into the kitchen. Rachel gave her a dissaproving look and Santana threw her hands up. "What? She is! She still never learn."</p><p>"Just shut up San you not doing shit tomorrow. No ack." They all sat on chair around the dining table. "Anyway, my dads are in Hilo for the night and I'll be home alone."</p><p>"Just stay here. The more the merrier. Plus, I think you'll like my idea that I have for tomorrow." Rachel and Santana looked at Brittany, trying to figure out what kind of plan she had concocted. Brittany smiled and picked up her drink and took another sip.</p><p><em>It's a great plan,</em> she thought. <em>Its gonna be great.</em></p><hr/><p>The next morning, the girls got ready for school and walked out the front door.</p><p>"Oh! Wait. My plan!" Brittany ran back up the driveway and into the side door of the garage. She came back out with another helmet. "You'll need this. I figured since I still owe you that ride, I might as well make the most of it."</p><p>"You're letting me ride with you? But what about my truck?" Rachel whacked her arm. "What?"</p><p>"She's telling you to come back after school, dumbass. Now shut up and get on the bike."</p><p>Brittany was already sitting on the seat. She had turned on her bike and was getting ready to go. Rachel took their backpacks and said that she'll follow behind them. Brittany put the stand up and looked back at Santana.</p><p>"Make sure you hang on to me the entire time. Keep your feet up and lean into the turns with me. Okay?" Santana nodded and she put her helmet down.</p><p>Brittany was excited. She was packing Santana today and all she could think about was the fact that for fifteen minutes Santana would be holding on to her for dear life. Fifteen minutes of Santana being pressed up against her. It made her feel good. I mean, Santana must trust her enough to ride on a motorcycle with her.</p><p>As they reaches the school, Brittany saw the girl that Santana fought getting out of her car in the parking lot. She purposely parked her bike near her. Not too close but just far enough for her to be able to see them. They took their helmets off, and Brittany put the stand down. "Follow my lead okay?" The girl spotted them now and was staring.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"That was a great ride, wasn't it babe?" Santana looked at her with confusion but ran along with it.</p><p>"It was. It's so hot that you have a bike."</p><p>They could see the girls whispering something to each other and looking over at them.</p><p>"Is there something you would like to say, bitch?" The girl turned towards Brittany who was now walking in their direction. "Cause the last time you said something, you ended up on the ground."</p><p>"I don't have nothing to say to you, haole. How about you walk your ass back over to that piece of shit bike over there and mind your own business?"</p><p>"How about you quit staring at my girl here? We all know the only reason you made that lame ass comment at the beach was because your just mad that Santana won't get with your slutty ass."</p><p>A crowd had formed and went crazy when Brittany started to walk away. The girl was trying to go after Brittany but her friends were stopping her.</p><p>"High five Britt. You fuckin told her ass. You guys can put the helmets in my car." Brittany took the helmet out of Santana's hand and placed them both in Rachel's back seat. "You knew that girl was going to be in the parking lot."</p><p>"Now that was fucking sexy." Santana grabbed onto Britt's hand and interlocked their fingers.</p><p>It was like Brittany's hand was made to hold Santana's. They walked over to the stairs near the armory where everyone was sitting.</p><p>"Morning guys."</p><p>"Well isn't it the two lovebirds? How you feelin' Sooner? We heard about your friend. We're real sorry. I can't imagine losing any one of these girls here. We got a card and all signed it, that way you can send it up to your team." Kalei grabbed the card out of her binder and handed it to Brittany. "It isn't much, but we wanted to do something."</p><p>Brittany opened and looked at all the little notes and best wishes written on the inside, along with a team picture of all the girls. "This is real sweet. Thanks guys. I'll send it home after school."</p><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly. They didn't hear anything about the girl from Kiholo, which was a good sign. When the last bell of the day rung, Brittany met up with Santana and Rachel.</p><p>"Ready to go back to Waimea?"</p><p>Rachel turned to Santana and nudged her.</p><p>"Actually, there's someplace I want to take you. Well you'll be taking me but you get the idea." Santana grabbed the two helmets out of Rachel's car. "That's only if you're up for holo holo." The look on Brittany's face said it all. "It pretty much means cruise. Like, go for a ride."</p><p>"Ah okay I got it. I'm fine with it. It'll help me get my mind off of Macky."</p><p>"When I want you to turn I'll just tap your thigh or something."</p><p>"Good idea." They climbed onto Brittany's bike and left the school.</p><p>After a couple turns, Brittany ended up riding along a bunch of pastures. It was incredibly beautiful. It almost seemed as if this grass was greener than any other grass she's ever seen. They were going up a hill, because when she looked to her left she could see the road that led down to Kawaihae. The road was pretty twisty and turny but she didn't mind, those were her favorite. She opened her visor and the fresh crisp air hit her face. It was so refreshing. Santana was still holding onto her tightly. There were cattle and horses everywhere she looked. Another ten minutes went by and Santana tapped her one last time. They were going down a particularly large hill now. There were huge windmills to her right. They reached the bottom and Brittany pulled into the parking lot.</p><p>"Where are we?" Brittany stood up after putting her stand down and Santana hopped off and took her helmet off. "This place is, just amazing."</p><p>"As promised, this is another place I love to come to and just sit and relax. This is Kohala. It is the northern most part of the island. We're at Kohala's airport. Its small, mostly used by those small little charter planes that only have seating for two." They places the helmets on the seats and Brittany followed Santana past the gate.</p><p>"Are we allowed in here?"</p><p>"Technically, no. But theres never anyone here so I just come whenevers." They walked out onto the runway and Santana stopped. "I wanted to bring you here because this is one of my most favorite spots on the entire island. The view is absolutely ridiculous and its just so peaceful. Kohala is a small town."</p><p>"Is it a cliff over there? Like if you walk passed the fence will you just fall straight down?"</p><p>"I'm gonna say sorta kinda? I don't know really I haven't ever passed the fence and I don't plan to. So don't get any ideas." She smiled and pulled Brittany closer. The butterflies had reappeared in her stomach and it made her feel all tingly.</p><p>In fact, anytime she was spending time with Santana she felt tingly. It was like she wasn't able to contain her happiness anymore. Brittany could hear birds chirping in the distance, cows mooing, and the sound of her heart beating out of her chest. Nothing made her happier than being in Santana's arms.</p><p>"So. What are you thinking about right now?"</p><p>"Why do you always ask that question?" Santana shrugged and pulled Brittany a little closer.</p><p>"I guess because its a question that's always on my mind when I'm with you. You know me, I always speak my mind. I just wonder what's on yours."</p><p>"Well how about you tell me what's on your mind?"</p><p>"Alright, well. What's on my mind is that I'm excited. I'm excited for what's yet to come. What's in store for us in the future. Because to tell you the truth, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I met you. I'm not too good with expressing my feelings which is why Rachel helped me with what I was going to tell you today. You, Brittany Pierce, are an amazing girl. Woman, in fact. And you're so, full of mystery. Like a book that has yet to be read." Santana's words were making her heart melt- they were making her weak at the knees. "I brought you up here mostly because this spot is where I first fell in love. My first brought me up here to tell me how she felt about me and since then, whenever I pass this place while driving I always think of her. But- now when I pass it I'll be thinking of you. This place will now be the place where I told you how I felt. And there's nothing more that I want then to be able to share all these wonderful, beautiful places with you. Because it would be selfish of me not to give you a chance to experience everything I have."</p><p>Brittany felt a single tear fall from her eye. Santana wiped it away but didn't take her hand off of her face. Her thumb gently traced her cheek bone and made its way down.</p><p>"I promise that I will make every second with me worth while, Brittany."</p><p>"I believe you."</p><p>Santana leaned in and they kissed. But this kiss was different and Brittany felt it. It was like a thousand of cupids arrows were hitting her heart. Like it was love. But it was way too soon to be thinking about love. They weren't even a couple yet. But didn't stop her from thinking that it could be a possibility. Like a love at first sight kind of thing. It may sound corny and cliche but it was the truth and as much as her head denied it she knew it her heart there was something there.</p><p>"I'm not ready to be a couple yet, I want to ask you at the perfect time. And I know this moment seems so perfect but I have something planned for that so you're going to have to wait and see." Brittany smiled.</p><p>"I'm ready whenever you are, San."</p><p>"There's something you can't say everyday. You kissed someone in the middle of a landing strip." Brittany looked around to see that they were in fact right in the middle. "The suns about to go down and we should head back. There aren't lights on the road heading back to Waimea and I don't want to have you driving in the darkness like that."</p><p>They walked back to the bike together. With one last kiss, they put their helmets on and started back up the hill. Brittany felt as if she were on some kind of high. Could life have gotten any more perfect than it already was? She was living in Hawaii, experiencing awesome things and not to mention- enjoying those phenomenal things with a girl who was taking her breath away and sweeping her off her feet.</p><p>Could it all be too good to be true? No. It was perfect.</p><p>It was paradise.</p><hr/><p>Words!</p><p>Holo holo - Cruising. To take a ride.</p><p>I know I wrote 'no ack' in the story. That basically means don't act. Or don't act stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hana Hou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month that followed the trip up to Kohala were nothing but wonderful. Brittany spent nearly every weekend with Santana. They spent most of their time at the beach or cuddling in bed. It was the last week of September, which meant that Honoka'a was having their homecoming week.</p><p>"Oh come on, it'll be fun I promise. Homecoming week is what I look forward to all year. You know, other than softball." Brittany shook her head. For the past two weeks all Santana would talk about was Homecoming. She was also nominated for homecoming queen so that added to her excitement. "I want you to be there when I win queen."</p><p>Santana stood up and started waving as if she were a princess. With all the time they had been spending together, Brittany learned a lot about Santana. She's hard working, dedicated, loyal, trustworthy, and most of all loving. And that's what Brittany like the most about her. She always showed Brittany affection. Whenever it was cold she would give up her jacket for her or if they were leaving the beach Santana would let her wear her shirt if Brittany forgot an extra one. She even massaged Brittany's back from time to time. Which no one ever did for her. Santana took the time to learn about Brittany's back injury and how severe it really was. Anytime Brittany even slightly showed pain, Santana would ask her to scale her pain from 1 to 10. 10 being the worst. It was those things that made Brittany fall harder. Santana showed that she genuinely care for her.</p><p>"I told you I'm going to the parade but I don't know if I want to dress up during the week. And I don't care what you say, I'm playing powderpuff football and that's final."</p><p>"I don't want you playing though, what if you get hurt? Things get pretty rough out there and I don't want you to reinjure your back."</p><p>"I won't get hurt. Those girls aren't gonna catch me, babe."</p><p>Santana stood up from the bed and followed Brittany out of her room and down the stairs.</p><p>"Alright fine, if that's what you want then you can play. Just be careful. I'm telling you right now."</p><p>"I'm always careful!" They sat down at the dinner table and ate the spaghetti that Brittany's mom cooked the night before.</p><p>Santana was over at her house very often. Just like her, Brittany's parents also worked the night shifts at their job. So instead of staying home alone, they would take turns staying at each other's houses.</p><p>That night was pretty uneventful, as was the following day. Tuesday was what Brittany was looking forward to. It was powderpuff football day.</p><hr/><p>The football games were being held that afternoon, so that morning the teachers excused the girls who were playing to go and practice. The senior team was made up of the softball team, and about half of the girl's basketball team. Since their freshman year, the senior class had never lost a game of powderpuff football. They were unstoppable and Santana prided herself on that. The girls spent about two hours running plays and assigning people to their positions. Santana got quarterback and Brittany was a running back. She was the fastest out of everyone- which didn't surprise either of them.</p><p>When noon rolled around, each class had their football team on the field. They knew they had it in the bag. The seniors were faster, stronger and much smarter. They had actual plays and strategies to win.</p><p>The senior/junior game was an easy win for them. They scored four touchdowns. The games were timed, 30 minutes each. So for them to win like that, was ridiculous. So the championship game was between the seniors and the sophomores.</p><p>It started out up and up. The sophomores were a bunch of fast little fuckers, and Brittany started to get frustrated. She didn't like losing and she knew that Santana was the same way. There was one minute left in the game and the game was tied 2-2.</p><p>The girls huddled for one last time.</p><p>"Alright. When I get the ball everyone just take off and I'll find one of you that's open. If we don't finish this now, we'll have to go into overtime and I'm not taking you guys home if you miss the bus. So. Just catch the ball."</p><p>They lined up and snapped the ball. Brittany took off downfield and looked back to see that no one was behind her.</p><p>"San!" She made eye contact with her and threw the ball. Brittany ran for it, knowing that she definitely had it. The ball landed in her arms. She tucked it onto her side and ran for the end zone. The seniors that were watching were going crazy. Brittany could feel everyone's eyes on her. She was running as fast as she could. All of a sudden she felt someone come up behind her and she was on the ground. A shooting pain went up her back and she knew that she tweaked it. The sophomore girl got up off of her, with Brittany's flag in her hand and walked back to her team. They were all cheering, thinking that they stopped Brittany from scoring but because she basically tackled her it didn't count and the seniors scored the point anyway.</p><p>Brittany was still on the ground, trying to work up enough strength to power through her pain. She didn't want Santana knowing that it hurt because she would've got a whole bunch of shit for it. Kalei got over to her first and tried to help her up.</p><p>"Here <em>Sooner</em>, take my hand." She grabbed onto Kalei's hand with hers and tried to get up but the pain shot up her back once more. Her hand automatically gripped Kalei's harder. "Whoa. Hey are you okay?"</p><p>Santana came running over after realizing Brittany was still on the ground.</p><p>"1-10."</p><p>"4. Maybe 5." But when in reality it was really a 8. And it was a huge 8. "I'll be fine, I swear."</p><p>Santana told Kalei that she got Brittany, and then lowered herself onto the ground so that she could help Brittany without hurting her back more.</p><p>"I told you about playing. These girls are fuckin' dirty and don't care who they hurt. All they want is to win."</p><p>"I'm going to be fine, babe. I'm glad I got to play. We won didn't we?"</p><p>Santana's face was a mix of happiness and worry. She knew Brittany was hurting.</p><p>"Do you have your medicine with you?"</p><p>"No I don't have it." They were walking into the armory now to grab their bags. Brittany was still clinging onto Santana and using her as her crutch. She knew to convince her that she was okay she'd have to walk on her own. "Hey I'm gonna go use the bathroom okay? Just grab our stuff I'll meet you out at your truck." She was super lucky she didn't take her bike today. She wouldn't be able to get home.</p><p>"You need me to come with you?" Brittany turned to her and kissed her.</p><p>"I'll be fine okay." And with every ounce of energy she had inside of her she let go of Santana and started to walk towards the bathroom. She fully expected to fall but she kept her balance.</p><p>The bathroom was deserted, only the sound of a water drip could be heard. Brittany leaned over the sink, holding in her cries. That sophomore girl got her good, and now she was in a lot of pain. Her breaths were shallow and short in result of her trying to tolerate the unbearable pain that now consumed her mid back. After washing her face a couple times, she realized that she now had to walk all the way to the truck.</p><p><em>Alright, I can do this. </em>She kept telling herself that as she walked out of the bathroom. Santana was waiting by the doors of the armory, talking to Puck and Sam.</p><p>"Hey Britt are you alright? That girl got you pretty good during that last play."</p><p>"I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all. San are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah let's get out of here. See you guys tomorrow okay?" They kissed each other bye and went their separate ways. "Britt, are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>Brittany looked over to Santana who had those eyes. Those eyes that screamed <em>let me help you. </em>But she wanted to be strong. And if there was one thing Brittany was, it was stubborn. There wasn't any way she could fight this though, and she gave in.</p><p>"I'll be much better once we get to my place. I need those meds, San." Brittany stopped and held her arm out to grab onto the wall. "It hurts a lot."</p><p>"Hey okay I got you." Santana quickly grabbed onto Brittany just as she was about to collapse. She gently sat her on the ground and had her lean against the wall. "Just sit over here and I'll bring the truck okay." Santana took off running up the road. In about two minutes she came flying in Brittany's direction. She threw the truck in park and ran out to help Brittany. "Okay. I'll get you home babe. You'll be okay."</p><p>Brittany was crying now, she felt like she did after her third month of physical therapy. The pain had escalated quickly, and all she wanted to do was go home, take her meds and put her brace on.</p><p>Santana was flying back to Waimea. Every five minutes she would ask for a number so that she knew if she needed to go faster or not.</p><p>By the time they reached Brittany's place, her pain was at a 9.2 and that Santana was trying her hardest not to freak out. She helped her into the house and onto the couch in the living room.</p><p>"My meds are in the nightstand drawer babe, and the brace is in the back of my closet. Calm down, San. Everything's okay." Santana wasn't listening. She ran up the stairs and came back down in no less than thirty seconds. She also had a tube of icy hot in her hand. "Where'd you get that from?"</p><p>"I bought it a while ago, when you first told me about your back. I left it in my bag I leave her just in case you needed it."</p><p>"You're simply amazing, Santana Lopez." She handed her the right amount of pills and a glass of water. Then gently rubbed the IcyHot on her back before helping Brittany put the brace on.</p><p>After about a hour or two the pain started to subside and Brittany was able to relax. She looked over at Santana who was asleep on the recliner. There wasn't anything about Santana that Brittany didn't find attractive. Even that night she almost fought down in Kiholo, there was something about the way her hair looked and the way she was walking that Brittany found sexy. Her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Quinn.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Britt. We just got the card you sent us. Those girls are really sweet. Tell them thank you from all of us." Brittany smiled.</p><p>"I'll tell them. How is everything up there?" She could hear Quinn typing on her computer.</p><p>"It's good. Macky's funeral service is tomorrow and of course no one is ready for that." Brittany sat up but her back started to ache again. She gritted her teeth- and a soft grunt was heard by her best friend.</p><p>"Hey. 1-10."</p><p>"You and Santana I swear to God I've said so many numbers today."</p><p>"1-10 Brittany. You know I don't fuck with this shit. Especially since I was worried sick the night I told you about Macky. I knew I should've waited."</p><p>"7. And it was fine alright, Santana found me." She looked over at Santana, who was in dream land.</p><p>"Speaking of Santana, are you two together yet? I mean, with the amount of pictures you both post and the fact that she is at your house like every night you might as well say that you're married."</p><p>Brittany laughed. It was true though. They walked, talked and acted like a couple but didn't have the label. "We aren't together yet, but I'm patiently waiting. I told her that I wouldn't rush her and that whenever she's ready then we can be a couple."</p><p>"I hope she doesn't make you wait too long. Did you tell her that I'm coming down for winter break?"</p><p>"No not yet, but I'll tell her. I kind of want it to be a surprise."</p><p>"Well hopefully she doesn't get mad at you or something, that would just make the trip a disaster." Brittany got up from the couch slowly and walked into the kitchen. "I gotta go though, we have a game tonight and I have to get there early. The perks of being captain. I love you Britt. Take care of your back okay?"</p><p>"I will. Have fun tonight and let me know how you guys do. This year is supposed to be ours. Love you too." And she hung up the phone.</p><p>After grabbing a cup of water and a hot pocket, Brittany went back to sit on the couch. Santana hadn't moved from her spot and she wasn't planning on waking her up. She had a long day. The tv was on but Brittany wasn't paying attention to it. She was scrolling on instagram and looking at pictures. Rachel had posted a video of the girl tackling Brittany. She watched as the girl lunged into her. They landed awkwardly and she figured that was the reason she tweaked her back. She watched the video over a couple more times and eventually she started to laugh at it.</p><p>Two hours went by and she decided to wake Santana up. If she didn't, then she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.</p><p>"San. Babe wake up." She shot up from the recliner in a panic. "Hey calm down. It's okay. I just don't want you to sleep too long. It's already 4:30."</p><p>Santana sat up and stretched. "How's your back?"</p><p>"It's better. 6."</p><p>"Great. It went down a lot. You want me to rub more IcyHot on there? Or you want a ice pack?"</p><p>Brittany smiled. Never in a million years could she have ever dreamt of a girl like Santana. "IcyHot first. I'll put a ice pack on my back before I go to bed." She helped Brittany take the brace off and then lift her shirt just high enough to rub IcyHot.</p><p>"It looks like it's bruising." Brittany shivered a little at the gentle touch of Santana's fingers tracing her spine. "Is that normal?"</p><p>"It is. It'll go away in a couple days like a regular bruise. That feels so nice." But instead of stopping after she finished applying the IcyHot, Santana kept massaging Brittany's back. "You don't have to, you know."</p><p>"I want to. I don't want you to hurt anymore. If I could, I'd take all your pain away so you didn't have to feel any of it anymore." Brittany closed her eyes and enjoyed her massage. Santana was strong, and she applied just enough pressure to all the right places.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Santana shook her head. "Me either."</p><p>"But I thought you're supposed to eat something when you take medicine?"</p><p>"Well, technically yes. But I'm not hungry and I don't feel nauseous."</p><p>"Oh, hang on. My mom's calling." She pulled her phone out and answered. "Hey mom. Yeah I'm at Brittany's. What happened? Oh damn okay. I'll come down there. Yeah. Bye." She looked over to Brittany. "My mom's car won't start and she needs a ride to work. I need to go get her. Do you want to come?"</p><p>"No, San I don't want to. I really just wanna chill. Are you gonna come back tonight?'</p><p>"I plan to, but if it's too late I don't want to have to wake you up to open the door." Brittany grabbed her keys and handed them to Santana. "You're giving me your keys?"</p><p>"Just let yourself in. You basically live her, babe. I trust you." And with a kiss, Santana walked out of the room and left to get her mom.</p><p>The rest of the night consisted of Brittany laying in bed and resting. She didn't want to be sore when they played at the pep rally on Thursday. It was going to be the first time she was performing in front of the school. After icing her back for about twenty minutes, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10:55. She was tired and couldn't wait up for Santana any longer and so she closed her eyes and the sandman took her away.</p><p>"Yeah mom, I'm back at Brittany's. You're welcome. Call me in the morning if you don't have a ride. Okay. I love you too. Goodnight."<br/>Brittany could hear Santana walk into the room and take her jacket off. She felt her lay on the bed and she started to get butterflies. They became a normal thing, but as often as she got them she never got used to them.</p><p>Santana gently stroked her hair, "I'm sorry I took long. I hope that you're not mad or anything. I don't think you're awake but, I just want to tell you that you take my breath away. All the time. Goodnight Brittany."</p><p>She cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>"Are you excited, <em>Sooner?</em> It's your first time performing with ensembles."</p><p>Brittany was more nervous than excited. She was sure that Mr. Shuester had over sold her to the entire student body and now she wasn't sure that she was going to live up to the persona he made for her.</p><p>"Up next, we have Santana singing Underneath it All!" Everybody went crazy.</p><p>"Hey everybody!" She had a charismatic tone in her voice, which was expected because she always put on a show. Even when they were just practicing in the music room, she always got a party started.</p><p>Santana looked back at Brittany who was sitting behind the drum set. She worded y<em>ou're sexy. </em>And then turned back around.</p><p>Brittany started playing and everyone cheered. Underneath it All was a song that was really popular at Honoka'a so people automatically got up and started dancing.</p><p>
  <em>There's times where I want something more<br/></em>
  <em>Someone more like me<br/></em>
  <em>There's times when this dress rehearsal<br/></em>
  <em>Seems incomplete<br/></em>
  <em>But, you see the colors in me like no one else<br/></em>
  <em>And behind your dark glasses you're...<br/></em>
  <em>You're something else<br/></em>
  <em>You're really lovely<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>You want to love me<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>I'm really lucky<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>You're really lovely</em>
</p><p>Nearly half the student body was dancing now. Brittany kept on playing, watching Santana as she walked up and down the stage. She always got so into singing, as she did with playing the drums. She knew that Santana was a performer- she lived for the applause and cheers from the crowd. It said a lot about her and about the amount of confidence she had. Brittany found it so attractive. She had never met another person as outgoing as Santana.</p><p>
  <em>So many moons that we have seen<br/></em>
  <em>Stumbling back next to me<br/></em>
  <em>I've seen right through and underneath<br/></em>
  <em>And you make me better<br/></em>
  <em>I've seen right through and underneath<br/></em>
  <em>And you make me better<br/></em>
  <em>Better... better...<br/></em>
</p><p>Then another girl from their ensembles class ran up on stage and started to do the rap part of the song.</p><p>
  <em>You are my real Prince Charmin'<br/></em>
  <em>Like the heat from the fire<br/></em>
  <em>You were always burnin'<br/></em>
  <em>And each time you're around<br/></em>
  <em>My body keeps stalin'<br/></em>
  <em>For your touch<br/></em>
  <em>Your kisses and your sweet romancin'<br/></em>
  <em>There's an underside to you<br/></em>
  <em>That so many adore<br/></em>
  <em>Aside from your temper<br/></em>
  <em>Everything else secure<br/></em>
  <em>You're good for me, baby<br/></em>
  <em>Oh that, I'm sure<br/></em>
  <em>Over and over again<br/></em>
  <em>I want more</em>
</p><p>Santana high fived her, and started singing again. It was like the pep rally turned into a party. Everyone was pumped up and having a good time.</p><p>
  <em>You've used up all your coupons<br/></em>
  <em>And all you've got left is me<br/></em>
  <em>And somehow I'm full of forgiveness<br/></em>
  <em>I guess it's meant to be<br/></em>
  <em>You're really lovely<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>You want to love me<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>I'm really lovely<br/></em>
  <em>Underneath it all<br/></em>
  <em>And you're really lovely</em>
</p><p>The crowd went wild. Santana was one of the best singers in the ensembles band and Brittany was proud to say that she had her heart.</p><p>"Give it up for Brittany everybody." Everyone cheered and Brittany felt her cheeks get warm. She was blushing. Quickly, she stood up and held her sticks up.</p><p>The crowd was cheering, "Hana hou! Hana Hou! (Ha-nah Ho)"</p><p>Brittany turned to the girl behind her and asked her what it meant.</p><p>"It's a encore. They want her to sing again." Santana walked over to Mr. Shuester who agreed to one more song.</p><p>"Okay! One more." The cheers grew louder. "For this song, I'd like Rachel to come up here." Santana turned to the band and they all left. Brittany was confused. Rachel wasn't even in ensembles class.</p><p>"As you all know, Brittany and I have been talking for a while now."</p><p>"Don't lie it's more than talking!" Someone yelled from the stands.</p><p>Santana shook her head. "Yeah yeah shut up, Jake. Anyway, this is a song that I've been practicing with Rachel and I wanted to dedicate it to Brittany. Of course I changed the lyrics a bit to make it match so, this is for you <em>Sooner</em>."</p><p>It definitely caught her by surprise. Rachel placed a chair near the front and had Brittany sit there. There was no other instruments except the ukuleles they were both holding. Santana smiled over at her and then started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>When I look at you<br/></em>
  <em>Everything just seems okay<br/></em>
  <em>When I turn my head<br/></em>
  <em>All those feelings go away<br/></em>
  <em>Then you're next to me<br/></em>
  <em>It's so hard for me to breathe<br/></em>
  <em>And I can't stand the fact<br/></em>
  <em>That maybe one day you will leave</em>
</p><p>Rachel would harmonize with Santana and it sounded so beautiful. Santana's talent never ceased to amaze her. She knew she was lucky to have someone like her.</p><p>
  <em>But I shouldn't say I love you baby<br/></em>
  <em>You should already know<br/></em>
  <em>But I'm gonna say it anyway<br/></em>
  <em>Cause I don't want to let you go<br/></em>
  <em>I wanna give you my all<br/></em>
  <em>And I want to give you this<br/></em>
  <em>I want to give you all my love<br/></em>
  <em>And every single kiss<br/></em>
  <em>Cuz I wanna be your girl my baby<br/></em>
  <em>I wanna keep you as my lady<br/></em>
  <em>Cuz livin without you,<br/></em>
  <em>Ahh Is driving me crazy, yeaaaaaah<br/></em>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're not around<br/></em>
  <em>I swear I'm losing sleep I never understand<br/></em>
  <em>That honestly with me is where you want to be<br/></em>
  <em>So baby take my hand, my hand<br/></em>
  <em>Put your trust in me you'll see, you'll see, you'll see, you'll see, you'll see<br/></em>
  <em>Now what I have for you<br/></em>
  <em>Is why God made you for me<br/></em>
  <em>But I shouldn't have to say I love you baby<br/></em>
  <em>Cuz you should already know<br/></em>
  <em>But I wanna say it anyway cuz I don't wanna let you go</em>
</p><p>She was fighting the tears back now. Brittany knew that Santana meant every word. She could see it in her eyes. The way Santana made Brittany feel was indescribable. The happiness was crazy. It was pure bliss. Pure bliss and she could have never asked for more. And here she was again- being serenaded by Santana. Brittany didn't know how life in Hawai'i would've been like if she had never met her.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna give you my all and,<br/></em>
  <em>I wanna give you this<br/></em>
  <em>I wanna give you all my hugs<br/></em>
  <em>And every single kiss<br/></em>
  <em>Cuz I wanna be your girl my baby<br/></em>
  <em>I wanna keep you as my lady<br/></em>
  <em>Cause living without you<br/></em>
  <em>Oh, is driving me crazy yeaaah,<br/></em>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p><p>Santana walks up to Brittany and continues to sing. Her head is down but Santana gets lower so she can see her face. Tears were falling, which happened quite often when it came to Santana sharing her feelings for her.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be your girl my baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna keep you as my lady</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause living without you, oh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is driving me crazy yeaaaah,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I don't know what to do</em>
</p><p>The entire school went crazy. Santana put her hands up and gestured everyone to quiet down. Brittany was wiping her face, but it was too late because they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.</p><p>"Brittany, I told you that I had the perfect way to ask you to be my girlfriend. And I wanted it to be something spectacular, something that people will look back on and think, <em>Damn. I wish that was me.</em> I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Like you have been the missing piece that my heart has been searching for. And the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to be with you. So. I'm asking you. Brittany Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Brittany stood up and looked straight into Santana's eyes. She grabbed onto her face and kissed her. Everyone cheered and screamed at the top of their lungs.</p><p>The bell rang and everyone cleared out of the armory. Brittany and Santana hung back.</p><p>"So that's a yes, right?" Brittany pushed her playfully and Santana grabbed on to her. Carefully, of course. She didn't want to hurt her back. "You have made me the happiest girl in the entire world. And I couldn't ask for anything more."</p><p>They held hands and walked out of the armory.</p><p>"I'll see you later though, okay? I have to go home and help my mom run some errands and get my homecoming dress fitted correctly." They stopped right outside of Santana's truck. Brittany's moms car was parked right next to her, since she couldn't ride her bike. Her back was still a little sore and she was wearing her soft brace that helped with the pain. The pain was down to a 4 now, so she didn't think that the stronger brace was needed.</p><p>"I know you're going to look super good in that dress babe. Send me a picture okay?"</p><p>The girls kissed and parted ways. Santana left the parking lot first and Brittany watched as she took a left to go down the road. Her phone connected to the radio automatically. Perks of her mom having a 2011 Volkswagen Jetta. She scrolled through her call log and pressed send.</p><p>It rang a couple times and stopped.</p><p>"Quinn she did it. She asked me. In front of the entire school. It was epic."</p><p>"In front of the entire school?"</p><p>"Yeah. We had a pep rally today and the ensembles band performed. So we did that song I told you we were working on, and then she sang one more with her friend Rachel and then asked me out in front of the entire student body." Quinn squealed with excitement.</p><p>"So how do you feel? You are officially Santana Lopez's girlfriend."</p><p>"You know? It feels really good."</p><p>But Brittany knew that it was more than good. This feeling was light years away from great. It was something so much more spectacular than that. Santana basically made her feel like the most important and special girl in the entire world. It was something that Brittany was definitely going to remember for years to come.</p><p>"Quinn? I think I love her."</p><hr/><p>Definitions:</p><p>Hana Hou - Encore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You love her?"</p><p>Brittany instantly regretted saying the words out loud. The last time that she had told her best friend that she loved someone, the relationship ended with her in the hospital. And since then she hadn't been in such a serious relationship.</p><p>"I do love her, Q. Well at least I think that this is love. Like every time I'm around her she makes me laugh and smile and I have these constant butterflies in my stomach and they won't go away. No matter how much time I spend with her. She could spend the night and when I wake up in the morning, the butterflies are back."</p><p>"I'd say that's love. But take it slow okay?"</p><p>"I am. I mean, I will. It's hard okay. She makes it very hard to not fall in love with her."</p><p>"I understand Britt. I'm happy for you though. At least moving to Hawaii wasn't a complete dud. For all we know, Santana could be the one."</p><p>"One, schmone.." They both started to laugh.</p><p>"By the way, how's your back? The last time we talked you said it went up to a 7."</p><p>Brittany was turning into her driveway now. "It's a 4. Santana massages my back with IcyHot every night. And that has helped a whole lot." She threw the car in park but didn't turn it off. "I'm probably gonna take the brace off already."</p><p>"2."</p><p>"Q it's fine I can take-"</p><p>"2." Her voice was stern now and was followed by brief silence.</p><p>"Okay. 2."</p><p>"Good. I don't know why you don't just listen to what I tell you."</p><p>"Yeah I know you're always right. Shut up. But hey I'm home now so I'll talk to you later okay? I have some things I need to finish up before Santana comes over after she gets her homecoming dress fitted."</p><p>"Oh yeah that's right! She's on the homecoming court. You better send me tons of pictures of her. I wanna see what she looks like. Love you Britt. Take care of that back for me." Brittany smiled.</p><p>"Of course I will you know me. Bye Q." And she hung up. When she walked in the house her mom was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. "Hey mom."</p><p>"Hey honey. I thought I heard the car pull into the driveway."</p><p>"Did you enjoy your day off? You look rested." Brittany's mom worked overnight at a hotel that was about twenty minutes away from their house.</p><p>"It was great. And you look like your glowing. Had a good performance today?" Brittany nodded. "That's awesome. But there's more to it isn't there? Did Santana finally ask you out?"</p><p>She didn't answer, but her mom could read her facial expression. "She did didn't she? Finally. Took her long enough."</p><p>"Damn mom how long have you been waiting?" She started to laugh.</p><p>"I've been waiting since you first brought her over to the house to introduce her. Just from the way you were looking at her I could tell. Those curious eyes of yours. You're happy and I can tell."</p><p>And her mom was right. Brittany's mom was really supportive of her sexual orientation. When she came out to her mom her sophomore year, she was afraid that she was going to disown her. But it was the exact opposite and if anything, it brought them closer because now she didn't have to hide anything from her mom.</p><p>"She sang me a song with Rachel in front of the school and then asked me out mom. It was amazing. I hope someone took a video." Her mom stood up from the counter and took her empty plates to the sink. "Did you have a good day off?"</p><p>"I did. I finally caught up with all of my shows." Her mom finished the dishes and turned around to look at Brittany. "How's the back?"</p><p>"It's a lot better." Her mom walked behind her and took her brace off. Gently, she rubbed Brittany's spine up and down looking for anything abnormal. "The bruising went down, it's a 4 now."</p><p>"Good. You know that you're lucky. You're back should have been way worse than what it was. But I'm thankful it wasn't."</p><p>"I know mom. Santana doesn't fail to remind me every single day."</p><p>Santana was one of the most caring human beings she had met other than her family. She wasn't sure if it was the aloha spirit that majority of locals had but she sure didn't find anyone like her in the mainland.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a quick nap before I start to get ready for work. Oh and hey honey, I couldn't get tomorrow night off. Are you going to be alright riding your bike? I'd take it to work but you know I can't ride that thing for the life of me."</p><p>Brittany laughed. She had tried to teach her mom how to ride her bike but she couldn't get farther than ten feet without losing balance. "I can get someone to take you if anything."</p><p>"No mom it's alright I can ride. If I don't feel comfortable I'm sure that Santana will come and pick me up. She jumps at every chance now days." Brittany's mom kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the stairs.</p><p>"I know she would. I'll see you after my nap baby." And she proceeded to walk up to her room. She stopped right before getting to the top of the stairs. "I'm glad that you found someone that makes you smile, baby. I haven't seen you like this since Melissa."</p><p>Brittany took her time to finish her homework and made herself some spaghetti for dinner. Her mom left for work at around 8:30 and her dad was away on a business trip in the mainland. So she was home alone. Brittany didn't really like staying home alone.</p><p><em>Knock knock knock</em>.</p><p>She jumped at the sound. Cautiously, she walked over to the front door. It was probably Santana but she didn't want to take any chances. Slowly, she looked throught the peep hole and saw her girlfriend standing there with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and Santana walked in, with Rachel following right behind her.</p><p>"How was your fitting?" Santana put her backpack down on the counter and sat in the recliner that was in the living room. "Come on I wanna see a picture or something."</p><p>"No babe you going have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else. Not even Rach seen um yet." She looked over at Rachel who was nodding in agreement.</p><p>"You know how long I been hearing about this damn dress. <em>It's so nice. It's perfect Rach. I can't wait to show you." </em>Rachel was using her hands to convey her emotions. Which was irritated. But they both knew that she was only playing around. "And then this. I can't even fucking see it. Scrub."</p><p>"Don't be salty, Rach." And Santana started laughing. "Babe I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" She got up from her seat and walked over to Brittany who was standing near the stairs. "I won't be long. How's your back doing?"</p><p>"It's alright." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's body to feel her back. "It's a 4."</p><p>"I'll massage you later." And with a kiss on the cheek, Santana walked passed Brittany and up the stairs to the bathroom.</p><p>Brittany turned around and went to sit next to Rachel on the couch. She could hear Santana singing in the shower.</p><p>
  <em>When she woke up late in the morning light<br/>And the day had just begun<br/>She opened up her eyes and thought<br/>Oh what a morning<br/>It's not a day for work<br/>It's a day for catching tan<br/>Just laying on the beach and having fun</em>
</p><p>"She never stops huh?" Rachel spoke as she finished up writing a text.</p><p>"Never. But I honestly don't mind whatsoever."</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Britt?" She nodded. "Alright. This is going to sound, weird. Really weird. But I need to tell you."</p><p>The sentence made Brittany nervous. What would Rachel have to tell her? The silence was just adding to the anxiety that was building inside. Rachel opened her mouth but it was if she was hesitating. Like she was afraid to say what she wanted to.</p><p>
  <em>So if you are in sight and the day is right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's the hunter you're the fox</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The gentle voice that talks to you won't talk forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It is a night for passion</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But the morning means goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Beware of what is flashing in her eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's going to get you</em>
</p><p>Brittany could still hear Santana singing but she knew that the song was almost over.</p><p>"It's okay, Rach. You can tell me." Rachel made sure Santana was still in the shower and then slowly started to open up.</p><p>"I've been talking to your friend, Quinn. For a while now. I messaged her on facebook one day to ask if she were alright. I knew that losing your guys friend was hard, yeah. So I was just being nice and stuff. But now? I really like her. I don't know if she likes me too but I had to tell you. Cause you're like, her bestfriend."</p><p>Quinn? She hadn't even mentioned Rachel on the phone when they were talking earlier. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret.</p><p>"You like her?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like, I know I've never met her. But we've skyped a couple times and we talk all day. It's like the things she tells me. Here." She opened up the conversation between her and Quinn and scrolled up to a earlier message. "It's those things that people take for granted from their other half. She tells me to have a good day. To smile. Even that she misses me." Rachel locked her phone and looked back up at Brittany. "I hope that this isn't weird for you or anything."</p><p>"It isn't weird at all. As long as both of you are happy then it's fine with me." A grin appeared on Rachel's face and in seconds she was hugging Brittany.</p><p>"Eh. Rach. Get off my girl." They were both startled at the sound of Santana's voice. She came walking down the stairs with her wet hair in a messy bun, basketball shorts and one of Brittany's old softball tank tops. Even when she wasn't dressed up, Brittany found her to be the most attractive girl on the face of the earth. Santana could be covered in dirt and she still probably would've thought the dirt complemented her eyes. "Nah I'm just playing. Why are you hugging her though?"</p><p>"Oh nothing. Just had one of those exciting moments." Santana walked over to Brittany and kissed her. "I gotta go though, it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>Rachel got up from the couch and started walking to the front door. Brittany followed, so that she could lock up after she left.</p><p>"Don't tell Santana about Quinn okay? She doesn't usually approve of me talking to people and catching feelings for them if I haven't met them."</p><p>"I won't tell her. Don't worry. Drive safe okay?"</p><p>"I will. Thanks Britt." When Rachel's brake lights were out of sight, Brittany shut the door and walked back into the living room. Santana was laying down now, tapping the empty space in front of her.</p><p>"Are you riding with me to school tomorrow?" Brittany cuddled closer.</p><p>"No I'm riding my bike."</p><p>"You sure?" Brittany loved that Santana was over protective. But there were somethings that she felt she needed to chill out on. And one of those things was her bike.</p><p>"I'm sure, babe. I'll be fine."</p><p>"I'm also guessing that Rachel told you about Quinn." Brittany's eyes widened.</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"Oh trust me. I know when Rachel starts to talk to someone. Especially when she tries to hide it. Every time she got a text, she'd hide her phone. I had one of the other girls look cause she doesn't try as hard when she's around them. And they told me that it said Quinn Fabray. I wanted to have her tell you. I hope you aren't upset about that."</p><p>"I'm not mad about that. Just a little surprised, that's all. Oh! Quinn is coming down here for winter break. I won't mention that to Rachel, Quinn probably wants it to be a surprise or something."</p><p>Santana held Brittany tighter and she sighed. "Well this winter break is definitely going to be a interesting one then."</p><p>As the minutes ticked by, Brittany could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Santana's head was now resting on hers and she knew that her girlfriend was already sleeping. She put a timer on the television and allowed herself drift to asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning the girls got ready for school at their usual time. It was a bit colder this morning, which Brittany didn't mind at all. She loved the cold. The way it felt on her skin. Santana looked over at her. She flashed her a smile and gave her a thumbs up. As she slid her helmet onto her head, she used her other hand to start her bike. The sound of the engine was so nice. It had been a while since she had ridden her bike. Quinn wouldn't be happy about it at all. She never let Brittany ride unless all the pain in her back was gone. But she wasn't here and knew damn well that she wasn't going to mention it to Quinn. Once she was ready she kicked the stand up and drove out towards the road with Santana following behind her.</p><p>Mornings didn't usually have a lot of traffic so they got out to the highway in no time. And once she hit that open road she was gone. The cops would be switching shifts around this time so she was never really worried about getting pulled over. Brittany looked down at her speedometer. 75. <em>Fuck, </em>she thought. <em>Santana's gonna kill me.</em> It didn't matter now though. She glanced back to see that Santana was merely a speck now. Since they were probably going to argue after this, she kept going until she reached the school. Pulling into the parking lot, she spotted the team near Kalei's truck. She parked her bike and walked over to where they were.</p><p>"Hey guys." They turned and smiled. "Damn. I wish I had a school shirt. I feel so out of place."</p><p>"Oh nah here I get one extra one." Kalei went into her truck and pulled out a green longsleeved shirt with yellow writing on it. "Sorry it's longsleeve yeah, it's the only other one I have."</p><p>"It's cool. I'll change into it later." Santana pulled into the parking lot and parked in the stall next to Brittany's bike.</p><p>"Brittany what happened?" The girls dispersed and Rachel was left with Brittany.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Rachel pointed over to Santana's truck.</p><p>"The way she pulled in. She's either mad or scared." The truck door opened and Rachel patted Brittany on the shoulder. "I'll be at my car. I'll catch up to you after."</p><p>Brittany walked over to Santana's truck. She looked like she was frustrated or something along those lines. "Babe?"</p><p>Santana looked at her and she could see the worry in her eyes. She jumped out and shut her door. "Speeding? The first thing you do when you jump back onto your bike is speed?"</p><p>"Hey it isn't a big deal okay." She was pretty tired of Santana always being on her ass about her bike. It's not like this was the first time she was riding it. "I wasn't even going that fast."</p><p>"Once we hit the highway you were already gone. I couldn't even catch up to you."</p><p>"So? I got here didn't I?"</p><p>"That isn't even the fucking point I was trying to make, Brittany." Santana started to walk away now.</p><p>"Don't swear at me, Santana." She turned around to face her. "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you can talk to me however you feel like."</p><p>"Whatever. I'll catch up with you later." Brittany watched as her girlfriend walked out of the parking lot. Right before she lost sight of her, she noticed that her hand had gone up to her face like she had wiped something. Was she crying? Rachel walked back over from her car now. They walked in silence for a minute or two.</p><p>"You know, Santana cares about you. More than you know." Rachel's voice was quiet.</p><p>"I know she does. But she doesn't have to tell me how to ride my bike. I'm pretty capable."</p><p>"She came to my place one afternoon. Maybe couple weeks ago? A little after the time you came down to the harbor." They were sitting on the stairs now. "She was telling me all about how you showed her the pictures of your bike after you got into your accident. I had never heard Santana like that before."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Worried. Like okay maybe not worried but I don't know the right word for it. But the tone in her voice was different when she was talking about it. I guess you could say she was little bit scared? After seeing that, and Quinn telling her about that night she just gets really anxious when you're on your bike."</p><p>"But she's never-"</p><p>"She's never told you any of that? That's how she is. Always gotta be strong even when she isn't. I told her she should just talk to you about it. But when it comes to talking about feelings like that, it's hard for her. I don't know why because she seems to have no problem with telling you how she feels but I guess this may just be a sensitive subject for her. And everyone has those."</p><p>Brittany had no idea. Now she felt horrible for speeding, and for the way she was talking to Santana. "She should've just told me."</p><p>"When she's mad she tends to either, not say anything at all or say things that come out wrong. Give her time to cool off. She'll find you when she's ready." The bell rang and they both headed to class.</p><p>Second period couldn't have gone any slower. Brittany couldn't focus in class all she could think about was Santana. "Brittany?" She snapped back into reality and realized that everyone was now looking at her including the teacher. "What is your favorite tv show?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ms. I must've been daydreaming. I love watching Glee."</p><p>"Glee huh? Nice choice. I only hear good things about that show." Brittany looked down into her lap to check her phone. Nothing. Santana must still be pissed off and it was bothering her a lot. She didn't want to text her first but she really wanted to talk to her. As she went into her messages, she received a text.</p><p>
  <em>Can you meet me in the bathroom? Now?</em>
</p><p>Brittany got up and asked to go to the bathroom. After getting her pass she left the classroom and headed for the bathrooms at E building. When she walked in Santana was already waiting for her.</p><p>"Babe look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier and-"</p><p>"No I'm sorry, San. I shouldn't have been speeding and I realize that now. You should've just told me how you felt." Santana was starting to cry now. "Please don't cry."</p><p>"I know I should've told you okay. But it was hard for me. I knew that the whole accident and all of that was a very... Emotional time for you and I didn't want to bring something up like that unless I really had to." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "It just scares me okay, I don't want to find you broken on the ground because you wanted to speed."</p><p>Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled her closer to her. She wiped the remaining tears that were falling down her cheek. "I won't okay? I didn't know you felt that way about it."</p><p>"I do. I care a whole lot for you, Brittany. I don't want to see you like that ever."</p><p>"When did you talk to Quinn about it?"</p><p>"Oh I don't know, a week or two ago. I showed up at Rachel's house and she was already on skype with Quinn. She tried to come up with some stupid excuse for being on skype with her and I just played along so she thought I didn't know. When I started talking about it, I got super emotional like I don't even know where it came from. I started crying and stuff and Quinn said something to Rachel and she turned the computer towards the both of us. She told me everything, B. The parts of the story that you left out or were unconscious for. And how long and hard the process of physical therapy was for you. I don't ever want to have to go through that again."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about me, babe. I got it covered." They kissed and stood there hugging for a while. Santana started to cry again and Brittany kept telling her that it would be okay and that she didn't have to cry anymore. "Hey. That's enough crying alright? We have to get back to class. I don't want you getting in trouble the day of homecoming."</p><p>"One more thing. After I stormed off, I did something that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."</p><p>"What did you do?" Brittany started to get a little nervous.</p><p>"I called Quinn and told her what happened. She had me promise that I would tell her anything like that and at first I wasn't going to tell her but I did. And I know I shouldn't have."</p><p>Brittany knew that she was in deep shit. She should've heard from Quinn by now. But maybe Rachel told her that they talked so maybe that's why she hasn't said anything. "It's alright, babe. Don't worry about it okay? I can handle her."</p><p>"I'll see you at lunch." And they both headed back to their classes.</p><p>The rest of the day went as usual. When the last bell of the day rang, the vibe around the school changed. Homecoming was big here and not only the school, but the town showed it.</p><p>The parade started at around 4:00 so Santana had to leave right after school to get her hair and make up done. She was hanging out with Sam and Rachel until Santana was done getting ready. They walked down to CC Jons together to get something to eat.</p><p>"What are you guys gonna eat?" Sam was sitting at the end of the counter, with Brittany in the middle and Rachel to her left.</p><p>"I'm getting a Korean chicken burger, a small fries and a large vanilla sprite. As always." Rachel's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Quinn. "May I, Rach?"</p><p>"Go for it." Brittany picked up Rachel's phone off the counter and walked outside.</p><p>"Why hello, Q."</p><p>"Britt?" Quinn sounded surprised. "Hey uh...hi. Hi."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Rachel didn't really want to tell anyone that's why. You didn't tell her that I'm coming down there right?"</p><p>"No I didn't. I figured that you wanted it to be a surprise." Brittany watched as the cars drove by. "When you get here we gotta make this surprise big. We'll work out a plan. I love you Q. I'll give the phone back to Rachel now."</p><p>"Hang on. Don't think <em>you </em>are getting off the hook that easily. Santana told me what happened this morning. What the hell, B. I thought we talked about this stuff already. Don't think that just because you're in Hawai'i and I'm not there-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Quinn. Okay I know I shouldn't have I just got a little carried away that's all. It won't happen again. Plus I already told Santana that it won't happen again either so you know that for sure it won't. I can't screw things up with this one." Brittany could hear Quinn saying something in the background.</p><p>"Tina says hello and that she misses you." Brittany smiled. Tina was their first baseman.</p><p>"I miss her too. I won't take up too much of your time though. I'll text you pictures of San later okay? Here's Rach."</p><p>And with that she walked back inside and handed Rachel her phone. They talked until they got their food and then the three of them walked back up to the school. The leadership class was already decorating everywhere and putting the senior posters up on the fence behind the football field. Santana had her uncle make a poster for both her and Brittany so that theirs could be together. She hadn't seen it yet, so Brittany was anxious.</p><p>They talked and laughed for the next couple of hours. The school started to slowly fill with students and parents who were here to watch the game. The bleachers were usually packed so parents came early to claim the good seats and spaces on the sidewalk. The parade was starting to form up near the cafeteria and as the minutes ticked on Brittany started to get excited. She was so anxious to see what Santana looked like. She tried to picture it in her head. But what she came up with was nothing close to what she was about to see.</p><p>
  <em>Come to the cafeteria babe, I'm here. Find me I'm by snix.</em>
</p><p>Snix was her trucks name. Before Brittany grabbed her things and started walking towards the cafeteria, she looked towards the fence with all the senior signs one last time. They were putting up the last sign, which happened to be the biggest. <em>Santana &amp; Brittany </em>was spelt out in huge letters. It was something about it that made Brittany all giddy on the inside. The girls told Sam good luck during the game and he left to join the rest of the team.</p><p>"There's her truck." Rachel grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her. They took the corner behind her truck and there she was. Hair slightly curled at the bottom, with a nice little crown sitting nicely on top of her head. The teal dress she was wearing was hugging her body in all the right places. Her heels made her calves pop a little and not to mention, her ass looked hella good. It took Brittany a couple seconds to realize that her jaw had dropped and she was lucky that Santana wasn't facing her because she probably looked like a complete fool.</p><p>"San you look amazing." Rachel walked up to her first and hugged her. "You too, Puck. Who would've thought that you could clean up this nicely?"</p><p>"Shut your trap, Berry. I always look good." Puck pretended to brush his shoulders off.</p><p>Santana walked over to where Brittany was standing and spun around once. "So what do you think? It's too much isn't it? I told my mom that she didn't have to go all out like this. It's only the parade."</p><p>"You look beautiful, San. Just... Wow." She looked her body up and down again. "You're definitely going to win."</p><p>"Thanks babe." She kissed Brittany once and held her. "I'm going to win this for you."</p><p>"You're going to win no doubt. And even if you don't? You're still the only queen in my life." They kissed once more.</p><p>"Alright the parades about to start. Load up everyone. Let's get this show on the road." Puck and Brittany helped Santana onto the back of the truck bed and Puck jumped up right behind her.</p><p>"You're going to do great, San. I'll be here when you get back." Santana and Puck sat on the chairs that were up against the window and they started to drive down the road. "She's going to win, right?"</p><p>Rachel looked over at her. "Of course she is."</p><p>The girls walked back over towards the covered bleachers and saw that the rest of the team had a huge sign that said 'Bow Down to Santana'. They were definitely confident that she was going to take the crown. When they reached them they all talked about what they were going to do when Santana won.</p><p>"I think that we should run down there." Kalei shook her head.</p><p>"No that would take up to much time. We need to make it known like right when they announce her name. Maybe we can just all scream for her?"</p><p>"That sounds like a plan." Jen was usually the one that came up with all the plans. She was like the smartest out of all of them.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, the parade pulled around and the homecoming court was brought onto the field. The girls screamed for Santana who looked up and waved to them.</p><p>"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight for this special occasion. As you all know, every year we have three different categories for judging during the parade. Class banners, floats and the creativity put into both. So without further adieu, here are your winners. For the float contest, 1st place goes to the seniors!" The crowd went crazy. Just about the entire senior class was at the game. "As for the banners, 1st place goes to the juniors." There weren't any cheers this time. Just a bunch of boo's. "Alright alright settle down. The overall winners for the parade is the senior class with a total of 92 points."</p><p>"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. Your King and Queen for the 2010 Homecoming Court are... Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez!"</p><p>The softball team went crazy. Brittany just stood there in awe. Her girlfriend had won homecoming queen. Not that she had any doubts, but she wasn't sure how she was going to feel. She was proud. Proud to say that she was her girlfriend. The principal placed the crown on Santana's head and then grabbed the microphone.</p><p>"We'll have a ten minute break to allow family and friends to come down here and take pictures."</p><p>Santana's mom got to her first, placing a lei around her neck and kissing her. And before anyone else had a chance to get to her, Brittany ran and jumped on her. Santana caught her and they kissed.</p><p>"I am so proud of you, baby. I told you that you were going to win." Santana put Brittany down, grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p>"Thank you for being here with me tonight. It is definitely one I'll cherish forever." Brittany handed her phone to Rachel so that they could get a couple pictures together.</p><p>"Alright the games about to start so could everyone please take their seats." They all walked back up to where they hung the sign and watched the game. Santana went to the bathroom to change out of her dress. She wanted to be comfortable and she knew that if she had the dress on while she was cheering for the team it'd probably rip and ruin it.</p><p>It was the fourth quarter and the game was tied 21-21. Honoka'a was on the 45 yard line. With ten seconds to go, the crowd was on their feet. They only had time for one more play or else they'd have to go into overtime. The entire game consisted of cheering, booing and basically a good time. Brittany had never gotten so excited during a football game before. Puck snapped the ball and it was like everything went in slow motion. He took a couple steps back and handed the ball to Sam. He juked left, juked right and spun around just missing the last Kealakehe player trying to tackle him. And off he went.</p><p>"He's in the open! 20! 10! Touchdown! Sam Evans with the 45-yard run!" The roars from the crowd rocked the football field. The entire team went onto the field and celebrated. The leadership class brought out the letters.</p><p>"What are those?" Santana moved closer to Brittany.</p><p>"Those letters, they spell out 'Honokaa 10'. Every year we do the burning of the letters. It's just rebar shaped into letters that are wrapped in cloths drenched in lighter fluid. We used to have bonfires but the fire department put a end to that a year or two before I was a freshman." They watched as the letters were being staked into the ground. "The King and Queen are usually the ones that get to light the first two letters."</p><p>"Oh? So you and Puck are going to light the first two then?" She nodded.</p><p>"Yes. But I want you to light it with me. We can do it together." A smile appeared on Brittany's face. She hoped it was believable. Her back was in pain, she must've hurt it when she jumped on Santana earlier. The adrenaline and excitement from that and the game must've numbed the pain but now that she was calming down, the pain was starting to surface. 5.5.</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean, it's a pretty special thing." Santana turned and held Brittany's hands in hers.</p><p>"You're right. It's a very special thing. It's something I've been looking forward to doing since my freshman year. And I'm choosing to share it with you." Santana never ceased to amaze her. The things she would say, the things she would do. She made her feel like a princess in a way. "Now come on. We're lighting the first letter."</p><p>They headed down the stairs together and the principal handed Santana the rebar with cloth wrapped at the end. The senior class gathered around and Santana held the bar steady as one of the teachers lit it.</p><p>"This is our year, guys. We gonna show everyone what we got. I love you guys. It's been a long three years. Let's make this last one count." Santana had Brittany stand closer to her and let her hold on to the bar. "You ready babe?"</p><p>Brittany nodded. Santana placed her hands on top of hers and guided them towards the H. Once the fire came into contact with the letter it lit up and Brittany jumped back a little. The senior class cheered. Santana took the bar from Brittany and handed it to Puck. They made their way to the side as Puck gave his little speech.</p><p>"Everything is perfect. It was more than I could ever ask for. And on top of everything, I got to share it with the one person that means the most to me." Santana was holding Brittany from behind. "There is nothing that can ruin this night for me."</p><p>After the lighting of the letters, the couple walked back over to the team to tell them bye. The pain in Brittany's back had escalated to a 6 now and she was fighting her way through it. All she wanted to do was make it through the rest of the night without having Santana worry.</p><p>As Santana told everyone bye, Rachel pulled Brittany to the side.</p><p>"Quinn told me about the faces you make when you're in pain. And that's one of them. 1-10."</p><p>Brittany was hesitant but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She gave up trying to hide it and leaned on the railing. "6. Please don't tell San. I must've irritated it when I jumped on her earlier without realizing. I don't want to ruin her night." Rachel nodded, and walked with her back to the group.</p><p>"You ready to go, babe? It's late. I'm gonna go get snix and then meet you at my place?" Brittany kissed her and they headed separate ways. Once Santana was out of sight, Rachel ran over to Brittany who was walking slower than usual. She put her right arm behind Brittany's back, allowing her to use her as a crutch.</p><p>"You going be okay to ride your bike down to her house?"</p><p>"I think so." She gave Brittany a look. And she knew what it was. "You're going to follow me down there aren't you."</p><p>"Along with San, I also promised Quinn that I was gonna look out for you and I'm keeping it. So. Yes. I going follow you down there."</p><p>Brittany started her bike and slipped her helmet on. She pulled out of the parking lot carefully, making sure that she wasn't going to hurt her back more. Rachel followed behind her. Once she turned into Santana's driveway, Rachel waved at her and drove off. She took her helmet off and took a deep breath in. The cold night air relaxed her body. She looked into the house and saw that Santana had already changed into her sleeping clothes and was sitting on the couch in the living room.</p><p>The night couldn't have gone any better. It had gone far and beyond anything she could've ever imagined. Brittany realized that at that point, her biggest fear was losing Santana. What she didn't know was that she would find out what Santana's biggest fear was that night. And in the worst way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. October 15th, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>As I said in the last chapter, Brittany will be finding out what Santana's biggest fear is. Santana's fear is also mine, and so this story is coming from real life experiences. It's sort of a sensitive subject for me but it's been so long that I feel a bit more comfortable talking about it now days so I decided to incorporate it in the story. Now, just to be clear. I do not need to drink every time this happens. That part is just for the story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But of course it still scares the living shit out of me. So here we go, Chapter 9.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Brittany quietly walked into the house and saw that Santana was fighting a losing battle with her eyelids. She understood why she was so exhausted, they had a pretty long day. Her back was feeling a little better but she figured that she should take her medicine anyway. After rustling around in her back pack, Brittany found her bottle of medication and set it down on the counter. She grabbed a cup off of the dish rack and filled it with water from the sink.</p><p>"Babe? Is that you?" Brittany turned, checking to see if Santana had walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah it's me."</p><p>"Are you okay?" She turned back towards her cup of water and tried her best to open her bottle without making too much noise. They were home now but she still didn't want Santana to find out that she was taking her pills. Popping the cap off, she got two out and placed them in her hand.</p><p>Santana's hands appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her from behind. They made their way up her back, gently of course. Brittany tensed up a little, she had scared her.</p><p>"6?"</p><p>"Yeah.. But its not so bad. How'd you know?" Santana smiled.</p><p>"I've been around you pretty much everyday. I know you. And when you jumped on me I knew your back was going to bother you later." With a disappointed look, Brittany took her pills and placed the cup in the sink. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I didn't want to ruin your night."</p><p>"Oh babe you didn't ruin my night, I promise. Just cause your back hurts little bit doesn't mean anything. Yeah, I want you to be alright but it won't ruin the night." She massaged Brittany's back a little as they stood there. She placed her head on Santana's shoulder and started to relax. "Come on. Let's go to my room. That way you can relax some more."</p><p>The girls walked into Santana's room. It wasn't as big as Brittany's but it was good enough for her. Santana had a small tv, and her walls were covered in old softball posters and team pictures from over the years. She took pride in everything she did, and every team she played for regardless of if they were good or not. And that was something that Brittany liked a lot about her. She was loyal. Before she laid down on the bed, Brittany took her shirt off and threw it on her bag.</p><p>"You want me to open the window? It's kinda hot tonight." Santana stood on her bed to open the window. "I'll just crack it, that way air can come in."</p><p>When she turned, she found that Brittany was already fast asleep. She laid down next to her carefully. "Goodnight, Britt Britt."</p><p><em>Britt Britt? What the hell? </em>Santana shook her head in embarrassment. <em>At least she wasn't awake to hear that.</em> The feelings she had for this girl was out of this world. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched her sleep. All the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. There was no sign of pain coming from her at all. Santana traced Brittany's back lightly from the top of her spine all the way down.</p><p>"I love you, Brittany." She didn't move an inch. "And I'll find the perfect time to tell you."</p><hr/><p>After their long night, Brittany didn't get up until about 10:30. She rolled off of the bed and went to freshen up. After she finished up, she walked back into the room to see that Santana was now sprawled out on top of the comforter. Her shirt was above her sports bra. She knew that Santana was hot so she climbed over her carefully and opened the window all the way.</p><p>Brittany didn't want to wake Santana up yet so she went into the living room and turned on the tv. After about three episodes of the Vampire Diaries she went back into the room and saw her girlfriend in pretty much the same position. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her.</p><p>"Babe?" She shook her a little bit. "San honey get up it's late. And you're sweating."</p><p>Santana sat up and wiped her face with her shirt. "Fuck what time is it?"</p><p>"Umm..." Brittany looked down at her phone. "It's like, 12:45. Almost 1."</p><p>"Come on. We meeting up with the team down at Hapuna. I forgot to tell you last night." She hopped off of the bed and opened her closet. "The waves supposed to be raging today."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry. Big. The waves are gonna be big today." Brittany grabbed her shirt off of her bag and put it on. "Can you call Rachel for me? Ask her if she get my boogie board."</p><p>"Okay. I will. You need me to help you with anything?"</p><p>"Nah. I gettum, babe. I'm just gonna change and grab us some stuff to sit on at the beach."</p><p>Brittany walked back into the living room and called Rachel.</p><p>"Hey Britt is everything okay? How's your back?"</p><p>"Everything's fine. It's way better than last night. Thanks for that, by the way." Brittany walked outside onto Santana's porch. She had a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was amazing what she saw when she was with Santana. "San was wondering if you had her boogie board?"</p><p>"It's no problem foreal. Umm.. Yeah I got it over here. You guys coming beach yeah?"</p><p>"We are. She just woke up so we getting out things together and then leaving." Brittany could hear someone in the background.</p><p>"Quinn told me to tell you hello. And that you need to text her later." She laughed. "I'll see you guys down at the beach."</p><p>"Tell her I say hello and that I will right when we get off of the phone. Bye Rach."</p><p>Brittany hung up the phone and walked back inside. Santana was only in her bathing suit now. A all black one with a volcom sign on the right breast.</p><p>"We need to stop by your house huh?" She nodded. "Okay. And by the way I'm not letting you ride today. You don't have your brace do you."</p><p>"No I don't. I knew you weren't going to let me."</p><p>After swinging by Brittany's place, the girls finally made their way down to the beach. They weren't going to Kiholo but Santana assured her that it would be just a great. Maybe even better. There wasn't a ice pond but this beach was like one of the best on the island.</p><p>"If the waves are big, I don't really want you going in babe." Brittany turned to Santana and gave her a surprised look. "What? I know how dangerous it can be at Hapuna okay. I've gotten pounded there and with you and your back still being sore I don't want to risk it. Hapuna is the number one beach in the entire state for the most accidents and I don't want you being one of them."</p><p>"Fine. I'll just sit on the shore because I already know it's going to be hot as hell. It's a such a nice day today."</p><p>And Brittany wasn't wrong about that. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. Just enough to make it bearable to sit out and tan. When they got to the beach they met up with the rest of the girls who were sitting under one of the pavilions and setting up to eat. Kalbi (Kal-bee) ribs, shoyu (show-you) chicken, rice, bbq'd hot dogs and macaroni salad.</p><p>"Finally! We been here for like hours already. We hungry." Kalei walked up to the girls and kissed them hi.</p><p>"No one told you guys no eat. You didn't have to wait." Santana placed the cooler on the ground and went around and told everyone hi. "But foreal how long were you guys here?"</p><p>"Nah not that long, maybe fifteen- twenty minutes at the most. Your boogie board is leaning up against the tree over there with mines one." Rachel pointed in the direction of the boards. "I told you was huge today. At least seven foot faces on the biggest in the set."</p><p>Brittany looked out to the water and saw massive sets of waves coming up onto the shore. Hapuna was nothing like Kiholo, it had regular colored sand and a whole bunch of people. A couple hotels sat right behind the beach so she figured that was why there were a lot of tourists out.</p><p>"Those waves are huge." Santana sat next to Brittany and handed her a plate of food. "I can see now why you told me not to go in."</p><p>"Yeah. If your back wasn't hurting I'd let you go. but I'd be with you, of course. 'If in doubt, don't go out'. "</p><p>Everyone talked and ate then headed for the water. When they reached the shoreline Santana turned to Brittany and kissed her. "Did you wanna go in now or later?"</p><p>"I'll wait for now. I kinda just want to see right over here and watch the waves." It was her first time seeing this type of swell. She would see it in pictures all the time. before she moved to Hawaii, the only things she would picture in her mind when someone brought it up was hula dances, waves and sunsets. But she knew that it was much more than that. "Please be careful when you're in the water, San."</p><p>"I'm always safe. I promise." Santana ran down into the shallow part of the water and put her fins on.</p><p>Brittany sat down in the sand next to Kalei. "How come you aren't going in?"</p><p>"Waves and stuff aren't really my thing. I'm not into it like Santana and Rachel are. Every winter they come down here and bodyboard. It don't matter if its raining or sunny as fuck they gonna go out if the waves are pumping like this."</p><p>"They ever get hurt?" She turned her head towards the water now, spotting Santana and Rachel paddling out towards where the waves were breaking. "I mean it looks pretty dangerous."</p><p>"It can be but if anyone can handle themselves out there, it would be the two. You don't have to worry about her, Sooner. Trust me."</p><p>A set was rolling in and Brittany watched as Santana set herself up to catch the next wave. She paddled forward and dropped in. The barrel formed and she lost sight of Santana. But a couple seconds later she re-appeared coming out from underneath.</p><p>They bodyboarded for about a hour, when finally they came walking back onto the shore. Brittany and Kalei were both asleep now, laying out on the sand trying to catch a tan. Rachel turned to Santana and smiled. They stood above the two girls and let their wet hair drip onto their faces. Kalei jumped up and tackled Rachel onto the ground, while Brittany opened her eyes and attempted to look up at Santana. It was bright so she had a little trouble adjusting to the brightness right away. Santana got down and kissed her.</p><p>"You doing alright, babe? You look a little burnt." She laughed. "You didn't put any sunscreen on did you."</p><p>"No I didn't. Greaaaat. I hate being burnt." She stood up and fixed her hair. "You're done already?"</p><p>"For now. I didn't want to leave you out of the water too long. Come on." She left her board with the other two girls and walked down to the shore. Brittany followed behind her, still a little hazy from her nap.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want me to go in?" Santana held out her hand and Brittany grabbed it without hesitation. "I'm scared."</p><p>"It'll be okay. I'll teach you how to handle out here." They stepped into the water and Brittany shivered. It was cold. "Just jump in. It'll be better." Santana dove under the water and swam a couple feet. She came up and flipped her hair backwards. "Come on, babe. I won't put you in any danger."</p><p>Brittany dove in and the cold water engulfed her entire body. It felt nice especially since she had just been laying in the sun for over thirty minutes. It was a little later in the afternoon now so the sun was starting to creep closer to the horizon.</p><p>"Alright. The easiest way I can put it is when you are swimming out and the wave is coming you dive under it. You can go as low as you want just as long you don't get caught by the bottom of the wave then it's going to take you with it." Brittany looked at her. "Once we get out past the sets we'll be alright and it'll be calm. But just to be on the safe side, 1-10?"</p><p>"4. You sure I'll be able to do this? Go under the wave?" Santana swam over to where Brittany was and held her hand in hers.</p><p>"I'll be right next to you the whole time. Alright. The set is about to come in. Ready?" She smiled and together they dove under the wave. Brittany watched as the wave rolled over them. They came up for a breath of air and went under again. When they got past the danger zone, Brittany realized that she couldn't touch the bottom. "You alright there babe?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm good. It's deep out here huh?" She looked back towards the beach and saw that they had gone out pretty far. "It's nice. Quiet."</p><p>"It is." Brittany knew that if she couldn't reach the bottom, neither could Santana. She wasn't as tall as Brittany was. "We can't stay out here too long though okay? I don't want us swimming back when it's dark because it'll make it that much harder for us to get past the sets."</p><p>They treaded water for about twenty minutes and then finally decided to swim back in. Brittany didn't have any doubts about getting past the waves and back onto shore. The rest of the girls were sitting under the pavilion now and drinking. Kama saw the girls walking up towards them and handed them both a beer. "Here's to the 2010 Homecoming Queen. We're all super stoked for you, San. No one deserved this more than you." Everyone held up their bottles and then took a sip.</p><p>Brittany sat down facing the horizon. The sun was about to set and she always enjoyed the beauty of watching it disappear behind the clouds. "Have you seen it before?" She turned as Santana placed a towel around her. "The green flash that happens right after the sun sets. Have you seen it?"</p><p>"I don't think so, thanks for the towel by the way." She wrapped it around her tighter and wiped the water that was dripping off the ties of her bathing suit top. "Have you seen it?"</p><p>"Once. My dad and I were driving down Waikoloa road and he told me to look up and it was great timing because right when I looked up at the horizon I saw it. It was only for a split second but I saw it. And I haven't seen it since then."</p><p>Brittany scooted closer to Santana and put her arm around her. "Maybe we'll see it tonight?" She held up her bottle. "To you, my wonderful girlfriend. I am so happy and proud that you won homecoming queen. Here's to fulfilling the rest of your goals this year." They tapped their bottles lightly against each other and took another sip.</p><p>As Brittany turned her head, the sun set behind the horizon and a green flash appeared. "I just.. I.."</p><p>Santana was just as speechless as she was. "That it was. The green flash." Her hand caressed Brittanys cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and it just felt so good. Like that was where they were meant to be at that time. Nothing else felt more right than that. Rachel quickly snapped a picture before they parted and showed the rest of the girls. Santana moved back a little and smiled. "We should start heading back, I don't want your back getting too cold and it starts to hurt."</p><p>She stood up first then helped Brittany on her feet. They told everyone bye and then walked back up towards the parking lot.</p><p>"I hope you had a good time, today. I know I spent most of the time in the water." Brittany grabbed onto Santana's waist as they continued walking through the lot to get to her truck.</p><p>"I did. Me and Kalei talked a lot while you guys were in the water. She told me about the time you got cut from the reef? Like a year ago." Santana looked over towards her.</p><p>"Yeah, that was pretty bad. It was a couple days before we were playing in the post-season tournament. I got caught under a wave and when I was trying to make my way up back towards the surface I sliced my foot open on the reef. We were at this spot like right before Kiholo and to get to that place from the car was like a ten minute walk so Rachel had to help me the entire way. And it wasn't like the thing was paved sidewalk, was like loose gravel. So what should've taken us only like ten minutes ended up being like one hour."</p><p>Santana unlocked the truck and Brittany climbed in while she threw the cooler in the truck bed. It was dark now and everyone was leaving the beach. Once they reached Brittany's house Santana went inside and laid down on her bed.</p><p>"Tired?" Santana shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. Brittany knew that she was in no condition to drive home so they decided that they'd be staying there tonight. "I'm gonna shower okay?"</p><p>She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The sun had definitely done a number on her- the entire front side of her body was red. As Brittany started to undress, she heard a rumbling sound. The windows started to vibrate and everything that was sitting on the shelves were starting to fall off. The house started to shake and that's when she realized- it was a earthquake. It continued for another fifteen seconds and finally subsided. She picked up everything that fell and placed them back in their original spots. She quickly threw her shirt back on and opened the door to go back into her room.</p><p>"San?" But she wasn't there. "Babe?"</p><p>Her phone was still sitting on the bed, next to hers. Almost instantly, it started ringing. <em>Rachel Berry.</em></p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Brittany listen to me carefully. You need to be very patient with Santana okay." Her voice was a bit panicky, with a hint of uncertainty.</p><p>"What? What's going on?" Rachel was shuffling around in her room or something, like she was looking for something. "Is it because of the earthquake? I swear she was sleeping in my room and now she's gone."</p><p>"I know. You'll find her outside on the road, maybe across the street in the grass. Go outside and calm her down. Just don't keep asking her if she's alright. Actually, don't ask her at all. It's weird I know but just trust me okay. Call me if you need help or anything."</p><p>"Wait, Rachel I don't understand." She started to become nervous, Rachel sounded genuinely worried.</p><p>"Santana has been afraid of earthquakes for a long time. When you talk to her, she's gonna sound all shaky and shit and you're gonna have to be real patient with her. I know it's cold up there and stuff but after one that was big like that she won't want to go back into the house." Brittany was running down the stairs now, it was dark and she didn't want to lose her in the darkness. "Grab a jacket for you and her and a beer or something if you have any left from the beach. That usually helps. Call me if you need me alright. I gotta go and check on my grandma them down the street."</p><p>"Alright. Bye Rach."</p><p>Brittany found the front door wide open, and Santana pacing back and forth near her truck. "San? Baby it's okay."</p><p>"No no. It.. I don't. I'm sorry, Britt. I'm sorry." She started to cry. Brittany walked over to her and Santana basically fell into her arms. Her crying had quickly turned into sobbing and she didn't know what else to do other than hold her close. After about a minute, Santana calmed down and stepped back to wipe her face. The look in her eyes was nothing Brittany had ever seen from her before. She was scared.</p><p>"Hey it's going to be okay. I'm with you." Santana was taking deep breaths in, in attempt to calm herself down. "You want a beer?" She jumped onto the back of the truck and opened up the cooler. <em>Sweet. Four more beers. I hope that's enough, </em>she thought to herself. She opened two bottles and sat on the tailgate of the truck. Santana slowly got up and sat next to Brittany. She shotgunned the entire beer and grabbed the other open one from Brittany's hand. They sat in silence for about ten minutes. She was trying to be patient but the silence was killing her and all she wanted to know was how her girlfriend was feeling.</p><p>"I suppose you want to know what I'm feeling..." <em>Was she a freaking mind reader or something? </em>"It's a long story, and I don't want to bore with something so unimportant."</p><p>"Unimportant? San you just ran straight out of my house after an earthquake and pretty much broke down. I'd say that's pretty high on the importance list." Santana looked to her and started to cry again. "I'm sorry babe.. I didn't mean to make you cry."</p><p>"It's just really hard for me to talk about this okay.. I thought I had a handle on this but it's been a while since I've.. Felt an earthquake. I guess I don't got the hold that I thought I did..." She ran her hand through her hair and slapped it back down on her thigh. "But it's only fair to you that I tell you. Being that we're together and all that.."</p><p>Brittany wanted to know. Of course she did but she didn't want Santana to feel like she was forcing it out of her. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. "You don't have to okay? When you're good and ready then you can tell me. I want you to feel safe with me."</p><p>"It's not that I don't feel safe with you okay.. Because I do. It only makes sense to tell you now, I mean it just happened and I feel a slight buzz so now is a good time." Santana slid the cooler closer to them and got the last two beers out. "I'm sorry I snatched your beer from you like that, I didn't mean to seem rude or anything."</p><p>With a smile, Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. "It wasn't rude. I promise."</p><p>Santana handed Brittany the last beer. "Well, it was my freshman year. Me, Kalei and Kama were planning on going to a off-season football game at the school. My mom had other plans though, she wanted me to be home because my aunt was coming into town and they were planning this huge family luncheon. I never like go but mom made me compromise with her. I'd be able to go to the game after I ate. Which was fine cause all that mattered was getting to see a little of the game."</p><p>She took a sip of her beer and started to wipe the condensation off of the outside of the bottle. It was like she was starting to hesitate, having second thoughts about telling the story. Brittany rubbed her back, reassuring her that it was okay to continue.</p><p>"I still remember the exact date, you know. October 15, 2006. That morning, like early morning maybe like 6:45 ish, my mom tried to wake me up to get me to start helping her with tidying up the house. I just laid back down like I always do and that's when the house started shaking. I been through earthquakes before, so it wasn't like it was the first time. But this one was different. It didn't stop. The more long it was, the bigger it got. I jumped out my bed and ran straight for the living room. You know where that beam thing is that has the old wreath hanging from it." Brittany nodded in understanding, and Santana continued the story. "Well since I was small my mom them always told me that if there was ever a huge earthquake that would be the safest place to stand. Under the beam. So I ran for it, and grabbed onto the wall that connected to the beam. My mom came running out of the bathroom, screaming. My dad wasn't home, he was in Oahu visiting his friend who had just come back from Afghanistan. Everything went everywhere. Plates and shit was flying out of the cabinets in the kitchen, the wine bottles came crashing down. The fridge opened and everything flew out. Pictures were falling off the walls. What I thought was my mom screaming, was actually me."</p><p>Santana shook her head, and took another sip. Her bottle was almost empty now, and she was starting to shake.</p><p>"Do you want to go in the house?" She shook her head furiously. "Okay I'll take that as a no. Here." Brittany put the jacket she brought outside on her shoulders.</p><p>"I thought we were good, you know like that it was over. But I was wrong. The shaking started again, and I started crying. I thought I was gonna die, Britt. I honestly thought that I was gonna die right there and then. Once it stopped, I ran outside. I refused to go back inside the house. My aunt was about ten minutes from our place when it happened so when she got to us she told us that she wanted to document everything. She works for KGMB 9, you know the news channel. So of course she wanted to get film to use for the newscast. I realized that I had forgotten my phone in the house so I worked up enough courage to go back in and grab it. Everything was trashed. There wasn't an inch of kitchen floor that wasn't covered in broken glass or food. The boxes that were in my closet had fallen out and was all over the place."</p><p>"And.. That's why you're afraid of earthquakes?" Santana looked at her then immediately looked down. Brittany was doing her best to be patient, she knew that this was really difficult for Santana to talk about. She could hear it in her voice.</p><p>"Partially. It's what happened in the following hours that really got me. There were choke aftershock quakes, and it wasn't like they was small. The big earthquake was a 6.7, with the one that followed it being a 6.1. So the aftershocks ranged from like 4.0-4.9. The biggest earthquake I ever felt up to that point was a 4.2 so going from that and jumping all the way up to a six something was definitely huge. I didn't sleep in my room for like, months after that. I was afraid that if I did and another earthquake hit, then I'd be too far from the front door and the house would come falling on me and I'd die."</p><p>Brittany never had anyone tell her a story that made her feel like she was in it. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt so connected to Santana or anything but she definitely felt for her. She may not have been there during the earthquake, but she could feel her emotions. It rocked her so much that she felt like she was going to cry.</p><p>"So now, whenever there's an earthquake no matter where I am I run for the door. Thunder and wind scare me just the same. The vibrations from thunder or the sound of wind hitting the house reminds me of the beginning of a earthquake. I get super paranoid and I've tried to control it but I just can't.." It was dark out and Brittany couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "It's been almost four years and I still don't have this shit under control.."</p><p>"Hey you don't have to control it. As long as it doesn't control <em>you." </em>Brittany hopped off of the tailgate and stood in front of Santana in between her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs and squeezed lightly. "I don't want you to feel like this and I know that's a stupid thing to say, because you can't help it."</p><p>"I've been trying, I really have." Santana jumped off of the tailgate now, and shut it. She placed the bottles inside and grabbed Brittany by the hand. "I hope that this doesn't make me seem like a wuss. The only other person that knows about of this is Rachel. Other people think it's a stupid thing to be afraid of. But it's not like I can just shut this shit off."</p><p>"It doesn't make you a wuss, San. It makes you a human being." The ground started to shake a bit, and Santana's grip tightened. "No no. You're alright, babe. I got you." Brittany pulled her close to her and the shaking stopped. "I'm here. You'll be okay."</p><p>They held each other for a minute. Brittany loosened her grip a little to kiss Santana. "Let's go inside."</p><p>"Are you sure? We don't have to. Not until you're ready."</p><p>"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay." They walked into the house together. Brittany made sure the house was locked up and they both headed up stairs to her room.</p><p>Santana laid down again but this time she fell asleep almost instantly. A combination of exhaustion and beer took a toll on her. Brittany walked over to her dresser and got her back brace out and a change of clothes. She figured she'd wear it for the rest of the weekend and by Monday it should be good as new. Taking her medication wasn't an option, since she was drinking less than 10 minutes before that. She quickly changed and got ready for bed. Santana's phone started ringing and Brittany got it before it had a chance to wake her up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Oh hey Britt. How's San holding up? I was just calling to check up on her." Brittany looked over to the bed. Her girlfriend was fast asleep. She had a slight snore going.</p><p>"She's fine. We just got back into the house actually, and she's already sleeping."</p><p>"Sounds about right. We was just talking about this too. I was telling her that she should tell you but she didn't want to bring it up because she felt like it wasn't that big of a deal. That she had it under control. But I know her too well. Thank you for being with her tonight. If there was anyone else that I'd want her to be with it would be you. You're a perfect match for her, Britt. I'm glad you two found each other."</p><p>Brittany felt honored. Her girlfriends best friend approved of their relationship and that's like finding the golden ticket to enter willy wonka's chocolate factory. Well, that's how she felt about it anyway.</p><p>"Thanks, Rach. That means a lot. I'm gonna head to bed though, I'm pretty wiped out too. Goodnight, see ya on Monday."</p><p>"Alright. Take care of her, Britt. And your back too. Goodnight."</p><p>Brittany placed their phones on the nightstand and turned off the light. She switched the tv on and put it on a timer. Looking over at Santana, she smiled. There was so many things that she had yet to learn about her girlfriend. Like a book waiting to be read. All she wanted to do, was tell this amazing girl that she loved her. She loved her more than she has ever loved anyone in her entire life. The feeling that Santana gave her was definitely one of a kind and Brittany was going to do everything she could to make them last. She leaned closer to Santana, and kissed her.</p><p>"I'm falling in love with you," She whispered.</p><hr/><p>Not sure what words I used but I know choke showed up in there, and that just means a lot. Like plenty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pololu Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter break came out of nowere. It was now the last day of school, and Brittany couldn't contain her excitement, and found herself telling Santana how excited she was. Every. Single. Day. The brunette didn't mind at all, it was actually pretty cute.</p><p>"One more day. One more San and I'll get to see Quinn again." What she didn't know was that Quinn and Santana had worked out a plan to surprise Brittany and Rachel the night before she was supposedly coming to Hawai'i. Rachel still had no idea, so the girls took advantage of that. "Tonight we're having that dinner right? At Ken's?"</p><p>Ken's House of Pancakes was undoubtedly Brittany's favorite sit-in restaurant. Because it was in Hilo, she didn't get to go as much. So when Santana said that she wanted to go on the night that school was let out for winter break, she said yes without hesitation.</p><p>"Yes. You're riding with Rachel there though, cause I gotta pick my aunt up from the airport so I'll just meet you guys there keh?" Brittany nodded. "I will see you later okay? I have to help my mom run some errands. Her car is down again, I told her for just get one new car but she never listens to me."</p><p>They kissed once and Santana headed in the direction of the parking lot. Rachel was sitting down on the stairs, staring down at her phone. Brittany walked over to her and noticed that she was looking at a picture of Quinn. "You alright, Rach?"</p><p>Startled, she quickly clicked the home button. "Yeah, I'm good. Quinn's super busy today I guess, I mean she hasn't texted me since like this morning."</p><p>"I'm sure she's got her reasons. Senior year must be crazy up there. Especially since she's captain of the basketball team this year." Rachel nodded, but had the look of discontentment written all over her face. "You aren't doing anything wrong, Rachel. Trust me if something was wrong then she would've told me and she has said nothing but good things when it comes to you."</p><p>Brittany sat next to her and pulled out her phone. "She'll kill me for showing you this, but look." She scrolled down to show Rachel that all Quinn had been talking about for the past few weeks was her. There was a few mentions of basketball and their friends here and there, but majority of the conversation was Rachel.</p><p>"I just wish I could meet her, you know? That way I know that all of this, is real." Brittany smirked, knowing that her best friend was coming in tomorrow. But little did either of them know, the excitement was just beginning.</p><hr/><p>Around 4:00, Rachel and Brittany headed for Ken's. They talked about what they were going to eat that night and what they wanted to do after. Rachel had a nice car as well, a black 2005 Honda Civic Ex.</p><p>"Did you ever go to coconut island?" Brittany turned towards Rachel. "I'll take that look as a no. It's this little island just off of the shore in Hilo. It has this cute little bridge connecting to it. I was thinking we could go there tonight and have a couple beers."</p><p>"Sounds nice. How do you guys even get all the beer? I mean, it's not like you have fake ID's or anything, everyone basically knows you guys."</p><p>"My older cousin. My dad's are aware that I drink and we've talked about it. Like they don't have a problem with it, as long as I'm responsible and that makes them sound like horrible parents. But I mean, I'd prolly still do it even if they didn't approve." She was right, and Brittany knew it. "I already have some in the cooler in the back chillin' till we pau with dinner."</p><p>They reached Ken's around 4:50 and parked not to far from the front doors. Brittany sent Santana a text letting her know that they were going inside to get a table.</p><p>
  <em>Alright babe. I'll be there soon. (:</em>
</p><p>The girls walked into the restaurant and approached the hostess. "Welcome to Ken's House of Pancakes. How many?"</p><p>"3."</p><p>"Alright right this way, I'm guessing the last person is on their way?" The walked behind the hostess.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." They sat in the booth and the lady placed 3 menu's down on the table. Rachel scooted in the booth first, followed by Brittany. Conveniently, they were both facing away from the front door.</p><p>"Your waiter will be right over to help you. Enjoy your dinner."</p><p>"Thank you," They replied.</p><p>"I'm thinking about getting the sumo loco moco. San and I can share. She can't ever go without rice." Brittany put her menu down on the table and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "What are you getting?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, maybe a burger and some fries."</p><p>
  <em>Just parked, be in soon.</em>
</p><p>"Santana just got here. She better hurry up too, I'm hungry."</p><p>A couple minutes later, Santana walked in with Quinn directly behind her.</p><p>"Oh there you guys are." She sat in the booth directly across of Brittany. "I think you may want to sit on this side, babe."</p><p>"What? But you always like me sitting on this side." Quinn creeped up behind her. They were about to reveal the surprise. The butterflies were flying around in Quinn's stomach. Not only because she was going to see her bestfriend for the first time in months, but because she was about to meet Rachel for the first time. She dreamt about this day, wondering how Rachel was going to take the surprise. She hoped that she'd be excited and jump into her arms.</p><p>"Because. Wouldn't you want Quinn to sit next to Rachel?" Brittany's face lit up. She turned her head and saw Quinn standing in the isle. She was wearing skinny jeans, vans and a faded Nirvana shirt from Hot Topic.</p><p>"Are you guys serious?!" She stood up and jumped on her bestfriend. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Did you want me to go home or something?" She chuckled. "I talked to Santana a couple weeks ago to set this all up." She turned to Rachel, who was in complete shock. She couldn't tell if she was happy or not. "Hey, Rachel."</p><p>A smile broke through her expression-less demeanor. Rachel got up and they hugged. She released and stepped back a little. She was crying. The emotions had overwhelmed her.</p><p>"Why are you crying, Rach?" Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to look into her eyes. But she was looking down, trying to wipe her eyes.</p><p>"Cause. I'm just happy, that's all." She turned to Santana and pointed. "You're a fucker, you know that."</p><p>"Me? I didn't do it. It was her idea." She pushed the blame onto Brittany, who threw her hands up.</p><p>"You can't blame me, I was part of this surprise. I did however, know that she was coming down for winter break." The girls sat down and they all enjoyed a wonderful dinner. It couldn't have gotten any better. Brittany had her best friend there, her girlfriend and now Rachel wasn't a third wheel.</p><p>When they finished and paid for their meal, Brittany and Quinn went to the bathroom while the two other girls waited for them outside. They were washing their hands when Quinn caught Brittany looking at her in the mirror.</p><p>"What's up, B?" She grabbed a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her hands.</p><p>"Nothing. I mean, it's just surreal. I mean, did you ever picture us here?"</p><p>"In... A bathroom?"</p><p>"No. I meant here. In Hawai'i. Of all places you know?" Quinn nodded, noting that Brittany had a point. Up until this past summer, their plans for senior year seemed set. Quinn had cheerleading, basketball then softball while Brittany played only softball but trained year round for it. But when Brittany announced that she was moving to Hawai'i, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the year. There was a lot of pressure on her and usually Britt was there to help her through it. But now there were thousands of miles between them and a five hour difference.</p><p>"It definitely is something that we could have never came up with on our own." Brittany was fixing her hair in the mirror. "That's for sure."</p><p>"I'm excited that you're here though, I can't wait to show you all the places I've been to."</p><p>"Oh I'm sure Rachel has something planned. We'd always talk about stuff like if I came down here. Now she has the chance to show me."</p><p>They walked out of the bathroom and found Santana and Rachel sitting on the back of her truck.</p><p>"You guys ready to go? We heading down to coconut island." Brittany had almost forgotten about going. They split up, and headed down to the park in their respectable cars.</p><p>Once there, they parked as close to the bridge as possible. Santana grabbed her cooler from the bed while Brittany put on one of her hoodies. It was a little cold out that night, but beautiful nonetheless. The sky was clear and there were tons of stars up in the sky. Rachel and Quinn made their way onto the bridge first. The fact that they were now holding hands didn't go unnoticed and all Brittany could do was smile.</p><p>"Look at them. I'm happy for them." Santana interlocked her fingers with Brittany's now, and they walked onto the bridge. "The surprise was great, babe. I had no idea."</p><p>"The look on your face was priceless and something I'll remember forever. It was totally worth it."</p><p>Santana brought Brittany over to a bench that was right on the shore.</p><p>"I have an idea. I know that they're guarantee gonna kiss tonight. Now, being that Rachel interrupted what should've been our first kiss in the ice pond I think it's only fair that we intrude on their first."</p><p>Brittany smiled, knowing how bummed out she was when a drunk Rachel unknowingly ruined their first kiss. She was never mad about it, but it sounded fun. They set their beers down on the bench and slowly made their way over to where the two other girls were. As their faces got closer, Santana nudged Brittany.</p><p>"Rachel! Rach! Where you stay?" She smiled, and shook her head.</p><p>"Ha very funny, San. Asshole." Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her anyway. "Santana's still mad that I got in between her and Brittany's first kiss."</p><p>After laughing about it for a couple minutes, they walked back over to the bench and picked up their beers.</p><p>"You were mad, huh?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah I was. I was crushing on you, and she knew that if I disappeared with you somewhere it was because I was gonna make my move."</p><p>"Make your move? I recall me taking you to the ice pond." Santana moved closer to Brittany and put her arm around her.</p><p>"Yeah but I made the first move when we were in the water, don't forget."</p><p>"And don't forget who kissed who on the back of your truck." Santana turned, jaw dropped. "You know I'm right."</p><p>"I know you are. And let me tell you, I had butterflies after that. I couldn't stop thinking about it." Brittany had never asked her about that night before, that whole weekend was filled with all sorts of emotions. "It's getting late though, we should get going soon."</p><p>They all regrouped and each opened a beer except Quinn. She was more of a hards drinker, and beer would be the one thing she'd drink if there wasn't anything else left and she wanted her buzz to keep going. So she just held up a bottle of water.</p><p>"Here's to the next three weeks. Let's make it unforgettable." Santana held up her bottle, and everyone followed.</p><p>Brittany knew that the upcoming weeks were going to be amazing. Nothing could've prepared her for what was going to happen.</p><hr/><p>A couple days after the night of the dinner, Santana and Brittany were down in Kona at the batting cages. They went whenever they got the chance. It was a particularly hot day, but nothing compared to the heat in Oklahoma. Rachel and Quinn were staying at the Hilton with Rachel's dads for the weekend so they didn't plan anything with them for Saturday. Sunday they were all going to meet up and go fishing down in Kawaihae.</p><p>The first time they went to the batting cages together, Santana didn't want to give up her bat. She had her own personal one, a Easton Synergy Composite bat. It was beautiful. Whenever Brittany would hit it on the sweet spot she wouldn't feel a thing. It wasn't too heavy or too long, which was rare for her since she was so tall. She could never find a bat that was a good match for her. But this one was, and she couldn't understand how Santana could use it since she was a couple inches shorter than her. The sun was beating down on them, and beads of sweat was dripping from Brittany's temple as she watched her girlfriend practice her swing. It was powerful, and her form was flawless. She could only imagine the kind of damage she does on the field. The machine slowed down, and Santana came running over to where Brittany was leaning on the fence.</p><p>"Do we have any more tokens?" She searched her pockets and came up empty. "Aw man. Alright well I guess we pau then."</p><p>They had been at the batting cages for almost two hours, which was short compared to the few other times they came together. But because it was already late in the afternoon they figured they should call it a day and get something to eat.</p><p>"Where do you want to eat?" Santana was putting her bat back into her bag as they walked back to her truck. "I was thinking Pandas or something."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Some beef broccoli sounds pretty good right now."</p><p>"Okay. I wanna grab something from Genki Sushi too, I feel like eating some poke (poh-keh). Some Spicy Ahi (yellowfin/bigeye tuna) sounds ono right now." Santana licked her lips, her mouth watered just a little.</p><p>"What's that?" Brittany had been in Hawai'i for a few months now, but she has never heard Santana mention, <em>poke.</em></p><p>"It's gonna sound super disgusting, but it's raw fish." Brittany made a face, and she started to laugh. "I told you. It's not bad for you or anything. I love eating it. It can just be expensive to buy all the time. That's why I rarely get some."</p><p>They made their way up to the shopping center near Sports Authority where all the food places were. Brittany went into Panda's while Santana went to Genki's a couple stores down. They met up at one of the tables outside and sat down. Brittany got her usual, a two-choice plate with chow mein, beef broccoli and mushroom chicken. She was interested to see what Santana's food looked like.</p><p>"What?" Santana watched her girlfriends eyes as she took her poke bowl out of her plastic bag. She popped the cover off of the container and moved it closer to Brittany. "You wanna try um?"</p><p>"Not just yet. I wanna smell it." She picked the bowl up off of the table and brought it closer to her nose. She could definitely smell the spicyness, but surprisingly it smelt good to her. "Do you mind?"</p><p>Santana handed her the fork and she grabbed a small piece on the edge of the bowl. When she put it in her mouth, she immediately spit it out.</p><p>"It's different huh? Let me guess. It's the texture."</p><p>"Yeah! I mean it tastes alright, it isn't for me though." Santana took her bowl back from Brittany and they ate and talked about what they were doing in the morning before they headed down to Kawaihae to meet Quinn and Rachel.</p><p>"I think you should show me something new."</p><p>"Oh? I can do that. I hope you're ready, it may be one of the greatest things you see." Brittany smiled, knowing that Santana was going to live up to what she was saying. But the only question was, what was it? Tomrrow couldn't come any faster.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, they got up a little earlier than they usual. Santana told Brittany that they were going somewhere that she enjoys going when her and Rachel need to have serious conversations or when she needs a little get away. Granted, she has a bunch of other places on the island that she likes going to but this one was definitely number three on her list. She was saving number one for a later time. Before leaving, Santana placed four fishing poles, two spears, her fins and into the bed of her truck along with a tacklebox.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Back up to Kohala, there's something I want to show you." The drive was maybe thirty minutes or so from Santana's house, but Brittany didn't mind at all. She remembered seeing the luscious green pastures with horses running free.</p><p>They drove through town this time, and kept on going until they got to the end of the road. There were maybe three or four cars parked, and a couple bicycles.</p><p>Santana jumped out of the truck, and came around to Brittany's side. She opened the door and held out her hand.</p><p>"Close your eyes, I don't want you to see until I'm ready for you to." Santana covered her eyes with her hands and and they walked across the road together. She sat Brittany on the stone wall. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Santana moved her hands and Brittany opened her eyes. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen since she moved to Hawai'i.</p><p>"This is Pololu Valley. It's beautiful isn't it?" Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. Everything was green. She could see people down in the valley, walking along the beach. "My dad loves coming down here when he goes on leave. We hike down into the valley and just spend time together."</p><p>"Can we go down there?" Right after Brittany finished her sentence it started to drizzle. "Okay nevermind maybe another day." Within seconds, it started to pour.</p><p>"Well that pretty much came out of nowhere." They buckled up as Santana started the truck. "I was planning on going down into the valley, that's why I had us get up a little earlier."</p><p>"We can always go another time, don't worry. It was beautiful though."</p><p>As they drove down the road, Brittany saw the road they went down that headed towards the little airport. She flashed back to the day that Santana had her take the both of them there.</p><p>
  <em>My first brought me up here to tell me how she felt about me and since then, whenever I pass this place while driving I always think of her. But- now when I pass it, I'll be thinking of you.</em>
</p><p>She was lost in her thoughts for so long that when she finally came to, they were just pulling into the harbour. It was sunny, which was odd because not ten minutes ago they were in a mini rainstorm.</p><p>"You alright, babe? You been really quiet."</p><p>"I'm good, just thinking. That's all." Rachel and Quinn pulled in a little bit after they did and they all walked over to the shore together. Santana and Rachel were going to go for a quick dive. That gave the two girls time to catch up on things without being interrupted by anything else.</p><p>"Alright. You guys can fish anywhere just watch our little buoys. They'll be directly over us so that you know where we are at all times. I don't wanna get tangled in your fishing lines." Santana was sitting at the bottom of the stairs now, putting her fins on. Rachel was already in the water, swimming around. "See you after, beautiful." And with a wink, she put her mask onto her face and hopped into the water.</p><p>"She is perfect for you, Britt. I have never seen you this happy before. You're basically glowing."</p><p>"I could say the same about you. I saw you two earlier, all close together and being all intimate." Quinn looked down as if she were a little embarrassed. "It's alright, you don't have to be shy about it. It's nice to see you around someone that makes you feel good."</p><p>"I don't want this three weeks to end, Britt. I want it to keep on going forever. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I actually have to get on that airplane and fly back to Oklahoma." They were sitting on the wall with their lines in the water, watching as the two girls swam out farther into the water. "She's been, amazing. This whole experience is just so mind blowing."</p><p>"I think that everyday, Q. I mean, I know I'm not leaving anytime soon but... Just that I moved here a couple months ago and I've already found myself in love with a girl that I met on the first day of school. It just feels like I'm in some kind of movie. You know?" Quinn's face had that expression again. She only saw it once in a great while, but it was approving. Not that Quinn didn't approve of a lot of things but when it came to love it was hard to get her on board with some things. "I'm guessing you have nothing to say about me being in love with Santana?"</p><p>"Have you told her?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. I'm afraid that if I tell her then she'll get scared and leave or something. I don't want that."</p><p>"But if it's what you feel, you can't help it."</p><p>"I know that but I'll just wait a little longer."</p><p>"That's up to you. I mean, I don't think that Rachel and I are anywhere near love but with the path that we're on it could lead up to that. The distance is what's going to kill it, though."</p><p>The buoy's were coming in closer to the stairs now.</p><p>"Don't mention what I said to Rachel, because knowing her she's going to just go off and tell Santana without realizing it."</p><p>Quinn laughed, knowing that was true. Rachel wasn't one to keep a whole lot of secrets especially if it had something to do with Santana.</p><p>Santana's netted bag was full of fish this time, and one creature that Brittany had never seen up close before. They walked over to the girls to see what they caught.</p><p>"Is that a.."</p><p>"Yup. My first tako. I never thought I'd be able to get one on my own. My dad usually showed me were the holes were but I got this guy right here."</p><p>"Tako?" Quinn was confused.</p><p>"Yeah, tako means octopus in japanese."</p><p>They put their catches in the cooler that was filled with ice and went back over to their girls. It was about 2:00 p.m now and it was super hot.</p><p>Santana's text message tone went off, and she went back to her truck to check what it was.</p><p>"Rach! Try come." She ran over to the truck. Brittany didn't know what they were doing, but after talking for about five minutes- they high fived and headed back towards the shore. "Any luck?"</p><p>"No we haven't caught anything yet." Rachel reeled in Quinn's line to see what could have been going wrong.</p><p>"I'm guessing you guys haven't gone fishing much?" They both shook their heads. "I could tell." She lifted the line out of the water. The hook was missing. "It probably wasn't tied good. That's why you guys haven't got anything."</p><p>Brittany did the same to check her line and low and behold, her hook was missing too. "Damn what the fuck? I thought I tied it on their good too."</p><p>Santana showed them how to the hook on. They baited it and then threw their lines back in and within minutes, they each had their first catch of the day.</p><p>Around 4:30 the girls decided that it was time to head out. They cleaned up their area and decided that they were all going to meet up at the food court in Waimea.</p><p>As they left the harbor, Brittany remembered the two girls high-fiving after receiving a text message. "What was the high five for earlier?"</p><p>"Oh it wasn't anything, don't worry about it. Me and Rachel just figured out where we taking you guys tomorrow."</p><p>"What where?"</p><p>"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just, make sure you have some warm clothes when we go. That's all I have to say about that."</p><p>Warm clothes? But it was hot as hell every single day. It was winter break but that didn't mean that it was cold. Maybe there was a ice skating rink on the island somewhere that Brittany didn't know about. Santana had her thinking now and all she wanted to do was bug her with questions but she knew not even that would make her budge. Once Santana had something in mind, she stuck to it. Especially if it were a surprise or something that she wanted to show Brittany.</p><p>The next day would be a memory that Brittany and Quinn would never forget.</p><hr/><p>Words</p><p>I don't know if I used this word before, but</p><p>Ono (sort of like it's spelled, oh-no) means delicious, good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mauna Kea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany woke up the next morning, slowly stretching before finally opening her eyes. They slept at her house that night because after eating at the food court, neither of them had enough energy to drive. She turned over to look at Santana, but she was already gone.</p><p>"San?" Brittany walked out of her room and downstairs.</p><p>"After graduation, I plan on going to college. I'm gonna make a highlight reel this season and send it to a couple colleges."</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Santana and her mom were having a conversation. Brittany slowly walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Just a couple places, University of Michigan, University of Oregon, USC. Maybe UH Manoa. But I really want to go out and experience something new." Santana took a sip of her coffee and placed her cup back down on the counter. "My dad keeps telling me to apply at West Point but I don't think the military is my thing."</p><p>"You never told me about West Point." Santana turned, surprised that Brittany was now in the kitchen.</p><p>"That's only because I never considered going there, and I still don't." She looked back at Brittany's mom who was now taking the bacon onto the plate. "He says it's a good career path for me but I don't see myself doing the whole uniform thing with all of that stuff. That's too much."</p><p>"It's understandable, the military isn't for everyone. I did eight years in the Air National Guard back in Oklahoma. But after having Brittany I realized that it wasn't for me. My daughter came first and with all the six month deployments they kept sending me on I decided to get out."</p><p>"Oh that's cool. My dad has been in for about three years and he loves it." The girls started to make their plates. There was pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.</p><p>"May I ask, how come you and your mom didn't follow your dad?" Santana shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, mom never really wanted to move. The thought of leaving scares her. She's been here all her life and stuff and my grandparents are still here so she didn't want to leave. My dad was very understanding about it all. She's probably going to join him when I graduate. It helped that I didn't want to go either, I really wanted to finish high school here." She turned to Brittany and smiled. "And I'm glad that I didn't go."</p><p>"I'm glad that you and Brittany met. I swear I haven't seen her happier." Brittany looked over at her girlfriend, who was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Well I've got to get going, I've got a brunch reservation with a few of my coworkers. Have fun today, and be safe okay?" Her mom walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Make sure to take a lot of pictures for me okay honey? You're going to have a wonderful time. I'm sure of it." She looked back over to Santana and gave her a thumbs up. "Bye girls."</p><p>Once her mom was out the door, Brittany turned to Santana. "You told my mom where we're going but not me?"</p><p>"Don't take it personally baby. I had to ask permission. It's not exactly something you do without telling your parents." Santana grinned, knowing that she had just intrigued her girlfriend even more. "But that's all I'll be saying about that. Rach and Quinn are on their way over now. Then we'll be leaving okay? Make sure you have a good amount of food in your stomach. I have snacks packed already and our extra set of clothes."</p><p>"Are we going to the beach or something?"</p><p>"No, babe. And stop asking questions. You're never going to figure it out. Now eat." They talked and finished eating their breakfast and as they were putting their dishes in the dishwasher, Quinn and Rachel parked outside. Santana grabbed the duffle bag that was sitting in near the door. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>They all got into Santana's truck and they pulled away from the curb.</p><p>"Britt do you know anything about where we're going?" Quinn was looking at her from the backseat. "Rachel refuses to tell me anything."</p><p>"I don't know anything either." Santana and Rachel motioned to high five again, only to get interrupted by Quinn.</p><p>"No. No more high fives till we know where we're going. Can we know at least how long it'll take to get there?"</p><p>"Maybe like, forty five minutes to an hour. Depends on the weather." Santana turned her blinker on and they drove passed a sign that said 'Saddle Road'.</p><p>Brittany heard about Saddle Road before. It was a highway of sorts, that went straight across the island. But she didn't know any more than that.</p><p>They all started to conversate and began telling embarrassing stories about each other. Brittany looked out the window and saw a area that was sort of fenced in, it looked like a military base. "Is that like a base?"</p><p>"No, well nah. Okay maybe yeah you can count it as that. That's PTA. Pohakuloa (Po-Ha-Koo-Low-Ah) Training Area. It has like a bunch of ranges and stuff. Usually that's where the national guard goes to shoot and qualify and whatever else they do. My cousin goes there every summer for two weeks." Rachel tapped on the window as she pointed out towards it.</p><p>After about ten more minutes, they took another left. Santana had her window down and the air was definitely much colder than usual. They drove on that road for a bit and then Santana slowed down to a stop. She switched her truck into 4wd. The clouds were a bit heavy so Brittany couldn't really tell where they were.</p><p>She turned to everyone and simply said, "Are you guys ready?"</p><p>"We're going through the clouds?"</p><p>"No baby, we're going higher than the clouds." Santana drove forwards and once they were through the thickest portion of the clouds, Brittany looked up. They were going up a huge mountain. "This is Mauna Kea. It's the tallest mountain in the world from sea level. Whenever there are heavy rains, there's a chance that it snows up here. I know it snows in Oklahoma but this doesn't happen often so we wanted to take advantage of the opportunity."</p><p>"If it's clear enough, you'll be able to see Hilo and Kona from the top. I haven't seen it yet, because usually the clouds are blocking one side. But hopefully todays the day and I'll be able to share it with you." Rachel turned to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>The road up the mountain wasn't paved but when they finally reached the top it was. Brittany looked around. It was spectacular. There were kids trying to make snowmen. People sliding down the little hills with boogie boards and other enjoying a nice cold beer sitting in the snow.</p><p>"It's really nice up here today." Santana pulled over and parked truck safely off of the road.</p><p>Brittany jumped out and stretched. The sun was directly up above them yet it was still cold.</p><p>"It isn't too bad actually. It feels cool up here." Santana came up from behind Brittany and grabbed onto her. "What are those buildings over there?"</p><p>"Those are the telescopes. They're supposedly the greatest in the entire world. Because of the height of the mountain." Brittany turned to see Rachel and Quinn were throwing snow at each other. She could feel Santana moving but she didn't think anything of it. But in a few seconds she felt snow sliding down her back inside of her shirt. "San!" She shook the snow out and saw her running away.</p><p>Santana was laughing hysterically. She was laughing so much that she fell into the snow and Brittany fell on top of her. Santana's lips found Brittany's and within seconds their tongues were going to war. She brought her hands to Brittany's waist to pull her as close as she could. Brittany loved feeling so close to Santana. It was like she longed to be close to another person for a long time. Santana ran her hands up Brittany's sides and slipped them a little under her bra.</p><p>Brittany pulled away. "Babe no. Don't start something you can't finish."</p><p>"Who said I wouldn't be able to finish?" She smirked.</p><p>"And what happens if Quinn and Rachel just appear out of no where?" The look of disappointment was plastered all over Santana's face. "Hey. I'm sorry okay?"</p><p>"It's fine. You're right anyway. I just.." Santana brought her mouth closer to Brittany's ear and whispered, "<em>I want you</em>."</p><p>Her words made Brittany tingle. They had been waiting for the perfect moment but lately Santana had been a little pushy with it.</p><p>"You want me huh?" And there was that famous Santana smirk.</p><p>"I do. I really do."</p><p>A snowball flew passed Brittany's face and hit Santana. She wiped the snow off of her girlfriends and they both turned to see Rachel laughing with Quinn right along side of her.</p><p>"That's payback for coconut island."</p><p>"How is that payback when that was payback for Kiholo? Asshole." Santana got up and ran after Rachel. Brittany walked over to Quinn and the both sat on the tailgate of the truck.</p><p>"Can you imagine? We're at the highest point in the entire world. We're literally on top of the world." Quinn grabbed her phone out and held it out in front of them. "Here. Let's take a picture and send it to the team. They've been asking for pictures and I haven't really sent them any."</p><p>She snapped the picture and hugged her bestfriend.</p><p>"For the past few months all I've wanted to do was be able to sit with you and talk. I'd even find my self in my car driving to your place only to realize that you weren't there. I've missed you, Britt. I can't believe that I have to leave next week."</p><p>"I know. Like it's so hard with this stupid time difference. Like it isn't even that big of a difference but it definitely gets in the way." Brittany put her arm around Quinn and she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You're still staying at my place on Christmas Eve right?"</p><p>"Yes. That's still the plan." A couple more trucks pulled up near them and Brittany realized that it was the rest of the softball team.</p><p>"<em>Sooner!" </em>Kalei jumped out from the back of one of the trucks and walked up to them. "Finally. We drove to the other side thinking you guys were parked over there."</p><p>"Hey Kalei. Yeah Rachel and San took off that way."</p><p>"Who's this?"</p><p>"Oh. Haha. Sorry, Kalei this is Quinn. My friend from home. She came down here for winterbreak. Q, this is Kalei." Kalei leaned in and kissed her hi.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. You must be the one that Rachel talks about all the time." Kalei smiled. "I can see why."</p><p>The rest of the girls walked over and Brittany introduced Quinn to everyone.</p><p>"Why isn't Rach the one doing the intros? Where are they anyway?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, they ran off in that direction and just didn't come back." Quinn answered.</p><p>"Nah I'm sure they're fine. You guys want something to drink? We get any kine today." Jen was rolling to cooler over to them and opened the cover. "Here's a Corona for Brittany and a... Corona? For you Quinn?"</p><p>"No, I'm not a beer drinker."</p><p>"Oh I got you then." She dug deeper under the ice of the cooler. "Mike's hard or a fourloko?"</p><p>"I'll take that fourloko right there." Jen handed her the can and she turned it in her hands. "Fruit Punch. Fuck yes."</p><p>"How many more you got in there?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Like 5. She can have them all if she wants, it's fine."</p><p>"She'll have one more after this one." Quinn turned to her in disbelief. "What? Unless you want to be fucked before Rachel gets back then you'll have one more after that. You remember what happened the last time."</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Quinn was already on her second can. Brittany was starting on her third beer as well. So everyone had a good buzz going. Jen and Kalei were the designated drivers for the other trucks so they weren't drinking. Driving down this mountain was somewhat dangerous and a person even with the smallest buzz could put everyone in danger.</p><p>Santana and Rachel were finally walking back towards them.</p><p>"Damn where the fuck have you guys been? We been here for almost an hour now."</p><p>"I ran into my aunty them. So I stopped to say hello. I'm sorry babe, there's no service up here. I was trying to call you to let you know." Santana walked up to Brittany and held her. "You're so warm. You must be feeling good huh?" Santana smiled.</p><p>"I'm good. Yeah I'm good. But don't look at me, look at Quinn over there." Brittany started to whisper. "She's on her second fourloko in less than a half hour. She's the one that should be feeling goooood." She leaned in to kiss Santana who welcomed it.</p><p>Quinn was a little wobbly, but Rachel found it cute.</p><p>The sun was starting to set now, and Brittany started to get a little cold. Even after the five beers and couple shots of vodka that she had with Wehi, the cold was starting to get to her.</p><p>"Here babe. That's why I packed this bag." Santana helped Brittany get into the sweatpants and hoodie that she brought in the duffle bag. Brittany turned to see that Santana had set up the back of the truck bed as a bed again. "What's all this?"</p><p>"We're watching the sunset up here. And I wanted it to be romantic for us. So I set this up so we could be warm." Santana was just full of surprises.</p><p>They got up onto the truck and Santana had Brittany sit in between her legs, facing away from her. The truck was facing the horizon so they had a perfect view.</p><p>"This is so nice, San. Thank you for bringing me up here today. It's beautiful." The sun was setting now.</p><p>"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time today. I hope you didn't mind that I invited the whole team up here." She shook her head. "Okay cool."</p><p>Brittany was still buzzing and all she wanted was for Santana to touch her. And I mean, <em>really touch her. </em>She took Santana's hand and moved it down below her hips.</p><p>"Babe I-"</p><p>"No shh. <em>I want you</em>." She took Santana's hand and slipped it under the elastic band of the sweatpants. The internal pulsating feeling was getting stronger now and all she wanted was for Santana's fingers to rub along her folds. "Please babe."</p><p>"Alright." She turned Brittany's head to kiss her.</p><p>The sun had set but what Brittany didn't know was that Rachel and Quinn would be riding back down the mountain with the other girls. Kissing quickly lead to making out. Santana took her hand and rubbed Brittany's thighs. As the session intensified, Santana couldn't wait any longer. She moved her hand closer to Brittany's sex and slid under her underwear. Brittany let out a slight moan, knowing what was coming next. Their kissing slowed a bit as Santana started to massage her girlfriend's most sensitive area.</p><p>"Damn babe, you're super-"</p><p>"Wet? Yeah." Santana didn't stop. "Go in." She had Brittany lay down so that she was now on top of her.</p><p>"As you wish." She pushed her fingers inside and Brittany let out a moan. "Shh babe there's people around here." It was dark now, so no one could see them. As Santana pushed in and out, Brittany dug her nails into Santana's back. Her hips bucked, and she was breathing real heavy.</p><p>"I can't stay quiet babe. I can't." Santana quickly met Brittany's mouth with hers.</p><p>"You have to." Santana spit out. "You got it." They continued making out as Santana went faster. Brittany took her right hand and started to pay with her clit.</p><p>"Holy shit. Yes. Please. Don't stop babe. Don't-" A moan escaped from Brittany. "Right there - ughhh - yesss!"</p><p>Santana could feel her clench a little and then relax. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand with hers. "I'm done babe, I'm done." She slipped her hand out and laid next to Brittany. "That was amazing."</p><p>Santana propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her girlfriend. "There's another thing you can add to your list. Sex on top of the world."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "That definitely is something I'll add to the list." She looked up and saw the stars. "Wow. It's even nicer up here."</p><p>"Of course. There's no lights up here to dim the shine of the stars. And we're at a much higher elevation." Brittany attempted to count but she stopped after 30. "You ready to head back down?" She nodded. They cleaned up the back of the truck and climbed into the truck and headed back down the mountain.</p><p>"Rachel and Quinn are gonna meet us down at your house. You're both staying there tonight." Brittany looked over at her girlfriend who was staring straight at the road. She didn't attempt to make her look towards her, knowing that if they went off of the gravel road- they'd be fucked.</p><p>"But why?" Santana smiled.</p><p>"Well, me and Rach need to go shopping for your guys Christmas presents. And you obviously can't be there for that." Brittany shook her head. "I see you shaking your head over there. We only have a day and a half to get these presents. It's already the 23rd."</p><p>"I know, I know." Brittany took her hand and placed it on Santana's sex. "I just, I wanted to do you tonight."</p><p>Santana took a deep breath in. She really wanted her. But she really needed to get the presents. "As much as I want you, babe. I already told Rachel the plans. We'll both have to wait."</p><p>"Fine. I can wait. Hopefully you can too." She saw the smile appear on the brunette's face.</p><p>"I can wait, babe. Trust me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>God. I hope that wasn't horrible. Please leave your feedback... It's really appreciate. Bad, good or anything else. Lol.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Laupahoehoe Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany had fallen asleep going down the mountain due to the fact that she was drinking. She woke up the next morning in her bed next to Quinn, who was out cold. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to find a single rose with a note under it.</p><p>
  <em>Baby. You were out cold when we got to your place. I tried waking you up but it was no use. So I brought you upstairs. I'm sorry that we're making you both stay here tonight but I want your Christmas presents to be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XO San</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled at the little gesture that Santana had done. There wasn't anything that Santana did for her that she didn't like. It was like Santana knew her innermost thoughts and dreams because they were all coming true. She washed up and walked back into her room to find Quinn sitting up on her bed trying to figure out where she was.</p><p>"I'm guessing you got drunk last night?" Quinn looked over at Brittany, and shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>"You know, I don't even remember going down the mountain. At all. The last thing I remember was having a shot of tequila with Angel. The rest is a mystery." The girls laughed. Brittany could smell breakfast coming from downstairs. And for a second, she thought that it would be Santana and Rachel but when they walked downstairs, she was disappointed.</p><p>"Good morning, girls." Brittany's dad was in a very cheerful mood. "And Merry Christmas Eve."</p><p>He plated the bacon and the girls sat and started eating. Quinn wasn't eating as much as Brittany so of course she took her extra food and ate that too. For bestfriends, they were complete opposites. Quinn loved going out at night while Brittany liked to stay home and relax. Brittany liked hiking while Quinn preferred to go shopping at the mall. And when it came to hangovers? Brittany could eat all day while Quinn would gag at the slightest smell of food. But today was different and she actually put something in her stomach.</p><p>"What do you two have planned for today? I imagine that you need to go out and get presents for your other halves?" He was right. They hadn't gone and gotten any presents yet. "Got any ideas?"</p><p>"Not really Dad. I guess we can go out to Kona or something and look for presents. I have a couple ideas." Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Same. I don't really know what to get Rachel though, she's not really materialistic."</p><p>"Not as materialistic as you, at least." Quinn playfully pushed Brittany. "What? I'm just saying. Is it okay if we take your car today dad? The extra helmet I have is at Santana's house, so I can't really take Quinn on the bike. Plus, we wouldn't have anywhere to put the stuff we buy." Her dad handed her the keys to his Honda Civic.</p><p>"Just be careful okay? There's going to be alot of people out doing last minute Christmas shopping." Brittany nodded. "I'll be home today, you're mom picked up a extra shift at work so she won't be home until a little later. Make sure you get her something too alright?" He reached into his pocket and handed her some money. "Spend it wisely. And make sure to get Santana something nice. She deserves it for all that she's been doing for you lately."</p><p>"I know dad. I will. Thanks." And with that the girls went up stairs and got ready to go to Kona.</p><p>It was about 10:30 when they were getting into the car to leave. Brittany quickly sent a text to Santana, letting her know what her plans were for the day. It was particularly hot- so Brittany wore short shorts with a nice Hurley top while Quinn wore skinny jeans and a tank top.</p><p>"You have any ideas for Rachel's gifts?" Quinn shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, I was planning on getting her some clothes. She pointed some stuff out to me when we were at the mall in Hilo the other day. So hopefully I can find it in Kona."</p><p>Brittany's phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Rachel and I are already in Hilo, we wanted to start out day early. Have fun with Quinn today and be safe.</em>
</p><p>She slipped her phone back into her pocket and started the car.</p><p>"I was thinking of getting some stuff from Sports Authority for San. I was thinking of getting her a helmet and spray painting it."</p><p>"That's a great idea. You wouldn't mind if I did that for Rachel too? I understand if you don't want me to."</p><p>"Actually that'd be a great idea." They high fived and Brittany pulled out of the drive way and onto the road.</p><p>The drive to Kona took about thirty minutes, in which Brittany and Quinn caught up on things from home.</p><p>"So Tina is dating Mike then right?" She asked, while Quinn had her arm out the window- letting the wind hit it. "Because if so, you owe me fifty dollars."</p><p>"They're <em>talking. </em>So I don't owe you anything- yet." Quinn started laughing. "Oh! I don't know how I forgot, but I did bring you this." She pulled out a bracelet from her bag. It wasn't anything too extravagant, just a black metal bracelet with something engraved on the side. "It's from Macky's parents. They had one made for everyone on the team. They still had all our measurements from the bracelet they made us freshman year. So it should fit you. It has Macky's name and her jersey number."</p><p>Brittany slowed the car down because of the red light. She took the bracelet from Quinn and looked it over. Macky's death was still so sureal. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and looked back up at the road. "Thanks for bringing this for me, Q."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They pulled into the parking lot at Sports Authority and headed into the store.</p><p>"Alright so I was thinking, a helmet, new batting gloves, which her and I will have a matching pair, and maybe a bat."</p><p>"A bat? Jesus Britt. How much money do you have?" She pulled out the money her dad gave her along with another wad of cash that was wrapped in a rubber band. "What the hell?"</p><p>"I saved up. I was planning on buying the new xbox with this but I decided that I wanted to use it for something that was much more important. I don't think I'll find her a bat here though."</p><p>"Alright. I mean it's your money." The girls walked around the store for another thirty minutes, picking out different things for their girlfriends. At the end of the shopping crusade in Sports Authority, they both left with bags full of things.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever had a easier time shopping for someone." Quinn placed her bags in the trunk along with the things that Brittany bought. "We still have to get spray paint."</p><p>Brittany knew that she had done good. She bought Santana a new helmet, batting gloves, a phiten necklace and a new pair of cleats. Hopefully she was going to like it. Quinn bought Rachel a helmet, a phiten bracelet, and a long-sleeved UnderArmour that has the superman symbol on it. Rachel loved Superman, so Quinn saw it as the perfect present. She'd be able to wear it every game since it was black.</p><p>"I think we have to get my dad to get it. Because you have to be 18 or something."</p><p>Neither of them was 18 so she sent her dad a quick text asking him to pick up some green and yellow spray paint before they got home. He agreed and said that he'll see them when they get back. The knew the spray painting would take some time so they finished up their shopping at HIC (Hawaiian Island Creations, a surf shop that sells clothes, shoes, slippers and all that). They got a few more things for their other halves and then picked up something small from Panda Express before heading back to Waimea.</p><p>Anxious to start on their helmet projects, the girls ate as fast as they could when they got back to Brittany's place and then went outside to start spray painting.</p><p>Brittany layed out some news paper on the drive way so that they wouldn't spray the concrete.</p><p>"What did you have in mind for Rachel's helmet?"</p><p>"I was thinking of spraying one half green and one half yellow. With her number on each side. What about you?" Brittany held the helmet in her hands.</p><p>"I'm gonna go with a big green stripe right down the middle with a smaller yellow one right in the middle of that one. With this volcom sticker on the back. And her jersey number on each side like you said."</p><p>The spray painting took them about two hours. And when they were finished, they brought the helmets into the garage to admire their hard work under the light. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon. They brought all their things inside and left the helmets outside to dry.</p><p>Brittany had left her phone in her room so when she got cleaned up and checked to see if Santana texted.</p><p>
  <em>Hey babe. Rach and I just got back from Hilo. Hope you guys got us something good, I know you'll like your present ;)</em>
</p><p>That text was sent about a hour ago.</p><p>
  <em>Hey I'm sorry I took a while to reply. We just finished a project for you and Rach's Christmas present. I hope you're gonna like it. I'll see you tomorrow. XO.</em>
</p><p>"Are you excited?" Quinn and Brittany were laying in bed now, talking as the tv played a re-run of a How I Met Your Mother episode. "I don't know what to expect tomorrow. I mean, what do you think they got us?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." Brittany did wonder a couple times that day what Santana had in store for her. What she had in mind and what Santana had for her was completely different.</p><hr/><p>Brittany woke up the next morning filled with excitement. It was her first Christmas in Hawai'i. She turned to see her best friend sleeping on her stomach, snoring slightly. When she first moved to Hawai'i, she didn't expect to see Quinn for at least a year. That was what she prepared herself for. She knew that flights from Hawai'i to Oklahoma didn't come cheap so she didn't get her hopes up. But when Quinn called one day and told her that she would be coming down for winter break, she was ecstatic.</p><p>Quinn woke up and looked over at Brittany. "Merry Christmas, B."</p><p>"Merry Christmas." They smiled at each other. After freshening up and changing out of their sleeping clothes, the girls walked down to see the Christmas tree overflowing with presents.</p><p>"Good morning, girls. Merry Christmas." Brittany's parents already had breakfast made and the house smelled of fresh pine needles. Something that Brittany loved about Christmas time. "Eat up, before the food gets cold."</p><p>They all sat around the counter talking and enjoying their food. "Santana and Rachel will be here in a little while. They have made reservations for us down at the Hilton for the Christmas buffet. They obviously have plans for you two." Brittany's mom was excited. You could see it in her eyes. The buffet also explained why her parents had made them food and none for themselves. "I know that you two will love it."</p><p>"She told you what she has planned didn't she?" She looked over at her mom, who had a huge grin on her face. "Can I at least have a hint?"</p><p>"Sorry, honey. We promised the girls that we wouldn't reveal anything they told us." Her dad had a similar smile on. "You'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>About an hour later, her parents left for the buffet. They were allowed to open their presents which they didn't waste one second on. Once Brittany's parents were out of the driveway and down the road, they went straight for the Christmas tree that was flourishing with presents. About half of the presents belonged to Brittany's parents. Quinn's parents had sent her presents over from Oklahoma and she also had some from Brittany's parents.</p><p>"Here Q. I got this one for you. I was gonna send it home to you but since you're here, I didn't have to." Quinn grabbed the bag from Brittany's hand and pulled the tissue paper out. "I hope you like it."</p><p>"Aww, Britt. I love it." Brittany had bought her a UH Manoa jersey, along with a Honoka'a School shirt. "Thank you. I hope you aren't mad, my present isn't as great."</p><p>She handed the present to Brittany. She unwrapped the box and saw that Quinn had given her a picture of their team at home. The entire team had signed the picture frame. Along with the picture, there was a Sooner's softball jersey. She's always wanted one but they didn't come cheap.</p><p>"Q. This is PERFECT. Thank you!" She leaned over and hugged her bestfriend. Brittany didn't waste any time and she slipped her jersey on. "I can't wait to show Santana."</p><p>They continued opening the rest of their presents. Most of it was clothes which was no problem for them.</p><p>All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.</p><p>The girls looked at each other, knowing that it was Santana and Rachel. Brittany felt the anxiousness build up inside of her. She ran over to the front door and flew it open. And there she was. Holding a bunch of bags with a huge smile on her face. Santana and Brittany usually saw each other everyday. So seeing her again after a couple days felt more like a year.</p><p>"Hey baby. Merry Christmas." They walked in the house and put the bags down. Santana immediately grabbed Brittany and lifted off of the ground and kissed her.</p><p>Rachel went straight over to Quinn and did the same.</p><p>Rachel and Santana brought all the bags into the living room and put them down in front of the tree where Brittany and Quinn were opening the other presents.</p><p>"What have you guys gotten so far?" They showed them the gifts they already opened. "Those are super nice."</p><p>Rachel went first, and handed Quinn the presents that she got her. Inside of her bags, there was a new bathing suit, surf shorts, a backpack and the iTouch that she wanted.</p><p>Santana then handed Brittany her bags and of course she wasn't disappointed. She had bought her the new Guitar Hero game, a new case for her phone that had a picture of her and Santana, and a pair of Oakley sunglasses. The exact pair that she wanted.</p><p>"This is perfect. Thanks babe. I love it." She grabbed the back of Santana's next and brought her to her face and kissed her. "Here. These are yours." And at the same time, Quinn handed Rachel her presents as well. "I hope you like them."</p><p>They opened their presents and were very happy with them. Since softball was basically their life, the presents were above and beyond perfect. Especially the Superman UnderArmour that Quinn gave Rachel, she nearly cried.</p><p>"Wait. We have one more." Quinn nudged Brittany and they both went into the garage. "Do you think they're gonna like it?"</p><p>"I hope they like it. Cause I worked hard on this." Brittany and Quinn laughed. "Let's go."</p><p>They walked back into the house with the helmets behind their backs.</p><p>"Alright. Close your eyes and we'll give you your last present." They covered their eyes with their hands and they placed the helmets in front of them. "Okay. Open."</p><p>Santana saw her helmet first and she immediately grabbed it off of the floor and rotated it in her hands. "This is so nice!" Rachel was doing the same, tracing the sprayed on number with her hand.</p><p>"Are you serious? You guys bought us helmets?" They nodded, smiling at their girlfirends. "And you guys spray painted them yourselves?" Another nod.</p><p>"Thanks babe, I love this. I'm so stoked that I don't have to use the team helmets. They stink and don't fit my head right." Santana slipped the helmet on. "This one is perfect." Quickly remembering that Brittany would be playing this season, she looked over at her. "Sorry, I mean the team helmets aren't <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>Brittany laughed. "Don't worry babe, I have my own helmet too. I just have to spray paint it green and yellow. It's the wrong colors right now."</p><p>After cleaning up, the girls just laid around for a couple hours watching Christmas movies and spending time together.</p><p>"Rach. It's 1." The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Hey. You guys get ready. We going take you guys someplace special."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Rachel jumped up off of the couch and tried to get Quinn to stand up. "Come on babe, let's go!"</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"You'll see." The girls got changed and when they walked outside, they saw that a trailer was hooked up to Santana's truck. It had a 4-wheeler and a dirt bike on it.</p><p>"This looks interesting." Brittany and Quinn climbed into the truck and they left the house.</p><p>They weren't heading towards Saddle Road or Kona, but in the opposite direction. It took them about 40 minutes to finally make a turn.</p><p>"I know for a fact that you haven't been down here yet." Santana continued. "This is my all time favorite spot on the entire island."</p><p>They drove down the road and drove by a few houses. When they finally made their way passed the last house Brittany saw that they were heading down into a valley.</p><p>"This is Laupahoehoe (Lau-Pa-Hoi-Hoi) Point. My dad and San's dad were in a motorcycle club together and every year, they had parties down here. San would bring her four wheeler and I'd have my dirtbike and we'd ride to this spot where not many people go. Kind of like our get away spot. Not even anyone on the team knows about this one."</p><p>"And you guys are taking us there today?" Santana nodded. Brittany looked out of the window. It was similar to Pololu Valley but there was less sand. Or at least from what Brittany could see. Quinn had the better seat, she was sitting directly behind Santana so she basically had her head out the window. "I didn't know you had a four wheeler, babe."</p><p>"Yeah. I've had it for a while. I just haven't taken it out of the garage for a while since school started." They parked the truck on the grass in the middle of the grassy area and they unloaded the vehicles off of the trailer.</p><p>Santana grabbed the helmets from the bed of her truck and handed one to Brittany. She watched as Quinn got onto the back of Rachel's bike and they took off.</p><p>"Are we following them?" Santana shook her head. "No, I wanna take you to the boat ramp first. Rach wants to have a moment with Quinn. She's real sad that she's leaving soon. So I told her that they could go to the spot first."</p><p>"That's really sweet of you babe." And Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana. She slipped the helmet on and they started driving to the boat ramp. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. It was a really nice day and there were many people swimming near the area where the boats are reversed into the water.</p><p>"Come on." Santana took her helmet off and waited for Brittany to get off of the four wheeler. She took Brittany by the hand and they walked onto the break wall. As they walked out further, Brittany noticed that there were huge rectangular holes that dropped straight into the water. She stopped to look in one when Santana came up behind her and pretended to push her in.</p><p>"Babe!" Brittany jumped back and fell into Santana's arms. "Don't do that!"</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She turned Brittany towards her and there was that smile. It was so beautiful. Brittany brought her hand up to Santana's face and gently placed it on her cheek.</p><p>"You're just so... Amazing. I can't believe that you're mine." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's hand that was on her cheek. She turned into her hand and kissed it. "How did I get so lucky?"</p><p>"How did <em>you </em>get so lucky? What about me?" She looked into Brittany's eyes as if she were staring into her soul. "At the risk of sounding like I just stepped out a cheesy romantic movie, you are the sunshine in my life."</p><p>Brittany smiled- knowing that Santana meant what she said. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at it to see who it was.</p><p>"Come on. They're leaving."</p><p>They got back onto the four wheeler and Santana drove them up the road and towards a dirt road that was sort of hidden in the trees. Quinn and Rachel passed by them on their way in. They drove for a minute or two more then Santana pulled over on the side and parked it in the grass.</p><p>"Follow me." They walked together until Santana reached a tree that had fallen over. She straddled the log and had Brittany do the same.</p><p>"I brought you down here, because this is my favorite spot on the entire island. Rachel and I come down here when we need to get away. Or talk. Sometimes I even come down here by myself, just so I can have some time to think about life, and all that kine stuff." Brittany looked out at the water. She could see the boat ramp, part of the park and the cliff that she saw when they were coming down the road. "I have, two more gifts for you."</p><p>Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a locket in the shape of a softball. "This is for you, babe." Brittany reached for the locket and held it in her hands. "I had it specially made for you because you're very special to me. More than you know. Open it."</p><p>Brittany found the opening and to her surprise, there was a picture of the two of them kissing. It was like a silhouette, because the picture was taken during sunset. "When was this picture taken?"</p><p>"Rachel took it, that day we went to Hapuna. She showed me and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it." Santana was looking at Brittany now, watching her ponder at her new gift. "Can you look at me real quick?" Brittany looked up and saw Santana's brown eyes staring straight at her.</p><p>"What is it babe? What's wrong?" Brittany couldn't read her expression. At all. She was scared a little.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. I just, well. I'm just a little scared." <em>She's scared? </em>Brittany thought. "I haven't felt this way in a while. Please, don't think that this is a bad conversation. Because it isn't." She paused, and Brittany's heart started to race. "The time we have spent together these passed few months have been nothing but wonderful. You've made me, without a doubt, the happiest person in the entire world. You have such a beautiful personality that I have never seen in anyone in my entire life. After everything you've been through, you still manage to keep that gorgeous smile on your face. You've been through everything I can imagine. Physical pain, heartbreak, even losing a friend. I know I haven't been there through everything but I promise to be from now on. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."</p><p>Brittany could feel the tears about to start.</p><p>"Brittany S. Pierce, there's not a moment in the day that goes by that you aren't on my mind. I find myself writing your name down on paper without even realizing it." She reached into her pocket once more and pulled out a ring. "Now, don't think I'm proposing or anything cause this isn't what it looks like." She chuckled a little, and looked back up at Brittany who had tears falling from her eyes. "This, I guess you could say is like a promise ring. I promise to always defend you, to take care of you, to make sure that your back is alright."</p><p>"I promise to always do things that aren't only in my best interest, but ours. Because we're a team now. I'd go to the ends of this earth for you, Brittany. I know I've only known you for a couple months but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I've told you things that I've only told Rachel, even somethings that I've never told her. I trust you everything I've got. Especially my heart."</p><p>Santana took Brittany's hand and placed the ring on her finger. She looked up and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek. Santana held Brittany's hands in hers and moved closer.</p><p>"I love you, Brittany. And I've known that for a while I just wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell you."</p><p><em>I love you. </em>The three words that Brittany had been waiting to hear. Waiting to tell her, at that.</p><p>"I... I don't know what to say." Santana tilted her head a bit and smiled.</p><p>"You're so cute, when you get all flustered like this." She leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately. The butterflies went crazy in Brittany's stomach.</p><p>"I love you too, Santana."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Years Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days that followed Christmas were amazing. Brittany didn't have to hide her true feelings for Santana anymore and she felt as if a weight was lifted off of her.</p><p>It was the day of New Years Eve now and excitement filled the air. Santana loved New Years Eve, it was like her number one favorite holiday of all time.</p><p>"I still don't understand why you like New Years Eve so much, babe." Brittany was washing the dishes while Santana put the extra food away from breakfast. "It's just another night you know?"</p><p>"Just another night? What are you talking about?!" Santana looked over at Brittany, jaw dropped.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, what do you do other than watch the fireworks show?"</p><p>Santana laughed, shaking her head a bit. "We don't just watch the fireworks show here babe. We can light fireworks ourselves."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah. Every year my mom goes to Costco and she buys like at least $200 worth of fireworks and I play for hours. It's actually kind of funny. Because I used to be afraid of them." Brittany placed the last dish on the drying rack and turned towards Santana. "You'll see later tonight why I love it. You're parents are coming tonight right?"</p><p>Rachel's dads owned a place in Waikoloa (Why-Ko-Low-Ah) in the newer neighborhood near the skatepark. Since they were going to rent out the place soon they decided that they should have a get together with friends for the coming of the new year. Everyone was invited which included and was not limited to the entire softball team and their parents and her dad's friends.</p><p>"Yes they are. But they told me that they weren't going to stay all night because that dude that my dad works with, Justin, he invited them to his beach house. It's like a work thing so my dad said he has to at least show up. I don't have to go though."</p><p>"Good. Cause if you did, then I'd be pretty sad."</p><p>"Sad? Why?" Santana looked over at Brittany. They were sitting in the living room now. "Because I wouldn't be spending the whole night with you?"</p><p>"Yeah that's part of it. But also because I never had a midnight kiss on New Years Eve before and I was looking forward to um. That's all."</p><p>"You have..never had one?"</p><p>"Well like I told you, I've only been in two other relationships and I have never had that kiss. I know it sounds stupid but, it's something that's on my bucket list." Santana looked down towards the ground as if she were disappointed.</p><p>"Don't worry babe you have me this year." Brittany walked over and sat on Santana's lap. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." And they kissed.</p><hr/><p>As night fell, the girls and Brittany's parents headed for Waikoloa. Santana's mom would be meeting them there later after she finished her shift.</p><p>When they arrived at Rachel's dads place, Brittany spotted Quinn, Rachel and a couple of the other girls in the driveway lighting sparklers.</p><p>"B!" Quinn called out running towards the car that was now parked. "Come on! Hi Mrs. Pierce, Mr. Pierce."</p><p>"Hi honey." Brittany's mom said as she opened up the passenger side door.</p><p>"Come on San! We're waiting on you so we can do the bomb thing! We gotta test um before we do the actual one at 12." Kama was holding a lighter and what looked like a box filled with a assortment of different fireworks.</p><p>Santana jumped out of the car and ran over to the girls. Brittany followed behind, walking arm and arm with Quinn.</p><p>"So? What did your mom say about the ring?"</p><p>"She hasn't seen it. I've been wearing it on on the necklace that Santana gave me just so that my mom doesn't ask questions." Brittany pulled out the necklace from inside her shirt and held it. "I love it so much though. All of this just feels like a dream"</p><p>"Its beautiful, B. You really did find a good one this time." They stopped in their tracks to watch as Rachel lit a sparkler for Santana. She started waving it around in the air. "The past two weeks have been wonderful, and I don't want it to end."</p><p>"I don't want it to either. And I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."</p><p>"Britt don't do that." Quinn looked over at her friend who was running her hand through her hair. "Come on. I know you only do that when you want to cry. Let's just enjoy the night okay? Come on. I got us stuff to drink over there."</p><p>Brittany nodded and walked towards the rest of the girls. She sat in one of the empty chairs and Quinn handed her a cup of the mixed drink she just poured. Quinn took the seat next to her and they watched as their girlfriends lit fireworks. The smiles plastered on their faces were those similar to a child's after getting a new toy. Santana lit the fuse of a smaller sized firework and held on to it. She watched as the fuse got smaller and finally disappeared into the explosive.</p><p>"Babe what are you doing?!" She jumped up from her seat as Santana threw the firework high into the air and it spiraled as it lit up. It fell to the ground and eventually burned out.</p><p>Santana walked over to Brittany and smiled. "Don't worry okay I know what I'm doing, sweetheart." Brittany held her arms out and she sat down on her lap.</p><p>"I believe you but it just scared me." Brittany grabbed onto Santana's face and kissed her.</p><p>"Oh stop love birds, you guys never separate or something yeah?" Kalei was standing at the end of the driveway with a fountain in her hand. "San can you please light this thing you know I don't like doing um."</p><p>"Quit being such a baby Kalei you do um." Kalei stood there, waving the firework in her hand. "God okay fine yeah I'll do it. Scrub."</p><p>"I not one scrub, scrub."</p><p>Santana ran down then drive way and grabbed the tube out of her hand and placed it in the middle of the road. She squatted down and lit the fuse then casually walked back towards everyone as the sparks started to fly from the tube.</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with fireworks, smoke and good times. Brittany made sure not to get too buzzed too soon. It was about 11:30 now and her parents were just leaving for Justin's party.</p><p>"Now I don't want you burning yourself or anything so be careful okay? Please honey." Her mom hugged her.</p><p>"And don't be drinking too much." Her dad smiled. Brittany didn't think they could smell it on her but she was wrong. "Its alright, Britt. At least there are adults around. No driving alright. Be responsible."</p><p>"I will. I promise."</p><p>"We love you baby. See you tomorrow." And they got into their car and left.</p><p>Brittany walked back towards the rest of the girls. Quinn had a pretty good buzz going, and mostly sat and watched as Rachel and Santana lit fireworks. As much as Santana wanted Brittany to join in on lighting the fireworks she didn't want to. She did, however, promise to light one of the super thunder cracker fireworks at midnight. It was a team tradition so she was basically dragged into it. The firework was basically a string of fireworks, with a big bomb at the end.</p><p>The box of fireworks that was overflowing at the beginning of the night was now tarting to bottom out and you could see the disappointment on Santana's face. Brittany gel a little bad but what she really wanted was for her girlfriend to come and spend time with her.</p><p>At around 11:45 Jen and Wehi tied a rope that extended from the fence that was across the street to the tree that sat at the end of the driveway. Twelve thunder cracker fireworks were taken out of their boxes and tied onto the rope.</p><p>"We decided that Quinn should join in also, since she's basically one of us."</p><p>Quinn, surprised, raised up her hands in front of her. "No guys I can't. It's a team thing."</p><p>"Its alright. I was our idea, we ran it by Rachel to see if it were okay with her and she's said yeah." Nalani replied. "Please, we want you to be apart of this."</p><p>Rachel turned towards Quinn and nudged her arm. She accepted their offer and was given the firework that was tied near Rachels.</p><p>"So you guys do this every year?" Brittany wondered all night about the tradition and how it came to be a team thing. She was helping Tash tie the fireworks onto the rope.</p><p>"Every year. It became a thing when Santana became captain. We had choke trips within the team and she wasn't having it. She was pissed because she knew that we had potential as a team. But the drama that was going on off the field was interfering with on field chemistry." She finished tying the last string firework. "So she had a get together at her house one New Years eve and since then we all have been close. That girlfriend of yours, she's a natural born leader. She's humble about it all too and doesn't let the fact that she's captain get to her head."</p><p>"Shes done a lot for the team huh?"</p><p>"More than you can imagine, Sooner." Santana came walking over to the two girls.</p><p>"You guys ready? It's 11:55. Almost time to light it up."</p><p>Brittany found herself staring at Santana. Out of all the people she could have met by moving to Hawaii she found the one person that she had always dreamed about. Humble, caring, loyal, loving.. The list could go on and on. There were possibly a million reasons why she loved this girl but there wouldn't be enough time for her to list them all.</p><p>"You alright babe?" Santana was waving her hand in front of Brittany's face. "Spacing out or what?"</p><p>"Oh yeah sorry. I'm good I'm good." Santana gave her a quick kiss then turned back towards the team who were now all standing close together.</p><p>"Alright guys. Another year has come to a close, and I am blessed to have you all standing here with me today. You're pretty much my second family, and I wouldn't have my year come to a close any other way. 2010 is going to be our year, the year we finally go to states. The year we finally get a banner in the armory." Everyone started to high five. "11:59. Don't forget to think of something you wanna achieve this coming year while lighting your string. 10."</p><p>And the countdown began. Brittany thought back on the last couple months. She realized that she had experienced things that others only dream about. That most people never see in their entire lifetime. She grabbed onto Santana's waist and looked straight into her eyes. It was like the world was fading out and all she could see were those deep brown eyes staring into hers.</p><p>"Happy New Years!" Everyone was screaming and hugging.</p><p>Wehi lit the first string firework and it started to explode.</p><p>"Happy New Years, babe." Brittany ran her hand through Santana's hair.</p><p>"Happy New Years."</p><p>Santana leaned in and their lips met about halfway. By now they must've kissed a million times but this one felt different. Maybe it was the hype of the fireworks or the excitement of starting a new year together, as a couple. Whatever it was, it felt amazing.</p><p>They parted, and Santana had the biggest smile on her face.</p><p>"Im guessing it was everything you imagined?"</p><p>"Everything and more, my love." Santana grabbed onto Brittany's hand and their fingers interlocked.</p><p>They watched as each of the girls lit their firework, when finally only two were left. Santana had Brittany go first, then lit hers a little after. Once the last of it had finally burnt out, they all went back to where their chairs were. Jen poured everyone a shot of vodka.</p><p>"To the first drink of 2010. Cheers everyone." Rachel held up he shot glass and so did everyone else.</p><p>They all finished their shot and put the glass back down on the table.</p><p>As it got later in the morning, the girls started going to sleep one by one. Santana and Brittany were the last ones awake, and found themselves buzzed and laying on the trampoline, looking up at the stars. Santana had a blanket, which they shared. There was a nice cool breeze, which felt nice.</p><p>"Tonight was perfect. Just straight, perfection." Santana was laying flat on her back, waiting for Brittany to cuddle with her. "Where did you want to sleep tonight?"</p><p>"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." She yawned, then laid on Santana gently. "I hate that I get so tired after drinking."</p><p>Santana pulled the blanket up over both of them, then started to gently run her hand through the blondes hair. She knew it was like her kryptonite. "You're too much, B."</p><p>After a couple minutes, Santana realized that Brittany was asleep.</p><p>"Goodnight beautiful."</p><p>And with that, Santana allowed herself to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pahoa Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>As for things in the story, I can understand that a lot has gone on. Some people have messaged me asking which events were real, and which were not. So.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>REAL:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Kiholo events, minus the fight. I have never fought in my life BUT I have gotten upset in that way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Homecoming. But I DID NOT run for homecoming queen, and I did not light any of the letters. Although that event was definitely special to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Earthquake. Definitely real. BUT I DO NOT DRINK TO CALM MYSELF DOWN, I just added that for the story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FAKE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-All the drinking, because I didn't start drinking that much until after I graduated high school.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Me being catcher, because in real life I was Center, #5 and team captain senior year. Lol. I just split it between the two girls.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-New Years Kiss, because that happened about a year after I graduated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Sex on Mauna Kea, but let's face it. That was a good scene so.. yeah. lmao.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-The romantic scene down at Laupahoehoe Point. I do go to that spot though, so that part is real.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you still wonder about any of the significant events that happened to Brittany and Santana, then please just ask :)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Quinn and Brittany spent the next two days beach hopping and enjoying the little amount of time they had left together. It was so hard to even thin about Quinn getting on the plane and leaving. Rachel would come by and spend time with Quinn as well but she understood that she really wanted time with Brittany.</p><p>"God I can't believe this is happening. I'm taking you to the airport." It was about 5:30 and Brittany needed to get Quinn to the airport by 6. "Why did time have to go by so quickly?"</p><p>"I don't know. But what I do know is I don't want to get on that plane. I don't."</p><p>"I don't want you to get on the plane either, Q. I'm gonna miss you." Her best friend was looking at her with tears forming in her eyes. "I can still see you, you know. Don't be doing any of that right now. I'm driving."</p><p>Quinn quickly wiped her eyes and looked back at the road. "I'm sorry okay this is just hard for me."</p><p>As they pulled into the airport, the emotions started to fill up inside of Brittany. Winter break was amazing and she knew that without Quinn being there, it would have never been what it was. Having Quinn here with her in Hawai'i was perfect. It was as if having her there made everything right in the world. Now? She was leaving and they would be so rudely separated by the five hour time difference. Brittany threw the car into park and they both got out. She helped Quinn with her bags and then there they were. Both standing facing each other, for the last time for who knows how long.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Cause now I know what Hawai'i is like with you here."</p><p>"You'll be fine, Britt. I promise. I'll try to be back for spring break." Brittany took Quinn in her arms and they hugged for a couple seconds. "Take care of yourself okay? And have fun at your first day of softball practice with your team. I know you guys are gonna do amazingly."</p><p>"And so are you guys and that's a fact. Just have Jenna replace me in center." Quinn shook her head with a smile. "What?"</p><p>"You know that no one can replace you."</p><p>"Have a safe flight okay? And text me when you have your lay overs and everything. Please. I love you, Q. Thank you for spending winter break down here with me." A tear was starting to fall from Quinn's eye. "You always gotta cry first huh."</p><p>"Shut up." She quickly wiped her eyes only to re open them and see that Brittany was crying too. "Chain reaction?"</p><p>"Yeah." They hugged once more then Quinn grabbed her things and walked into the airport terminal.</p><p>Brittany got back into her car and started to drive off. As much as she wanted to be sad about Quinn leaving, all she felt was excitement because she knew that softball season was about to start.</p><hr/><p>About a week into the start of softball, Brittany found that her team had a lot of chemistry. It was like they worked like a well oiled machine. Every play they ran went smoothly, and there were no kinks or anything. There was never any on field arguments or miscommunications about who was going to catch the fly ball in the outfield. Angel and Jen accompanied her, they made perfect right and left fielders.</p><p>Their coach was Sue Sylvester, it was her second year as head coach. She knew a lot about softball even though she didn't really play when she was younger. She liked Brittany a lot. She admired the way she worked during practice. Brittany never slowed down- never gave any less than 100%.</p><p>"Babe!"</p><p>School hadn't started yet, and Brittany was sitting on the stairs waiting for everyone to show up. She had gotten there early today because she wanted to be first in line at CC Jons- and she was. She sat there, sipping on her vanilla sprite as Santana and Rachel ran up to her.</p><p>"What?" Brittany turned to see Santana with a newspaper in her hand. "What is that?"</p><p>Santana leaned down and kissed her, then handed her the paper.</p><p>"It's the first softball article of the year. It's like, a preview of the season. And I made the article!"</p><p>Brittany looked down at the page and began to read.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Honoka'a</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-Coach: Sue Sylvester (second season)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-2009 record: 3-7 (did not make BIIF tournament) [BIIF stands for Big Island Interscholastic Federation, for future reference.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Players to watch: Rachel Berry (P, Sr.), Santana Lopez (C, Sr.), Nalani Long (SS, Sr.), Brittany S. Pierce (CF, Sr.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Between the lines: For the second straight year, Sylvester enters the season with a thin squad. Two of the team's key players last season, Sugar Motta and Mercedes Jones, opted not to play, leaving the Dragons with just 11 players. Two of them haven't played organized softball before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honokaa does return a seasoned pitcher in Berry, a four-year starter with good control in the circle. Berry earned second-team All-BIIF honors last season.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lopez, another four-year starter, has turned into a solid catcher despite entering her freshman season with no softball experience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the team as a whole has a high learning curve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The team also has a new addition, Pierce, who transferred from Oklahoma. A hard hitter, Pierce will definitely add a much needed boost to the already strong Dragons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A lot of them have to learn the game itself,'' Sylvester said. "But I have no doubts that we will be a force to be reckoned with this season."</em>
</p><p>"I'm... In here too?"</p><p>Santana smiled. "I told you that Coach Sue liked you. You are exactly what we needed this season."</p><p>Brittany handed the paper back to Santana and kissed her. "Good morning, by the way."</p><p>"Good morning." Santana smiled, grabbing onto the hand of her girlfriend. "I see you got your drink."</p><p>"I had to. I've been craving it for a while." She held the cup out to Santana. "Sip?"</p><p>Brittany was shaking the cup, hoping that Santana would take a sip.</p><p>"No hun, I'm good. I gotta get to Hunt's but I'll see you later kay?" Santana stood up and smiled. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, babe." And Santana walked away.</p><p>School was tolerable, Brittany was passing every class with flying colors. Ensembles was a piece of cake. They were preparing for their spring concert that they held every year.</p><p>Spring formal was also coming up and Santana had mentioned that she wanted to go but had never asked Brittany formally to go with her.</p><p>Brittany spent most of the day dreaming about what Santana looked like in her catchers gear. She had her own set, of course. Mizuno brand, green and yellow in color. It wasn't over the top or super extravagant but it was nice none the less. Brittany would stare at her from center field, watching with every pitch- her girlfriend sliding and diving left and right. She never let anything get past her, which was the main reason why she was the starting catcher and the team captain. She had heart for the game, which Brittany definitely admired.</p><p>When school ended the girls waked over to the field to get ready for practice. It started with four laps around the field and then the girls warmed up. Of course Santana chose Brittany, which forced Rachel to find a new partner. She wasn't upset, but a little disappointed.</p><p>Coach Sue would show up around this time, and they'd start practice. She'd hit grounders to the infields, then flys to the outfield and they'd run plays. After that, was batting practice. So all in all, practice usually lasted from 2:30 until 5:00.</p><p>"Alright girls, have a seat. I have some news to announce before you all go home." The girls all ran off of the field and took a seat in the dugout. "Okay. So first off, good job today. Everyone was giving their 100% which makes me very happy. Second, you all know that the Pahoa (Pa-ho-ah) pre-season tournament starts tomorrow and I know that we are gonna do great. We're playing Kealakehe, so it should be a good matchup. Lastly, we can't play in the tournament if we don't have jerseys. So. Santana, go grab the box the back seat of my truck and pass out the jerseys. I had them specially made."</p><p>Santana and Rachel ran over to the truck and grabbed the box out. They brought it back into the dugout and opened it up. Brand new jerseys for their senior year. They were black button down typed jerseys, the letters white with green and yellow outlining. As they passed out the jerseys, one of the girls noticed something.</p><p>"Our last names are on the back!" Jen held her jersey up to show everyone. Santana along with the rest of the girls turned their jerseys to look at the back.</p><p>"Yee! This is whatsup!" The girls were much more than excited.</p><p>"I knew you girls would like this. And plus, we're gonna need to look good for when we go up to Oahu for states." The team roared, and then huddled so they could end practice. "And don't forget to grab a pair of pants and socks."</p><p>"We're gonna kill it this season. No doubt. Remember that we're wearing our jerseys to school tomorrow. Dragons on three. 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"DRAGONS!" Their right hands lifted into the air as they shouted. Practice ended and Brittany and Santana were spending the night in Waimea at Brittany's. Since softball started, Brittany hasn't really spent any time at home so they decided to make the drive. It wasn't far, but because they were tired they didn't feel like driving. But today, they were forcing themselves to.</p><p>As they pulled into the driveway, Santana looked over at her girlfriend who was asleep. Granted the drive was only about fifteen to twenty minutes, but Brittany was exhausted. They'd wake up early every morning when they stayed at Santana's and go for a little run through town then go to school. And of course they'd have practice after school was finished. So she understood why she would be so tired.</p><p>"Babe?" Santana shook Brittany lightly, just enough so that she would wake up. "Come on. Let's go inside."</p><p>Brittany's mom was getting ready for work and caught the girls just as they were walking in the door.</p><p>"Hey girls. How was practice?" Caroline was walking down the stairs with her purse and jacket in hand. "You guys looked exhausted."</p><p>"I am mom, I'm ready to pass out."</p><p>"She was already passed out on the way here." Santana nudged Brittany, and they continued to nudge each other back and forth.</p><p>"Okay okay girls. Don't hurt each other now. Dinner's in the fridge, I made lasagna tonight. Britt, dad's gonna be home in about a hour so when he does come home can you please give him this envelope. It's money for his boss."</p><p>"Okay I will. Have a good night at work."</p><p>"Thanks honey. You two get some rest. You guys have your first game tomorrow. Make sure you eat too. Bye girls."</p><p>"Byeee." The girls replied. And with that Brittany's mom left.</p><p>After taking a shower and having a plate of lasagna each, the girls were ready for bed. The last thing on Brittany's mind was the fact that when she woke up in the morning, it was going to be game day.</p><hr/><p>At school the next day, the team rolled up with their new jerseys on. They were all full of excitement. They'd be leaving school at about 12:30 because it takes about a hour and a half to get from Honoka'a to Pahoa. School didn't even matter to them that day, all that did was the fact that they'd be playing their first game of the season. Well, technically pre season. Because there were only about 10 of them including Coach Sue, the school didn't get them a bus. They would be using the van, which was fine.</p><p>Santana had straightened her hair that morning and threw on a hat. She usually wore hats, but today she just looked extra good. Brittany didn't know what it was, but there was a glow that radiated off of her today. She was in her jersey, short shorts, long socks and vans. Brittany couldn't think of any other day that Santana looked this amazing.</p><p>It was Friday, so they had the weekly announcements done by the digital media class. The first announcement was the results on how the wrestlers did at states. A couple of Brittany's classmates got 1st place in their weight classes.</p><p>This year was a great year for Honoka'a sports. The football team won BIIF's for the first time in God knows how long. 20+ years from what Brittany heard around campus. The girls volleyball team made it to states as well. Cross Country won BIFF's as they always did, and proceeded to go to states where they placed among the top 20. Soccer, both boys and girls went to states. Girls basketball just missed the cut to go to States but regardless they did really well. A bunch of the wrestlers were BIIF champs, along with placing among the top 5 in the state tournament.</p><p>Next announcement was about the Pahoa softball tournament. And to Brittany's surprise, Santana and Rachel were doing the announcement.</p><p>"Hey guys. Softball seasons starting and this weekend we have our first tournament out in Pahoa. So come support us!"</p><p>It was short, but it was something. Brittany even over heard some of the kids in her class saying that they were gonna make the drive out there. It was far, so any support made a difference.</p><p>12:30 rolled around and the girls walked down to the armory with all of their bags in hand. The van was sitting outside of the athletic trainers office, and Coach Sue was sitting inside with Holly. Everyone who was a part of the Honoka'a sports program has gone to see Holly at least once. And one time with her was enough for you to fall in love with her personality, her vibe- pretty much every single thing about her.</p><p>"Hey girls! I'll be out there once I get everything situated here for the rest of the teams practicing. Sue you guys better get going I heard there might be traffic getting through Hilo."</p><p>"Alright alright. See you out there. Let's go girls!"</p><p>Everyone piled into the van and they headed towards Pahoa. When they got there, the first thing they saw was the field. They had the first game so there wasn't anyone else on the field other than the people raking the infield. The field wasn't exactly was Brittany expected. She was used to playing in fields that were inclosed by fences and not near any buildings but this school had their field open. There wasn't any fence stopping the ball from getting to the buildings.</p><p>"Okay girls. It's about 2:00 so I want you guys to start slowly warming up and getting ready. Santana I want you to warm up with Rachel so she can pitch to you. Run the team through the pre-game stretches and everything and let me know when you're finished so we can start doing flys and grounders. I'm going to turn in our roster to the umpire."</p><p>They did the regular stretches and then started to warm up. The nerves were really starting to build in Brittany, and Jen could tell while they were warming up.</p><p>"Are you okay, Sooner? I mean, you look a little unhinged. You don't have to be nervous or anything." But Brittany knew that it was going to take more than a pep talk from her to calm her down. She needed to talk to Quinn.</p><p>"I'm alright I just am kind of nervous."</p><p>"You're gonna do great. Trust me. We haven't seen a outfielder like you on any of the other teams. We definitely have an advantage. And I'm super stoked that you're with us because this field is like my worst nightmare. They had me in center this past year and I couldn't do it."</p><p>That definitely didn't help Brittany at all.</p><p>"Hey hang on okay? I gotta use the bathroom."</p><p>Jen nodded and Brittany ran over to her bag so that she could call Quinn in the bathroom. Once she ran in, she clicked on Quinn's number and it started ringing.</p><p>"Britt you can't be nervous. You're never nervous."</p><p>"But how did you even.."</p><p>"I just know these things okay. Don't be nervous. You're going to do great. Just shake it off, and you'll be just fine." She knew Quinn was right. She started shaking her hands and it was relieving some of the tension.</p><p>"Thanks, Q. I better get back out there."</p><p>"Good luck okay. And let me know how you do."</p><p>"I will. Bye."</p><p>And she hung up. Brittany rinsed her face in the sink once, just to cool herself off and ran back outside and back onto the field feeling a little better.</p><p>After the flys and grounders, her nerves had dissipated and the team was now in the dugout getting pumped for the game. They had all the softball essentials, water, gatorade and sunflower seeds. Rachel and Santana were called over to home plate where they met with the Kealakehe team captains and the home plate umpire.</p><p>"Alright here's the line up. Rachel, pitching. Brittany, center. Nalani, short. Santana, catching. Jen, right. Angel, left. Kalei, first. Kama, third. Wehi, second." After ever person was called, the team clapped twice. The coin tossed done by the coaches determined that Honoka'a was going to be the home team. Rachel and Santana finished the talk with the umpire and came back over to the team who were already huddled right outside of the dugout on the field.</p><p>"Okay guys. You know Pahoa's field. If the ball gets past you in outfield and gets to the buildings, raise your hand up and it'll become an automatic double. Everything else in play. We got this. Kealakehe isn't as strong as they were last year. Dragons on 3. 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"Dragons!"</p><p>And the team ran onto the field. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and held her back.</p><p>"I know you're a little nervous but you're going to be okay. I know you're gonna do great. Nothing's gonna get past you." And with a kiss, Santana put her catchers helmet down and squatted behind home plate.</p><p>Once Brittany was in her spot, she looked back at what was behind her. She surveyed the field, making sure that there weren't any holes or knicks in the terrain that would cause the ball to go any which way.</p><p>The first Kealakehe batter stepped into the box, and Brittany knew that there was no going back now. It was like her heart stopped and with Rachel's first pitch, she got ready to move.</p><p>The batter swung, and the ball soared into her direction. Brittany ran, hoping that her speed would take her to where she needed to be to catch it. She jumped and dove for it, and when she finally came to a stop she hoped that the ball was in her glove.</p><p>And so did everyone else.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alright, so true life in here would be me being the newspaper! yes :) fake, is the jerseys. I dreamed of those though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have class now so I have to go lol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Waiakea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany laid there for what felt like an eternity, praying that she caught the ball. Jen ran over to her, holding her hand out.</p><p>"Sooner are you okay? Is your back okay?"</p><p>She opened her glove, to see that the ball was sitting in the pocket. She sighed a breath of relief, stood up with the help of Jen and threw the ball to Wehi who was waiting at the edge of the infield.</p><p>"Nice catch." She high fived Brittany with her glove and smiled. "Santana told us about your back injury this morning. How come you never mentioned um before?"</p><p>"I don't know, most times I forget about it that's why." The crowd was still roaring. It was certainly a spectacular catch. She could see Santana smiling from the pitchers mound, where she was talking to Rachel.</p><p>The girls got the next two outs off of the girls that followed the lead off hitter for Kealakehe. One, two, three. Just like that. Everyone hustled infield to start off the bottom of the first inning.</p><p>"That was a great start to the game. Nice grab, Britt. Had me holding my breath for those couple seconds." Rachel fist bumped her as she continued talking. "Let's get it started girls. Hits on three. One, two, three."</p><p>"HITS!"</p><p>Rachel dropped her glove and her visor and slipped on the helmet that Quinn gave her. She stepped out onto the field and watched the pitcher as she threw some warm ups. Once her timing was down, she stretched a little.</p><p>"The girl that's their pitcher, she is super inconsistent. She may throw fast, but you never know where their gonna go." Wehi was leaning up against the fence next to Brittany, who was getting her batting gloves on. She stepped out onto the field, and into the batters box.</p><p>Brittany watched as the girl threw her first pitch, and it was way too high. Second was too low, and third was just right but Rachel let it go by because Coach Sue signaled for her to not swing at the first strike. Santana was banging on the fence now. Brittany looked back at her girlfriend, who had the black lines painted under her eyes. It was sort of smeared now, probably because she was sweating. If there was one thing about Santana, it was that she would sweat really easily. Which wasn't a bad thing, it was just something that Brittany noticed the more they practiced together.</p><p>"C'mon Rach you got this. Don't jump."</p><p>Rachel's hands gripped the bat just a little tighter, as the next pitch was released. She swung, and it was a nice line drive that landed just past the short stop. She rounded first base, hoping that she'd get a chance to get to second but it didn't happen.</p><p>The crowd clapped, and now it was Brittany's turn to step into the batter's box.</p><p>She had never been the best at hitting, but the more Brittany practiced the better she got. Freshman year, her batting average was 0.00. It was her first time playing softball. When she was younger, she played little league. Of course she went on to Coach Pitch, then Minors and Majors followed. But never had she played softball. So getting adjusted to the pitching change was hard for her. Hitting a ball that rose was much harder than hitting one that came down. Sophomore year was a little better, but not by much. It wasn't until junior year that she really started to blossom. She was hoping that senior year would be her time to shine, and she prayed that all the time that she spent with Santana at the batting cages would pay off.</p><p>Brittany took a breath, and just as she was about to step out of the batters box, she heard someone call her name. She looked back to see that Santana was smiling at her. She didn't say a word to her, yet Brittany's confidence was boosted by a million.</p><p>"Be patient." She mouthed to her.</p><p>Brittany nodded and walked towards the batters box. She kept one foot out, as she looked down the third base line at Coach Sue who was giving her a signal. Bunt. She knew that was gonna be the signal. As much as she wanted to try and hit it outfield, she had to listen to her coach she prepared to do as she was told. She brought her left foot into the box and squared up with the plate. The pitcher stepped back and flew herself forward as she released the ball. Brittany brought her bat out in front of her and hit the ball so lightly that it slowly bounced down the third base line and she took off for first base.</p><p>Breath. Breath. That's all she kept telling herself. Moving Rachel to second was the main priority but making to first without getting out was an added plus. She watched as the first baseman was anxiously waiting for the ball. She kept looking back at Brittany then looking back towards the third baseman who was fumbling over the ball. The team was screaming, hoping that would give Brittany a little bit of a boost to make it to first.</p><p>Her left foot hit the base, and the ball arrived not a millisecond later.</p><p>"SAFE!"</p><p>The crowd went wild, which killed Kealakehe's morale. Nalani's grounder resulted in her out at first, which brought Santana up to bat. She was wearing the helmet that Brittany got for her at Christmas, which made her really proud. The first three pitches were balls.</p><p>"BALL BALL BALL<br/>GOOD EYE!<br/>BALL BALL<br/>BALL<br/>GOOD EYE!<br/>BALL BALL BALL BALL BALL BALL BALL<br/>GOOD EYE!</p><p>GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE<br/>BALL!<br/>GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE<br/>BALL!<br/>GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE GOOD EYE!<br/>BALL!"</p><p>The team was chanting from the dug out, and they were loud. The pitcher finally threw her first strike to Santana, and she let it go by just as Rachel did. The next pitch headed for her and she swung. She pulled it towards left but it landed in foul territory. The count was full now, and Brittany could see the look of anticipation in Santana's eyes. She wanted to hit it. The pitcher hurled the ball towards the catcher and Santana swung. The sound was beautiful. It flew just left of the third baseman. And once it got past her, Rachel took off for home and Brittany followed.</p><p>Coach Sue was wailing her hands in the air, motioning for Brittany to take off towards home. She rounded third base perfectly and headed towards home plate. Brittany could hear the team yelling louder, which only meant that the Kealakehe girls were relaying it home. As she got closer, she slid hoping that she'd make it before she got tagged. A huge dust cloud formed, only to reveal that Brittany beat the ball.</p><p>She got up and dusted herself off, and walked back into the dugout. Rachel met her at the gate, high fiving her. Brittany turned back towards the field and pointed at her girlfriend who was now standing on second base. Santana was clapping, and blew a kiss at her.</p><p>The rest of the game went real smoothly. Not one Kealakehe girl made it home that day- and by the bottom of the fifth inning, it was 11-0 meaning that they won by TKO. They huddled by the dugout.</p><p>"Good game ladies. That was a well-deserved win. Waveriders on three. One, two, three."</p><p>"WAVERIDERS!"</p><p>"Dragons on three! One, two, three."</p><p>"DRAGONS!"</p><p>The girls lined up to shake hands with the Kealakehe team. They were definitely not happy, and as the girls told them good game, they got no response back.</p><p>As they cleaned up their dugout, Coach Sue started talking about what they would be doing after the game.</p><p>"You guys have the choice to either eat here, which they have like shoyu chicken and stuff. Or we can go over to the mall and grab something from the food court there."</p><p>"Food court. Definitely." One of the girls said.</p><p>"All in favor?"</p><p>Each girl raised their hands and with that they loaded up the vans and headed back into Hilo so they could eat at the mall. Nalani had her speakers with her, and in the van they played music. The speakers in the van were blown thanks to the paddlers.</p><p>"Eh. Nalani. Gimme your ipod. I like pick one song. Please."</p><p>Santana was sitting on the outside seat of the third row. Brittany sat next to her with Jen on her left. Nalani passed her phone back and Santana scrolled threw the list of songs until she finally found the one she was looking for. The song started, and Brittany didn't recognize the song at all. Although it seemed as if the rest of the team knew it. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either.</p><p>And of course, Santana started singing.</p><p>
  <em>It feels like i was born to love you. mhmm yea.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like i was born to love you but i, i was scared to be.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry if i hurt anyone. mhmm.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But when i saw you with my red eyes,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That time itself had gone.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>It was like no matter what song Santana sang to, whether it was a faster reggae song or a slow hawaiian one- she sounded amazing. It was like there was no way she was ever capable of sounding bad.</p><p>
  <em>You were young and i was full of hope,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Man it was hard and i could not cope.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I made you leave, i made you leave.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But see i always put my children first,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A love so pure that sometimes it hurts.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thats how i live, oh thats how i live.</em>
</p><p>Brittany always got lost in the sound of Santana's voice. She didn't even realize that her phone was ringing. It was Quinn.</p><p>"Hey Q!"</p><p>"Britt. How'd you guys do? I thought I was gonna catch your voicemail but it seems as if the game is already over." Brittany covered her free ear so that she could hear Quinn better. "Sounds like a party over there. I'm guessing you it was a good game for the team?"</p><p>"Very. We won, 11-0."</p><p>"That's great! How'd Rach do? She hasn't texted me back yet." Brittany looked over at Rachel who was passed out in the front seat. She understood, the performance she put on today was one of the best she had ever seen from any pitcher.</p><p>"She's actually asleep. But she did great, you should've seen her out there. I think she had like four strike outs."</p><p>"It was 6, babe." Santana chimed in.</p><p>"6. Sorry."</p><p>"6? Wow. She is much better than she lets on." Brittany could hear that Quinn was listening to local music.</p><p>"She's pretty humble. Which is weird, because I expected the exact opposite. Do I hear Ekolu (E-ko-lou) playing?"</p><p>"Yeah. Rachel made this playlist for me and I haven't listened to the entire thing yet. I'm glad you guys did good today. I'll let you get back to the team. Text me okay?"</p><p>"I will. Love you, Q. Text you in a bit. Bye."</p><p>And she hung up. They were in Hilo now and the girls got out the van and headed their separate ways in the mall. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Kalei stuck together. Brittany let Rachel know that Quinn was waiting for a text and she thanked her for the reminder.</p><p>"Chinese?" The girls all agreed and they each bought a plate from the chiniese restaurant. They sat and talked about the game and discussed strategy for the next game they'd be playing, which was the next day.</p><p>"I heard that Waiakea (Why-Ah-Keh-Ah) has some big hitters this year."</p><p>"Kalei, they always have big hitters."</p><p>"Yeah, but I heard that some of the girls from Hilo transferred over and now they have this ridicuous squad. Remember that short filipino girl from Kea'au (Keh-ow)? The one that pitched and we couldn't hit off of her for shit? Yeah. She transferred. And so did the girl from Kam."</p><p>"Nah that's alright, we don't gotta worry. We'll be fine."</p><p>They continued talking for about half an hour when they saw the rest of the girls heading outside. Everyone loaded up into the van and they headed home. It was dark now, and a lot of the girls were just listening to music or sleeping. Brittany was just sitting there thinking about the game. She was sitting next to window, while Santana was laying her head in her lap and laying down on the seat. Jen's parents picked her up from the mall so they had the back seat to themselves. Light snores were coming from Santana, which Brittany knew that meant she was exhausted. She gently ran her hands through her hair as she went over the game in her head.</p><p>She didn't think she did too bad today. At bat, she was 2 for 3. While Santana was 3 for 3 with a RBI double and a triple at her last at bat.</p><p>Once they got back to Honoka'a, the two girls went back to Santana's place. Santana showered first, then Brittany. By the time she was finished, Santana was sleeping. She hung up their jersey so they could air out over night then layed down next to her girlfriend. The last thing on her mind before she fell asleep was the game the next day.</p><hr/><p>Their second game was scheduled for 6pm on Saturday against the defending Divison I BIIF Champs, Waiakea. Which meant, that they would be playing under the lights. Brittany had never played under the lights before, but she always wanted to. She knew that lights were a bit different than playing in the sun but she also knew that it would be a little colder so she enjoyed that.</p><p>Santana spent most of the day chillin, while Brittany played Xbox. They would be leaving for Pahoa around 12 in the afternoon, so they could watch the Pahoa and Kohala game. Both of the girls parents were making the trip out to Pahoa to watch the game tonight, which only added to the excitement.</p><p>When they reached Pahoa, the stands were filled with people. Which was expected, since they were in Pahoa. The game was up and up, it was the bottom of the 7th and the score was tied 4-4. A grounder to short stop was fumbled which caused a Pahoa girl to make it home and win the game. Once the field was cleared, the Honoka'a and Waiakea teams took the field to warm up. Waiakea had a deep bench, with about fifteen or sixteen girls on their squad. Which was expected, since they were a much bigger school.</p><p>The nerves reappeared, but Brittany was able to shake them off before they took over her system. She spotted her parents sitting in the bleachers next to Santana's mom and she wave at them. The team had a lot of confidence coming off of the 11-0 win against Kealakehe.</p><p>"Alright, don't let the win yesterday get to your heads. Today is a new day, it's a new game, against a much better team. As long as we keep our heads in the game, we'll be fine. Don't let them intimidate you, they're just another team. Remember to communicate, be vocal with each other."</p><p>They broke the huddle and took the field. Rachel took a couple warm up pitches and then signaled to the umpire that she was ready. The first Waiakea player stepped into the batters box and immediately Jen and Angel backed up. Brittany followed, she figured that the girls knew these players much better than she did so she just followed their lead. The count was 1-2 now, and Rachel was ahead in the count. Santana gave her a signal and she nodded. She wound up, and threw a fastball just above the girls knees. The ball soared into left, and Brittany sprinted so she could cover Angel just in case the ball got past her. It took a couple bounces and hit a dip in the ground that caused the ball to bounce towards the left while Angel was running right.</p><p>Brittany scooped the ball up and threw to Nalani. But by that time, the girl had gotten safely to third. <em>What the fuck? </em>She thought to herself. The Waiakea stands were going crazy.</p><p>"That's alright, ladies. No outs, runner on third." Wehi yelled. No outs, runner on third echoed a couple times as Rachel began to pitch again. The girl hit a hard grounder to Kama who fumbled the ball in her glove. Once she got a good grip on it, she threw it to first. But her throw was too high, and it went over Kalei's head. She quickly turned to get it as the girl on first took off towards second, and the girl on third made her way home. Kalei ran back onto the field to make sure that the girl at second wasn't going to make a run for third.</p><p>Santana ran towards Rachel, and the rest of the infield followed. Jen and Angel made their way to center field.</p><p>"What's going on?" Brittany was watching as the girls in the infield were talking.</p><p>"Santana isn't happy with what's going on. The girls are rushing their throws and stuff, so she's trying to calm them down. Hopefully they do, or it'll be a long night."</p><p>Everyone headed back to their positions and the game continued. By the time the top of the inning was over, Waiakea had recorded 3 runs- while Honoka'a had accumulated a ghastly five errors. As they all ran back into the dugout, the tension was high. The infielders were frustrated, nothing was working in their favor.</p><p>"Let's just get some hits and get some runs up on the board." Rachel was already on deck, timing her swing to Waiakea's pitcher. As Rachel stepped into the batters box, Brittany started warming up on the side.</p><p>With a ground hit to first, Rachel was easily tagged out. Brittany was no different, a hard grounder to third which she hoped would slip past the third baseman but she stopped it and threw her out just in time. Nalani struck out, which ended the first inning. And just like that, the girls were back on the field. The rest of the game was no different, Waiakea getting 2+ runs every at bat, while Honoka'a were struck down with the 1, 2, 3 outs at bat. They had tons of errors, which included a grounder to center that got past Brittany because she had her glove out to the side instead of in front of her.</p><p>By the bottom of the fifth, it was 10-0. They needed just one run to keep the game going, which put the pressure on the first three that were up to bat. Wehi was up first, and with a pop fly to right, she was out. Rachel struck out next, which made her disappointment in herself that much more noticeable.</p><p>"Hey Rach, head up. Don't worry we still got this.." Was all Brittany heard as she walked up into the batters box. With two outs, there was definitely a lot of pressure on her shoulders. She didn't want to be the reason that the game ends. That's the last thing she wanted. Very quickly, she was down in the count and she started to get nervous. She stepped out of the batters box and looked over at Coach Sue who was motioning her to calm down and watch the ball. The Waiakea pitcher threw the ball and Brittany connected. It skipped past the short stop and Brittany made it onto first. Nalani hit a line drive towards center, which was too shallow for the center fielder to pick off in the air. Brittany made it to third, while Nalani was on first. And with that, Santana stepped into the batters box. Brittany had all the confidence in the world for her girlfriend. The first two pitches were balls, which was surprising because the pitcher had been very accurate all night. Anxious to hit, Santana swung on the next pitch and missed. She readjusted her helmet by pulling on the cage, and then brought her bat back up above her shoulder. Another pitch, a strike.</p><p>"BOO!" The crowd yelled. The ball seemed like it was way to inside to be a strike but the umpire called it one anyway.</p><p>2-2, Santana squared up once again. The next pitch came straight down the middle, but to everyone's surprise- she missed. The game was over. The teams ran back to their respective dugouts and huddled before going to shake hands.</p><p>"It was a tough game girls, right back. Right back."</p><p>They yelled Warriors for Waiakea, then their usual Dragons.</p><p>After shaking hands the girls, with their heads hanging- they cleaned up their dug out and headed back towards the van. Majority of the team were staying in Hilo at the hotel that night, so they all made their way back into town and got settled in their rooms. Brittany and Santana were sharing a room with Rachel, and the other girls all split the rooms evenly.</p><p>Santana was quiet for most of the ride back, and didn't really say much while they were getting settled in their room. Brittany didn't know what to tell her, she tried talking to her and telling her that it was okay but she knew it would take much more than that for Santana to feel better. They put their bathing suits on and headed for the jacuzzi downstairs. Brittany wanted some time alone with her girlfriend, so she spoke to the team and they agreed to give them some space for a while.</p><p>She knew that Santana had a every strong passion for the game. And that telling her that it'd be okay wouldn't be enough. They sat in the jacuzzi for a couple minutes, not saying a word to each other.</p><p>"Babe talk to me, what's on your mind?"</p><p>"The game. I can't believe I struck out. It was supposed to be a hit. And you should've came home." Santana was looking down. Brittany knew that she was super disappointed and that made her heart hurt. All she wanted was to make her feel better. "It's my fault we lost the game."</p><p>"Now you know that ain't true. There's a lot of things that happened during the game that contributed to the reason why we lost tonight. Don't beat yourself up over this."</p><p>"Yeah but I had the chance to keep it going, and I screwed it up."</p><p>Brittany moved next to Santana and put her arm around her. "Well if I would've stopped that grounder that got past me, they wouldn't have gotten two runs. So if anything, it was my fault. Because that was their 9th and 10th score."</p><p>"No Britt it wasn't your fault-"</p><p>"Exactly. So it wasn't yours either." Brittany moved from next to Santana to in front of her. She took her hands in hers. "I know you love softball, babe. And I know you love to win. But if you beat yourself up like this after every loss, it's gonna hurt your confidence. And I don't want that. Like you were telling Rachel, keep your head up. You're a great captain, and the girls know it. I know it. We'll just pick it up tomorrow for the game against Kohala. Okay?"</p><p>A smile creeped onto Santana's face and Brittany knew that she had accomplished her mission. "I love you. You're amazing you know that?"</p><p>"So I've been told." Santana kissed her, lingering there for a couple seconds.</p><p>"CANNONBALL!" The girls turned to see that Jen and Wehi were jumping into the pool. The rest of the team followed, with Rachel being the only one from the group walking over to the jacuzzi to join Santana and Brittany.</p><p>"How's the arm doing?" Rachel walked down into the jacuzzi and submerged her entire body up to her neck.</p><p>"Sore. I didn't grab ice after the game. Stupid yeah?"</p><p>"I told you to grab before we left, Rach." Santana was rolling her eyes. Brittany always found it a little amusing when the girls would argue. It was like they were sisters. "Lucky the hotel get ice machines."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I'll just grab um later. You okay though?"</p><p>"I'm good." Santana looked over to Brittany and smiled.</p><p>The girls spent about another half an hour in the jacuzzi then headed back up to the room. After they all showered and got ready for bed, Rachel called Quinn to tell her goodnight. Brittany had gotten all relaxed and was half asleep, half awake. Her eyes weren't open but she could hear everything that was going on. She was in spandex and her sports bra, which was her usual sleep attire.</p><p>"Yes babe. Okay. Goodnight I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."</p><p>"I don't know how you do it Rach, how you can be away from Quinn like this."</p><p>Santana was stroking Brittany's back, which made her relax even more.</p><p>"I don't really have a choice, San. I mean she's in Oklahoma." She laughed a little but they continued talking.</p><p>"You know what I mean okay. I don't know if I could do that with Britt. It's hard enough spending a night away from her."</p><p>"She really got you good, San. I've never seen you like this before. You're completely head over heels for this girl aren't you." Brittany could feel Santana's hand waving in front of her face, as if she were trying to see if she was awake.</p><p>"I am. I love her. I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous even when she sleeps." Brittany wanted to smile so bad but held it back. "I love everything about her. Everything. She always knows just what to say to me."</p><p>"You better not screw it up, I swear to God. I'll kick your ass if she fuckin' leaves you." Rachel started to laugh a bit. "But on a serious note. Did you ask her to spring formal yet?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. But I plan to soon. It's what, couple weeks away? I never even pick a dress yet."</p><p>"Make sure you ask her, I'm going by myself. I told Q I would go stag." The girls talked a bit more but Brittany was fighting a losing battle with the sandman so she gave up and allowed herself to go to sleep.</p><p>Santana turned the light off and got under the sheets. She ran her hand down Brittany's side and placed it on her thigh. "Goodnight babe," She whispered. "See you in the morning, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Waimea Wooden Playground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany didn't think that the Kohala game was going to be difficult, and she was right. They were a little better than Kealakehe but coming off of their terrible lost against Waiakea the girls were more motivated than ever. Rachel pitched an amazing game but three days of games really wore down on her arm. After the game, Santana ran over to the athletic trainers tent and grabbed a bag of ice for Rachel, and wrapped it on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey quit moving, Rach. I can't get it on the right spot." Brittany watched as Santana struggled to wrap the plastic around the bag of ice.</p><p>"I'd quit moving if you weren't being so damn rough, shit San."</p><p>"There." Santana let go of the ice bag and it immediately fell off. "Well, maybe someone else should wrap it."</p><p>"Here I got it." It took Brittany only thirty seconds to properly wrap Rachel's shoulder. "See?"</p><p>"Thanks, Britt. That's perfect, actually." She rubbed the back of her shoulder a bit. "It's hurts a little more than usual."</p><p>"You wanna go and see the athletic trainer?"</p><p>"No it's alright. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Okay. You know, Quinn used to pitch too. That's why I can wrap so well. She didn't ever want people to know that she was hurting. That's just how she was." The girls were all walking back towards the van now, ready to head home.</p><p>"So why did she switch from pitcher to third?"</p><p>"She figured she'd be more useful there. Her arm wouldn't hurt as much after, which was a huge plus for her. Cause she'd sit through the entire bus trip home without icing it. Sometimes she'd go a hour or two without icing it because she wanted to wait until she got home." Rachel nodded, understanding where Quinn was coming from. Santana was talking with the other girls, which left Rachel and herself together.</p><p>"It's still pretty early, which is nice. At least the entire day isn't wasted." Rachel was excited, her dads were taking her to dinner at Macaroni Grill. It was pretty much all she was talking about since her dad's told her that morning.</p><p>On the way home, Santana was massaging Brittany's back. It was slightly hurting, which it did sporadically once in a while. It caused Brittany to fall asleep, and by the time she woke up they were about to pull into the school's parking lot. Her head was hurting a little, probably because she didn't drink enough water. She reached for her backpack but was met with Santana giving her a water bottle.</p><p>"How do you always know?"</p><p>"I just do, babe."</p><p>They walked back down to Santana's place and chilled. It was about two in the afternoon and all Brittany wanted to do was rest. They changed and threw their uniforms in the washer then sat and watched Harry Potter for the rest of the afternoon. Brittany threw her brace on for the evening per Santana's request.</p><p>The door started jingling and Santana's mom, Kailani, walked in. Although she preferred to be called Lani.</p><p>"Hey girls. How was the Kohala game today?" She placed her purse down on the table and looked over at Santana. "Since Sanny isn't pissed off I'm guessing you guys won. How'd you do today?"</p><p>"2 for 3. The one time I didn't get on base I advanced Britt up to third." Her mom nodded approvingly. "And you Brittany?"</p><p>"1 for 3. I bunted twice but I didn't make it onto base."</p><p>"That's still great though. I'm glad that you guys won." Santana's mom was starting to get left overs out from the refrigerator. "Did you guys eat already?"</p><p>"I had some food before we left Hilo mom. Babe? You hungry?" Brittany could smell the food that was warming up in the microwave. "You know you want to eat."</p><p>"Yeah. I smell lasagna." Brittany got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make a plate. "It smells super good."</p><p>"It's delicious. I made it last night. First time making this too." Brittany took a bite and was instantly in heaven. She loved pasta and lasagna was definitely on the top of her list. "I'm guessing by the look on your face you like it."</p><p>She nodded, continuing to chew on her food.</p><p>"Are you two staying here for the night?"</p><p>"Yes, we are. But I think we're going to Waimea tomorrow night."</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Lani was looking into the living room to make sure that Santana wasn't listening. She was watching the movie still, looking down at her phone probably texting Rachel. "Santana hasn't been this happy in ages. I'm glad that you came along."</p><p>Brittany didn't know what to say. Was Santana never happy? Maybe it was because of her dad not being here like he used to. Why she was happier, Brittany wasn't sure. But was she was sure of was the fact that her mom noticed that she was happier, and that made her much more happier.</p><p>"Was she bad or something?" Brittany took a seat at the counter across from Santana's mom.</p><p>Lani shook her head and laughed a little, "No honey, she wasn't bad. She was just, a little kolohe (Co-low-hay). That's all. And when her dad left, I was transferred to nights against my wishes and it was hard to keep track of her. I started to get worried because alcohol started disappearing from the cabinet." Brittany's eyes grew wider, she didn't think that her mom knew about Santana's past. "Oh don't look so surprised, I mean I still kept my eye on her. I'm sure she's told you the story about Rachel finding her passed out at school. Well, Rachel called me to let me know what happened. It was the responsible thing to do and I was very very happy that she had someone looking out for her. And since then they were really close. Rachel kept her out of trouble. And so do you. You keep her, you could say level headed. And I'm so thankful for that."</p><p>"I love her, and I'd do anything to keep her on the ground. If that makes sense." Lani smiled.</p><p>"I know what you're saying, Brittany."</p><p>"What does kolohe mean by the way?"</p><p>"Oh! I'm so sorry. I always forget that you not going understand everything I say. Kolohe. It pretty much means like, naughty or rascal."</p><p>"I can see her being that way. She is sometimes, but she never gets too out of hand. Nothing I can't handle." Brittany continued eating.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from her, she must be wondering where you are. Go ahead. Go finish watching your movie." Brittany grabbed a little more lasagna before leaving the counter.</p><p>"Thank you for the lasagna, it's lovely."</p><p>"You're welcome here anytime, honey." Lani smiled and Brittany turned to walk back into the living room. She stopped to look at Santana, who was too into the movie to realize that Brittany was watching her. To know that Santana's mom noticed that she made her daughter happy was definitely a huge compliment.</p><p>"Babe?" Brittany snapped out of her daydream and smiled. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Sorry. Nothing." She sat on the couch next to her girlfriend and finished her plate of lasagna. Santana took the empty plate from her and brought it into the kitchen. When Santana came back, she found Brittany falling asleep on the couch. She layed with her, gently rocking her until she fell asleep. School the next day would be very eventful, so they needed all the sleep they could get.</p><hr/><p>The girls were exhausted from the weekend, so they didn't go on their usual morning runs. They actually got up pretty late so all they had time for was getting ready real quick and popping some hot pockets in the microwave before taking off for school. It was raining, so Santana drove and parked in the school parking lot. The rest of the team was already sitting at the stairs, enjoying some food from CC Jons.</p><p>"Are you guys serious? You never like ask if we wanted any?"</p><p>"We tried calling but no answer." Rachel handed them a bag anyway. "I got you a teri bowl and Britt, a korean chicken burger."</p><p>Santana looked down at her phone and saw that it was silent.</p><p>"Mhmm. Exactly. You lucky I know what you like eating, San."</p><p>Brittany looked at their friendship in a much different way now. Knowing what she knew know from Lani felt like a privilege.</p><p>"Thanks for the food, Rach." The hot pocket was definitely not enough for her.</p><p>Today the girls had ensembles together, which made Brittany excited. Mr. Shuester was teaching them a new song today, something that Santana picked a couple years ago but they never had the chance to perform it.</p><p>As always, they walked up hill together. Santana didn't want to tell Brittany what the song was, because she wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>
  <em>I picked this song sophomore year because I fell in love with it the moment I heard it. It's one of my favorite songs of all time.</em>
</p><p>That's all Santana would say about it. Which kept Brittany wondering. They walked into the music room and sat down in their normal seats.</p><p>"Alright! So the assignment for the week is to go back through past suggestions for songs and performing them. First, is a song that Santana chose sophomore year which we didn't get to try because of time constraints." He motioned Santana to come up to the microphones. "I got with a certain group before this to practice the piece, so I'm sure you can just jump in with the vocals Santana?"</p><p>"I got this." She had her, <em>I'm so stoked </em>face on.</p><p>The music started and Brittany couldn't help but bob her head. The melody wasn't too slow- it was fast but still pretty mellow.</p><p>
  <em>Did I ever say, how I feel about you<br/>A thing I never found that easy to do<br/>The things that you do, don't need to be heard<br/>You know your actions, baby, speak louder than words</em>
</p><p>Brittany watched as Santana sang. She always did this thing with her hand, where it'd come up around her chest area and then come down and close into a fist. It was like her thing.</p><p>
  <em>I've got the bottle, bring me your cup</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pop the cork, and try a sup</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when you're empty, I'll fill you up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll drink it down till the sun comes up</em>
</p><p>BZZZZZ.</p><p>A text from Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, B. Sorry I know you're in school. I just really miss you.</em>
</p><p>She looked up at Santana to see her looking at her. She mouthed <em>Quinn </em>and Santana nodded and kept on singing.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too. Here. This is what's going on right now.</em>
</p><p>She recorded a audio message for her friend and sent it off to her.</p><p>
  <em>Santana can siiiing. You've got yourself a good one, Britt. But hey, I've heard that song before, it's one of the songs Rachel put in my playlist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm heading home, like a steaming train</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Foot to the floor, in the driving rain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My head is aching and my mouth is dry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've got a thirst only you can satisfy</em>
</p><p>Brittany sat there for a moment, taking in the sheer awesomeness that was her girlfriend singing. A couple of the girls were dancing, which was normal.</p><p>
  <em>I've got the bottle, bring me your cup<br/>Pop the cork and try a sup<br/>And when you're empty, I'll fill you up<br/>We'll drink it down till the sun comes up</em>
</p><p>The song was coming to a slow now, Brittany guessed that Mr. Shuester just wanted to try it out to see if it was gonna work with the group that he chose to back Santana up.</p><p>"That was ahhhhmazing guys! Great work! Santana? This works for you? Or would you like Brittany on drums?"</p><p>She looked back at her girlfriend, who was smiling back at her.</p><p>"I want Brittany. No offense, JJ. But my girls got some skills."</p><p>"None taken, San. Don't worry." He high fived her and went back to sit down.</p><p>"Alright! Well we got Bring Me Your Cup covered! Next we have, Kai and Jasmine doing Getting Stronger. We had done this song but never performed it for the spring talent show case. So hopefully we can get it down this year since you guys are seniors."</p><p>The rest of the class was filled with good music. Brittany loved going to ensembles just because the songs that people picked were good, so she got to listen to all types of music. Especially local music. When the bell rang, the girls walked out of class together and headed back down towards the main part of campus.</p><p>"So that song? When you picked it sophomore year was there a person you picked it for?"</p><p>"No, I just loved the song. And it's good thing that I didn't pick it for anyone, because now I can dedicate it to you." Santana interlocked her fingers with Brittany as they walked past the cafeteria and on to the sidewalk that led to the stairs.</p><p>"Hey!" The girls turned to see Kayla, the girl Santana almost fought at Kiholo, walking up to them with a couple of her friends. "Well look who it is, the haole and the dyke."</p><p>Santana gripped Brittany's hand tighter, she never usually got mad over words but dyke always pissed her off. Some of the softball girls overheard and were now making their way over to where the girls were standing.</p><p>"How about you back off, Kayla." Brittany was pushing Santana back, knowing that she was already starting to get mad.</p><p>"Ha! Look at this haole, tryna tell me what to do. How about you get on a plane and get the fuck off my island." Santana dropped her backpack and pushed her way in front of Brittany. She was now close enough to Kayla's face that she could kiss her. "Don't start with me, Santana."</p><p>"Who's starting anything? Oh that would be <em>you." </em>She pushed Kayla and she sort of fumbled backwards.</p><p>Kayla found her balance again and was making her way over to Santana.</p><p>"You better watch yourself, Santana." Kayla tried to push her but before she had the chance to Wehi intervened and pushed her away once more. Brittany stepped in front of Santana knowing that her anger was about to get the best of her.</p><p>"Babe calm down." Her hands were balled into fists and she wouldn't meet Brittany eyes. "Hey. Look at me."</p><p>"I think you and your friends need to go. Now." Wehi and Jen were now standing in front of Brittany and Santana.</p><p>Brittany put her arms on Santana's shoulders, trying to get her to make eye contact with her. "Babe please. Look at me."</p><p>Santana made her way around Brittany and started walking towards Kayla again. Wehi turned and stopped Santana from getting to the girl again.</p><p>"See? You always need your friends to stop you from getting your ass kicked."</p><p>Her words only riled Santana up more. "Wehi move."</p><p>"No. Don't let her get in your head, San. If you get into it with her it could fuck up softball season for you."</p><p>But Santana wasn't listening. She was stuck in her tunnel vision, and the only thing she had her eye on was Kayla.</p><p>"Britt, I think you should take her. Now. All of this is not worth losing her for half the season."</p><p>"But I don't know what to do if.."</p><p>"Hey. She loves you. You can do this. I can't leave."</p><p>Brittany went into Santana's backpack and grabbed her keys. She ran over to the parking lot to get her truck, praying that her girlfriend wasn't going to fight this girl. She pulled around near the cafeteria where Rachel was standing with Santana, trying to calm her down.</p><p>"Go. Get in the truck and go." Santana climbed in and Rachel shut the door. "Britt call me later okay?"</p><p>"I will, see you guys later."</p><p>Santana started punching the door.</p><p>"Babe!"</p><p>"You guys should have just let me fuck her up!" Santana was still fuming.</p><p>Brittany had heard stories about Santana's anger, but not many of them were when she was sober.</p><p>They drove for about fifteen minutes, mostly in silence. Brittany didn't know what she could do to calm her girlfriend down. They arrived at the Waimea Wooden Playground, a place that Brittany would run to from her house when she needed some time alone. It was a cute little place. She parked the truck on the side of the road and got out.</p><p>"Let's go." She shut the door and walked into the park and sat in the middle area where there were benches. Santana followed, taking her pony tail out and putting her hat back on.</p><p>"Why are we here?" Santana sat on the bench that was directly across from Brittany.</p><p>"Because I figured the cold air would help you cool off." The wind was blowing slightly. It was a little overcast like it was just about to rain. "I understand why you got upset with Kayla babe. But, you know it wouldn't have been worth it all in the end when you get suspended from the team for the rest of the season. It's like you didn't even care about any of that. I know you've been working really hard. And I know you want to go to states. But fighting her today would've screwed that all up for you."</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"Then why'd you do it? Why let someone get into your head and drag you down to their level? That girl ain't shit and you and I BOTH know that."</p><p>"Because I don't want her to talk about you like that! I don't want anyone talking about you like that." Santana was standing up now, she threw her hat on the bench and she was running her hand through her hair. "I love you, Brittany. I won't have any of that shit from that girl."</p><p>"Don't yell at me, Santana. And who cares what she says?! Nothing she says matters. And if you think I was gonna stand there and let you mess up softball season for you, me and everyone on the team then you're wrong. Come find me when you calm yourself down." Brittany started to talk away. She had never had Santana yell at her like that before. She knew she wasnt yelling at her, just to her because she was upset but it didn't matter.</p><p>Santana sat back down on the bench and put her hat back on. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry out of frustration. A minute or two of tears and she started to calm down. She walked through the playground searching for her girlfriend. She walked up to the tallest tower in the park to see that Brittany was sitting on the tire swing. When she reached the swings, Brittany looked over at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Britt. Okay? Sometimes anger gets in the way and it clouds my judgement and stuff.."</p><p>"You can't let it do that. Please." Santana walked closer and Brittany got off of the swing. "I love you. And I'm not going to let you screw up your senior year."</p><p>"I know you wouldn't let me do that. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to upset you." Brittany walked up to her grabbed onto her hips. "Do you forgive me?"</p><p>"Of course I do, babe."</p><p>Santana sighed, "Today's ruined. I had plans, big plans, for today. And Kayla swooped in and fucked it all up." Brittany tilted her head slighty. Confused, just a bit. "Rachel and I had this huge charade planned where she would walk you through school and give you hints on where to find the next clue for a question. And it was gonna take you all the way to A building where the rest of the softball team would be waiting with a huge sign that said, 'Will You Go To Spring Formal With Me?'"</p><p>Brittany thought it was the cutest thing ever. That was probably a lot of planning and a lot of work to put together. But according to the other night, Santana didn't even know when she was going to ask her.</p><p>"I knew you were still awake that night at the hotel, if you didn't know. I had this whole thing planned for a while but I wanted it to be as big of a surprise as it could be for you. Rachel just ran with it." Brittany playfully slapped Santana on the shoulder. "What? I wanted it to be perfect. But this, this is far from what it was supposed to be."</p><p>"It's alright, babe."</p><p>"This may not be the way I wanted to ask you, but.." Santana got down on one knee, and held Brittany's hands in hers. "Brittany S. Pierce, would you do me the honor of being my date to the spring formal?"</p><p>As upset as she were with Santana for nearly losing it at school with Kayla and arguing with her, she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Yes. Of course I'll go with you."</p><p>It started to rain and Santana stood up in front of Brittany.</p><p>"And of course it starts to rain!" She threw her hands up in the air in disbelief.</p><p>Brittany grabbed onto her face and kissed her. Her hands came back down and found their spot on Brittany's lower back.</p><p>Once they pulled back, a smile appeared on Santana's face.</p><p>"That.. Was my first kiss in the rain." It started raining harder.</p><p>"And it won't be your last."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Konawaena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was thinking more of a red than blue, but whatever you think would look nicer on me Q."</p><p>Brittany had been looking for dresses online for over three days now and still hadn't found the perfect one. She didn't know what to do, spring formal was in three weeks and she still needed her dress, shoes, and a purse to go with it.</p><p>"Blue would seriously look way better. I think you should go with the navy blue medium lengthed one." Quinn was walking through the halls at school. She had a game that afternoon. Brittany's practice was cancelled due to the fact that it was raining. Santana had gone to Pa'auilo with Rachel to play basketball at the gym. She didn't want to go with them, she just wanted to take the afternoon off to relax and talk to Quinn before her game. It was their first regular season game of the year and she was nervous.</p><p>"I'll consider it. It was either gonna be the red one I showed you or this purple one I found earlier while I was in school."</p><p>"You didn't show me a purple one. Send it to me later." Brittany knew her bestfriend. She knew that with that little quiver in her voice, that she was nervous.</p><p>"Don't be nervous, Q. You guys are gonna do awesome. You murdered everyone during pre-season. Like I said. It's our turn to shine."</p><p>Quinn was opening her duffle bag and getting out her glove. "I know. But you aren't here, so it won't be the same. Everyone's gonna be aiming for center now that you aren't there. Janet isn't bad or anything, she just isn't you Britt."</p><p>"I guess. But it shouldn't matter though. Just do what you guys always do and you'll do great."</p><p>"Thanks, B. The team says hello. I'll text you when the games over alright?"</p><p>"Alright. Goodluck. Love you guys."</p><p>And with that the phone call ended.</p><p>Brittany hadn't really planned anything for herself that afternoon. It was raining, which mean that it was perfect cuddle weather. But her girlfriend was thirty minutes away. She made herself a nice bowl of soup and sat on her couch and watched netflix for a hour or so then she got a text message. She was expecting it to be Quinn, hoping that they T.K.O'd the opposing team. But it wasn't Quinn, or Santana. It was Rachel.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Britt. I just wanted to let you know that Santana re-sprained her ankle today playing bball with us. She wasn't gonna tell you but i figure i'd let you know.</em>
</p><p><em>Re-sprained? </em>She thought. <em>She never told me that she sprained it in the first place.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Rach. Is she coming over here?</em>
</p><p>She waited a couple minutes for a text back. Her episode of Family Guy was paused on the tv, and she went to un-pause it as her message tone went off.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. She's on her way there now. She prolly going try to play it off but please get her to ice it. And put her stupid brace on. It's in her truck.</em>
</p><p>Brittany shook her head. She knew her girlfriend was stubborn.</p><p>
  <em>I will. Thanks for letting me know. See you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Brittany got up from the couch to get a ice pack out of the freezer for Santana. She placed it on the counter so that it could defrost a little. She went back to the couch and sat down, hoping that Santana would come over soon. The rest of her Family Guy episode played and finally she heard the sound of Santana's door closing, with her truck beeping after she locked it. The front door opened and she came in. Brittany could tell she was trying her hardest not to limp but she knew that it wasn't good for her ankle.</p><p>"Hey babe."</p><p>Santana's eyes seemed a little darker than usual, Brittany assumed it was because her ankle hurt. But she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"Hey. How was basketball with the girls?"</p><p>"It was... Good. I had choke fun. They planning on playing again next week I told them I'd go down after practice." Santana shut the door slowly and started to walk towards the couch where Brittany was sitting. She saw the expression that was on her face and immediately knew. "Rach told you didn't she."</p><p>"She did." Brittany got up and walked over to where her girlfriend was standing and brought her to the couch. "I got a ice pack out for you. You're icing this. And staying off of it as much as possible tonight. Also, where in your truck is your ankle brace?"</p><p>"Jesus. She told you everything huh?" Santana laughed a little as Brittany put pillows under her leg to elevate her ankle. "It's not too bad, babe. I promise. Just a little swelling."</p><p>"But we have practice and you can't be out. You can't miss a game, Santana."</p><p>Brittany came back from the kitchen with the ice pack and gently placed it on Santana's ankle, wrapping it slowly with saran wrap. She winced at the coldness but eventually she adjusted to the cool feeling.</p><p>"I won't miss a game. I promise. My ankle brace is under the drivers seat. My ace wrap should be next to it too, I'll wear that to sleep tonight." Before Brittany could walk away, Santana grabbed her arm. "Thank you, Brittany. Because you always set me straight you know?"</p><p>"I got you." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead before grabbing her keys and running outside to grab her ankle brace.</p><p>After icing her ankle for about twenty minutes, Santana- with help from Brittany, went upstairs to take a shower. She already had dinner, and Brittany was full from her soup so they were gonna call it a night. Santana wrapped her ankle and threw some of Brittany's extra pillows under her foot so that it could be elevated.</p><p>"Is it extra cold tonight? Or is it just me?"</p><p>Santana held her arm out and Brittany curled up next to Santana's side, placing her head just below her collar bone. The tv was on to a random channel just so they could have some background noise.</p><p>"I think it's just you, babe."</p><p>Brittany was warm now. Even if she was shivering cold, laying next to Santana for just ten seconds would instantly warm her up.</p><p>"How come you never told me about your ankle?"</p><p>"I knew you were gonna ask." Santana was playing with Brittany's hair, slowly running her hands through it. "Sophomore year, we were playing HPA and I hit a line drive between center and right. As I was rounding second, I stepped on the base at the wrong spot and I rolled my ankle. I fell to the ground and two of the HPA girls came to help me up. I was only out for one game but it felt like forever. I never mentioned it because it's been strong since then and I haven't had any problems."</p><p>"Until now."</p><p>"Don't give me that, B. I'll be fine. Tomorrow the swelling will be gone and I'll be good as new. If anything I'll just sit out of practice tomorrow." Brittany yawned. "Someone's tired. I think it's time for bed anyway. It's late and we have school tomorrow."</p><p>With a kiss goodnight, the girls fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>School the next day was boring as usual. The swelling around Santana's ankle had gone down but Brittany convinced her to use the ankle brace during school.</p><p>At practice that day, Santana sat out so she could continue resting. She didn't want to stay off of her feet so Coach Sue made her use crutches so she could walk around as much as she wanted without putting any weight on her ankle.</p><p>After running plays, the team came in for a water break and Brittany took a seat next to Santana.</p><p>"You look cute with those crutches, babe." She took a sip of her water bottle before putting her batting helmet on.</p><p>"Cute? I look crippled."</p><p>"Well you're my cute crippled girlfriend." Brittany lifted her helmet up a little so she could kiss Santana before going back on the field to start off batting practice.</p><p>If there was anything Santana hated, it was being benched and watching her team on the field. She loved softball and being sidelined just made her want to get on the field more. She watched as Brittany bunted three times, then brought her bat back up to practice her full swing. Santana saw so much potential in her girlfriend. But she felt that sometimes she held back, and always wondered why.</p><p>Brittany's hits were beautiful. A solid grounded past short stop, a line drive right above second and a pop fly to left. Granted she would have been called out because of it but it could still advance runners.</p><p>Santana sat there, just in awe of the fact that her girlfriend was everything she ever wanted. Beautiful, tall, and amazing at softball. Not to mention she had a wonderful personality that just made Santana fall in love even more. Sometimes she felt as if she were dreaming. That none of it were real. But when she woke up in the morning next to Brittany, she knew her dreams were reality.</p><p>Santana had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that practice was pretty much over now and the girls were heading into the dugout.</p><p>"Alright. So this morning I got our schedule for season. Our first game is against Konawaena (Kona-Why-Na) next week Wednesday. I believe that we are more than prepared. Santana should be good to go by then. That's what, about a week? Six days? As long as you take it easy. I'm sure Brittany will make sure of that."</p><p>"I will coach." Brittany replied, smiling over at Santana.</p><p>"Just remember. Never take your focus off of school. That is your number one priority. Grade checks are due to me tomorrow, so make sure you have them. No excuses. Alright. Let's go, circle up."</p><p>"Dragons on three. 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"DRAGONS!"</p><hr/><p>The next week went by quickly, and before she realized it- Brittany and the rest of the team were on their way to Konawaena for their softball game. Konawaena was pretty far from Honoka'a as well, taking about a hour and fifteen minutes to finally reach the school. As the first season game of the year, the team was extra pumped. For a lot of the girls, this would be their last first game. Many of them were not pursuing softball after high school, so this was like their last hoorah.</p><p>As always, a song was playing on the speakers and Santana was singing along.</p><p>
  <em>Oh is it true, is true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or have I been mistaken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh is it you, is it you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who started this trouble makin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure I'm a fool, I'm a fool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For putting my heart in such a situation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to keep my cool, keep my cool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I've grown impatient</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well you've got my attention</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now bust out your intentions</em>
</p><p>The van was pulling into the parking lot next to the field. The Konawaena team was on the field raking it and spraying with a little water so that the wind wouldn't blow dirt into any of the players eyes.</p><p>"How ironic!" Jen said out loud. "This song would come on when we get here."</p><p>"Shut up, Jen." Rachel was trying to get her to lower her voice before Brittany heard but it was too late. Santana was still singing along, not realizing what the conversation was about.</p><p>
  <em>Well when I start thinking bout you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It gets my pulse racin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't seem to care much about me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I'm looking in your direction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh girl you can take it or leave it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby are you too blind to see that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your leavin me high and dry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you take my love girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your gonna cross the line</em>
</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany was interested, she always liked hearing stories about the team.</p><p>"It's nothing Britt, don't worry about it."</p><p>The more Brittany listened to the song, the more she realized that it was a song about heart break. She turned to Rachel to get more answers out of her. The only reason she'd try to cover it up is if it were about Santana.</p><p>"Rachel don't lie to me. I know you're trying to hide something. What is it?"</p><p>Rachel looked back over at Santana who was still singing away while she played Trade Nations.</p><p>"Okay well-" Rachel pointed out the window to the girl who was filling the hole on the pitchers mound. "That girl? Is San's ex."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Song used in this chapter is called Backburner by Mike Pinto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as it usually is, but it's mainly going to be a filler. The next chapter should be quite lengthy, so stay tuned :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Waipio Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Her... ex?"</p><p>"It's no big deal really, San dated her during, what? Sophomore year yeah Jen?"</p><p>Jen nodded, as she continued the conversation she was having with Kalei.</p><p>"Yeah, well they dated for about a year I think. She cheated on Santana, and she was so heartbroken over it." Rachel was getting out of the van now, followed by Brittany. "It took us a long time to help her get over it. That song was like, the theme song for the summer after sophomore year. She wouldn't quit playing it."</p><p>"Kehau! (Ke-how)" A Konawaena girl was calling Santana's ex over to their dugout.</p><p>"That's her name, Kehau." Brittany continued looking at the girl who was now running over to the rest of her team. She wondered how a person could hurt Santana the way she did. She knew that she would never do that to her, Santana is an amazing person and she would never want to see her hurt.</p><p>"What did she do? I mean, did she break up with Santana because of the distance?"</p><p>"Distance? No no, it was nothing like that. Or so Kehau claims. It was super dumb, something like she said that she would never see Santana even though she came out to Kona almost every weekend. She ended up leaving her for some girl that lived in Oahu, which meant that she was foreal not gonna see her cause they lived on different islands."</p><p>"That is really dumb, actually." Brittany placed her bag down on the bench in the dugout and walked over to where Santana was standing with Angel and Wehi. "Babe?"</p><p>"Yeah? Whatsup B?" Brittany leaned in and kissed her. Santana smiled halfway through the kiss. "What's that for?"</p><p>"Just to let you know that I love you."</p><p>The team got ready to warm up and made their way onto the field. Konawaena's field was similar to Pahoa's, just without the buildings. The field was open and there wasn't anything to stop it once it got past you. As the game was about to start, the sun came out from behind the clouds and shone down onto the field. Honoka'a was up to bat first. Rachel started the game off great with a liner that became a triple off of a Konawaena error. As Brittany stepped into the batters box, she surveyed the field to see who was playing where. She looked at the pitcher, who she realized was Santana's ex.</p><p>She wasn't the fastest, but her accuracy was on point. The first pitch was a slider, which put her ahead in the count 0-1. The second was a fastball on the outside corner, which were Brittany's favorite types of pitches. She swung and hit a hard grounder to the second baseman who just missed it. She made it on to first base safely, while bringing Rachel home.</p><p>Nalani stepped up to the plate and was very quickly behind in the count, 0-2. On the next strike she swung and hit a grounder that caused the second baseman to fumble and Brittany got by her safely, although Nalani was called out at first. Santana stepped up and looked super eager to hit. She never waved her bat around when she was about to hit but today she was. She was well aware that her ex was pitching, and so of course she had to hit. There was no way she was going to let Kehau strike her out.</p><p>The first pitch was a ball. Second was way too outside. Kehau was trying to make adjustments, but it wasn't working because on the third pitch she hit Santana on her side. Santana dropped her bat and hunched over in pain, trying to catch her breath. Brittany wanted to step off of second base to help her girlfriend but Coach Sue signaled for her to stay put. Rachel ran out of the dugout to check on Santana, with Coach Sue making her way from where was standing by third base.</p><p>A couple of the Konawaena girls were snickering, like Kehau had done it on purpose. And if she did, then that would be fucked up and Brittany wasn't going to have any of that. Santana walked it off and ran over to first base, with the crowd clapping. Brittany glanced over at her hoping that their eyes would meet but Santana was still rubbing her side.</p><p>By the time the inning was over, Honoka'a was up 4-0. They took the field and Rachel put in a couple warm up pitches before the first Konawaena player stepped into the batters box. Rachel struck her out with the first three pitches and the Konawaena crowd was quiet.</p><p>As the sixth inning came to a close, Honoka'a was leading 9-7. They didn't get any runs in the top of the seventh, which left the score what it was. All they needed to do was hold them off and they'd have it in the bag.</p><p>There were two outs and the bases were loaded. Rachel was ahead in the count quickly, pulling off 0-2. The next pitch was a low strike and the girl swung and the ball came bouncing hard up the center of the field. Brittany ran forward, knowing that the infielders wouldn't bet able to get it.</p><p>As the ball got closer, Brittany put her glove out. It hit a knick in the ground and bounced to the right of her and got by. Brittany turned and bolted for it. The ball was traveling fast and she knew that if she didn't get to it in time, then all three runners that were on base would score and they'd lose.</p><p>The crowd was going crazy, which only made Brittany's adrenaline pump even more. She finally got to the ball and grabbed it and threw it in to Wehi. But by the time she got the ball, the runners had come home and the batter was on third.</p><p>The game was over, and they had lost by one. Brittany was taking it the hardest, being that it was because she missed the grounder that brought three runs home. The team kept trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't shake the feeling. They were walking towards the van when Rachel ran up to Brittany and walked along side of her.</p><p>"Britt come on, don't even worry about it." Rachel was struggling to get her bag on her shoulder. Her ice pack was huge today, and she was trying not to have it slip off. Brittany grabbed it from her and threw it on her shoulder instead. "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem. And trust me, I'm trying to shake it okay but I can't." Brittany placed her bag on her seat in the van and threw Rachel's next to hers. "Why aren't we leaving yet again?"</p><p>"Konawaena always has a potluck after the game. Coach Sue is really good friends with their coach so we always stay because she wants to talk story with her."</p><p>It wasn't really what Brittany wanted to hear. All she wanted to go was go home and lay on her bed and sulk in her own misery. She was very upset about the way she performed during the game.</p><p>Kalei came over to where Brittany and Rachel were talking and grabbed onto both of them and started to drag them towards where the food was lined up on the tables. "I'm hungry you guys. Come on. No one wants to go up with me and I don't want to go by myself."</p><p>"You could've just asked, we'll go with you."</p><p>Brittany was looking around for Santana now, and she found her sitting with Angel and Tash. As they grabbed the first plates, everyone started to line up behind them. Once she made her plate, Brittany sat down with her friends and began to eat her food. She was feeling a little better now, and hopefully she'd be able to shake off the feeling that she had disappointed her team.</p><p>Santana was standing in line with Angel and Tash waiting to get food when she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>"Can we talk?" It was Kehau.</p><p>"I don't know, can we?" Santana really didn't want to talk to her.</p><p>"Come on, San. Don't be like that. Please? Give me five minutes." She turned to Angel, who was giving her a disapproving look. "Five minutes. That's all I want."</p><p>Santana scanned the group of people to look for Britt. She was sitting with the rest of the team, laughing and looking like she was having a good time. Santana didn't want to ruin that, knowing that she was very upset about the game. The last thing she wanted was for Brittany to see something and misinterpret what was going on.</p><p>"Can you take my plate to the table. I won't be long." She handed her plate to Tash and she took it over to the table. She turned back to Kehau. "Five minutes. That's all you get."</p><p>They walked to the empty table that was beside them and sat down facing each other.</p><p>"Okay so first off, I'm sorry about beaming you. I didn't do it on purpose, I was just nervous." She was twiddling her thumbs, looking down at them. "I saw you and I just, I don't know. I got nervous. I mean, I haven't seen you in a while. But I've been thinking about you."</p><p>"Thinking about me? Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah. I found our old letters to each other and it got me thinking, that I made a mistake when I left you." Kehau looked up at Santana and gave her a sympathetic look. "Please. I still love you, Santana. I do."</p><p>Santana sat there, not knowing what to say. "Don't. Don't think that you can just break my heart, come back and expect me to be waiting for you?"</p><p>"I figured it was worth a shot. I mean, we had something special." Kehau reached out to grab Santana's hand but she snatched it away.</p><p>"No. I have Brittany now and she treats me a million times better than you <em>ever </em><em>did."</em> Santana was raging on the inside.</p><p>"What can that hauole give you that I can't?!" And within the two seconds after she said the sentence, Santana stood up and Kehau knew she had made a huge mistake.</p><p>"Excuse me? The fuck did you just say?" Her voice carried over to the table where the rest of the girls were sitting and immediately caught their attention. Rachel got up from her seat but Brittany held her back, telling her to see how Santana handles it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"Sure you didn't. If you're done trying to <em>win me back </em>with your oh so touching words, I'd like to join my girlfriend and the rest of my team." She walked back to the table and sat next to Brittany who was swatting the flies away from her plate.</p><p>Brittany placed her hand on Santana's leg under the table, and squeezing gently. "I'm proud of you," She whispered. "I could see it from here. You wanted to hurt her."</p><p>"Yeah. But I know it wasn't worth it." She smiled and leaned over to kiss Brittany. "Plus, why use my energy to beat her ass when I should be using it to make you feel better?"</p><p>"I feel fine. After seeing that? I feel much better."</p><p>Everyone continued eating their food and finally loaded back into the van after about a hour. They thanked the Konawaena girls and waved bye from the van. Santana looked out the window and saw Kehau staring back at her with sad eyes.</p><p>"Looks like you broke her heart, San." Wehi was trying her best to hold back her laughter.</p><p>"Oh well!" And everyone started laughing. "Alright alright nuff already. All that shit is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"But what about Kayla? Once Kehau talks to her, she's just gonna be in your face more." Brittany turned to Kama.</p><p>"What does Kayla have to do with this?"</p><p>"She's Kehau's cousin, babe. But don't worry, she won't do anything." Santana was taking her hair out of her ponytail and laid her head back. She put her arm around Brittany she got comfortable by cuddling up next to her girlfriend. "And if she does, then I'll take care of it. Without getting in trouble. I promise."</p><p>About a half an hour into the ride home, Brittany slowly started to fall asleep, while Santana was still up having a conversation with Rachel about what Kehau was telling her.</p><p>"And she thinks that she can jus come back and you'd be ready and waiting for her?" She started to laugh, knowing that it was such a ridiculous thought. "I'm so fuckin glad that you aren't with her anymore. I mean, of course I'm not happy with the way it went down but I'm glad that you are in a much better place in your life."</p><p>"Way better. Can you imagine how everything would be if we was still together?" Santana scoffed. "I'd be in hell probably, to be honest."</p><p>"You don't need her. And when Kayla comes up to you again, we'll take care of it. It won't even be if she does. Cause you know how she was after you guys broke up."</p><p>"So irraz yeah, I hate that shit. Oh well. We'll deal with it later."</p><p>Brittany was snoring now, exhausted from the game. She had worked hard, Konawaena had a couple good hits to her and they made her hustle. But that game was in the past, and now all she was thinking about was the next game against HPA.</p><hr/><p>The next day at school, word had gotten around that the girls lost their first game. No one really cared. In reality, the softball team had never been the best. The school usually paid more attention to baseball and boys volleyball since they were all in the same season.</p><p>The team was all sitting on the stairs, looking at the newspaper article that was written about the game.</p><p>"Don't even trip about the article, Sooner. It means nothing, we'll just get them back next time around when we play them at home." Nalani was crumpling the paper up into a ball.</p><p>The first line read, <em>Konawaena </em><em>Sophomore Honey Tillman brought in the winning run with a liner to center field that got by Honoka'a Senior Brittany Pierce on Wednesday at Konawaena's field.<br/></em></p><p>"No practice today, right?"</p><p>"Nope. Coach Sue never has practice the day after a game." The bell rang and everyone started walking to class.</p><p>Santana turned to Brittany, who was following her to Hunts class. "Babe you didn't have to follow me."</p><p>"You always take me to class, I figured I could do the same for you." She grabbed Santana by the hips and pulled her closer. "I'll see you after?"</p><p>And with a kiss, Brittany left Santana and she walked into her class.</p><p>Brittany walked down the hallway and was cornered by Kayla and her friends.</p><p>"Hauole. Just the person I was looking for!" She was close to Brittany now, forcing her into the corner as if she were a child being picked on by some bullies.</p><p>"Aww, Kayla I think she's scared."</p><p>Brittany scoffed. "Why the fuck should I be afraid of any of you?"</p><p>"Because right now, you're outnumbered three to one." Kayla stepped closer. "And your girlfriend broke my cousins heart. So the way I see it, she hurt my cousin- so I'll hurt you."</p><p>She started laughing.</p><p>"Oh so you think it's funny?" Kayla shoved Brittany up against the wall. "I'll show you fuckin funny, hauole."</p><p>Brittany stood up tall, looking down at Kayla who was a couple inches shorter than she was. "How about you get out of my face. Tell your cousin to fight her own battles because last time I checked, she was a big girl."</p><p>Santana came walking up after she heard what was going on, with Rachel coming from the opposite direction.</p><p>"Seriously? So you go this low and gang up on my girlfriend? You really are a little bitch." Santana stepped in front of Brittany, and found her waist with her hand.</p><p>"And what the fuck are you going to do about it? Get held back by you friends again?"</p><p>"You don't see anyone holding me back do you?" She dropped her hand and provoked Kayla a little.</p><p>"San-" Brittany was pleading with her. Santana pushed her to the side, so that she wasn't standing directly behind her anymore. "Don't."</p><p>"No, I got it."</p><p>Rachel was standing a little down the hallway, as she secretly waved someone over without anyone seeing.</p><p>"Finally. I get to kick your ass, Lopez. Because I had to listen to my cousin crying on the phone last night about how you hurt her feelings. And trust me, I ain't having none of that."</p><p>"Well maybe if she hadn't acted like a idiot, she would've had a chance." Kayla's eyes widened, balling her hand into a fist. "Actually, she never stood a chance at all. I mean, she is related to your fuckin dumb ass."</p><p>As Kayla threw a punch, Santana ducked and she missed. She pushed her and Kayla fell backwards, quickly standing back up and heading straight for Santana. She went to tackle Santana but she dodged it and pushed her into the wall, making her more upset. Santana connected with a right hook to the stomach and she doubled over. Before she had the chance to hit her again, Brittany intervened and the security guard that had ran over grabbed Kayla.</p><p>"That's enough. You're coming with me." He was grabbing Kayla by the arms and basically lifted her off of the ground.</p><p>"What? She fuckin started it!"</p><p>"I saw the whole thing. She was only defending herself." They walked off in the direction of the office, with Kayla's friends dispersing.</p><p>Brittany was pushing Santana back, hoping that she would be able to calm her down. But to her surprise, she was smiling.</p><p>"You're smiling? Did that feel good? You could've got suspended San!"</p><p>Rachel came walking over and high fived Santana.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"We had this planned, in a way. I was actually just gonna kick her ass up at the oval but figured this way she wouldn't fuck with us anymore." They all walked towards the parking lot. "You alright babe? I should've told you. I knew what they were planning, Jen overheard them when she was on her way to class and texted me."</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry." Santana found Brittany's hands and they interlocked.</p><p>"Come on, let's go grab some food and get out of here. I have a place I want to show you babe. You're coming right Rach?"</p><p>"You going down the valley?" They were at Santana's truck now. "Cause if you are, I'm down."</p><p>"Yup. We are. I haven't taken Brittany down there yet. I might as well, cause there's gonna be a lot of talk and I just wanna chill."</p><p>"The valley?" Brittany was always asking questions, which was understandable.</p><p>"Yup. Waipio (Why-Pea-Oh) Valley. You'll love it, don't worry."</p><p>Brittany and Sanana kissed, then climbed into the truck and headed down the road.</p><hr/><p>Words used in this chapter:</p><p>Irraz - Pronounced (ear-raz) meaning irritating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hi'ilawe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long does it take to get to where we're going?"</p><p>The girls had been driving for about ten minutes or so. Santana said that it was right down the road, but it was taking a little bit longer than expected.</p><p>"Don't worry, Britt. It shouldn't be that much longer."</p><p>They had stopped at Rachel's place to get her camera and her ukulele, then headed down to the valley. When they reached the lookout, there were a bunch of cars sitting in the parking lot. Santana pulled to the side and put her truck in park.</p><p>"Why are you stopping?"</p><p>"So many questions. Just come on babe. Follow me." Rachel jumped out of the truck first and ran over to the rock wall. Santana and Brittany followed, interlocking their hands. It had become second nature, a habit.</p><p>The view of the valley was incredible. It was similar to Pololu Valley but she definitely liked this one a little better. Brittany walked closer to the wall and sat next to Rachel who was trying to snap a picture for Quinn.</p><p>"This is awesome. People are down there?"</p><p>"Yeah. Waipio is like, the spot. We used to come down here all the time. That was before everyone started coming down here a lot." Rachel looked a bit irritated. "Like us and the girls would be down here every weekend, then the football boys started coming, volleyball girls, even the fuckin golf team started coming down. And eventually it got too crowded."</p><p>"Ugh, I hated when the golf team came down. They always brought all their clubs and shit. It got so fuckin' irritating."</p><p>"Oh my God and they'd hit golf balls on the beach yeah? Jesus."</p><p>Brittany was still sitting there, admiring the view as the two girls talked.</p><p>"Let's get down there." Santana was rubbing Brittany's shoulders. "I can't wait to show you."</p><p>They got back into the truck and headed down the hill. It was very steep, much more than Brittany initially anticipated. The cars coming up the hill were stopping for the vehicles coming down the hill which was very considerate.</p><p>"We're going down into the valley?"</p><p>"Of course! We wouldn't have come this way if we weren't. It'd be a waste of a trip."</p><p>Once they got off of the steep hill, Santana drove until they were driving near the water. It looked like a regular beach, just not as crowded and had black sand.</p><p>"It's beautiful down here." As they were driving, Santana plugged in her iPod and started to play music.</p><p>"This is the playlist that I always play when we come down here."</p><p>Brittany was listening to the song playing and she couldn't help but start to bob her head to the music.</p><p>They got to a little house near the river that flowed through the valley, and Santana parked her truck in the empty spot in the garage.</p><p>"Whose house is this?"</p><p>"It's my uncles. He's away in the mainland right now, I texted him earlier. He told me we could come and hang out."</p><p>They got out of the truck and walked towards the house. Santana found the spare key under the mat and opened the front door to let everyone in. To Brittany's surprise, the house was really nice. It looked brand new.</p><p>"This is so nice."</p><p>"Right? I remember coming down here with Santana during our sophomore year and just chilling. Her uncle was always surfing so we'd have the house to ourselves.</p><p>Rachel was sitting in the beach chair that was placed near the couch in the living room. It seemed to have one bedroom, with a bathroom and a kitchen. It was a cute little house, so secluded and so far away from the town.</p><p>"I'm guessing that your uncle doesn't come into town often?"</p><p>"Not really, he is super low maintenance. He comes out of the valley, mostly to buy groceries and visit family. Which, might I add, is only twice a year. Christmas and Easter." Santana was opening a couple windows now, letting the breeze that was making its way through the valley enter the house and fill it with cool air. "He sells taro to local stores and that's his income. There's no electricity in the house, and he has a water catchment. That's how he was running water in the house."</p><p>"Interesting." Brittany was walking around the house and looked at the pictures that were all over the living room. She recognized a picture that had Santana's mom and another man in. "Is this your uncle?"</p><p>"It is. He's my mom's older brother."</p><p>Brittany continued looking around the living room at the pictures while Santana went back into her truck to grab her phone and Rachel's things. As she was scanning through the picture frames, Brittany came across one that made her a bit uncomfortable. It was a picture of Santana and Kehau, from what looked like a concert. Santana was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts while Kehau was sporting a crop top with jean shorts. They looked absolutely happy.</p><p>"Don't think too much about that, Britt. I see you looking at it. San's uncle loved Kehau, when she came out to him, he was the most excited. She introduced her to him and he couldn't get enough of his favorite nieces girlfriend. He used to work security at the concerts that went on at the ranch down the road from your place." Rachel got up and grabbed the picture. "Bob Marley fest. I remember. Because the entire team went and we were all supposed to have a good time, but Kehau went and fucked it all up."</p><p>"You still haven't let that go huh?" Santana came walking back into the house and handed Rachel her ukulele, and she handed the picture over to Brittany. "Just won't ever let it go."</p><p>"What do you want me to do?! The entire night she kept nagging and nagging about how you weren't spending time with her. Blah blah blah." Rachel sat back down and quietly tuned her ukulele. "And she made you leave before Lauryn Hill even went on."</p><p>"I gotta say, I was pretty upset about that." Santana turned back to Brittany who was now putting the picture back down on the table and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry babe, all of this doesn't even matter anymore."</p><p>"I know how you guys get, it's alright. Honest. It doesn't bother me when you talk about Kehau." Santana sat next to Brittany and threw her arm around her. "And don't you love Lauryn Hill? She made you leave before she went on?"</p><p>"Yeah! I fuckin' love her. But she made us leave because she wanted to spend time with me. Alone. And I was like, can't we spend time after she sings my favorite song? No. We couldn't. So bullshit."</p><p>Rachel started strumming, and the song sounded so familiar, but Brittany couldn't put a finger on it. "Let me just say, Lauryn Hill was amazing that night."</p><p>Santana shot a look over at her best friend, and Rachel started to laugh. She continued strumming, until Brittany finally caught on. She got up from the couch and grabbed Rachel's camera off of the table where Santana had placed it.</p><p>As the melody continued, Santana started to get into it.</p><p>Brittany pressed record, and Rachel started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Turn your lights down low</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And pull your window curtain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, let the moon come shining in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Into our life again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saying ooh, it's been a long, long time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I got this message for you girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But it seems I was never on time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did I want to get through to you girl?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>On time, on time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to give you some love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to give you some good, good loving</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh I, oh I, oh Yeah, I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to give you some good, good loving</em>
</p><p>Brittany was holding the camera steady on Santana, who was excited because her verse was coming up. She had said on many occasions that Lauryn Hill was one of her favorite singers. She began to sing, with Brittany admiring her from behind the lens of the camera.</p><p>
  <em>Turn your lights down low</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never ever try to resist, oh no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh Let your love come shining in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Into our lives again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And ooh, I love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I want you to know right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh I love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I want you to know right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I, that I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna give you some love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna give you some good, good loving</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh I, oh I, oh I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna give you some good, good loving</em>
</p><p>That verse was Santana's favorite part in the entire song. And of course, it was also Brittany's, whenever Santana sang it. Whenever they were alone or in Santana's truck and the song came on, she would always look into Brittany's eyes as she sang it. She found it difficult to look into Santana's because she'd always be blushing and trying to look away.</p><p>Rachel stopped playing and Brittany turned the camera off. She yawned and laid down on the couch, putting her head on Santana's lap.</p><p>"You tired babe?" Brittany nodded, getting comfortable. "It's quiet down here huh? Peaceful."</p><p>"It really is." Her eyes were still closed, taking a deep breath in and relaxing. All Brittany could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the water running down the river towards the ocean.</p><p>"Do you mind if while you sleep, Rach and I head down to the beach?"</p><p>"Go ahead babe, sounds like a plan." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany before getting off of the couch and walking towards the door. "I'll lock the door on my way out okay? Have a good nap. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>As Santana shut the door, Rachel looked at her and smiled.</p><p>"We aren't going to the beach are we?"</p><p>"Do you think I'm gonna come down here on a super nice day like this and go to the beach? You know where we're going. Hi'ilawe (He-e-la-ve)."</p><p>Hi'ilawe is one of the most beautiful waterfalls in Hawai'i. It is also one of Santana and Rachel's favorite places to hike to so they can have some time to themselves.</p><p>The hike from her uncles place to the falls wasn't long, maybe about 10-15 minutes. When they got to the pool of water and looked up, the majestic Hi'ilawe was flowing. Santana still remembered the first time her and the team came to visit Hi'ilawe. It didn't take her long to realize that it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen in her entire life.</p><p>Santana took her shirt off and sat on one of the big rocks at the edge of the water. Rachel joined her, only to jump into the water a little after. She stood in the water while looking at Santana.</p><p>"So I know that you didn't bring us all the way down here just cause it's a nice day. What's on your mind?" Santana was looking down at her feet and then looked back up at Rachel. "Come on, San. You can tell me anything."</p><p>"I guess I'm just a little scared? I have never felt this way for anyone in my entire life. Brittany is, just amazing. After seeing Kehau again it made me realize that since then I haven't fallen for someone so hard. I don't think that I've ever fallen for someone this hard."</p><p>"You're not trying to say that you gonna break up with her right?" Santana's eyes shot up to Rachel's in a panic.</p><p>"No. No I'm not saying that at all! It's not like that. I'm just afraid that one day, she'll go back home to the mainland and I'll still be here."</p><p>Rachel swam back over and jumped out of the water and sat next to Santana, recognizing the sound in her voice. "You have nothing to worry about San. What brought this up?"</p><p>"I was just thinking about college and stuff, and all the times we've had so far."</p><p>"And you're afraid that everything would be for nothing?" Santana nodded. "Well I can tell you this much. Brittany loves you. And I know that for sure."</p><p>"But how do you know that? How do you know that when we get out of school, that she won't leave me."</p><p>"Trust her, San. She isn't Kehau, she isn't Kristen, or anyone you've ever dated. Just trust that her love for you is strong. Because it is." Rachel put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "In all honesty, I don't think anyone can compare to Brittany. As long as you guys just talk everything out and stuff, everything will be okay."</p><p>"Don't even trip on this stuff right now." Rachel hugged her. "You got this San, and you'll know how to handle anything that comes your way. And I'll be right here with you no matter what. Till the end."</p><p>"I know. And the same goes for you. What's going on with you and Quinn? You haven't really talked about her in a while." Rachel jumped back into the water, with Santana following.</p><p>The water was nice and cool compared to the hot weather that consumed mid-day. Santana brought her head out of the water.</p><p>"We're good. I mean, the distance gets really difficult at times. All I wanna do is be with her. Be able to make her feel better when she's sad. But all I can do is see her through pictures or on Skype."</p><p>They were in the middle of the pool of water now, just relaxing.</p><p>"Do you know when you're gonna see her again?" Rachel simply shrugged, because neither her or Quinn knew when the next time would be. "I don't know how you do it, Rach."</p><p>"It's hard. But we've talked about plans, I mean if we are really serious about staying together. Like going to the same college."</p><p>"Britt and I have talked about the same thing. Imagine how epic it'd be if we all went to the same college?"</p><p>The two girls continued talking about their futures and the rest of softball season when they realized that it was already12pm and they had left Brittany at the house for quite some time.</p><p>"Let's get back before Britt freaks out that we left her at your uncle's for so long." The girls got out of the water and went to grab their things.</p><p>Santana turned back to the waterfall and smiled. She knew that whenever she came to visit Hi'ilawe that she would leave with her worries washed away and she'd be refreshed and ready to go back to reality. She quickly mouthed the words 'thank you' and turned to follow her friend back to her uncle's where her girlfriend was probably awake and wondering where they were.</p><p>When they reached the house, they walked in to find Brittany still asleep on the couch.</p><p>"I'm gonna sleep too, if you don't mind." Rachel took a seat on the recliner and pulled the level to get it to recline.</p><p>"Go ahead. I'm gonna be on the porch. You'll know where to find me."</p><p>"Don't play too loud, San. Not that I mind or anything, I was just sayin cause.." And she points over to the blonde fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Santana walked towards the back of the house and sat on the porch. It overlooked the river, and had a gorgeous view of the rest of the valley. She picked up the 2010 Les Paul her uncle had and turned on the battery-powered amp.</p><p>She only knew one song on the guitar, and she had learned it specifically for the winter talent show her junior year. Her uncle helped her for weeks on the song, knowing the exact reason why his niece chose it. She was going threw a terrible break up, and he wanted to be there for her.</p><p>Santana started playing, quickly adjusting the volume on the amp. She didn't want to wake them up. She always enjoyed the sound of downtempo songs.</p><p>But Brittany had gotten up anyway, slowly and walks towards the porch, so that she could hear Santana better. Santana had her legs up on the railing as she sat on the chair and continued playing. She was completely unaware that Brittany was standing behind her. Her eyes were closed.</p><p>Rachel was now standing next to Brittany, watching as her best friend played the guitar. "You should've seen her perform this song," She whispered. "She got her first standing O. And it was first time performing a solo on stage."</p><p>The two girls walked back into the living room. Rachel grabbed her phone and searched Santana's name on YouTube.</p><p>"Here." She plugged in the headphones and handed one side to Brittany. "You can tell she's nervous yeah? Look at her."</p><p>The video was playing, and Santana was slowly walking up to the microphone that was standing on the middle of the stage. She had a guitar slung on her. Brittany and Rachel leaned back on the couch and watched the video as it continued.</p><hr/><p>"WOO! Go Santana!" Nalani was screaming from where the softball team was sitting. "We love you!"</p><p>Santana started playing, and within the first seconds, she messed up. She took a deep breath, and started playing again.</p><p>
  <em>When I get to Warwick Avenue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Meet me by the entrance of the tube</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We can talk things over a little time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Promise me you won't step outta line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I get to Warwick Avenue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please drop the past and be true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear</em>
</p><p>Her posture and composure had changed now, and she looked completely comfortable on stage.</p><p>
  <em>I'm leaving you for the last time baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You think you're loving but you don't love me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've been confused outta my mind lately</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You think you're loving but I want to be free</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby you've hurt me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I get to Warwick Avenue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll spend an hour, but no more than two</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our only chance to speak once more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I showed you the answers, now here's the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I get to Warwick Avenue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll tell you baby that we're through</em>
</p><p>The crowd was going crazy now, which only pumped Santana's adrenaline more.</p><p>
  <em>I'm leaving you for the last time baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You think you're loving but you don't love me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've been confused outta my mind lately</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You think you're loving but you don't love me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to be free, baby you've hurt me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the days spent together, I wished for better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I didn't want the train to come</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now it's departed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm broken hearted, seems like we never started</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All those days spent together, when I wished for better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I didn't want the train to come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone in the crowd was on their feet, as the song came to a close.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You think you're loving but you don't love me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to be free, baby you've hurt me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You don't love me, I want to be free</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby you've hurt me</em>
</p><p>Santana looked out into the crowd and smiled. Her first performance had gone much more amazingly than she had ever imagined. She walked off stage and was greeted by the team, who group hugged her.</p><p>And the video came to an end.</p><hr/><p>"That, was really good. Holy shit." Brittany took the earphone out of her ear and handed it back to Rachel. She turned to look out the door at Santana, who was still quietly playing the tune to the song. "The song was for Kehau wasn't it?"</p><p>"It was. It was like, her way of some closure. After that, she was happy. She didn't cry, she didn't talk about how she wanted Kehau to be hers. We got our Santana back and it was like old times. And we always said that because she got up on stage, she became herself again."</p><p>They heard her put the guitar down and turn the amp off.</p><p>Santana walked in and smiled at Brittany.</p><p>"Come on, B. I wanna show you something."</p><p>She grabbed her by the hand and they walked towards the front door.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"You'll see, babe. You'll see."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: For anyone that is wondering, I don't have an uncle that lives down in the valley. And I have also never been to Hi'ilawe, which is upsetting because from what I have been told it's breathtaking. I've seen pictures and watched videos of friends that have gone to the falls and it would be wrong to say that I wasn't jealous.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's considered trespassing to go to the falls if you don't have permission from the land owners. You have to walk through private property to get there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reviews, Follows and Faves are amazeballs. Please leave me some! I'll love you forever!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not even going to ask where we're going this time, because I feel like I've been over-asking today and I don't wanna over do it."</p><p>Brittany followed Santana out the front door and grabbed onto her hips. It made Santana stop and turn around. Brittany placed a kiss on her lips, smiling at the same time.</p><p>"Well then," Santana grabbed onto Brittany's face and kissed her again. "I hope you had a good nap."</p><p>"I did." They interlocked hands before walking off down the road. "At the risk of sounding irritating, where are we going?"</p><p>"I'm taking you to the beach."</p><p>They walked down the road and passed a bunch of trees and parked cars with no one in them. It was a really nice day, so it wasn't surprising that many people were in the water. The waves were of good size, and a lot of people were body boarding.</p><p>"Alright. So, to get to the beach we have to cross the river."</p><p>Brittany had a thing about walking on wet rocks. She didn't like it, and was absolutely terrified of stepping on moss. It was an irrational fear that she only discovered after going to the beach a few times with Santana. She'd try to not walk on rocks in the water at all costs, but sometimes it was unavoidable.</p><p>"Butttt the rocks."</p><p>Santana looked back at her girlfriend. Her feet were already in the water. The river depth wasn't too bad, the water went up to about her mid thighs. Just missing her shorts.</p><p>"You'll be okay. Come on. Give me your hand." Hesitantly, Brittany walked over to the edge of the river but didn't step in. "I promise. It'll be so quick that you won't even realize that we walked across it."</p><p>Brittany slowly made her way into the water and was stiff as a stick. Santana slipped her arm behind, placing her hand on Brittany's lower back and gently brought her into the water next to her.</p><p>About half way across the river, Brittany stopped.</p><p>"What is it, B?"</p><p>"I'm touching rocks with my feet." Her face was completely distraught and Santana couldn't help but smile. She knew that this part would be the hardest- getting Brittany across the river. "It's not funny babe!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! You just look cute right now." Santana walked behind Brittany and stood behind her. "I'll be right here the rest of the way. Now come on."</p><p>Once they got across the river, Santana lead and Brittany followed. The beach was nice, similar to Kiholo with it's black sand. There were only a couple people sitting on the beach- reading books, or tanning and enjoying the sun on their skin. Brittany was holding Santana's hand, as they casually walked along the shore.</p><p>"You know, I remember when I was a sophomore," Santana began. "I was just getting used to my dad not being around for months at a time and I was just bored out of my mind. Rachel would always be doing something with her dads and I would just sit at home and watch tv or go for a run. The routine was getting to me. I needed something new. And that's when he got me Snix."</p><p>The kept on walking, and Brittany didn't care how far they were going.</p><p>"Once I got used to driving her, I started coming down here. Mostly on my own, because I guess I just really wanted time to myself. I wanted to be able to sit, and take a deep breath in without someone next to me asking, <em>are you okay?"</em></p><p>They were reaching the end of the beach, next to a large cliff that was standing at least a hundred feet above them. It was amazing, and sort of made Brittany feel at awe. She looked over to Santana, who was climbing up onto a large rock and tapping on it so Brittany would follow.</p><p>"Waipi'o become my go-to spot. It wasn't far from home, and I could come down here and just jump in the water and relax." She scooted closer to Brittany. "I found my love for body boarding down here and eventually, I got Rachel into it too."</p><p>There was a slight breeze, which made the mid-day heat bearable. Brittany fixed her hair into a pony tail as Santana continued her story.</p><p>"Whenever I was getting stressed with school, I come down here and sit right here on this rock."</p><p>Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. For a second, she lost her balance and Santana grabbed onto her without a second thought, with no hesitation.</p><p>"You alright, babe?"</p><p>"I'm good, I'm sorry. You were saying?"</p><p>"I don't know what I was saying, I guess I was just telling you why I like it down here so much. It's peaceful, you know? It's calm and always clears my mind."</p><p>Brittany nodded, knowing that her girlfriend just wanted to share another part of her life with her. She had seen many things since being in Hawaii, and when I say many, I mean <em>many. </em>And she's enjoyed every second of it. She mostly enjoyed when Santana would just talk to her. Her stories were always so interesting, in comparison to her own. She guessed it was because Hawai'i was a bit more interesting than Oklahoma.</p><p>They sat on the rock and talked for about an hour, when Santana looked down at her watch and realized that it was getting late. She hopped off of the rock and headed back towards her uncle's house.</p><hr/><p>"Babe do you know where my keys are?"</p><p>After dropping Rachel off at home, the girls headed to Brittany's house. Her parents were having dinner with some colleagues down at one of the hotels so they were home alone.</p><p>"My keys? Babe?" She walked back into the room to find Santana focusing on the game of Call of Duty she was playing, and paying no attention to the fact that Brittany had been talking to her for about two minutes. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Oh huh?" Santana said, not taking her eyes off of the game. "You said something?"</p><p>Brittany let out a sigh- and Santana turned to see the displeased look on her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, look." She turned the Xbox off and put the controller down. "I'm done. Now what were you saying?"</p><p>"I'm looking for my keys. You haven't seen them anywhere have you?"</p><p>"No I haven't, do you need my help?"</p><p>"It's alright. But I really wanted to get something to eat. I was gonna slip out while you were playing because you would have never known that I was gone."</p><p>Santana stood up and smiled. "Oh were you now?"</p><p>"What's that look for?" Brittany knew that look. Santana had this look right before she was about to tickle her. "Don't do it, San. Don't."</p><p>She started to back up out of the doorway and turned to run. She could hear Santana's footsteps right behind her, which only made her go faster. Santana always had a bit of a hard time catching Brittany, she was so fast and moved like lightning. Well in her mind, at least.</p><p>Once she caught her, she got Brittany to the ground and pinned her arms under her knees. She started tickling her, and Brittany started laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>"So you were gonna run to McDonalds without me huh?"</p><p>"No!" She choked out between laughs. "I was-"</p><p>Santana tickled her stomach now, the laughs getting harder.</p><p>"I was gonna ask you!" Brittany overpowered Santana in that moment, and completely flipped the tables on her. Now she was sitting on top of her girlfriend, smiling down at her. "I was gonna ask you once I got there."</p><p>Brittany brought her face down closer to Santana's, and placed a kiss on her plump lips. She released Santana's arms, which immediately found their way to the small of her back.</p><p>"How's your back? I saw you rubbing it earlier."</p><p>"It's fine. Coach Sue won't be mad that we missed practice today?" Santana shook her head. "The girls talked to her about what happened huh?"</p><p>"Yup. Coach Sue, she understands a lot more than most adults. She loves the team, and if one of us ever needs a break to relieve some stress that can't be let out on the field, she gives us a pass."</p><p>Brittany stood up and helped her girlfriend to her feet.</p><p>"We have to go to practice tomorrow though, we have an <em>important </em>game coming up."</p><p>The girls talked about playing HPA from time to time. After the loss to Konawaena, the team really wanted a comeback game to show that they weren't the same team they were last year. HPA wasn't the greatest team, they had their star players here and there but because the private school wasn't that big they didn't have a whole bunch of girls with a lot of softball talent.</p><p>So Honoka'a was about to use that to their advantage.</p><p>They wanted to make a statement.</p><p>Santana was laughing, knowing that HPA wasn't a game they needed to really practice hard for. But they practiced at 100%, and never gave anything less.</p><p>"So are we going to McDonalds or what?"</p><p>She was grabbing her keys off of the counter, waiting for Brittany to make a decision.</p><p>"Yeah, we are."</p><p>They headed out the door and climbed into Santana's truck to get dinner together.</p><hr/><p>The HPA game came out of no where and Brittany found herself on the field in Waimea, warming up. The cold air was crisp and nice.</p><p>Coach Sue called the girls over to their line up, while Santana and Rachel made their way to home plate to have the meeting with the umpire and the captains from the other team.</p><p>After everything was settled, the girls huddled up outside of the dug out for a quick pep talk</p><p>"Alright, you guys know how this game goes. This year they have a freshman that looks pretty good. Don't take them too lightly, you never know what could happen. Let's just play this game, and give it everything we got. Hits on three. 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"HITS!"</p><p>The game started and Rachel was up to bat. The pitcher for HPA looked so nervous that it actually radiated off of her and onto the rest of their team. They looked absolutely petrified. The first pitch was thrown and it was way too high. The HPA coach was signaling the pitcher to calm down.</p><p>As always, she let the first strike go by. And with the next pitch, Rachel swung and the ball skipped past the short stop, easily placing her on first base.</p><p>Brittany stepped into the box, and tightened the grip on her bat. Coach Sue didn't give her the bunt signal, which actually surprised her.</p><p>Santana watched from the dug out as Brittany got comfortable in the batters box. The team was screaming- they hoped that with each shout of encouragement, it would boost Brittany's confidence.</p><p>"The way you watch her, Cap. It's like your admiring her every move." Tash was standing next to Santana now. Cap was the nickname that everyone had agreed upon for Santana. They'd only call her it when they remembered, kinda like how she does for them.</p><p>"I do, in a way. She's just so-" The team was loud around them.</p><p>Brittany swung and the ball soared into left field. Santana was nearly halfway up the fence that separated the dugout from the field. She watched as her girlfriend rounded first base, taking a few steps before coming to a stop to see where they were going to relay the ball. Rachel had made it safely to third, and the team was going crazy.</p><p>"Amazing." She finished, smiling over at her team mate.</p><p>Nalani took her place in the batters box and Santana stepped out on deck, with her bat between her legs trying to make sure that her helmet sat in the right position on her head. With a grounder to second, she was sure that Brittany was going to get tagged out and HPA would throw a double play. But to her surprise, Brittany had dodged the tag from the second baseman and Rachel took off for home. She threw the ball to the catcher and she missed, allowing Rachel to score. Brittany had slid into third, with Nalani arriving safely on second.</p><p>Santana's situation was no different, a hard grounder between the third baseman and the short stop which brought Brittany home.</p><p>The game continued on that way, and by the time it was the fifth inning the score was 12-0. With the TKO, Honoka'a took home the W and also sported a new found confidence that could only be found after a win like that.</p><p>At the after-game meeting, the girls sat down and high fived each other on the win.</p><p>"Good job girls. You guys were strong today, and nice double play today. It was so smooth. It has to be like that every time." Coach Sue had a huge smile on her face. "Next game is Kohala. They'll be out for blood with the loss they suffered from us during pre-season."</p><p>"It's alright Coach, they don't have anything on us." Nalani voiced boomed with confidence.</p><p>"You're right. As long as everyone is working as a team, we'll do just fine. Now get out of here, and all of you. Put your jackets on. You know how I feel about that. It's cold out here, so keep your throwing arm warm. You don't want that hurting tomorrow."</p><p>The girls all went into their bags and got out their jackets. Rachel put her jacket on only halfway, because the bag of ice taped to her shoulder was in the way.</p><p>"Hey babe. I'll see you at your place later? My mom needs me to run home to drop something off to her." Santana was standing to the side, with her big duffle bag in hand.</p><p>"Sounds good." With a kiss and 'I love you's exchanged, Santana walked to her truck and drove off down the road. Brittany had ridden her bike to the game, and was parked near Rachel's car.</p><p>"Britt, what are you doing tonight?"</p><p>"Nothing planned, San had to run home so I'm just gonna hang at my place till she comes over. Why whatsup?" She could tell Rachel had something on her mind, but she didn't want to pry it out of her. The look was uneasy, which put Brittany in a weird place.</p><p>Did something happen at home? Did something happen between her and Quinn? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO QUINN?</p><p>It always boggled Brittany, how fast something like that would come to mind. And before she could think twice, she began to pry.</p><p>"What's going on Rach? I mean, is everything okay? Is Q okay? What happened?!"</p><p>Rachel chuckled a bit, recognizing that she made have sent Brittany over the edge.</p><p>"It's nothing that relates to Quinn, don't worry. It actually has to do with Spring Formal."</p><p>Brittany's heart stopped for a second.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"From what I heard, one of the football boys is dating one of San's exes. And he's bringing her to Spring Formal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Spring Formal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousands of questions started to pop up in Brittany's mind. Were Santana and this girl serious? How long did they date? Was she prettier than her?</p><p>"I see it in your head already, Britt. Come on. Let's go grab something to eat at the food court and we can talk about it. That is, if you're down." Rachel went to grab something in her back pocket and when she reached back she winced a little as if she were in pain.</p><p>"You alright, Rach?"</p><p>"Yeah of course. I'm good. I'm just a little sore from the game." Brittany shot Rachel a look. "Yes. I did ice it okay."</p><p>"Alright, alright. So food court? What do you feel like grabbing?" She sat on her bike and turned it on. Rachel was in her car now, and was rolling down her window. "I kinda want Korean BBQ."</p><p>"Cool. Meet you over there."</p><p>Brittany slipped her helmet on her head and threw the kickstand up. The sun was just setting, and the air was cool. It was one of Brittany's favorite times to ride. She took off in front of Rachel, but made sure she wasn't speeding. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to find out and then they'd get into another argument about it.</p><p>It was around 5pm now, so that meant that there was going to be traffic. Brittany hated traffic, she hated how she would always have to accelerate a couple feet and then end up putting her foot on the ground. And that would continue on forever. This was one of the only times that she wished she had a car. This, and when it would start pouring rain while she rode.</p><p>Regardless of how frustrated she was over being stuck in traffic, the thought of Santana's ex coming to Spring Formal never left her mind. She knew that she shouldn't let it bother her. But she couldn't shake the feeling. Brittany was sort of a jealous person, and she hated that she would always get so worked up over little things.</p><p>When the girls finally reached the food court, they parked next to each other and headed inside. After getting their plates, they went to sit.</p><p>"So, to finish what we were talkin about- you don't have to worry about Jessica at Spring Formal. She's harmless, foreal. Her and San only dated little while and they ended the relationship mutually."</p><p>Brittany continued eating, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"San is still friends with most of her exes, except for Kehau of course."</p><p>And that didn't make Brittany feel any better. She didn't even know that Santana talked to any of her exes. It shouldn't matter though, right? Because Santana was with Brittany now, and that was all that mattered. But Brittany couldn't help by think that maybe deep down inside, Santana wanted to be with someone more <em>for her. </em>Someone, as in someone that was local and not a hauole from the mainland.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying it like that." Rachel must've caught on to the facial expressions that Brittany was making. She wasn't trying to make her feel bad or anything but as the thoughts continued to roam through her mind, her face must have been looking a little uneasy. "Please don't worry too much about it all, because San is a very loyal girlfriend. She would never cheat on you. Promise kine."</p><p>"I know, don't worry I'm not thinking about it too much." That was a bold faced lie. "You threw a great game today, almost a shutout."</p><p>"It was nothing, really. HPA just kinda sucks, they never usually hit off of me. Last season, San pitched and I caught when we played them."</p><p>"She... <em>pitched?" </em>It came to Brittany as a surprise. It wasn't something she would've thought Santana would do, so it made her curious. "Why'd that happen? Like why did Coach Sue switch you guys?"</p><p>"San made this huge deal about my shoulder. HPA was one of our last games last season and she didn't want me throwing out my arm over a team that wasn't even that good. And if it were possible, they were worse last year. We played them with eight people, because Nalani didn't make it to the game because of family issues. We TKO'd them, and San threw a hell of a game for someone who doesn't pitch like ever."</p><p>Brittany was more impressed than shocked. "I'll be sure to ask her about this later on. I can't believe she's never told me. She told me about freshman year, when they started her off in right field."</p><p>"I almost forgot about that. Right field, man she hated it. After she got catcher, she always said outfield was for the wea-" She stopped herself mid-sentence after realizing that she couldn't finish what she was saying.</p><p>"Outfield was for the wicked." She finished.</p><p>"Whatever, Rach. I know what San says about outfield. She's just made that she can't handle it out there. She has to sit the entire game."</p><p>"Are you saying I'm weak, Brittany Pierce?" Santana sat in the chair next to Brittany with a smirk on her face. "Because if you are, I'd be pretty upset."</p><p>"You said it first, babe. According to your best friend here," Brittany continued. "You think all outfielders are weak. When you actually started out there."</p><p>"Did she?" Rachel put her head down and continued eating her food. "Yes, I did start there. But I moved because I was too good for outfield."</p><p>Brittany pushed Santana playfully, and they all laughed. "I prefer you at catcher anyway, babe. I love being able to always see you from center."</p><p>The smile on Santana's face grew as she looking into her girlfriend's eyes. They continued staring for a couple more seconds until Rachel interrupted.</p><p>"Ahem, alright that's enough love birds. I'm still sitting right here." She was cleaning up her area. "I gotta get going though, my dad's are waiting for me at home."</p><p>"Alright. See you later, Rach." Before she left, she fist bumped them and walked out of the food court. Santana moved to the seat across from Brittany and smiled. "So. Spring formal. I was thinking, we could ride down with the girls in a limo. Good idea or no?"</p><p>She had forgotten about Spring Formal for a few minutes until Santana brought it up again.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea. Quinn and I had a limo with a few friends our sophomore year. It was pretty awesome." Brittany was trying to sound enthusiastic but with the thoughts back in her head she was having a hard time.</p><p>"Are you okay, babe? You don't sound like yourself."</p><p>"I'm alright. Don't worry."</p><p>She finished up her plate and they walked back outside.</p><p>"I'll meet you at your place okay?"</p><p>And with a kiss, the girls headed to Brittany's house for the night.</p><hr/><p>The next week and a half went by in a hurry. Brittany was going around trying to pick up things for spring formal, which included make up she needed, a purse and a corsage to give to Santana. Brittany had never been to a formal dance with a girlfriend before, let alone a date. She was excited because she would've never imagined going to spring formal with the most amazing girlfriend.</p><p>Softball was going extremely well. The last two games they played were against Kealakehe and Kohala, which were both wins. So up until this point, their only lost was against Konawaena. The next game was against Kamehameha.</p><p>"Are you excited Britt? I mean, it's spring formal!" Quinn sounded more excited than her. Of course she was excited, why wouldn't she be? It was finally the night of spring formal. Brittany was at home, skyping with her bestfriend while her mom did her hair. She went with the medium length blue dress that Quinn said would look good on her. The corsage that she bought for Santana was beautiful. Up until this point, she didn't know what Santana would be wearing. But whatever it was, she knew that her girlfriend would look amazing.</p><p>"Of course I'm excited Q. Gosh, calm down."</p><p>"How can I? THIS IS YOUR FIRST PROM WITH A DATE! I tried for years to get you to go with someone to prom. Or the homecoming dance. But nothing." She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. "My bestfriend is all grown up."</p><p>The statement made Brittany's mom chuckle.</p><p>"I can't believe you aren't here, Q. It'd be amazing if you just happened to show up. I'm sure Rachel would be bawling like a baby."</p><p>"Most likely. I wish I could be there too. It's alright, we'll all go to some formal function in college together. All of us. Me, you, San and Rach." Quinn grabbed her phone off of the table and held it up to her. "Look what I did to my phone today, though."</p><p>"The fuck?"</p><p>"Brittany!"</p><p>"Sorry mom." Her face flushed a little. She hated getting scoldings from her mom. "What did you do?"</p><p>"I dropped it when I was getting into Tina's truck. And when it hit the ground, I literally died because I heard it crack."</p><p>"That sucks, Q. Now you have to wait until your next upgrade."</p><p>"There you go, baby. All done." Brittany looked up into the mirror and admired her mothers work. Her hair was down, straightened with slight curls at the ends. It was exactly how she wanted it. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"I love it, mom. Thank you."</p><p>"Stand up B! I wanna see." Brittany stood so that she could show Quinn. "Oh my God Britt it's perfect!"</p><p>As she was finishing up her make up, the doorbell rung and her mom went to answer. From upstairs, she heard her mom say, "Oh my gosh, Santana. You look so beautiful. Brittany is just finishing up. She'll be down any minute."</p><p>"I gotta go, Q. I'll take choke pictures for you okay?"</p><p>"<em>Choke? </em>Did you just say choke?" Quinn started laughing a little. Her bestfriend was slowly using the terms without realizing it.</p><p>"Wow. That just came out."</p><p>"You better get going, Britt. San is waiting for you. Text me when it's all over with some pictures okay? Have a great time."</p><p>"Thanks. I will. See ya later."</p><p>And with that Brittany signed off and took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the room. She was nervous, because what if she didn't look good? What if Santana thought that she wasn't as beautiful as she expected her to be?</p><p>The nerves were overtaking her body now, and she started to tremble a little.</p><p>As she made her way to the stairs, she took a deep breath in a attempt to calm down. But before she even reached the first step, she closed her eyes and quickly turned around and started walking back towards her room. She took a couple steps forward when she heard, "You look amazing."</p><p>Brittany turned to see that Santana was halfway up the stairs, making her way over to her with a corsage in her hand. She looked stunning, with a black short length dress. Her hair was half up, half down and looking good as ever.</p><p>"Where are you going? You look absolutely breathtaking." Brittany smiled. "Come on. We have to get going. The girls are waiting in the limo."</p><p>Brittany took her hand and they walked down the stairs together. Her mom was at the bottom of the stairs with her camera in her hand snapping a million pictures a second. They had a mini photoshoot, and put their corsages on each other.</p><p>"Have a good evening baby. Call me if you need anything alright? But I'm sure you are going to be very well taken cared of." She smiled at Santana, who returned the gesture. "Bye girls."</p><p>"Bye." They said in unison, as they headed out the door and towards the limo that was parked outside.</p><p>"Oh my God, Sooner. You look hella good!"</p><p>Everyone was dressed up, and ready to have a good night at spring formal.</p><p>The ride over to the hotel was great, full of laughs and fun. The limo pulled up to the front and everyone got out. Brittany and Santana came out last, and followed the rest of the team to the entrance of the ballroom. They were at the Hilton Waikoloa Village Hotel, one of the nicest on the island.</p><p>When everyone was finally checked in, they made their way to their table and sat down. Santana made her usual rounds around the room, telling everyone hi. The football boys were a couple tables over and Santana hadn't gotten there yet.</p><p>"Which girl is she?"</p><p>"What?" Rachel turned to look at her, while pressing send on the text message that she was writing. "Oh, Jessica?"</p><p>Brittany nodded without saying another word.</p><p>"It's the girl sitting next to Rory." She looked, and the girl was really pretty. She had a bright pink dress on, while Rory wore a suit with a matching tie and boutonniere. "Like I said, Britt. Don't worry about her."</p><p>And for the time being, she wouldn't be. It wasn't until later, that she would start to worry.</p><hr/><p>Brittany and Santana were standing in line to take pictures when someone came up behind Santana and tackled hugged her. She turned to see that it was Jessica.</p><p>"Jess!" Santana hugged her, and smiled. "I never know you was coming. Rory brought you?"</p><p>"Of course, you know that guy. He gets all sappy over things like this. We always have to go." She turned to Brittany, and shot her the same smile that she gave Santana. "And who's this, San?"</p><p>"Jess, this is my girlfriend Brittany. Britt, this is Jess. My uh- my.."</p><p>"I'm her ex." She finished for Santana.</p><p>Brittany kissed her hi and took a couple steps back. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"I'm glad to see you've finally someone to make you happy, San. I'd better get back to Rory, I told him I was going bathroom when I spotted you and I had to come tell you hi."</p><p>"Haha. Only you ah."</p><p>Jess turned and walked away. Brittany was left with a thought that bothered her, the fact that Santana had a little trouble saying that she was her ex girlfriend. But maybe it was just because she was put on the spot? She shook it off, hoping that it was just nothing.</p><p>When it was finally their turn to take pictures, the photographer got them into position.</p><p>"Wait uncle. I like switch um up. Can?"</p><p>He nodded, while adjusting his camera lens. At that point, they were just standing next to each other. They didn't think the photographer was aware that they were a couple. Brittany sat on the square box while Santana placed her hands on her shoulders and stood as closer as she could to her.</p><p>"Very nice girls. Nice look here. Ready? 1, 2, 3." He snapped a couple pictures, and just like that they were finished.</p><p>"I hope they turn out nice." Brittany fixed her heel strap, then continued walking with Santana.</p><p>"They will. Uncle takes nice pictures every year." They went back to the table and sat down.</p><p>After dinner and the presentation of spring formal king and queen were announced, the MC announced that there was going to be a song for all the couple in the room. The music started playing.</p><p>Santana looked to Brittany and smiled. She stood up from her chair, and held her hand out to her. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"</p><p>"Why, yes you may." She followed Santana's lead and joined the rest of the couples on the floor.</p><p>Brittany placed her hands on Santana's shoulders while she placed her hands around Brittany's waist.</p><p>
  <em>When the visions around you,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bring tears to your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And all that surround you,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are secrets and lies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be your strength,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll give you hope,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keeping your faith when it's gone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The one you should call,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Was standing here all along..</em>
</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Of course you can, babe. What is it?"</p><p>
  <em>And I will take</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And hold you right where you belong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till the day my life is through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise you</em>
</p><p>"I've never slow danced before."</p><p>Santana looked at her girlfriend, with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>
  <em>I've loved you forever,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In lifetimes before</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I promise you never...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will you hurt anymore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I give you my word</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I give you my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is a battle we've won</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And with this vow,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Forever has now begun...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just close your eyes<br/>Each loving day<br/>I know this feeling won't go away<br/>Till the day my life is through<br/>This I promise you..<br/>This I promise you..</em>
</p><p>"Never?"</p><p>Brittany shook her head, confirming what Santana had said.</p><p>"Well, do you want to know something?" Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "Neither have I."</p><p>They continued swaying together, in perfect unison. Like they had been here, doing this, a thousand times before. Brittany placed her head on Santana's, and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Over and over I fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I hear you call</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Without you in my life baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wouldn't be living at all...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I will take</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And hold you right where you belong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till the day my life is through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise you baby</em>
</p><p>"I love you, Santana Lopez. And I couldn't have asked for a better dance and song for my first slow dance."</p><p>They kissed once, then followed that with a longer one, filled with passion and heat.</p><p>"I love you too, Brittany S. Pierce."</p><p>
  <em>Just close your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Each loving day (each loving day)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every word I say is true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every word I say is true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh, I promise you...</em>
</p><p>Once the slow song finished, the music became fast and upbeat. Everyone started filling the dance floor. Nearly everyone there was dancing now, and the floor was really crowded.</p><p>After a couple songs, Brittany wanted to sit down for a bit. She hadn't taken her heels off like Santana had, and now her feet were killing her.</p><p>Kalei and Rachel were sitting at the table, enjoying yet another piece of cake.</p><p>"Hey Britt. Tired already?"</p><p>"Not tired, more like my feet are killing me from these heels." She slipped them off and massaged her feet. "I don't know how half those girls do it."</p><p>"No one has their heels on, that's how they do it." Kalei pointed back to the dance floor and noticed that every single girl on the dance floor was bare footed.</p><p>Brittany scanned the crowd, watching as her fellow classmates and friends were dancing the night away, having a good time. The front doors to the ballroom were unlocked now. The doors were not open during the dance because the teachers didn't want anyone going outside and drinking, then coming back in. So for a set time, the doors remained locked.</p><p>And that's when Brittany saw her. Santana was dancing with Jessica. It wasn't anything bad, but it pulled on her jealousy strings. It played them like a six string guitar and the longer she watched the further the strings were stretched. And what the worst part about it was, it looked like Santana was having a great time.</p><p>"Britt?" Nothing. She didn't say a word. "Hey. It's nothing. I know who you're looking at."</p><p>"She looks like she's having a better time dancing with her than with me."</p><p>"But you were just up there with he-"</p><p>She cut Rachel off. "Yeah. <em>Was.</em> What if she was just waiting for me to get off of the dance floor so she could dance with her?"</p><p>Brittany stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. She turned and walked out of the ballroom without looking back.</p><p>"Kalei. Let San know that I went after Britt okay." And Rachel stood up and followed Brittany outside.</p><p>She was walking really fast down towards the pool area. She didn't want to be with anyone or let alone talk to them.</p><p>Pulling her phone out, she called the one person she knew would answer.</p><p>"Britt, it's like really late. Whatsup? How was spring formal?" But before she said anything, Quinn spoke again. "You saw her ex, didn't you. What happened?"</p><p>"She was really nice, okay. Nothing was wrong with her. But because she was so nice, it bothered me like she had some kind of underlying plan to uproot our relationship and get Santana back."</p><p>"I told you about thinking like that." Quinn sat up in her bed now, realizing that this conversation was going to take much longer than five minutes. "I told you to trust Santana. What happened to that?"</p><p>"I do trust her!"</p><p>"Then why think like this? Why always assume that whenever someone is talking with their ex, their gonna cheat on you? This isn't anyone you've dated before. She loves you and from what I know about Santana, she's loyal. Very, very loyal. Don't let you're jealousy get in the way of you seeing that, Britt. Because it could mess everything up for you one day. And I don't want to see you hurt. Not again."</p><p>Her words cut into her. She knew she was right. Santana hadn't done anything up till this point to show Brittany that she wasn't to be trusted. In fact, it was the exact opposite.</p><p>"I know that, but it's hard okay?"</p><p>"Brittany?"</p><p>She heard someone say her name, but not a voice that she really recognized. That's when she turned, and realized.</p><p>It was Jessica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Her Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, are you okay?" Jessica was walking down the stairs to where Brittany was.</p><p>"Q, I gotta go okay."</p><p>"Who is that? Britt talk to me." She sounded a bit panicked.</p><p>"I'll call you back." She pressed the end button on her phone and slipped it back into her purse. "I'm fine."</p><p>"I could hear you all the way down the hallway. You seem pretty upset."</p><p>"Did you come out here to find me?" Brittany got a little defensive.</p><p>"No, I was actually on my way down to the beach to meet my boyfriend and his friends. There's a short cut right down there through the bushes." She pointed to the bushes that lined the cement walkway. "Come. Let's just talk for a while until you cool off."</p><p>Jessica walked towards the jacuzzi and sat on the edge and put her feet in the water. Brittany was a little hesitant at first but found it in herself to hear the girl out.</p><p>"I'm sure you're probably wondering how Santana and I are still friends even though we're exes." She looked over at Brittany who was looking away from her.</p><p>Brittany looked back at her. "Sort of. I mean, Santana hasn't really told her about her past relationships. Granted, I didn't ask her either."</p><p>"That girl, she has a history. But trust me when I say, it's a history full of hurt. But I rather have her tell you instead of me. I'll just tell you about what happened between her and I."</p><p>"Alright that's fine."</p><p>"Santana and I, we only dated for like a month or so. I ended up leaving her for someone else." Brittany turned to look at Jessica. Her face was sincere and for a second, Brittany thought she saw a bit of regret. "It was a stupid decision, because Santana was nothing but perfect. She treated me like a princess. And I went and hurt her like that."</p><p>Brittany couldn't find any words to say.</p><p>"You see Brittany, Santana is a different kind of person. She's been hurt many times in the past yet whenever she's put into a new relationship she gives it her all. She loves like she has never been hurt before. And it takes a special kind of person to put her heart out like that." Jessica was swirling her legs around in the water. "I would never be able to do what she does. After we broke up, she stopped talking to me for a while. But eventually she forgave me. She forgave me for something that I should have never been forgiven for in the first place."</p><p>"We've never really talked about her past."</p><p>"It's not something that most couples talk about. But maybe you should with her." Jessica stood up from the side of the jacuzzi and and grabbed her purse off of the chair directly behind them. "You seem like a great person, Brittany. And I out of all people know how lucky you are to have Santana as your girlfriend."</p><p>Jessica walks towards to the bushes and turns around one last time. "Have a good rest of your night." And she walked down the path and to the beach.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Brittany hears voices coming from the walkway above and sees that Santana and Rachel are coming towards her. She knew it was bound to happen, and she felt like she needed to explain herself to Santana. Rachel turned to her best friend and said something to her, then walked in the opposite direction.</p><p>Santana came walking down the stairs with her heels in hand. She placeed them next to Brittany's and took a seat next to her. Almost immediately, Brittany starts to cry.</p><p>"Oh hey babe, c'mon don't cry." Santana places her arms around Brittany and pulls her closer. "What's going on? You can tell me anything you know."</p><p>"I know, it's just that- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got jealous and stormed off the way I did." Brittany wiped her eyes as Santana held her tighter. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened."</p><p>"Jealous? Of what babe?" Santana took a second to think about it, then she realized what her girlfriend must have seen. "You mean of me and Jess dancing huh..."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh B, it's nothing to worry about. I know she may be my ex but it's nothing, honestly. There's nothing going on between her and I. She's dating Rory."</p><p>"I know, she told me. How come you never told me about what happened between you two? I mean, we've been together for a little while and stuff but you never talk about your past.." Brittany sat up straight now, looking directly into Santana's eyes.</p><p>"You've never asked that's why. I don't have a problem talking about my past. But I'm not the person to just, spill my guts. You know? Sometimes when people do that kine stuff I get overwhelmed with all the information. It's a lot to take in that's why. I don't want to do the same to others."</p><p>Brittany understood what she was saying. She had never really asked her before about her past, because she felt that maybe Santana would just come out and tell her. It was a subject that she was never really comfortable with asking either. The more she thought about it though, the more ridiculous she sounded. She should've just asked.</p><p>"Well can we talk about it after we change clothes and come back down here? I'd love to lay on the beach." Brittany stood up and held her hand out to Santana. Her girlfriend grabbed it and stood up next to her.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, stan." Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's lips which turned into a smile. "I love you, Brittany."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><hr/><p>After changing out of their dresses and getting into much more comfortable clothes, the girls headed back downstairs to the beach. There were beach chairs placed along the shore for guests to use. Brittany found a empty hammock hanging from two palms trees and insisted that they lay on it together.</p><p>"This is actually super comfortable." Santana held Brittany close to her.</p><p>There was a slight breeze that filled the night air. It wasn't too cold, which was a relief to the both of them.</p><p>"It really is."</p><p>"Alright babe. What would you like to know? The floor is yours."</p><p>Santana started running her hand through Brittany's hair as she thought of her first question.</p><p>"Well, let's start with the basic question. And I'll answer them too, if you're okay with that."</p><p>"Yeah that's totally fine with me babe."</p><p>"Okay the first question. How many girlfriends have you had?"</p><p>"5. You?"</p><p>"I've only had 2." Brittany sounded a bit disappointed. Santana's number made her seem so, inexperienced.</p><p>"What was your longest relationship?"</p><p>"That would be, Melissa. Almost a year and a half. I'm guessing yours is Kehau right?"</p><p>"Yup that's right. We dated about a year or so. The ending was super sketchy so I'm not really sure how long it was." Santana was still running her hands through Brittany's hair. "You got any more questions?"</p><p>"Out of all of them, which was the worst break up for you?"</p><p>"You know, I can't really pick one. Because they all ended the same."</p><p>"What do you mean, babe? They all ended the same?" And that's when it clicked. "They all left you for someone else?"</p><p>There was a brief silence at first, then Santana broke it. "Yup. Every single one of them."</p><p>It broke Brittany's heart to know that every single one of Santana's girlfriends left her to be with someone else. If you didn't know Santana well, you wouldn't have heard the slight tone of sadness in her voice at that moment. But Brittany did. She sat up a little to look at her girlfriend, who was looking up at the stars.</p><p>"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't know. I don't know how you do it though."</p><p>"Do what?" She was slightly confused.</p><p>"Love like you've never been hurt before."</p><p>"I love whole-heartedly. Every single time. I do that because not every girl is the same. Not every relationship has the same trials and tribulations as the next and I came to understand that my sophomore year. It's a blessing and curse really. I never go into a relationship thinking that it'll be like the last. I give that person the benefit of the doubt because not every person is the same. I mean, I never compare my current girlfriend to my ex and thinking 'Will this girl have the same agenda as the last? To let me fall for them and then leave me for someone else?' "</p><p>"So you wear your heart on your sleeve basically?"</p><p>"In a way, I do. But I don't.</p><p>"I've never met anyone like you, Santana Lopez. You have much more to you than you let on."</p><p>"And I can say the same for you. I know on the outside you have that sort of tough exterior going but on the inside you're nothing but a hopeless romantic. You believe in all that love and fairy tale stuff. That a person has their one true love and that they spend their entire lives searching for them. And that isn't a bad thing baby, because I'm the same way." Santana was looking into Brittany's eyes now. "When I'm with you Brittany, I feel invincible. Like nothing in the world can bring me down. You make me feel amazing. It's like whenever I kiss you, I feel the clocks all over the world turning backwards."</p><p>"How is it, that whenever you say things like that, I end up speechless?" Brittany dove in for a kiss, and as she pulled back Santana smiled.</p><p>"Because I just know how to take your breath away."</p><hr/><p>After the night in the hotel, Brittany and Santana headed back to Waimea to spend the day there. It was raining, and all the girls really wanted to do was relax and cuddle on the couch while watching TV. Brittany made both of them a cup of hot chocolate each, with extra whip cream on Santana's.</p><p>They watched about three and a half episodes of Friends when Santana got a call from Rachel on her phone.</p><p>"San! Come Honoka'a. The hills are perfect today." Santana got up from the couch and smiled.</p><p>"Brah we're so there. Don't start yet keh. We going leave now."</p><p>"Okay. See you guys here then." And Rachel hung up.</p><p>"Come on, babe. We gotta get to Honoka'a."</p><p>"What are we doing?" Brittany was confused. She placed their cups in the sink and followed Santana upstairs to grab their things. "I thought we were just relaxing today?"</p><p>"We will be relaxing. Don't worry." Santana and Brittany headed downstairs and out to Santana's truck. As they drove to Honoka'a, Santana received a text message.</p><p>
  <em>I got your boards from your house. Mom said to come home after we pau, she has a surprise for you.</em>
</p><p>"Boogie boards? Are we going down to Waipio or something babe?"</p><p>"No, we're just going to the field."</p><p>Behind the softball field was a huge hill. When they got to the field, some of the team were sliding down the hill on boards.</p><p>"That's what we're doing?" Brittany's voice had a hint of excitement to it, but Santana knew it was much more than that.</p><p>"It's okay I know you're excited B. Don't try to hide it." But before she could even finish her sentence Brittany was out of the truck and running up towards the hill with the rest of the team. Santana followed, with the two boards in hand.</p><p>"Finally!" Rachel came running up towards Santana with her board in hand. "I hope last night went okay, Brittany was pretty upset when she left the ballroom as why."</p><p>"We talked pretty much all night. And fell asleep on the hammock we was laying on." Rachel smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright. She loved seeing her best friend happy, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure that her relationship with Brittany was going to be okay.</p><p>Everyone took turns sliding down the hill, and eventually they all started going at the same time. At one point, the entire infield went at the same time but something happened and they all crashed into each other. Brittany was watching from the top of the hill to make sure that everyone was okay. One person stuck out in particular, and that was Rachel. Brittany already had her suspicions about Rachel's shoulder, and seeing her at the bottom of the hill rubbing it only added towards it.</p><p>As Rachel came back up the hill, Brittany saw it in her eyes. She was in pain. She grabbed Rachel and pulled her on the side.</p><p>"Your shoulder. It hurts doesn't it?"</p><p>"It's no big deal." Rachel tried to play it off, but Brittany wasn't buying it.</p><p>"If you and Santana think that you can get away with injuries and I can't then you are so wrong. If I have to keep you updated on my back then it should be the same for the two of you. Now tell me, Rachel. What's wrong with your shoulder."</p><p>"Fine. It's only fair." They sat on the cement sidewalk that was at the top of the hill. The rest of the team was still sliding down the hill and having a great time. "I threw my shoulder out before, and that's why Santana pitches for me from time to time. It doesn't flare up really, it just hurts when I over use it. When we all crashed into each other going down the hill, my arm slipped under the board and I don't really know how that happened but all I know is that it hurts now."</p><p>"You're gonna ice that when you get home, then keep it warm Rachel. Promise?"</p><p>"Yeah I got you. I promise."</p><p>By the time they were finished talking, the rest of the girls were packing up and getting ready to head home.</p><p>"You ready babe? I wanna see what kind of surprise my mom has for me."</p><p>A smile appeared on Rachel's face, which only peaked Brittany's interest. "What is it, Rach?"</p><p>"You'll see, Britt. I'm sure you'll like it too."</p><p>As everyone said their goodbyes, Santana placed towels in her car for her and Brittany to sit on.</p><p>"It's fuckin' freeeezing now! Ugh. I have some kind of love hate relationship with playing in the rain."</p><p>"Well come on then, the faster we get to your place the faster we can shower and get into some dry, warm clothes."</p><p>Santana parked her truck in the driveway and jumped out. She grabbed her towel off of her chair and shut her door. "I'm gonna go put this in the washer okay?"</p><p>"Yeah babe that's fine. I gotta grab the bag from the backseat anyway." She handed Santana her towel and went to grab their bag of clothes.</p><p>A couple seconds later, Brittany heard Santana scream and she panicked. She slammed the truck door shut and ran towards the house. When she was finally inside, she saw Santana hugging a taller man. He had lifted her off of the ground and was spinning them around in a circle.</p><p>"I missed you, baby girl. You look great." He placed her down on the ground. Brittany's eyes met his and he smiled. "And this must be the Brittany I've heard so much about."</p><p>Santana turned to her girlfriend and smiled. Brittany had never seen Santana this happy. Which only meant one thing.</p><p>"Britt, this is my dad. Dad this is my girlfriend, Brittany."</p><p>He walked over to Brittany and hugged her as well. "It's so great to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you. Not just from Santana, but my wife as well."</p><p>"I've heard many great things about you too Uncle."</p><p>Santana had a surprised look on her face. "You called him uncle? Oh my baby is catching on." She walked over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cheek. It caused Brittany to turn a shade of pink, which only meant that she was blushing.</p><p>"I was just telling your mom that we should go out to dinner tonight. I was thinking Ken's? I'd love if you could join us as well, Brittany."</p><p>"I'd love to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Beer Pong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner at Ken's that night was nothing out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that Santana was literally hanging onto Keola's (Keh-oh-la) every last word about training and what he's been doing the past couple months, it was just like any other night. Brittany finally got to see what Santana was like around her dad and it she found it so adorable. She was definitely a daddy's girl.</p><p>"So did you get to shoot the 50 cal again dad?" He was trying to finish chewing the food that he had in his mouth when she pulled out her phone. "Cause it was so cool! It was huge babe you gotta see this."</p><p>She played the video and handed the phone over to Brittany. Santana's dad was sitting on top of a humvee shooting down targets.</p><p>"Holy sh-" Brittany caught herself. "Sorry. That's just, that's cool."</p><p>"It's nothing really. Just a stupid little detail that my company put me on. This is the real deal right here."</p><p>He handed Brittany his phone and it was a video of him basically sitting on a canon. <em>Fire! </em>A loud boom came from the speakers and it scared Brittany just a little.</p><p>"WHOA." Brittany was completely in awe. "13B right?"</p><p>"Yes, that's right." It kind of caught Keola off guard.</p><p>"It's the coolest ever babe. The last time I went with my dad to base he showed me around his unit and stuff and I got to sit on one of the canons. It was HUUUUGE!"</p><p>"Oh I've seen them. Fort Sill is home of the field artillery and we went on a couple tours during school." Santana's dad looked over at Brittany. "I like going to the museum there too. There's never really anything new but it always keeps my interest."</p><p>"Come Santana, let's go pay for the bill." Santana and her mom got up and left the table. Which left Brittany alone with Mr. Lopez.</p><p>"Brittany, you know quite a bit about the Army. Anyone can go on a tour of Sill but to remember things like that, kind of shows interest. You ever, wanted to join?"</p><p>"I mean, it's crossed my mind. My mom was in the Air National Guard back home before I was born. But I was always more interested in the Army. I've looked into it a few times. The 68 series seems the most promising. 68Q, 68W and 68S are my top three. But I want to go to college. And I know joining will give me benefits like money for school. But I'm still so uncertain." Brittany was looking down at her hands. "And now that I've met Santana I'm taking school and everything so much more seriously. She's so smart. Her grades are impeccable and mine aren't that great."</p><p>"It's always something you can look into if things get don't go the way you want. And if you ever decide to join, I'm sure Santana will be behind you 100%." Brittany looked up at where Santana was standing with her mom and their eyes made contact. Santana shot her a smile which made Brittany melt. "But just don't let Santana be the reason you decide not to do something. If she loves you as much as she says she does, which might I add is a lot because she tells me all the time; then she'll be happy with whatever you choose to do with your future."</p><p>Santana and her mom came walking back over to the table.</p><p>"You guys ready to go?" Santana placed a ten on the table as tip and held out her hand to Brittany. "I'm sorry if my dad was giving you the third degree."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, we just had a really good conversation." Brittany shot a smile over to Keola as they all got up from the table. "So what's the plan, stan? The night is still young."</p><p>"Rachel guys said that they were gonna be at her house. We can just walk down when we get home." They interlocked fingers as they walked to the truck. "You okay with us going dad? I know it's your first night back."</p><p>"It's fine baby girl. I'm pretty tired from the plane ride anyway. You guys can go and have fun. As long as your safe."</p><p>The car ride home was a quiet one. Santana fell asleep in Brittany's lap which left her alone with her thoughts. The Army was never one of her main future plans but the more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded. She pulled out her phone and texted Quinn. Within seconds, she got a reply.</p><p>
  <em>We've talked about this Britt. And you know I'd be behind you 100% no matter what you choose to do.</em>
</p><p>Of course that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Quinn was always that supportive type of best friend. Never the type to tell her exactly what to do. She spent the rest of the car ride home keeping the conversation going with Quinn. When they reached Honoka'a, Brittany gently shook Santana to wake her up.</p><p>"We're home already?" Santana sat up straight and stretched.</p><p>"Yeah. You ready to go down? I texted Rach. She said they're only on the second game of beer pong."</p><p>"Oh yes. Finally. I'm so down to play. You've played before right?" The blank look on Brittany's face made it plainly clear. "You've never played! You'll be my partner. Let's go babe I'm excited now."</p><p>They told Santana's parents bye before they walked down the street to Rachel's. Her house was the last one the street. It was big, and beautifully decorated on the inside. Everyone was outside in the garage, talking stories as a game of beer pong was being played.</p><p>"Hey San! Hey Britt!" Everyone turned and said hi as they walked down the hill into the garage.</p><p>"Who's got the next game? I call it with Britt. She's never played."</p><p>"Oh shiiit! Just play now so we can show her how."</p><p>Kalei fixed the cups as Wehi handed Britt and San a beer.</p><p>"Okay so the basics. All you have to do is take this ping pong ball, and throw it into the cups across the table." Kalei tossed a ball and it landed in the middle cup. "When you make it in, they have to take the cup out and put it on the side. The first team that gets all their cups out wins."</p><p>"Alright, that's simple enough." Brittany took a ping pong ball in her hand and threw it across the table but completely missed every single cup. "Or not..."</p><p>"It takes practice babe. It's alright."</p><p>"There's also the house rules. And since we're at Rachel's house, that list comes from her." Wehi handed the two ping pong balls to Rachel.</p><p>"There's only a couple. When you throw, your elbow can't pass the end of the table. No calling ghost cup or island, which you won't have to worry about till it comes up. Then San can explain it to you. And if you don't make in a cup and your team loses you have to sit under the table." Rachel threw a ball but it hit the rim of the cup and bounced back on the table.</p><p>"Sit under the table?"</p><p>"It's called trolling. So the troll, sits under the bridge." Wehi threw the other ball and missed as well.</p><p>"Oh you know all about that don't you, Wehi." She shot Santana a look and everyone started laughing. "Wehi ALWAYS trolls. It's a rare game when she doesn't. You ready to give it a try babe? We're playing against Nalani and Jen."</p><p>"I'm ready if you are."</p><p>Brittany's FaceTime started ringing and she saw it was Quinn so she answered.</p><p>"Hey Britt!" Rachel came running over and looked into the screen. "Oh hey babe! What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"About to play beer pong. It's my first game ever." Brittany hit her phone with her beer bottle as if she was cheering with Quinn. "We're so gonna win."</p><p>"Don't get to competitive now, it's just a game remember that."</p><p>"Since it's Brittany's first game, she has to play with this." Kama handed Brittany a bottle of Jameson. It was about half full, which wasn't too bad.</p><p>"Britt. Be careful with that shit." Quinn got closer to the phone. "Please."</p><p>"I will. I promise. Here babe, talk to her while I take my turn."</p><p>"Hey Quinny!" Santana waved. "How have you been?"</p><p>"I've been alright, just tired from softball practice. How have you guys been? Heard you got a couple days off before post season starts." Quinn reached over to her night stand and turned on the lamp.</p><p>"Yeah it's been real nice actually. My dad just came home tonight, we went out to dinner with him."</p><p>"That's cool! I bet you miss your dad a lot when he's away." Brittany was getting a little worked up, because her and Santana were behind by four cups and Jen was on fire. "She's gonna get all salty if you guys don't start winning."</p><p>"Oh I know." She looked up and saw Brittany trying to aim but the liquor was definitely getting to her already. "She's drinking whenever Jen makes it in, so she's already 4 swigs deep in Jameson. And yes she'll be fine Q."</p><p>"Thanks San. Oh hey, how's Rachel's shoulder? We got into a argument about it earlier because she refused to take it easy. I was just trying to look out for her."</p><p>"I know. And she's looking alright, she's sitting down on one of the beach chairs. She'll be alright. Don't worry so much, it's gonna kill you one of these days."</p><p>"Oh it will. But I rather go out worrying about the ones I love the most. But it's getting late here. You better get back to playing beer pong before Britt absolutely loses it. Have a good night. Bye."</p><p>"Bye Quinny."</p><p>Santana slipped Brittany's phone into her pocket and went back to playing. They had seven cups left while their opponents had two and Brittany was definitely all into it.</p><p>"Here babe, let me try." She took a ping pong ball from Brittany's hand and went to take a shot. "Can we have a flower please?"</p><p>Jen rearranged the cups to look like a flower. Santana took her shot and made it in.</p><p>"Oh shit. Here comes the come back!" Brittany took another sip from her bottle. "I know I'm only supposed to drink for Jen babe but that was a hella nice shot."</p><p>By the end of the game, Brittany and Santana had lost by one. And by then the Jameson bottle was about half of what it was before.</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with good vibes.</p><p>"Did anyone see my phone?" It was already 12:30 and Santana wanted to text her dad to let him know that they were okay. "Anyone?"</p><p>"Try call um. Here you like my phone?" Rachel was getting up but before she did Santana stopped her.</p><p>"Nah all good I get Britt's phone. Just everyone shut up so I can hear it." She scrolled through contacts and automatically clicked on <em>Babygirl. </em>"Anyone hear um?"</p><p>The phone kept ringing and ringing when suddenly, "Hello?"</p><p>"Uh, hello? Who's this?"</p><p>"Melissa. Isn't this Brittany's phone?" Santana's heart dropped. "Hello?"</p><p>She hung up the phone and slid it back in her pocket. The combo of having drank and pain like that was never a good mixture for Santana, and before anyone could stop her she was up the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Arguement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Santana took off up the road with some of the girls following, Brittany came out from the house. She went inside to talk stories with some of the girls when she heard someone calling her name.</p><p>"Whatsup? Who called my name?"</p><p>"Me. Try come Britt?" Rachel was waving her over to where she was sitting. She sat on the empty chair next to Rachel. "I just, I have a question for you."</p><p>"Ask away."</p><p>"Who's name is babygirl in your phone?"</p><p>And that's when Brittany knew.</p><p>"Fuck. Today before we left, I reloaded one of the old back ups on my phone because I was looking for a picture. But we left in such a rush that I didn't get a chance to change it back." Brittany went to look for her phone in her pockets when she realized that she didn't have it. "Fuuuuuck. What happened?"</p><p>"San was looking for her phone, and she couldn't find it so she used yours to call it."</p><p>"Her name is 'Lifetime Lovah' in my phone." She put her face in her palms. "This must look really bad."</p><p>"It does, but your story makes sense and I don't have any reason to not believe you. She took off up the road. Kama and Angel went after her."</p><p>"This is like the last thing I wanted to happen tonight. I was gonna change it when we got home." Brittany got up from the chair and started pacing. "Oh my God."</p><p>"Calm down, Britt. It's gonna be okay."</p><p>Brittany went back into the house to grab her jacket when she found Santana's phone. She slipped it into her pocket and walked back outside.</p><p>"I'm gonna go find her."</p><hr/><p>"San!" Kama was on one side of the road while Angel was on the other. "San!"</p><p>"Dude, do you think that Brittany is seriously talking to someone else?" They were walking next to each other now. "Cause if she is then she must be hiding it really good."</p><p>"Nah I doubt she's been talking to someone else. She's loyal." Angel went into her pocket to check and see if Santana texted her back. "Nothing."</p><p>"You texted Brittany's phone right? Cause San doesn't have hers."</p><p>"Yeah I did. I not that stupid."</p><p>The two girls were walking along the main road now, Santana could be anywhere. Honoka'a wasn't that big of a town but because they were drinking and it was the middle of the night, it made it just a little bit harder.</p><p>"What the fuck. Okay I know exactly where she is."</p><p>Angel took Kama by the arm and basically dragged her. They both walked up to the little kids playground near the softball field. It was quiet, but not in a erie sort of sense. It was peaceful.</p><p>"I can hear you guys. How'd you find me?"</p><p>"Freshman year, whenever you got mad at practice you'd walk over here and sit on the swings." Kama sat on the tire swing that was to the left of Santana while Angel sat in the gravel in front. "And plus, there aren't many places to go that are lighted like this. You're afraid of the dark."</p><p>"What part of, 'don't ever repeat that again' did you not get Kama?" Santana started laughing. "The walk over here was pretty sketch though. Had all the pot heads walking up to the forest. Well I think was potheads."</p><p>"Britt is looking for you too." Santana sort of rolled her eyes, irritated at the sound of her girlfriends name. "Don't do that, San. She loves you."</p><p>A sigh came from her, before a short pause. "I know she does. I know."</p><p>"What happened anyway? You called your phone and then took off."</p><p>"I clicked 'babygirl' in her phone and when someone answered, it ended up being her ex. Melissa. That one chick I told you guys about." Angel sat up straighter with a look on her face. "Yeah. The one that put Britt in the hospital."</p><p>"She was in the hospital?! For what?" This was like, brand new to Kama. No one on the team really talked about Brittany's prior back injury other than Rachel, San, and the outfielders.</p><p>"Yeah, when she caught her ex cheating on her she took off on her bike and wrecked. That's how come I check on her all the time. To make sure she's feeling alright."</p><p>"Ho that's so nuts. I had no idea." Without Santana seeing, Angel snuck a text to Brittany to let them know where they were at. "You never scared? Like when she slides and stuff?"</p><p>Kama looked at Angel while Santana looked up at the sky. She shot her a thumbs up, letting her know that Brittany was on her way.</p><p>"I do. Squeeze ass kine. Until I know she's okay when she stands up. I try not to worry cause she can handle her own. But it's hard, because I care about her so much."</p><p>"She looks like she can handle a lot. That explains why you're basically at the door when she slides." Kama stood up and stretched. "But please San, don't be so mad at her. I'm sure that she has a real good reason to why that happened tonight. "</p><p>"I'm sure there is, but.. Just I don't know okay. Lately I been having doubts. Because she seems so distant."</p><p>"In what way though?"</p><p>"I don't know, I mean.. She's been on her phone a lot and stuff." Brittany came walking up slowly so that she could hear what Santana was saying. "What if she was just, texting that girl the whole time?"</p><p>"But.. I wasn't." Santana turned to face Brittany. "I haven't talked to her in <em>months.</em>"</p><p>Kama and Angel took that as their cue to leave, and they walked away so that the girls could talk to each other and work things out.</p><p>"I'm not saying that you were. I was just saying that you could be cause I don't know what you've been doing lately. Like I said, you've been distant. And it's been a little hard on me cause I'm not used to that."</p><p>"I know I have been and i'm sorry babe. Macky's birthday is coming up, and I was looking for a picture of us from when we're playing in the state tournament last year." Brittany went up to Santana and tried to hold her hands but she pulled away. "Come on San, don't do that. Why are you being like this? Is it cause you're drinking?"</p><p>"Why is it that whenever I don't act like I normally do it's because I have alcohol in my system?!" She was raising her voice a little now, and Brittany stepped back a little. "It's not because of the alcohol. And it's not because I'm drunk. I've been feeling like this for a week or so."</p><p>"So why didn't you just <em>talk </em>to me Santana?! You had to bottle it up inside until you exploded on me like this? That's not fair to me. Especially when you're drunk. Because you're judgement is terrible when you're drinking."</p><p>"I was just gonna let it blow over. You know? So it wouldn't get to this point." She stood up from the swing. Brittany's words cut right through her. She was pissed.</p><p>"No. That's not the way to do it. You have to tell me these things! You can't just keep them inside until you explode."</p><p>Santana took a step forward. "I try to but every time I tried to talk to you something came up."</p><p>"Fucking excuses. If it were really important to you, you'd sit me down and talk to me. So don't stand there and tell me something came up. Cause that's complete fucking bullshit." Brittany was starting to get upset, because Santana just wasn't getting her point. "We've talked about this before. Why can't you just get it? You act so fucking clingy sometimes."</p><p>"Clingy?! How is any of this clingy?"</p><p>"Because the moment I started doing something without you, or without you knowing exactly what it was; you get mad. Or sad. Or whatever <em>this </em>is. Because I wouldn't know, since you don't ever tell me. ANYTHING."</p><p>Santana turned around and wiped her eyes because she started crying. "You know, you can be such an asshole when you get mad." She started walking down the street and Brittany just sort of stood there, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"So you're just going to walk away? You're not going to finish talking to me about this?" She got no reply. But Santana had stopped walking.</p><p>"I'm trying to talk to you but you aren't listening to me."</p><p>"I AM LISTENING TO YOU SANTANA." She stopped herself from being loud. "I am listening to you. But it's upsetting because you aren't seeing this from my point of view."</p><p>"But why should I? You're the one just leaving me out to dry. Not telling me anything."</p><p>Brittany threw her hands up in the air. "When the hell did this argument get to this? That's not what this is even about! I tell you everything Santana. Everything. And you're trying to make this into something it's not. You know I tell you everything. I even mentioned that Macky's birthday was coming up soon. Like a week or so ago. So don't try and stand there and tell me that I don't tell you anything."</p><p>Santana knew she was right, but she didn't know what to say. A few seconds went by, and still nothing was said between the two girls.</p><p>"And here we go, you're just going to stand there and be quiet aren't you?" Silence. "Well you know what, when you're ready to talk to me, come and find me. I'll be at Rachel's place." And with that, Brittany turned around and left. Santana watched as her girlfriend walked down the street until she couldn't see her anymore. She was left with her thoughts as she was most times.</p><p>It happened a lot, especially after her and Brittany would finish arguing. She sat back on the swing, and started to sway back and forth. It felt like she was going to start sweating, but she knew it was because she was angry. The phone in her pocket vibrated.</p><p>
  <em>I know you're upset. Just don't forget that I love you.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Brittany walked back into the garage, it got kind of quiet.</p><p>"Whatsup?" She looked around.</p><p>The talk resumed and just like before, she sat next to Rachel. "How'd it go?"</p><p>"I don't really wanna talk about it." Brittany looked down at her phone hoping that Santana would text her back. "But I think it's gonna be okay."</p><p>"It will be. Just stay positive okay?" Rachel placed a beer in the cup holder of Brittany's chair. "Drink."</p><p>She popped the cap off the bottle and took a sip, patiently waiting for Santana to text her back.</p><p>Whenever they argued, no matter how upset Brittany would get she would always tell Santana that she loved her. No matter what. Whether it was a text, or if they were arguing at home. If Brittany walked away she would either text her or come back in the room and kiss her.</p><hr/><p>Santana knew that Brittany was right. She never did express her feelings in the right way and most times she would bottle it up. She'd save all of her frustration and anger for when she was in the batters box and that mostly helped her let go of everything she was holding in. But the phone mistake was what sent her over the edge. It was already about 2:30 in the morning by the time she was finished calming herself down and thinking.</p><p>
  <em>I love you too. I'm coming back now. See you in a bit.</em>
</p><p>She slipped the phone back in her pocket and got off of the swings and started walking away from the park.</p><p>"Is that who I think it is?" Santana stopped in her tracks. Fuck. "It is! Hello there, Santana. Miss me?"</p><p>"Kayla. What a pleasant surprise. And do what do I owe this pleasure?"</p><p>"Oh I don't know, how about you put that bottle down and square up cause we need to settle this one on one." Kayla was getting closer.</p><p>"Nah? Let's fucking go then cause I'm so tired of you running your damn mouth."</p><p>"Put that bottle down then!" Someone grabbed Kayla's arm and turned her around. The shadows made it hard to see their face. "You know what Kehau, fine then. Whatever." Kayla made her way around the person who was still standing in the dark. And with that, her and her friends walked up the street and out of sight distance.</p><p>Santana was amping, pacing back and forth. Kehau walked up to her and she put her hands on Santana's face.</p><p>"Calm down San. Please." Kehau knew that was the way to calm her down. It worked every single time. Without fail.</p><p>"I'm sorry about her, she's been drinking. And by the looks of it, you have too." She went to take the bottle from her hand. Kehau's hand brushed against hers as she took it. "How many have you had?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe six." Santana broke eye contact with her and took a step back. But before she could get further away, Kehau grabbed her hand.</p><p>"I know you guys were arguing. You know I'm here for you Santana." She stepped closer, their faces almost touching.</p><p>"What are you doing Kehau?" Santana knew exactly what was going on, but didn't find it in herself to move. Rachel's words were playing in her head. <em>Judgement, Santana. Use you're judgement. Move.</em></p><p>"What do you think I'm doing?" As Kehau moved closer, Santana was shell shocked. But when Kehau's lips met hers, she moved.</p><p>"No. What the fuck? No." She moved away from Kehau, and grabbed her bottle off of the ground. "I love Britt. And I need to go back to her. I'm not fucking this up for her foreal. I love you, Kehau. And I always will but I'm not <em>in </em>love with you. Please, you have to respect that keh? What's meant to be will be."</p><p>And with that Santana walked back to the house. She basically ran there. When she got into the garage, only Rachel and Kama were left outside in the garage.</p><p>"Where you been, San? Britt was trying to wait up for you. She went in the house to lay down already. You texted her like 45 minutes ago." The look on Santana's face must've gave it away. "What happened?"</p><p>"Rach, we need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"San? What the hell is going on? Why do you look like you just seen a ghost or something?" Rachel and Santana were now walking up the road a bit so that they could talk. "Talk to me. What's going on?"</p><p>"After Britt left the playground, I was getting ready to leave when Kayla showed up. And you know of course, Kehau was there with her. She tried to fucking kiss me."</p><p>"San!"</p><p>"I didn't kiss her though! I moved back. I love Britt too much to hurt her that way. But I don't think she'll forgive me after this. Especially since I was drinking. I promised her that I would never do something like this to her and look what happened. She's gonna hate me."</p><p>"Quit talking like that Santana. Brittany, she loves you more than you know. More than she knows probably and all you have to do, is talk to her. Talk to her and explain what happened."</p><p>"Nah. I can't. I just won't tell her."</p><p>"Not telling her is the exact opposite of what you want. She told me what you guys fought about. You need to communicate with her more. And this is how you can show her that you're gonna start. She loves you San. Please you have to believe me. Just talk to her."</p><p>Santana looked down at her watch and saw that it was already a half past 12. "I'll talk to her in the morning okay? The last thing I want to do is wake her grouchy ass up just to tell her that Kehau tried to kiss me. That ain't exactly the first thing you wanna hear when you wake up."</p><p>"As long as you promise you'll talk to her. Go inside. I know you're exhausted. She's laying on the floor in my room." Santana started to walk away when Rachel grabbed her arm. "And hey, don't beat yourself up okay?"</p><p>"I'll try not to."</p><p>Santana walked inside and went straight to Rachel's room. Brittany was passed out, snoring slightly while the tv watched her. She slowly started to lay down when Brittany woke up and looked at her. She had those eyes, and Santana could never resist them. It was the eyes she fell in love with. She felt like she could see into her soul. She could see her future, and everything and every part of it had to do with Brittany. And God was it so bright. The last thing she wanted to do was lose all of it, and her heart drop at the thought of it.</p><p>"Are you okay babe? What happened?"</p><p>Santana laid down next to her girlfriend and grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm okay babe. It's nothing. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?"</p><p>"You took so long. I was getting worried. I tried to stay up, I really did." Brittany's head started to get lower on Santana's chest and she knew exactly what that meant.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. None of that. I know you tried to stay up and I know that drinking makes you hella tired. Please don't worry. I'm okay. I love you, Britt."</p><p>"I love you too, San. Let's sleep. It's late and I think your dad had something planned for you tomorrow. Goodnight baby."</p><p>But Brittany didn't get a reply, because by that time Santana was fast asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, a bunch of the girls dug out early because their parents needed them home. Santana was still sleeping when Brittany woke up and she did her best to get up off of the floor without disturbing her girlfriend.</p><p>"Good morning, Rach."</p><p>"Hey Britt. How you feeling? That Jameson kicked your ass last night." Brittany sat on the table across from Rachel and started making a plate of food.</p><p>"It did. But I'm alright. I just keep thinking about what Santana needs to tell me. It's been bothering me since I woke up." Rachel had an uneasy feeling, knowing that she knew and Brittany didn't really bothered her. "What Rach? You know what it is don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I rather have San tell you. It isn't anything too serious I promise."</p><p>"Alright alright. I'm trying not worry."</p><p>They talked stories as they ate, hoping that Santana would wake up soon. Brittany helped Rachel clean up the kitchen table and wash the dishes. She made a plate for Santana and took it into the room with her.</p><p>"San?"</p><p>"No, Kehau. Just shut the fuck up. Nothing happened. That kiss? It meant absolutely nothing to me. You been living in this, little world of yours thinking that I'm going to take you back. I thought I made myself perfectly clear at the game. I'm never gonna take you back." Santana turned around to see Brittany standing in the door staring at her. "Britt."</p><p>"You kissed her? Is... Is that what happened last night?"</p><p>"It's not what you think, babe. I promise." Brittany was crying now, stepping back as Santana moved towards her. "Please. Just hear me out?"</p><p>"Hear you out? You know how I feel about these kinds of situations. I don't want to get hurt again. And you of all people should know how it feels to be cheated on." Brittany shoved the plate into Santana's hands."No. Just, go have fun with your dad today. I need some time to think."</p><p>And with that, Brittany took off. Santana ran after her, but by the time she caught up she had taken off up the road on her bike.</p><hr/><p>Santana was distraught. She went back down to Rachel's house in tears.</p><p>"What did I do? What did I do?" Santana was punching the wall. Rachel ran over to her and grabbed her.</p><p>"You didn't do anything San. I know you were gonna tell her. I know you were. This just, wasn't the ideal way of her finding out. Why did Kehau even call? I thought you blocked her number?"</p><p>"I did but she called from her house phone and I didn't have that blocked. My dad wanted to go out on the driving range today. I don't even feel like eating let alone going anywhere." It had been at least 45 minutes since Brittany left and she should've reached Waimea by now. "And why isn't Britt texting back? What if she got into an accident?"</p><p>"San, she reached home safely. Quinn told me that she made it home and that she just doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."</p><p>"I hurt her. She's my whole life, Rach. What am I gonna do without her?"</p><p>"You haven't lost her, San. You just need to relax and give her some time. It's not the easiest thing to hear especially since it's Kehau. The best thing for you to do is to go down to the range with your dad and enjoy the time you have with him. She'll call you when she wants to talk."</p><p>"I will. Thanks Rach."</p><p>"Of course. You should know already that I'm always gonna be here for you. Just text if you need anything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I will. I'll catch up with you later keh?"</p><p>"Rajah. Love you San. Head up." Rachel smiled.</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>As Santana walked up the road to her house, she grabbed her phone to send one last text to Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Britt. Please don't forget that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Q I can't even write back to her right now. I love her. But I don't have it in me to tell her that I love her back."</p><p>"Hey, just calm down Britt. I'm sure it's just a whole misunderstanding. That stupid girl Kehau probably tried to put the moves on Santana. You know that she would never hurt you."</p><p>"No. She kissed her. I don't even know what to think right now."</p><p>"Thinking right now is probably the worst thing you can do. Go play xbox or something. Do something that'll help you calm down." Before Britt could answer, Quinn cut her off. "And no, going riding isn't something you're allowed to do right now."</p><p>"Fine. But just tell me, what am I supposed to do? She is literally everything I have ever dreamed of. I never imagined her kissing another girl. Especially her ex. And on top of that, we were fighting. What if that pushed her to do it? We fought so she called Kehau to meet up?"</p><p>"I highly doubt that's what happened B." Brittany got up from her bed and stared pacing.</p><p>"You never know. Or what if they been talking this entire time?"</p><p>"You're getting paranoid. You need to cut it out. Sit the fuck down, and listen to me." Brittany sat down and looked at her best friend.</p><p>Quinn hated seeing Brittany like this. It didn't help that she was thousands of miles away either.</p><p>"Listen to me. Santana LOVES YOU. She loves you and this kiss? It meant nothing. You said it yourself, she said that it meant nothing to her."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then? Why are you getting so worked up? She's in love with you, Brittany." Silence.</p><p>It remained that way for the next couple minutes.</p><p>"I'm afraid of losing her."</p><hr/><p>Santana and her dad were spending some quality time at the range while Lani sat and watched her husband and daughter bond.</p><p>"You know, West Point is still an option baby."</p><p>"No dad, I'm not going to West Point. I told you, the military thing just isn't for me." Santana hit the ball and watched it soar through the air.</p><p>"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."</p><p>"It's Kehau dad. She tried to kiss me last night and before I got to tell Brittany myself, she found out because I was arguing about it with Kehau this morning on the phone."</p><p>"I can see why that would be a problem. Have you tried talking to her?"</p><p>"I have but Rach told me it'd be best if I just gave her some space for now."</p><p>Santana's dad pulled her in for a hug and she started to cry.</p><p>"There's gonna be none of that, San. It's gonna be alright. Mom tells me about you two all the time. She loves you. More than Kehau ever did it seems." Santana hugged her dad even more. "Don't be afraid."</p><p>Santana's text message tone went off.</p><p>
  <em>Babe, I know you're with your dad but please call me when you can okay? We need to talk.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hear Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'll be over when we finish up here okay? We were just finishing up at the driving range. I love you.</em>
</p><p>Santana had never felt so anxious in her entire life. She was afraid that this was it. That this was going to be the last day that she would call Brittany her girlfriend. On the car ride over to Brittany's, she went over every scenario she could think of in her head. She thought of everything she was possibly going to say to her. Every apology, every explanation was carefully planned out in her mind and she felt a little bit of weight off of her chest. But what worried her the most? Was the fact that Brittany hadn't texted back since she left the driving range. And the more she remembered that, the more nervous she got.</p><p>"Everything is going to be fine, babe. Mom and I will be over at uncle's house if you need us. I love you." They waved bye and with that, Santana turned around and looked up the driveway. The walk over to the door seemed further than usual, and with every step she swore her heart would beat louder. She shuffled around her jacket pocket for her keys when the door opened, and there stood her girlfriend in her softball hoodie and sweatpants. Her nose was red, eyes puffy. Brittany shot her a small smile, and opened the door a little more inviting her inside. Santana's heart dropped, knowing that it was her fault that Brittany was in this state of sadness. They both sat on the couch together, with a little space in between them. It was quiet at first, but Santana couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Babe, I'm sorry I.."</p><p>"Hang on, San. Let me talk first." Brittany cut her off. "Give me a few minutes, and hear me out okay?"</p><p>The words made Santana's heart drop. She nodded, looking down at her hands. From a young age, Santana would play with her fingers whenever she got nervous. And Brittany recognized that and went to grab onto them.</p><p>"Look. What I'm gonna say, isn't bad. I promise. I just need you to listen, because I love you. I love you until the ends of the earth babe. What happened last night, wasn't ideal. It was like my worst nightmare in real life and hearing the words coming from you sucked, you know? She kissed you. And I wasn't there. So of course, I reacted the way I did. Because wouldn't you react the same way?"</p><p>Santana was crying, knowing that she royally fucked up. "Britt, I.."</p><p>"Hang on. I'm not finished. After you saw me standing there, you tried to explain yourself. And I didn't give you the chance to. And I wanted to apologize for that. I know you love me. Trust me. I <em>know </em>you do. I haven't doubted that since the day we started dating. And I'm not doubting you now. I just needed time to, process everything."</p><p>"I didn't want to kiss her. I promise I didn't. I was drinking and Kayla showed up and I'm not trying to use drinking as an excuse but she stopped Kayla and I from fighting and then it happened and I'm so sorry okay? I don't love her. She means NOTHING to me. Please believe me you have to believe me.." Santana broke down and Brittany grabbed onto her. "Please don't leave me, Britt. Please. You're everything to me."</p><p>"I'm not going to leave you, San. Okay? I'm not leaving you." She let go of her girlfriend to look her in the eyes. "Calm down."</p><p>Santana tried to slow her breathing, and when she couldn't, Brittany kissed her. She took a couple shortened breaths and starting breathing normally again.</p><p>"I'm just sorry. I really really am."</p><p>"Enough crying, okay? It's in the past, it's done, and you have nothing to apologize for okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded, pulling Brittany in for a hug.</p><p>"Let's go upstairs okay?"</p><p>The girls got off of the couch and walked upstairs together.</p><hr/><p>In the days that followed, Santana felt as if they didn't skip a beat. School was good, softball was great and her relationship with Brittany was at an all time high. Their softball team was on a winning streak and if they win their upcoming game against Konawaena, then they'd get a first round bye during BIIFs and that would mean that they would have to play one less game than the other teams which was a huge advantage for them. And on top of all the excitement surrounding the upcoming game, it was the seniors last home game of the season which rose the stakes up even higher. It had been a long time since Honka'a won their senior home game for softball and the girls wanted to end the curse.</p><p>"Britt's gonna be out for Kehau's head tomorrow. This is gonna be completely fuckin' epic as shit." Kama was walking down the hallway with Santana and Kalei. "Can you imagine that?"</p><p>"Shut up, Kama." Santana laughed. "But you're right. She will. But that's only gonna push her even harder to play better so I not complaining at all."</p><p>"Can you believe though? It's already the senior home game." Rachel got a little teary eyed. "This season went by so fast."</p><p>"It did yeah? But it's also one of the best seasons to date, our record is actually in our favor. 5-2? Unbelievable." Santana was so proud of the team this season. And it showed overtime they took the field. "Brah imagine if we win tomorrow? And we get the bye?"</p><p>"Watchu mean if? You mean <em>when." </em>The girls all high fives as they walked across the street to meet up with the rest of the team at the cafeteria.</p><p>Practice that afternoon was flawless as the girls brushed up on running their plays and getting a little batting practice in before it got dark. The teams confidence was an all time high but Coach Sue made sure that they kept their heads level, and concentrated on the game rather than the rewards of winning.</p><p>"Good practice today, ladies. I am more than confident that you will do amazingly tomorrow. But remember, take it one pitch at a time and keep your head in the game."</p><p>"We got this guys. Hands in. Here's to the last regular season practice! Dragons on 3! One! Two! Three! DRAGONS!"</p><p>The girls scattered and headed home. They had a huge game the next day, and the excitement was just beginning."</p><hr/><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the team arrived at the field early to put up their signs and prep the field for the game. Music was playing over the loud speakers, and the vibe was intense yet positive. They worked in silence for the first hour, but once people started filing the seats they started to get hyped.</p><p>"San, can you believe it?" Rachel and Santana were standing behind home plate looking out onto the field. They had just got done raking the field and were dusting the excess dirt off of their rakes. "This is our last home game for our high school careers. Look how far we've come."</p><p>"Don't start that yet." She looked over at her friend who as already wiping her eyes. "Let's get through the game, and we can cry all we want later. Eye on the prize."</p><p>They fist bumped and continued on with pre game preps. It was almost 1, and the bleachers were practically filled. Warm ups couldn't have gone any smoother, and the girls were ready. Konawaena looked sharp, so it was going to be a fight for every pitch, every hit.</p><p>"Okay. Shake out the nerves you guys this is it. No need worry about them, they think that just cause they won the first time they gonna win again. But that ain't gonna happen this time. We worked for this. We put in the time. We got something they don't, and that's our talent that comes out when we step on that field. Hands in, this is it guys. Do it for the seniors. Do it for you. Dragons on 3."</p><p>DRAGONS!</p><p>Santana's pre game speeches were always motivating but today was different. Today the team seemed more pumped. They took the field and the umpire started the game.</p><hr/><p>Brittany stood in centerfield anxiously awaiting the first pitch of the game. She could see Santana smiling from where she stood which gave her butterflies. Everything since their huge fight over Kehau was great. Nothing seemed to change, which made Brittany happy. She thought that things were going to be awkward after they talked but it wasn't. And that's how she knew that this was what she had been looking for.</p><p>Rachel winded up, and threw the first pitch. It was a hard grounder to short, and it was like clockwork. Nalani picked it up and effortlessly threw it to first for the first out of the game. It played out that way for the first half of the game. It was back and forth, and in the fifth inning the score was 2-1 in Konawaena's favor. A few errors in the top of the 4th let Konawaena get away with 2 runs. Top of the 5th with two outs, Santana started getting frustrated and it was perfectly clear to Brittany. She wasn't mad at the team, she was just frustrated because she understood that things like that happen, and San knew that the team was capable of so much more. Rachel threw a pitch, and Santana bobbled it a little and the runner at first took off for second. Rachel ducked, and Santana threw from her knees. She panicked a little, knowing that there was a lot riding on this game and she didn't want to let the other team get any more runs. The girl slid, and as the dust settled, the umpire called the runner out at second.</p><p>Brittany was covering second, and ran up to Wehi to give her a high five when she realized that Santana was laying on the ground and Rachel was kneeling next to her.</p><p>"What happened?" Brittany turned to Nalani who gave her a confused look as well.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe she's just happy she made the throw." They all stood there for a few seconds when the arrival of the athletic trainer made them realize that it was something else. "Oh fuck."</p><p>"San?!" Brittany ran over to home plate with Nalani chasing after her.</p><p>"Hang on Sooner, give her a little space." They watched as Holly helped Santana up and off the field.</p><p>The team was shook, and with everything that was happening they forgot it was three outs and Coach Sue snapped them back into reality by calling them back into the dugout. Santana was sitting on the back of Holly's golf cart, getting her shoulder looked at.</p><p>"Okay girls. Everything's okay. Tash, you're hitting for Santana for the time being. Kaleo you're up. Lets get this done girls!"</p><p>HITS!</p><p>Brittany turned to Santana. She had tears falling from her eyes. <em>I'm okay, </em>she mouthed. But Brittany didn't believe her.</p><p>"Britt, she wants you to stay focused. She's gonna be okay." Rachel handed her her helmet.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>They both sat on the bench as the Konawaena pitcher was warming up.</p><p>"When she threw to second, she felt something pop in her shoulder and she was in pain."</p><p>With Kalei out at first, Kama was up. She hit a solid drive in shallow center. Wehi was next. On the second pitch, the ball got past the catcher and Kama took off for second. The count was 2-2 and the team was up against the backstop cheering Wehi on. On the next pitch, a miracle happened. Wehi wasn't the greatest batter but today? She line drived the ball to the hole between center and right field and the team went crazy. With a RBI double, Wehi brought Kama home which tied the game. The crowd was going crazy, and the team was eating it up. They were cheering louder, which started to bring Konawaena's morale lower. Rachel stepped into the batters box with a new found confidence.</p><p>Before Brittany stepped out of the dugout, Santana grabbed her. Brittany looked at the ice pack that was securely wrapped on her shoulder. But before she could look for too long, Santana grabbed her facemask on her helmet and made her look up at her face.</p><p>"I'm fine babe." Santana reassured her. "Concentrate on the game. I'll be here waiting for you when you come back home."</p><p>"I'm supposed to be the injured one, not you."</p><p>"Hey. No thinking like that. Get out there. You got this." And with a pat on the helmet and a smile, Brittany got in the batters circle to warm up while Rachel was at bat.</p><p>After a struggle in the box, Rachel struck out and her head hung low. Brittany stopped her before she went into the dug out and told her it was okay. But now the pressure was on. Two outs and a runner on second. She turned to Coach Sue standing next to third base who threw her a thumbs up. Brittany tuned everyone out. She knew that this was her moment. She couldn't leave Wehi on second.</p><p>Her grip tightened on her bat as the pitcher wound up for the first pitch.</p><p>BALL!</p><p>Brittany stepped out of the box to take a couple breaths.</p><p>The second pitch was thrown and Brittany swung. A hard grounder down the left field foul line and it was called a foul. Wehi ran back to second clapping and cheering Britt on. The crowd and the team was going crazy but Brittany didn't let anything in. She was concentrating on one thing and that was getting this hit. The pitcher threw and it was like everything went into slow motion. She watched as the ball came straight down the center of the plate and she swung. Her bat made contact and she took off.</p><p>Nothing could've prepared her for what happened next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Senior Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Brittany took off for first base, she was looking straight at her coach at her coach who was standing in the box. He was motioning for her to take second, and as she rounded the base she looked out and saw the left fielder picking up the ball deep in left field.</p><p><em>Outfield? </em>She thought to herself. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't a mistake this was her hit, and she finally got one outfield. As she stopped on second she looked back at the crowd which was going absolutely crazy. Santana was screaming from the dugout, <em>that'a my girlfriend. </em>Brittany didn't have a prouder moment during any softball game in her entire career. Never in a million years did she think that she was going to hit a popfly over the left fielders head. Especially during a game like this. But I guess that's all it took.</p><hr/><p>Santana couldn't even fathom what had just happened. She always knew Brittany was going to hit, but a RBI double to put them in the lead was more than she could've ever asked for. 3-2 now, the girls found a new revival of their spirits. Everyone wasn't moping around thinking about their prior mistakes. Now their heads were back in it, with their eyes on the prize.</p><p>After the 3rd out, Brittany came back into the dugout and everyone high fived her. Santana pulled her girlfriend on the side and gave her a kiss.</p><p>"That was fuckin amazing babe. I knew you had it in you."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "I thought we were supposed to keep our relationship and the game separate?"</p><p>"Well since I'm out for the rest of the game I figured it was a better time now rather than later." Brittany'a face saddened. "Hey I'm okay I promise. Just a little scratch. I'll be back before states. Get out there so you guys can finish the game."</p><p>"I love you babe." Brittany handed her helmet over to Santana in exchange for her visor.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>It pulled on Santana's heart strings a bit to watch her team take the field without her. Out of all games she could've got injured at, it had to be the one game that she had been looking forward to since her freshman year. Everything about the day was perfect. The weather, the crowd, and the score. The only thing was, now, she couldn't help her team to victory because she was sitting on the bench. She sat back down on the bench and placed Brittany's helmet beside her.</p><p>"Hey don't worry too much about it kiddo. You'll be back before states." Santana turned to see her dad leaning up against the fence behind the dugout. "That was a great throw."</p><p>"Yeah great enough to throw my arm out."</p><p>"What did Holly say?"</p><p>"She said that I'm probably just overusing it and with rest and ice every night i'll be back before states." Santana sighed. "But I just wanna finish the game, you know?"</p><p>"I know. But keep your head up, and cheer your team on. They need you." He fist bumped Santana through the fence and headed back towards the bleachers.</p><p>The count was full, with one out and a runner on first.</p><p>With a hard grounder to second, the team threw a double play and were heading back into the dugout. This time at bat it was 1,2,3 and the girls found themselves in the top of the 7th inning. All they had to do was hold Konawaena off and they'd win the game.</p><p>Santana stopped Rachel before she left the dugout. She knew what Santana was gonna say even before she started talking.</p><p>"I got you, don't worry okay?" With that she turned and ran onto the field.</p><hr/><p>Brittany was jumping up and down in center trying to get rid of her nerves. The atmosphere that consumed the field was the same all around. Everyone was nervous. The pressure was on, and the stakes were higher than ever. Santana's words before the game were floating around in everyone'a mind. The team wanted this win more than anything. And they weren't going to let Konawaena take it from them.</p><p>The three heavy hitters from Konawaena were starting off the lineup and everyone was on their toes. The first girl got on first, the second batter struck out but advanced the runner on first to second. The third girl hit a pop fly to right but the runner at second tagged up and advanced to third.</p><p>"2 outs! Runner on third!" Echoed throughout the field.</p><p>Brittany's stomach was in knots. She could only imagine how Rachel was feeling. Kehau was up to bat, and she was a good hitter. On the third pitch she hit a solid fast grounder to short and she stopped it. Kalani threw hoping that her throw could beat Kehau. Not only was Kehau one of the best pitchers on the island, she was also one of the fastest. Everyone waited as the umpire was deciding his call</p><p>OUT!</p><p>The team went crazy. Everyone piled onto Rachel on the pitchers mound. Santana ran out of the dugout but didn't jump into the pile. Brittany found her, and they kissed as the rest of the team started to get up.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you babe. So fucking proud." Brittany smiled as she looked up at Santana. Tears were falling from her eyes. She knew that winning this game was so much more to her girlfriend than just another win.</p><p>"I didn't do this alone. It was all of us."</p><p>They looked back at their team who were all still celebrating their win.</p><p>Everyone lined up to shake hands with Konawaena. Coach Sue called everyone back out onto the field to have their after game talk.</p><p>"Now that was a game girls. Congratulations. You guys deserved that win. Now, lets celebrate. It's the seniors last home game and with every year and every season that ends we always lose a bunch of talented girls. This year we lose five great players who I know we are all truly going to miss. Before it gets any later, let's give them their send offs they all truly deserve."</p><p>The girls huddled one last time, and screamed dragons before they started their last senior home game tradition.</p><p>Coach Sue took the microphone and faced the bleachers.</p><p>"Every season, we lose players to graduation. This year, we are losing 5 players who have made the team what it is this season. Without their dedication and hard work, none of the wins would have been possible. So I would like to introduce to you, our 5 seniors. Nalani, Kama, Rachel, Brittany and Santana!" The girls took the field next to their coach. "As tradition goes, each player will hit their last hit and round the bases fully."</p><p>Everyone went one by one. When each girl ran home, they slid into home plate which was now a huge mud puddle.</p><p>When it came to Santana's turn, she was sad. Because her shoulder was injured she couldn't fully swing the bat and she couldn't slide into home either.</p><p>"Bunt babe. And don't worry about the rest okay?"</p><p>It wasn't ideal but it was something. Santana bunted and ran down the first base line. As she rounded second she looked home and saw everyone cheering her on. When she reached home the girls poured ice cold water on her.</p><p>"Let's hear it for our seniors!" The crowd applauded and as it died down, Coach ashe continued. "Everyone's invited to join us to eat. Please come and enjoy.</p><p>Santana walked over to Brittany who was taking a picture with Angel. "I know that was your idea babe."</p><p>"It was. I wasn't gonna have you miss out on something you've been looking forward to for years. I love you babe."</p><p>Santana smiled. Not only did Brittany basically win the game for them, she was looking out for her in every way.</p><p>"Lets go eat."</p><p>The girls enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with their and made their way back home to Santana'a place. After showering, the girls turned on a movie and relaxed. Brittany fell asleep, and Santana looked over at her. She knew that she could get used to this for the rest of her life. She had never been happier, and she wasn't going to mess this up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Secrets and Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Santana woke up in pain. Her shoulder was a lot more sore than the day before which didn't surprise her but it did scare her. If there was anytime her teem needed her, it was now. The team was in a really good place to start BIIFs and she wanted nothing more than to be healthy enough to at least play at 80%.</p><p>But of course, 100% was ideal.</p><p>She got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen to look for some ibuprofen and get the newspaper to read about their game. It was still pretty early so her parents were still asleep and so she went as quietly as possible.</p><p>"Fuck, I gotta eat before I take medicine." Santana put down the ibuprofen bottle and made herself a cup of water. It was a hot morning, so the cold water felt great. Walking outside, the wind felt nice so she decided to sit down and take some time to read the paper on the porch before she went back inside.</p><p>
  <em>Honoka'a 3, Konawaena 2:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senior Brittany Pierce's two-out double in the fifth inning plated sophomore Wehi Guzman with the event winning run at Honokaa's Parks and recreation field, capping a three-run rally and giving the Dragons West Hawaii's No. 1 seed in the BIIF Division II tournament.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With runners on second and third and one out in the fifth, Guzman stroked a two-out double to center field, scoring junior Kama Tolentino (2-3) to tie the game. Then leadoff batter Rachel Berry struck out, setting the stage for Pierce, who doubled to left and gave Honoka'a a 3-2 advantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the circle, Berry went the distance to earn the win for the Dragons (5-3). She gave up six hits, striking out four and walking one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konawaena senior Kehau Salvador, who also pitched a complete-game six hitter, suffered the loss. She struck out four and walked one.</em>
</p><p>It all felt like a dream. Santana looked back on her freshman year season, when the team was at each others throats. The upper class-men were very territorial over their spots and when the underclassmen came in and started taking it, it didn't work well. The drama was never ending, and the seniors would sabotage games just to make the new players look stupid.</p><p>And now, senior year. Everything has come full circle and the team is finally ending on a high note. It was the first time that every player had a batting average that wasn't .000 and there were zero dramas within the team. Santana looked down at her phone and saw that it was almost 10 am. She went back inside to wake up her sleeping girlfriend so that they could start their day.</p><hr/><p>Brittany had woken up when Santana went outside to the kitchen. It was st</p><p>ill pretty early for San to wake up but she knew that it probably had to due with her shoulder and so she decided to give her some space.</p><p>She grabbed her phone and dialed Quinn's number.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Q. You busy?" She could hear other people in the background and she knew that Quinn was probably at her aunty's house for lunch or something.</p><p>"No, I'm good. You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine I just had a weird dream." Brittany's paused for a second. "San's outside, and I figured that this was the best time to call you before it starts to eat at me during the day."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"So... In the dream. It was Santana and Kehau. And I know, I <em>know </em>that what San told me was true. I trust her. I believe her but in the dream it told me a different story. That she didn't pull away and the more I think about it, the more I can't shake the fact that when we talked about it? She didn't tell me that she pulled away when Kehau kissed her. Maybe it was just because she was panicking or maybe it was something else but I want to believe her. I really do."</p><p>"But you can't."</p><p>"I guess it seems that's way. I trust her, but in this certain situation I guess I just don't believe her. Honestly, I'm just trying to move past this. I don't wanna dwell on it or anything anymore." Brittany sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall. "I love her."</p><p>"If it bothers you that much, you need to talk to her. Don't keep this bottled inside. Remember what happened the last time?" Quinn's voice cracked. "Don't keep this bottled, Britt. For both of our sakes."</p><p>"She's coming. I gotta go Q. I'll text you later okay?" The screen door had just closed.</p><p>"Yeah yeah go. Text me later. Love you."</p><p>"Love you." And she hung up.</p><p>Santana walked into the room and saw Brittany sitting up, smiling at her. She made her way over to the bed and handed the newspaper to Brittany.</p><p>"Front page status babe. You came in clutch yesterday."</p><p>Brittany read over the article and smiled. "This is pretty awesome. Did you take medicine for your shoulder yet?"</p><p>"I was gonna wait for you so we can have breakfast before I take my medicine. If that's okay?"</p><p>"That's perfect babe let's go."</p><hr/><p>Later that Sunday afternoon, Brittany left to go home so that her girlfriend could spend the rest of the day with her dad who was flying back to the mainland that night.</p><p>These were the types of days that Santana hated. Her dad was her bestfriend and for him to be away for majority of the year really sucked. And not only did this time suck the most, she has to be injured on top of it.</p><p>As per Lopez tradition, her dad barbecued meat on the grill while the girls prepared the rest of the food. The mood was heavy, because no one wanted him to leave but they all understood that he had to.</p><p>They went about the night as usual, and as always Lani was taking Keola to the airport herself to save her daughter the heartbreak of watching her dad walk away.</p><p>"I'll be back before you know it okay? I promise. But there is something I have to tell you." His voice got really soft, as he grabbed his daughters hand.</p><p>"It's a deployment, isn't it." She looked up at him. "I had a feeling. This trip was a little longer than usual."</p><p>"Yeah it is. Afghanistan. Which means I'm gonna miss..." His voice broke. "I'm gonna miss graduation."</p><p>Santana's heart grew heavier. Her dad has missed birthday's and other special occasions. A few family reunions and a couple funerals. But never did she think he would miss her graduation.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby girl. I was trying to get out of it."</p><p>"It's okay dad. I understand." She hugged him. "You guys better get going. There's construction on the way to Kona and you know how long people take to drive on Sundays."</p><p>"San I.."</p><p>"No dad, it's okay. Honest." She stoked up and gave him a hug. "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too baby."</p><p>He put his bags in the car and she watched as her mom reversed out of the driveway. She waved bye one last time as they drove up the road. Santana didn't know how to feel. It was like she was numb, yet the pain was still there. Her das had been on a deployment once before, and it was the hardest thing she had ever been through.</p><p>Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a new message to Rachel.</p><p><em>Rach... Afghanistan</em>.</p><p>She slipped her phone into her pocket again after pressing send and jumped in her truck and drove up the road.</p><hr/><p>Rachel was on skype with Quinn when she got the text from Santana.</p><p>"Oh fuck." Rachel rubbed her hands together.</p><p>"What's wrong babe?"</p><p>"San's dad is going back to Afghanistan. I gotta get to Britt's. We have to go find her. I love you. I'll call you later."</p><p>Within ten minutes, Rachel was on Brittany's front door step. She rang the doorbell and Brittany opened the door.</p><p>"Whatsup Rach?" The look in her eyes scared Brittany. "I was gonna talk to her about it I promise. Quinn probably told you yeah?"</p><p>"Told me what?" Brittany mentally slapped herself. Quinn didn't tell her.. "Whatever it is, you can tell me in the car. Right now, we have to find Santana. I'll explain on the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Fishing Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millions of thoughts were running through Brittany's mind. Rachel was already out of Waimea, and heading back towards Honoka'a. She had no idea what was going on and if Quinn hadn't told Rachel about their conversation from the other day then what could all of this be about? She didn't want to push Rachel's buttons, but she needed to know what was going on.</p><p>"Rach?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Rachel was still focused on the road, like she was deep in thought. "Fuck sorry. So okay. Here."</p><p>Rachel handed Brittany her phone. The text thread between her and Santana was open to the last message she had sent her.</p><p>"I tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail. All I know now is that we have to go and get her."</p><p>"He's going to Afghanistan? And I'm guessing that the last time he got deployed was Freshman year right?"</p><p>"Yup. She's had some time to adjust to his Army life and what not but deployments are so much different." Rachel was turning into her road now, she drove past hers and parked in Santana's driveway. Her truck wasn't home, which meant that she was probably long gone. "She didn't text you or anything did she?"</p><p>Brittany looked down at her phone, realizing that her girlfriend hadn't messaged her for a few hours. It was too weird, she didn't wanna bother her when she knew that Santana was spending time with her dad. "I haven't gotten anything from her for a couple hours actually." She tried calling her girlfriends phone but to no success. Straight to voicemail as well.</p><p>"Okay. Now let's think about this. The only place I can think of her going is Laupahoehoe. Maybe we should start there?" Rachel threw her car in reverse and began to back out of Santana's driveway.</p><p>"That sounds like a plan."</p><p>And with that, the girls headed that way.</p><hr/><p>Santana had been on the road for a good hour now, blasting her music and just driving. She always expected her dad to get deployed again. After the first tour, Santana felt pretty confident about her dad going again but she never thought about how she was going to initially react to the news. Hearing it, having her dad tell her that he was being sent back felt like a dream. And to add salt to the wound, he was going to be missing graduation. That was probably what hurt the most. Of course, she understood that it wasn't his fault. He didn't choose to go, he didn't get to choose when he leaves and she understood that too. But it just sucked, you know?</p><p>She took a sip of her water bottle, as she drove through Kona town. Back when Santana was younger, her dad would always take her on fishing trips around the island. One of her favorite places to fish with him was this little secret spot they had a little past Kona. She never knew the name of it, and it didn't matter really. It had such a special place in her heart that it didn't even need a name for her to remember where it is.</p><p>As always, she pulled over and turned into the road. No one was parked, which was normal. She reversed up to the water and parked. Her fishing stuff was already in the back of her truck and she had stopped in Waimea to pick up some bait. The sun had just set, so Santana turned her lantern on and put a little glow stick on her line so she'd know where it was.</p><p>As she cast her line, she thought back on the last time she was down at the spot with her dad.</p><p>
  <em>4 Years Ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's such a nice day today!" Santana was hopping out of her dads truck. They hadn't been fishing in such a long time. Her dad was home for a few weeks. He had just graduated from basic training and AIT and was given some time off before he was sent to his first duty station. "It just sucks that you have to leave again soon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keola was unusually quiet, but he tried his best to play off whatever was on his mind. He climbed onto the side of the truck to grab their fishing gear. "You got the bait, baby?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah I got it dad. Was there anything else we needed from the Foodland bag?" He shook his head. She shut the door and climbed onto the opposite side of the truck to grab the tackle box. "How come mom didn't wanna come this time around?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She wanted us to spend some quality time together. That's all. Plus she was on call and didn't wanna come out this way only to be called back. Know what I mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana knew exactly what he meant. With her working nights and what not she hardly saw her mom. She felt lonely at home, and it sucked. But she knew that her mom needed to work so she was slowly getting used to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they got their lines in the water, they both popped open their chairs and sat down. Keola swallowed, knowing that this was gonna be the moment. He had been home for a week and a half now but had no idea how he was going to tell his only daughter that a little after he gets to Kentucky, he was being deployed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby.." Santana turned to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah dad?" He looked into her eyes. She was so young. So full of innocence. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to have her dad home with her. Santana had just started her Freshman year. The news of her dad being sent overseas was something that was possibly overwhelming. At such a young age and the Army being something so new, he didn't know how she was going to take it. But he had to tell her. He had kept it from her long enough. "Dad?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. So, I know how much you like coming down here. I brought you today cause I needed to tell you something. Just listen before you tell me anything okay?" Santana nodded. "Well.. I found out that when I get to Kentucky, I'll be prepping to deploy. My unit, we're being sent to Afghanistan. Rumors are that we'll be there for around 8-9 months. I didn't know how to tell you. You're my little opihi and I knew that me being away was hard enough on you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana didn't know what to think. Her dad was still talking, but she had stopped listening the moment he said deployment. She always knew that it was a possibility and she read different stories from other kids who had to deal with parents who were deployed. It didn't seem too bad in writing but now that it was a reality for her it was a lot different. This was <strong>her</strong> dad. Everything changed now. But she felt like she still had a good grip on things, and all she had to do was stay strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I already talked to mom and she told me that it would be best if I told you myself. When I was home. We didn't wanna hide it, but we felt that this was the best way. San?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No dad, I understand. It comes with the whole Army package. I read some stuff that other kids wrote online about their parents being deployed and they have a whole support part on the website so I think I'll get the hang of it, I think." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be strong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You took it much better than your mom, kiddo. I can definitely tell you that. Just promise me, that if you ever need to talk to someone, you will okay? Don't bottle it up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise."</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Brittany and Rachel reached Laupahoehoe Point, they realized that Santana was no where to be found.</p><p>"What the fuck. For sure I thought she was gonna be here. Where else could she have gone?" Rachel was racking her brain trying to think of anywhere Santana may have mentioned. Brittany was just as lost, being that this was the very place that she thought Santana was gonna be. It was frustrating because she felt as if sometime she did t know Santana as well as she should. "Britt?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"When you mentioned, if Quinn had told me. What was that about?"</p><p>"I don't know, it was a momentary lapse of my own personal judgement. A dream got to me, and I started questioning shit. But Quinn snapped me back into reality." Brittany was still trying to text Santana but wasn't getting any replies.</p><p>"Trust me. I think we're probably thinking the same thing." Rachel looked at Brittany and that's when they realized they both were thinking the same thing. "She lulled away Britt. I know she didn't mention it. And it bothered me too. But she was so caught up in trying to prove that she didn't want to kiss her that she forgot to mention it."</p><p>"Why do you sound so unsure, though?"</p><p>The fact of the matter was, she wasn't sure. She really didn't hear Santana say that she pulled away. She never mentioned it at all.</p><p>"Britt.. if she really was into it, she would've told me. She would've told me that the feelings were back and that it was a mistake blowing her off. If she wanted to do stuff with her? That would've been her chance but she didn't. She came back to you."</p><p>Brittany knew she was right. But she needed to know for herself. She needed to hear it from Santana.</p><p>"I know I'm just trippin."</p><p>"I got you. And I would've told you if she told me anything. And if I didn't tell you, you know Quinn would've cause I tell her everything." They both started laughing. "So see. Just try and let it blow over a bit. And if it's still bothering you, then bring it up with her. Maybe not right away though, there's so many storms in her sky. Her shoulder, and now her dad. It's crazy. I feel like the cracks are coming. From what I heard from Holly, she might not be able to play the first game during BIIFs. But that just depends on her therapy. We have to keep her head in the game."</p><p>"Yeah I know. Where should we head next?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. But I might know someone who might know where she is. I know it may not be someone you like right now, but supposedly there's a spot where San uses to go with her dad, and there's only one other person who knows where that spot is. And maybe, you can talk to her too."</p><p>With a nod, Rachel dialed a familiar number in hopes that they could help them find Santana.</p><hr/><p>It was getting pretty late now, and Santana had caught a couple of fish. It wasn't a huge haul like she was used to but the size of her catch wasn't the reason she came down to the spot.</p><p>Santana always wanted to come down here, but the memory of her dad telling her that he was leaving was something that always had a bitter taste in her memory. This was by far her favorite fishing spot, but because of the feelings associated with the place; it was hard for her to return.</p><p>She felt it was only right for her to come down tonight, of all nights. It was a lot different this time thought. 3 years older only meant that she was 3 years stronger than she was when her dad first told her he was leaving in this very spot. Santana left her phone off, she didn't need anyone bothering her. She wanted to be alone. But with headlights coming down the road, she knew that it was about to be spoiled. The car parked a few feet above her truck. Santana didn't think anything if it, because why would she? This was a public area, and anyone could come down here and fish or whatever else they wanted to do.</p><p>"San? I know that's you. I know your truck from a mile away." Her heart strings yanked hard. It was Kehau.</p><p>Santana turned around to see Kehau walking down the ramp with her flashlight pointing towards the ground. "How'd you find me?"</p><p>"You told me about this spot when we first started dating. After we broke up and I realized what a huge mistake I had made, I came down here. Nearly every weekend too, hoping that you'd come down. But you never did. And before you say anything, Brittany knows I'm down here. She's the one that called me, actually."</p><p>"Brittany called you?"</p><p>"Yeah, from Rachel's phone. She said it's okay, and that she t wants to know if you're okay."</p><p>Santana sighed, "I mean, do I look okay to you?"</p><p>"From where I stand? You look like a absolute mess. I told you to never wear socks with your damn slippers, bubz." They both started laughing. "May I sit?"</p><p>"Yeah. Hop on."</p><p>"Look. Before we start talking, I understand my boundaries. I'm here as a friend to you, San. To help you through a difficult time. Brittany told me how rocky things got after that night in Honoka'a and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, intentionally. I just saw a shot and took it." She looked away. "And while I'm here, I might as well add that I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Honest.. I was young and stupid."</p><p>"Don't sweat it okay? What's done is done. Me and Britt worked it out, and she knows I won't do anything like that to her again. So we're cool. And about that us thing, well.. it happened. We can't do much dwellling on it."</p><p>"Cool. Well okay, so.. I heard your dad is going back?" Santana had forgotten for a split second that her dad was deploying again. And hearing it just brought her back down. "I'm so sorry San. I didn't think he would be going again so soon."</p><p>"It was bound to happen and I knew that. It just sucks, you know? He's missing graduation."</p><p>Kehau didn't know what to say. Her relationship with Santana was rocky to say the least but she knew the extent of shit she went through when her dad left. Their relationship was her first after the whole ordeal so Santana opened up to her.</p><p>"I just needed some time to myself. And this was the one spot no one knew about. Well, except for you obviously." Santana looked over at Kehau. "Thank you though, for being the person who didn't let me be alone. You didn't have to come down here but you did. I'm sure Rachel and Brittany are thankful for that. And so am I, of course."</p><p>"I wasn't just gonna not check for them. Brittany was freaking out. Don't shut her out okay? When you get back there, talk to her about this."</p><p>"I will I guess I'm just not ready to go back yet. I'm okay with just staying here for now and enjoying my time away from reality. I mean, do you see my damn arm in this sling? Do you even know how hard it is to cast a line with my right arm in this thing?"</p><p>"Maybe if you're in it long enough, our team will have a chance at winning BIIFs." Santana's jaw dropped. "Ha. I knew that would get your mood to change. But of course I'm kidding. I wanna win BIIFs with you playing. I can't have us beating Honoka'a without you playing. That's just a shame. Pretty much taking candy from a baby."</p><p>"Nah. See, senior year and you still think that my team can't do it without me. You don't know us well enough, Kehau Salvador." And there was a brief moment of silence. "You don't mind staying for a bit do you?"</p><p>"Not at all. But please, turn your damn phone on and text your girlfriend before she loses her mind."</p><p>Santana sent a quick text to Brittany to let her know that she was alright and if it were okay that Kehau was staying for a bit to talk stories.</p><p>Brittany wrote back,</p><p>
  <em>Of course babe. I trust you. Just text me when you're about to leave okay? Be safe. XO.</em>
</p><p>Santana jotted down a reply, <em>I will babe. I'll show you that you can trust me okay? I love you, XO.</em></p><p>With that last response, Santana put her phone back in her bag and began to talk stories with the last perrson she thought she'd ever be cool with, Kehau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time went on, Santana started to open up more and more to Kehau. It had been so long since they had an actual conversation that she had forgotten what it was like to talk to her. Back when they were still together, Santana would be on the phone for hours and before she knew it- it was morning. The sun had risen and it was time to get ready for school. She never regretted nights like those, regardless of how tired she was that day. She always felt like they never ran out of things to talk about. And tonight wasn't any different. It was like they picked up where they left off, like their relationship hadn't skipped a beat.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Santana turned towards Kehau. "You know that first song you did for ensembles? Was that for me?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was. I mean, did you hear the words?" Santana reeled in her line. "I was heartbroken over that shit you did to me, Kehau. I found my escape in music."</p><p>"Music was always your escape, even before you knew it." Kehau grabbed the pole from Santana and casted the line. "I'd catch you singing while we were on Skype. You'd think I was doing my homework, but I was listening to you."</p><p>"Why'd you do it?" Santana turned all the way to Kehau now. Kehau set the pole back down in it's holder and did the same. "We had such a great time together. Unless that was just one sided?"</p><p>"No no.. You're right. We did have a great time. The best, actually. I just, I don't know San. I was a different person then. My mindset was crap, and I made a mistake. I dated that girl for maybe three months. But even when I was dating her, I'd come down here every weekend. And my friends just didn't understand. And neither did I. Maybe I was thinking that if you came down here, then I would snap out of it but you never came."</p><p>"I wasn't gonna come down here that's why. You know my connections to this place..." Santana looked out to where her line was floating in the water. She shrugged. I actually did think about coming down here this past summer before school started. But that was the same day as my mom's company party so I ended up just going with her."</p><p>They were quiet for a while. It wasn't awkward or anything, more comforting than anything. Santana didn't have any feelings for Kehau, but she had missed her. They were friends for a while before they started dating. So once they broke up, it was a huge part of Santana's life that was gone. The amount of time, and the things she had shared with Kehau was a large investment of her life. Cutting her off like that was the hardest thing she had ever done up until having to deal with her dad's deployment. She just felt like, everything was crashing down on her.</p><p>"San?" Kehau was waving her hand in front of her face. "I know you're thinking about something. Just talk to me."</p><p>"Remember when my dad got to his second duty station? Right when we started talking?" She nodded. "Well, remember how he told me I should go to West Point?"</p><p>"Don't tell me you're considering it now?"</p><p>"I think I am. There's so many emotional connections to places I have on this island. It's so hard, you know? Having to go somewhere and a memory hits. I want somewhere, that's fresh. Somewhere new."</p><p>Kehau knew that this wasn't Santana talking. "This isn't you, San. You told me yourself. You're not down for waking up early, having to do the uniform thing. Just, think about what you're saying. I know you want somewhere new, but you can just go Oahu. Or to the mainland. Joining the military is a huge difference."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But still. I can't even bring Brittany out this side without thinking about you. It's hard for me."</p><p>There were so many times that Santana wanted to bring Brittany out to Kona but there were so many connections to Kehau there that she couldn't. But what she didn't know, was if she didn't want to take her because it reminded her of Kehau, or if it was <em>because </em>of Kehau. Those memories were special to her.</p><p>"Just really think about it. You'll be stuck for 3 years or more if you join. Yeah they pay for school and what not but, I don't know San. I can't, I can't think about you leaving like your dad. Overseas, getting sent into danger. That's hard to even swallow."</p><p>The feelings were there, and Santana knew it. She treaded carefully. "I know. But it was just a thought. I never said that I was gonna go for sure. Michigan had one of their coaches contact me. They want me to send a highlight reel when season is halfway done."</p><p>"Do it! I know that was like your #1 school."</p><p>Santana looked down at her phone. 2:37. It was fucking late and she didn't even tell her mom where she was. She started putting her fishing pole and everything away.</p><p>"Do your parents know where you are? It's super late. And I know how they are." Kehau looked down at her phone. "Well?"</p><p>"Yeah they know where I am. Why don't you just sleep over? They were actually asking if you were staying over tonight."</p><p>Her heart stopped. Sleep over? "Uh.. I don't know Kehau."</p><p>"Nothings gonna happen tho I promise. It's just late. I don't want you driving all the way back to Honoka'a."</p><p>What harm could it do? She had no feelings left for Kehau, and this was a chance for her to show Brittany that she could trust her.</p><p>"Let me just call Britt, just go wait in your call. I'll let you know."</p><hr/><p>It had been about, 3 hours since Brittany had gotten that last message from Santana. Her mind was racing, but she knew that she needed to trust her. Up until this point, Santana hadn't done anything to make Brittany not trust her. Other than the kiss, with Kehau. Which put her back into the same state of worry she had just gotten out of. It was crazy.</p><p>Rachel had dropped her off at home about an hour ago. They had gone to eat dinner before both heading home. Brittany's dad was downstairs, so she decided to go and talk stories with him.</p><p>"Hey dad." She pulled a chair out from the island in the kitchen and sat as her dad was washing dishes.</p><p>He turned back and looked at her. "Hey baby. You alright?"</p><p>"I'm okay. Rachel and I had gone looking for Santana cause she just found out that her dad is deploying again. So she went off the grid for a bit but I heard from her. She just didn't let me know if she was home yet or not."</p><p>"He's deploying? Oh wow. I haven't heard that word in a while."</p><p>"What was it like? When mom would go and you'd be at home?" Brittany had never talked to her dad about those times.</p><p>"Well," He wiped his hands with the dish towel and sat directly across of her on the island. "It was hard, you know? At the time, she was all I had. Your grandparents were still overseas living in Italy, and Uncle Derek was in Seattle with his wife. So I'd literally go to work,then come home and wait. Hoping that she would call that night."</p><p>"You didn't do anything else?"</p><p>"Not really. I mean, I didn't want to risk it. I didn't have a cell phone then. So she would call the house phone. I'd always tell myself to go out with my friends. But what if I had gone out, and missed her call and then something happened to her?"</p><p>Brittany hadn't really thought about it like that. "But it might be easier now right? Since there's cell phones and stuff?"</p><p>"It might be but, for her its hard you know? They already live separate from her dad. I can just imagine what's running through her head. Especially since his job is something that isn't exactly in the safe zone."</p><p>There was so much more to deployment than she thought. It made more sense though, why she basically lost it the first time he went. She might be stronger now though, she thought.</p><p>"It's a really touchy situation. So when she's ready to talk to you, don't try to understand how she feels. Just listen and let her say what she needs to say."</p><p>"Thanks dad. I've never really talked to you about mom's deployments before. I don't know how you did it." He smiled. "Was it easier though? The more she went?"</p><p>"You would think it would get easier right? But it really didn't." He laughed. "Especially after she had you. I was so scared, I didn't know if I could handle raising a girl all on my own."</p><p>Brittany laughed. "I'm pretty sure you did a fantastic job, dad."</p><p>They talked for another half an hour. When Brittany finally went back upstairs, she checked her phone and saw that she had 3 missed calls from Santana and a text message that read, <em>Hey babe. Call me.</em></p><p>But when she called back? Her phone went straight to voicemail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana was sitting in her car, waiting for Brittany to respond. It was weird, usually she would answer on the first ring but this time she had missed all three of her calls. Kehau was waiting in her car, but she didn't want to go over to her house without Brittany knowing. The minutes ticked by and she hadn't gotten a response from her. She had a decision to make. She got out of her truck, and walked over to Kehau's.</p><p>"Hey. Brittany didn't answer. Could I borrow your phone and try to call Rachel? Maybe their still together." Kehau passed her her phone. "Thanks, bubz."</p><p>Santana turned and dialed Rachel's number, mentally slapping herself in the face. She hadn't called her that all night, but she did catch when Kehau did. She told herself all night to not do it, but it slipped.</p><p>Rachel didn't pick up either, and that's when she knew she was at a crossroads. As much as she didn't want to drive back, she didn't want to stay at Kehau's either. She couldn't. She didn't trust it. Not that she didn't trust herself, but knowing that this was her ex girlfriend made it wrong in so many ways. She slowly walked back over to Kehau and handed her phone back.</p><p>"No answer?" She asked. Kehau was yawning now, and Santana felt bad. She didn't want to keep her waiting, especially since she had already made up her mind to not sleep over.</p><p>"No, she didn't answer. I can't do it though, Kehau. I can't sleep over. Please don't be mad or anything, I just don't want Brittany waking up in the morning to a text that say's 'hey baby I'm sleeping over Kehau's house I hope you don't mind'. I'm just gonna drive over to Britt's. She lives in Waimea." Kehau seemed disappointed, but she understood. She got out of her car to stand next to Santana.</p><p>"I understand. Don't worry. I just didn't want you driving that's all. You still have my number right?"</p><p>"I do." Santana looked down at her phone to check. "You want me to call when I get closer to Waikoloa?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just so that I can make sure you get to Brittany's safely. I don't need you falling asleep at the wheel."</p><p>The girls hugged and it was like, Santana was whole again. A hug from Kehau did it for her. She breathed in, then sighed. "I've missed you, Kehau."</p><p>"I've missed you too. If Britt let's, maybe we can be friends again? If she doesn't let, I'll understand."</p><p>They released from their hug and Santana began to walk back towards her truck. Before she got in, she sent a text to Brittany to let her know she was coming over. Once she got in, she got a text from Kehau.</p><p>
  <em>Don't speed, and make sure you use your highlights.</em>
</p><p>She always wrote stuff like that before her long journey home.</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry, I got u.</em>
</p><p>And with that, she began to drive home to Brittany.</p><hr/><p>Brittany woke up the next morning, groggy. Aside from waking up early after going to sleep late, her back was sore so she had taken her pain medication. She frantically checked her phone, hoping that she would have something from Santana. And she did. But when she looked around her room, she didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. She looked where she usually left her keys and saw that Santana's copy of the front door key was sitting on her nightstand.</p><p>She ran downstairs, and opened the front door to see that Santana was sleeping in her truck. She shook her head and started to laugh. She walked down the driveway and knocked on the window.</p><p>Shook, Santana woke up panicking. Her phone was on her lap, and with her sudden wake up it fell in down by her feet. She unlocked the truck and let her girlfriend open the door.</p><p>"Babe don't you fucking do that shit to me again." Brittany was hitting her arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I just needed some space, that's all. Can we go inside and talk?" She was looking around the floor for her phone.</p><p>"Yeah. Of course. I'll go back in, and start breakfast okay?" And with a kiss, Brittany turned around and walked back towards the house.</p><p>Once Santana found her phone, she unlocked it and saw that she was still on the phone with Kehau. She had been on the phone with her all night. Once she got to Waimea, all she did was recline her seat and go to sleep.</p><p>"I see you're finally awake." Kehau sounded like she was patiently waiting on the other line.</p><p>"Holy crap I didn't even realize that I was still on the phone with you."</p><p>"Britt doesn't know, does she? I don't want to start shit. I know I fell asleep before you got to Waimea maybe that's why you didn't hang up?"</p><p>"Yeah it probably is. But hey, while you're still on the line. I wanted to say thank you. For you know, last night." Santana looked up at the house as she got her stuff together to bring inside.</p><p>"You're welcome. Anytime okay? I'm just a text or call away."</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Santana hung up.</p><p>Once she walked inside, Brittany was standing there smiling, with a plate of food in her hand. "Breakfast is served, my baby."</p><p>"Britt, we need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Truth be Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany placed the plate back on the counter top and sat down, while Santana sat across from her.</p><p>"What's going on, babe?" Brittany was starting to get worried. She had just spent a good portion of the night with her ex girlfriend, and the first words she tells her is, 'We need to talk.' If that wasn't a bad sign to start, then how could it get any worse? "Don't tell me you kissed her or something."</p><p>"No no, it's nothing like that. I did what we said, we both just talked stories. Nothing happened. Honest. It's just, Kehau and I; we were good friends from before we even dated. So I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I missed her. Not like, our relationship. Our friendship. She knows literally everything, just like Rachel does. But the only difference is, that she knows more about what happened when my dad first deployed. Yeah, Rachel found me that one day but that was about; halfway through the deployment already." Brittany sat there in silence. She couldn't find it in herself to nod, or do anything. She just sat there. "Kehau, she was there. All the time. From the beginning, till the end. She saw how I changed. She saw how him being away affected me. At first, it wasn't bad. It really wasn't. I just pretended that he was away like he had always been."</p><p>"Okay, so you're trying to say that; since you're dad is deploying you need her again?"</p><p>"Yeah- well, no. No I don't <em>need </em>her. I thought I did. I thought that I would need her because she understood everything."</p><p>"Santana, do you really know what you're telling me? You're sitting here, in my house, telling me that you basically need to talk to your ex because she understands you more than I do." Brittany was starting to get upset. "<em>I'm </em>you're girlfriend, Santana. Not her."</p><p>"I know that you are! I know that. I'm not stupid you know."</p><p>"Okay well where are you trying to go with this then?"</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you. Tell you how I feel. Is that so bad?"</p><p>"I mean, it is since you're telling me you want to be with Kehau again." Brittany rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Look, Brittany. Please try to be more understanding. I'm trying to explain myself." Brittany was looking away from her. When Santana went to reach for her hands, she pulled them away. "Babe."</p><p>"No. Don't babe me. Keep talking. Tell me all about last night. What else did you guys talk about? Huh?"</p><p>Brittany's ears were getting hot. She knew she was getting mad.</p><p>"That's all we talked about. My dad. How I need to talk to you and open up to <em>you.</em>" Santana knew that this was a losing battle. That it would be from the moment she started talking about Kehau. "She said-"</p><p>"She said! Exactly! Santana-" Brittany started rubbing her temples. "Kehau, shouldn't have to tell you that you need to open up to me. You should already know that you can. You shouldn't have to have someone else tell you to do something like that. You know I'm here to listen. To talk whenever you need it."</p><p>"I know that! But deployments are a extra sensitive subject and you of all people knew that even before this deployment came up!" Santana stood up. "My dad is leaving. AGAIN. This time longer, and to a area that is twice as dangerous as the last time. You don't know anything about how I was when he first left."</p><p>"I would if you would just talk to me." Brittany was crossing her arms, looking her girlfriend straight in her eyes.</p><p>"What do you think I'm trying to do? You think I'm just keeping it a secret? That I came in the house and just said, 'Hey. Let me just eat breakfast. I won't tell Brittany about what happened last night. That Kehau wanted me to sleep over, but I told her no because that's fucked up.'"</p><p>"SHE WHAT?!"</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Santana thought to herself.</p><p>"Britt-"</p><p>"NO. She wanted you to sleep over? And were you ever gonna tell me<em> that?" </em>Santana started getting upset as well. "Or were you gonna wait for Kehau to give you the okay to tell me that too?"</p><p>"Look, I'm trying to fucking tell you what we talked about last night and what happened but you aren't even giving me a chance to explain myself! Yeah she fucking asked me to sleep over because it was late. But I told her no."</p><p>"Tell me, Santana. Those three missed calls I had from you? Were they you calling to ask if it would be okay?" Silence. "Seriously? Were you seriously calling me to ask if you could sleep over your ex-girflriends house? Are you fucking kidding me?"</p><p>Santana knew at that point she was fucked. She had planned how she was going to talk to Brittany about that. But she knew from the getgo that even considering sleeping over Kehau's house was wrong. She was wrong. And Brittany knew it too.</p><p>"I seriously can't even fucking know what to say to you right now. Sleep over her house? Are you stupid?"</p><p>"I'm not fucking stupid. I told you about calling me that."</p><p>"Couldn't have fooled me! Either you're just stupid or you think I am. What do you think would've happened if I had actually answered my phone and you asked me huh? That I was just gonna say yeah, and be okay with that?"</p><p>Santana felt like a child getting scolded. "No.."</p><p>"And can you even imagine, I was talking to my dad about how to talk to you about your dad's deployment. Whatever Santana. I really can't even believe this shit." Brittany got up from her chair. "Tell me. Did you talk to her while you were driving home?"</p><p>"Yeah." Santana couldn't find it in her anymore to say anything else.</p><p>That was it. Brittany couldn't take it anymore. "Really. So instead of trying to call me, you just sent me a damn text? And called her instead?"</p><p>"Well, for one you didn't even reply. So I didn't think you were gonna be awake when I called."</p><p>"THAT'S your excuse?"</p><p>"Yeah it is. And it isn't a excuse."</p><p>"This is unbelievable to say the LEAST. The LEAST Santana. All of this? Was not what I expected from you of all people. I love you. I love you unconditionally, faults and all but all of this is sooooo bullshit." Santana looked at Brittany, who had tears falling from her eyes. She got up to wipe them but Brittany moved away. "I need some space. I think you should go."</p><p>Santana stood there. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll go." She started walking towards the door. As she turns the door knob, she turned one last time. "Just call me whenever I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully I won't be interrupting another one of your conversations with the only person that understands you."</p><p>That one got her straight in the heart. Santana walked out and slammed the door. Her mind was foggy, heart racing. She got in her truck and took off down the road.</p><p>Brittany was still standing in the same spot, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was like a dream. Never in a million years did she think that Santana would do something that incredibly dumb. She did feel bad about calling her stupid, but she was mad.</p><p>Before going upstairs, she locked the front door. She peeked out the blinds to see if Santana's truck was still outside, but it didn't surprise her that the driveway was empty. Shaking her head, she turned and headed up the stairs to her room.</p><p>When she laid on her bed, her phone vibrated.</p><p>
  <em>You good? Rachel just got off of Skype to talk to Santana. She was a mess.</em>
</p><p>It was Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>Got time to talk? I need to vent. Big time.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Santana had taken a detour and parked at the A Frame on the way down to Waikoloa. She couldn't drive anymore, let alone breathe. What did she do? She really fucked up this time. Nothing, and I mean <em>nothing </em>came out the way it was supposed to.</p><p>"Rachel what the fuck did I do?" They had been on the phone since Santana had left Brittany's, and all Rachel had gotten out of the convo was that Santana fucked up but she hadn't told her what happened.</p><p>"Relax San. You need to breathe and talk to me. What happened?"</p><p>"Last night, Kehau came down to the docks. She found me." That Rachel knew already. "We talked for hours. And it just felt so familiar. She already knew me. She knew that first deployment nearly killed me."</p><p>"Yeah okay? So what happened?"</p><p>"So basically what happened, Kehau had asked me to sleep over her house last night but I told her no cause that's fucked up you know? I mean, I called Britt." She sniffled. "I called her couple times actually but she never answer."</p><p>"You called her to ask if you could sleep over Kehau's?"</p><p>"Yeah.." Santana was defeated. She knew that Rachel wasn't gonna have any of that either.</p><p>She sighed. "San, what the hell? Is that why you called me last night too?" Silence once again. "San <em>please </em>tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't sleep over her house."</p><p>"I didn't! I drove to Britt's and slept outside in my truck."</p><p>"Yeah but was she on the phone the entire time?"</p><p>"She was."</p><p>"Then I don't get it?, Why didn't Britt just let you inside?"</p><p>Santana sat there in silence. She knew that this convo was gonna take a turn from bad to worse. "But I wasn't on the phone with Brittany, Rach."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You were-" Rachel paused. "You were on the phone with Kehau?"</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>"Santana. Remember when we were at Hi'ilawe? What the hell did I tell you?" Before she could answer, Rachel continued. "I told you to not fuck this up. But here you are, fucking it up. Do you even have any sort of idea about what you did? You probably lost all of Brittany's trust! And I told her that it would be okay if you hung out with Kehau for a while. I convinced her. Now I look just as dumb as you!"</p><p>"Eh look! Don't yell at me, Rachel. Not even you know what it was like for me when my dad first left. You only know from the auditorium and on. That's it."</p><p>"Don't even start okay San? I'm here to help you with this. But you have to understand that this is pretty fucked up. What you did is fucking wrong and you know it." Santana was clutching her phone in her hand. "You have to understand where Brittany is coming from with this. How would you feel if the table's were turned? If she was with her ex all night and she came home to you the next morning telling you the exact shit you told her?"</p><p>"I'd be pissed but I'd hear her out. That's the least I would do."</p><p>"Yeah okay that's crap and we both know it." Rachel was rolling her eyes. This wasn't her best friend.</p><p>"You guys just don't get it. You really don't."</p><p>"Explain it then!" Rachel was pissed. "Explain to me how you can so easily talk and open up to the girl who broke your fucking heart over your girlfriend and your best friend."</p><p>"This isn't about you, Rachel."</p><p>"Obviously. Because it's about Kehau. I picked your ass off of the floor after she left you Santana. And you turn around and go back to her after you find someone who's three trillion times better than her? I don't understand it. I really don't."</p><p>"Kehau was there. She was fucking there when I thought my dad was dead okay? Is that what you want to fucking hear?!" Rachel stopped talking. "He called me one night I was on Skype with Kehau. So I put him on speaker and we were all talking stories when all of a sudden, I hear a fucking explosion and the line goes dead. THERE. Is that what you need to know? She had to put me back together after that. I didn't eat for days. I didn't even go to school. It was midterms but I didn't give two shits. I thought my dad was dead Rachel. So I thought, if he's dead, then why should I live? She stopped me. And yeah that's not the best reason to not tell Brittany. But I really don't want to talk about the night. I try my best to forget about it."</p><p>"I didn't kn-"</p><p>"Yeah of course you didn't know. I don't talk about that. I don't wanna relive how I felt. I don't even wanna think about that." Santana was punching her steering wheel now. "I don't want to have to burden any of you with that stuff. I'm just gonna go."</p><p>Santana hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. She was so frustrated, with everything. With Rachel, with Brittany, with herself. She knew that talking to Brittany about everything would've made things so much easier. But it was so much to take in. With everything good that happened in her life, she just felt that God was playing with her. She could take three steps forward to only push her back five.</p><p>Trying to deal with her frustrations, she drove down Waikoloa hill towards the village.</p><hr/><p>"So what you're trying to tell me is that Santana rather talk to her ex than you? Are you serious?"</p><p>Quinn was being patient with Brittany, it wasn't a easy subject. She just wanted to keep her away from her bike.</p><p>"Yeah. I told her to leave after all of that, cause I knew I was pushing her buttons already."</p><p>Brittany was laying on her bed. None of it made any sense to her. This didn't seem like the Santana she loved. It was like she was a different person.</p><p>"Maybe I just didn't know her as well as I thought you know?"</p><p>"I don't know Britt. I told you to be careful, didn't I?"</p><p>"I thought I was being careful. I mean you seen her when you came down. I didn't think she'd do any of this."</p><p>Quinn agreed- and as their conversation went on she was trying to figure out what had changed to make Santana act this way. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary out of all the time she talked to Brittany. Until now. The deployment was a touchy subject and they both knew that.</p><p>"Hey hang on. Rach is calling." She pressed accept on Skype, and Rachel appeared on her computer. "Hey babe."</p><p>"Hey. Are you still talking to Brittany?"</p><p>"Yeah. What's up?"</p><p>"Britt- can you hear me?"</p><p>Brittany sat up now, knowing that Rachel was probably going to tell her how her convo with Santana went.</p><p>"Yeah, whats going on? What did Santana say?"</p><p>"Can you just, can you meet me at the field in about an hour?" Rachel sounded timid, and not like her usual self. "It's nothing bad, it's just.. Something you need to hear. In person."</p><p>"Yeah. I can."</p><p>"Okay. I'll let you two get back to your convo. See you soon, Britt. Love you babe." And with that, Rachel hung up.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Quinn and Brittany were just left, in shock.</p><p>What the fuck was going on?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Uncle Ben's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Santana realized where she was headed, she had already parked her truck. Her mom usually went on break around this time, and at this point she didn't know who else she could talk to.</p><p>Lani always knew the right things to stay when things were hard for Santana. Knowing that her husband was leaving for yet another deployment wasn't easy, but she had to stay strong. For herself and her daughter.</p><p>Santana parked where her mom usually went on break, and when she walked out San jumped out of her truck.</p><p>"San? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Mom, I screwed up with Britt. I don't know what to do."</p><p>Lani tapped the bench next to her as she pulled her lighter out of her pocket. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well, I went to Kona last night after you guys went to the airport. Down to the harbor." She looked back at her truck. "Kehau found me and she hung out with me the entire night."</p><p>"And what happened?"</p><p>"Nothing. We just talked about dad's first deployment, and it just felt familiar. It was so much easier to talk to someone about it who understood what I went through the first time. What I feel now." Santana shrugged. "And I know that isn't a good excuse, but it's just the truth."</p><p>"Baby, look." Lani lightly tapped her cigarette so the ashes would fall. "I know it's easier for you to talk to Kehau about it. But what you need to remember is Brittany wants to understand. She wants to know how you feel. You just have to explain it to her."</p><p>"I know but-"</p><p>"Then what are you doing? Really ask yourself that. You love Brittany right? Then she deserves that much from you. Kehau had her chance and as much as I love that girl, she doesn't deserve you baby. Brittany does. She deserves that explanation. At the <em>least."</em></p><p><em>"</em>I know mom. And that's what I was trying to explain to her but it just all came out wrong. I was even gonna tell her about that night, with Kehau down at Uncle Ben's ranch."</p><p>"Then give her some time to cool off, San. That's what you need to do. There was a time that I thought your father was cheating on me. When he first got to the mainland and got to his first duty station. There was this female sergeant that started for like him a little bit. A little more than I thought was appropriate, you know? And all I needed was a little time to cool off and he called me back and before he said anything I apologized. Everyone has a little jealous bone in their body. Just give her some time." She put her hand on Santana's lap. "And telling her about Uncle's place is probably something she should know. And maybe she'll understand, but you can't use that as an excuse.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna use it as one, but I was gonna tell her anyway." Santana knew that her mom was right. But this wasn't going to be a easy fix. They had already had problems with Kehau before and this was just the topping on the cake. She loved Brittany, but she knew she was definitely in the wrong with this one. She spent the rest of her mom's break talking story with her, then got back in her truck and made her way back to Honoka'a.</p><hr/><p>"Quinn, I just.."</p><p>"I know Britt. You love her, and you wanna believe her right?"</p><p>"I do." Quinn was staring at her friend who wasn't looking at the screen. She was too busy picking at her nails, something she did when she was thinking too much. "Britt. Just go meet up with Rach and see what she has to say."</p><p>Brittany was already planning on it, but she just wanted to know what it was about. So much was running through her mind, she had a bad habit of thinking of the worst and that wasn't something she should've been doing.</p><p>"I am. I'm gonna hop off, I'll call you when I figure everything out okay?"</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Brittany laid back onto her bed, placing her laptop to the side of her. She had about 20 minutes until the hour and she decided to head up to the field early, in hopes that their meeting their could settle her mind.</p><hr/><p>Brittany had been waiting in the dugout for about 10 minutes now, waiting for Rachel to arrive. She had run so many different scenarios in her head that it hurt. She heard Rachel pull up but she didn't look. She kept staring straight down the third base foul line.</p><p>"Hey Britt." She turned as Rachel sat down on the bench next to her. "I wanted to start off with when she called me and told me what happened I yelled at her. If that makes you feel any better."</p><p>Brittany laughed a little. "Rach you didn't have to do that."</p><p>"I did. Because when you two first started talking I told her that if she fucks this up, I'd be mad at her. And I picked her up when she was at her lowest you know? Or so I thought."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well, she told me that there was this one night that she was on Skype with her dad and Kehau was there. And while they were talking, her dad's base or whatever got attacked and the line went dead. And she didn't hear from him for days." Rachel ran her hand threw her hair. "She never told me about it before. She tried to kill herself Britt. I mean I can see why she wouldn't bring something like that up, cause I know I wouldn't-"</p><p>"She tried?"</p><p>"Kehau stopped her. I don't know anything else though, I just figured I'd tell you in person."</p><p>Brittany didn't even have this run through her mind. Not even once. She just always saw Santana as the strong person she saw today.</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>"Just talk to her. I know she will when she's ready but maybe shoot her one text or something. Tell her that when she's ready she can come over and talk to you."</p><p>Brittany took her phone out and opened a new message to send to Santana.</p><p>
  <em>Hey babe. Come home to me when you're ready okay? I love you.</em>
</p><p>"Rach, I went off on her. I feel so bad now. I can only imagined what that must've been like."</p><p>"It's okay. Neither of us knew you know?"</p><p>
  <em>I'll come over in a little bit. I love you too.</em>
</p><p>"Head home Britt. Go." Rachel stood up and hugged Brittany. "Let me know how things go okay. Tell San I'll call her later."</p><p>And with that, the girls both headed their separate ways.</p><hr/><p>Brittany was chillin' at home when Santana pulled up in the driveway. She took a deep breath and walked outside. Santana was still sitting in her truck, with both hands on the steering wheel. When she made eye contact with Brittany she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked outside.</p><p>"Babe, I just wanted to-" But Brittany stopped her with a kiss.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me?"</p><p>"You talked to Rachel didn't you." Santana's eyes wandered, you knew that it was something she hadn't talked about. So this was going to be particularly hard. "I was going to tell you but we ended up fighting."</p><p>The story of Santana trying to kill herself was something that she didn't like to talk about. No one knew, except for Kehau and her mom and that's how she wanted to keep it. But she loved Brittany, and she deserved to know. Everything. That was always the plan but not everything can go as planned.</p><p>"I know what I did was wrong. But in no way is this story or what i'm gonna say an excuse for me even thinking about asking you to stay over at her house. I was tired, and I didn't want to drive home like that but..I just, that is inexcusable and I know better than that. So i just really wanna apologize for that even crossing my mind. And you have every right to be upset with me."</p><p>"I forgive you babe, I do. And yeah I'm upset with you because that didn't seem right you know?"</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was working on telling you. And I was gonna tell you regardless I promise. Let's go inside, please? I wanna tell you everything.</p><p>The girls walked inside and up to Brittany's room.</p><p>"It all started the night before midterms."</p><p>
  <em>"Kehau. Babe. Hello. Are you paying attention?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Yeah sorry I was reading a text from my mom." Kehau put her phone down. Santana had been on Skype with her dad for about 30 minutes and she liked to give them some time to talk before she joined them. She knew how hard it was for Santana to be this far away from her dad with only little amounts of time to talk whenever they were given the chance to. "Hi Uncle. Sorry I wasn't paying attention."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. You guys doing okay?" How's school?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"School is good! Midterms is up soon. High school is a lot easier than I initially thought."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good good good. I'm so proud of the two of you." Keola smiled. "San how's mom? I know she stay at work right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's okay. She just misses you, alot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there was the sound. The whistling got louder, and before Santana had time to say anything the line went dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kehau sat in silence, she didn't know what to say. The screen went dark, and that's when she realized that Santana hadn't moved from the exact spot. No words, no sounds. It was completely silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"San?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. He's gonna call back. He will. I'll just wait a little while."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kehau couldn't say anything, and when Santana's dad didn't call back like she thought he was gonna, everything started going downhill. Days went by, San stayed home from school hoping he would call. But to much avail, he didn't. No text, no phone call, no skype. Nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the weekend again, and Kehau made the drive back out to Honoka'a to be with Santana. It was a difficult time, she didn't eat. Didn't sleep. Kept her computer and her cell phone plugged in because she didn't want to miss her dad calling her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby you can't just stay cooped up in your room waiting. I'm sure he's okay. Let's go down to your uncle's ranch tonight and ride four wheelers. Get your mind of things for a bit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright. Yeah that's a good idea."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They made the drive down to the ranch and rode for a couple hours before heading back to the house. It was getting dark, so they rode the trail back to her uncle's place. He had made a run to town for some food, so they were there by themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana had left her phone at the house, so when she checked it she had a few missed calls from her mom and a voicemail asking her to call her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her stomach dropped as she pressed call, waiting for her mom to answer. "Hello?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana couldn't say anything. "San?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey.. So I got a call from you dad's battalion commander. They got attacked the other night. They said all they have right now is that they base was cleared but they aren't sure at this time on where he might be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That wasn't what she wanted to hear. And before Kehau had time to react, she heard the four wheeler start up again and race across the pasture. She ran outside and hopped on hers and followed her, trying to keep up but she wasn't used to the trail. Santana came up here often so it was alot easier for her to maneuver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the open field and Santana had finally come to a stop. She slumped down, and Kehau knew she was crying. She parked her four wheeler behind hers and slowly made her way up to her girlfriend. The past couple days had been rough, but it was only going to get worse from here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"San?" When she walked around, she saw that Santana had a knife, and was holding it up to her wrist. "Oh baby what are you doing.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't do this, Kehau. I can't. I'm going crazy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kehau slowly reached for the knife. It was already up against Santana's wrist hard. "Please baby give me the knife."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears were streaming down her face. She pushed harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey.. Please San. Don't do this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if he isn't okay? How can I go home knowing I won't be seeing him walk through the door ever again?" She pressed a little harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you do this now, you won't know the answer to that. You don't know anything for sure yet babe. So please, give me the knife okay?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana cried more, and with a sob she handed Kehau the knife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kehau threw it to the side of them and grabbed onto Santana. "It's gonna be okay baby. Maybe not right now, but in time. And I'll be here no matter what."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"After that night, a couple days went by and we finally got a call from my dad. And that was that." Santana was cracking her knuckles, something she did when she was nervous. "I've.. Never told anyone about that night. I couldn't find it in myself to. I was scared it would make me look weak, like I couldn't handle it. Which I mean, I couldn't. But still."</p><p>Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hands in hers. "It doesn't babe. I get it, I would lose my mind if that were my mom or dad. I wouldn't know how to act. But, thank you for sharing that with me."</p><p>"That's the only reason I was so close with Kehau. Even after we broke up. She would still check up on me once in a while, making sure I was okay. And I can tell her to stop doing that, if that's something you want. I love you, and I want to prove that to you."</p><p>"I don't think you have to do that babe. I wanna apologize too, I mean, I feel like I was being a little irrational."</p><p>"You weren't. Cause I would've felt the same way and I should've thought about that before I even called you or considered it or anything. It's not gonna happen again. And all of this, like, it isn't an excuse for it."</p><p>"Can we come to an agreement then?"</p><p>"Anything.</p><p>Brittany sighed. "I trust you San, I do. I just don't trust Kehau as much as you would like. You know? You can talk to her, but promise you won't try to hide anything. I'll do my best to sit and talk it out with you. And not get mad right off the bat and hear you out. If that's fair? I just get scared because of what I've been through, I don't wanna get hurt again."</p><p>"That's fair. I don't talk to her often I promise. Over my life."</p><p>"Alright. Then it's a deal. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, babe." And with that, the girls kissed.</p><p>They continued talking for another hour or so, but by the end Santana felt like they were closer than ever. There had been so many times she wanted to tell Brittany about all of the things they talked about but she felt like there was never really a right time.</p><p>"Oh shit, it's getting pretty late." They both laid down on the bed, and turned the tv on for background noise. "Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah it is."</p><p>And the girls slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With BIIFs coming up, the girls were in work mode. Every practice they pushed harder than the last. States were in full view and the motivation of the team was extra high. The amount of drive that was coming from the team as a whole was indescribable and Coach Sue was more than impressed.</p><p>After over using her shoulder, Santana decided to take it easy. She wanted to be 100 percent for the BIIF tourney because she didn't want to let the team down. There was no way they were gonna make it this far and she wouldn't be able to help.</p><p>Brittany had helped Santana through it all. Coach Sue had Santana off the field for a few days and it was killing her. But Santana knew that it was for a purpose and that in the end, it was for the best of the team.</p><p>The first for the BIIF tournament was going to be against Kohala, and the team felt like they had it in the bag.</p><p>Santana's recovery was going extremely well and finally, she was ready to get back on the field. She was extremely nervous though, she hadn't really thrown a ball.</p><p>The girls had just finished school and were all heading to the field. Santana and Brittany were already there, they had just gotten back from Waimea. The doctor's appointment Santana had was good, her doctor told her she is cleared to go back to practice.</p><p>The team started to warm up on the field now. Santana was still in the dugout, kind of hesitant. Yeah she had been throwing tennis balls and it was a different from a softball.</p><p>"Baby?" Brittany walked back to the gate leading into the dugout. "It's okay babe. You got this."</p><p>And with that, Santana slid her glove on her stepped out onto the field. In total, she was out of practice for almost two weeks. Because her injury was so fresh she was even more scared. It was a lot more than just her ankle this time. This was the whole reason she was catcher in the first place.</p><p>Rachel ran up to her and stopped her. "Hey you don't need to push yourself too hard okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I know. But I got it." They continued walking out to where there was a spot for them to warm up.</p><p>Rachel threw to Santana and she caught the ball. She went into her glove and held the ball in her hand. The ball felt good. No matter what time of year it was, Santana usually threw the ball at least twice a week.</p><p>"Cmon San. It's okay." Rachel was doing her best to encourage her.</p><p>Santana threw it back, and she felt a little pain run down her shoulder. But she didn't say anything. She didn't need anyone knowing that she was still sore, and that she probably needed to sit out a couple more days. She wanted back in, and she felt like this was the only way to do it.</p><p>"I'm good I'm good. Let's warm up."</p><hr/><p>For the past couple of weeks, Brittany felt like her and Santana were getting a lot better. Their communication was way better now, and it was like it was a whole new relationship.</p><p>It was like Santana's shoulder was recovering and so was their relationship.</p><p>Brittany had been working with Santana almost every afternoon with elastic bands, tennis balls, everything the doctor had recommended to get her back on track.</p><p>Santana had gone more into depth about how she felt when her dad went on deployment but Brittany still felt like she was hiding something from her. She didn't feel like it was something big, but it was still something.</p><p>One specific night in question, Brittany had gone to take a shower and when she came out Santana had fallen asleep with her phone in her hand. The page open on the screen said West Point Academy. Santana had brought it up before, but Britt didn't really know what it was. Or understand really. She just took her phone and placed it on the nightstand.</p><hr/><p>Today was the day. It was the first BIIF playoff game of the tournament. Santana was doing good at practices lately, secretly icing her shoulder with Holly after practice. She was sore, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. Granted she hadn't thrown at 100% yet, but she didn't want to risk not playing at all. Everything was riding on this game and if they lost they would have to win a game the next day against either Konawaena or Kealakehe.</p><p>If they won, this would be their ticket to states.</p><p>"Alright guys this is it. Win this and we're off to states!" The girls were amped up.</p><p>Kohala wasn't a hard team, but with everything that was riding on this game, the nerves were high. They knew what they had to do, all they team had to do was execute.</p><p>The girls had a home field advantage, and with that was a large sized crowd that they hadn't seen in a while. Honoka'a sports as a whole was doing extremely well this school year and the softball team was keeping the momentum going with the wins they were getting.</p><p>The captains had their meeting at home plate with the captains from Kohala and the umpire, and with that the game started.</p><p>Everything was running smoothly. No errors, nine hits total. By the fourth inning the score was 5-1 with the dragons leading.</p><p>"Two outs runner on first!" Echoed through the field.</p><p>Santana's shoulder was doing alright, she hadn't thrown to second yet which she was hoping she could avoid. But not for long. Rachel winded up, and threw a fastball on the outside of the plate. The batter swung but didn't make contact and the runner took off for second. Once the ball hit Santana's glove, she hopped up and threw to second. And that's when she felt it. A sharp pain from the top of her shoulder and halfway down her to her elbow was sore.</p><p>"OUT!"</p><p>Santana started jumping up and down, shaking off whatever she could. But it was too late, and Rachel spotted her.</p><p>"Hey hey what happened?" Rachel was trying to get Santana's attention but it wasn't working. "San."</p><p>Santana's mask was still on, and she was walking back to the dugout. She threw her mask on the ground and walked straight to Holly.</p><p>"Take your gear off and sit down. I told you, you should've sat this one out kid." Holly had a bag of ice ready for her.</p><p>When Santana looked up she saw Brittany looking at her. She mouthed the words I love you and it hit Santana in the heart. She felt defeated. Like she was letting her team down. For the past couple days Santana had been debating on telling Brittany about her shoulder but she didn't want to hear the truth. All she wanted to do was play but she may have jeopardized that by not resting a few more days.</p><p>"I know but I really wanted to get out there." Santana's head hung low. "I should've listened. Now I'm gonna let the whole team down."</p><p>"You didn't. If it were any of them, they would probably do the same thing." Holly had the bag of ice wrapped on her shoulder now and Santana felt some relief. "Now, you're gonna sit out the rest of the game."</p><p>Santana nodded slowly. She walked back to the dugout, and sat next to Kama. She ran her hand through her hair, and let out a sigh.</p><p>"San it's okay. We gonna do this for you." Kama held out her fist, and Santana bumped it.</p><p>Coach Sue had gone to the umpire to talk about position switches.</p><p>"I'm gonna need these." Brittany was kneeling in front of Santana reaching for her shin guards.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"I'm catching the rest of the game. Don't worry, I'll make you proud." Brittany shot a grin at Santana as she unhooked her guards from her legs.</p><p>"I didn't know you catch, babe. That's.. pretty hot."</p><p>"I used to catch for batting practice back in Oklahoma but I hated it. But when I brought it up to Coach Sue she said it would be a really good idea. So i'll do it because it's for the team."</p><p>Santana handed her catchers helmet to her girlfriend who slipped it on with ease. "Wish me luck." She whispered and ran onto the field.</p><p>Brittany looked like she was a natural. She flinched whenver the batter hit the ball but nothing ever got by her. Not that Rachel's pitches hit the ground that often. <em>We got this, </em>Santana thought to herself. She always knew that the team could do it without her, she just didn't want it to happen that way. She wanted to be on the field with them. Playing. But instead she was selfish and wanted what was best for her rather than the team. If she had just rested a couple more days, she wouldn't be in this position.</p><p>But there was no use pondering the past now. What mattered was she was there for her team even if she was in the dugout. So she got up off the bench and stood next to Coach Sue who was leaning up against the fence.</p><p>"Lets get it! You guys got this." Santana yelled out to the field. Even if she couldn't play, she would still be there for them.</p><p>The rest of the game went semi-smoothly. Kohala had gotten a small boost of confidence since Santana was sitting on the bench. She was always one of the hard hitters for Honoka'a. By the end of the 7th, the score was 5-4 Honoka'a. Kohala rallied top of the 7th and almost made a comeback but the girls held it down.</p><p>And now they were on their way to states.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. BIIF Championships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the win against Kohala, the girls secured their slot to go to states. Honoka'a softball hadn't gotten to states in who knows how many years, so it was big around the school. For the 3 years that Rachel and Santana played softball they got close, making it to BIIFs to just not perform how they were during regular season.</p><p>And Santana gave all the credit to Brittany. She had been a pinnacle part of the team and the rest of the girls knew it too. She had come in clutch in moments that they needed her the most and they all agreed that they wouldn't have made it this far without her. But Brittany refused to take that as the reason they made it to states.</p><p>Now what was up next, was the game against Konawaena for BIIF champions.</p><p>"What do you think, mom?" Santana was painting Brittany's face for the championship game. "I think it's pretty nuts if you ask me."</p><p>Santana was being kept out of the game, which was extremely hard for her to accept. Her shoulder was not even close to being 50% so Holly had to give her the bad news. Coach Sue made the necessary changes which kept Brittany as catcher. Santana had painted Britt's face like how she always painted hers, it was a tradition she held since freshman year. A token of good luck in a way.</p><p>"It's nice baby. Britt are you nervous? I know you don't usually catch. But you did good that last game against Kohala." San's mom sat down on the couch opposite of the girls.</p><p>"I'm kinda nervous yeah. But I'm always nervous before a game so it's nothing too different."</p><p>Lani smiled. They talked for a few more minutes before she left to her room to get ready for the game as well.</p><p>The girls packed up their things and headed to the field. Now that Brittany was going to be catching the entire game, she wanted to go over a few of the little things that Santana did during the game so she could have a easier time. So they asked some of the girls to get there a little early so she could have some extra time to warm up.</p><p>"Alright babe. So, when I throw to second? I usually try and pop up first depending on how fast the runner is." Santana squatted in the catching position, and popped up. "Just like that. But if I have to, I'll throw from my knees. Which is more effort."</p><p>Brittany had never formally been a catcher, just filled in while their normal catcher in Oklahoma was up for batting practice. It was basically a brain dump of everything Santana knew and Brittany just tried to keep up. It was the BIIF championship game, against Konawaena of all teams and all she wanted was to make sure she didn't let the team down.</p><p>The girls went over throwing to second, what spot she should hit, and every possible scenario they could think of. She felt ready.</p><p>Slowly the stands started to fill and the teams started to show up. Konawaena sported a new jersey, for who knows what reason. But it was ugly.</p><p>Santana had her arm in a sling, and was shagging wiffle balls while the girls were hitting. She felt sort of empty, knowing that it was one of the most important games of her career and she wasn't playing. She looked over at Brittany, who was warming up with Rachel. She looked like a natural. Which didn't surprise her at all, she was good at whatever she set her mind to.</p><hr/><p>It was the bottom of the 7th inning now. The air was intense, the game was up and up the entire time. When Honoka'a would score, so would Konawaena. The score was now 4-3 in Konawaena's favor and no one was sitting down in the dugout. Brittany was up to bat, with Rachel sitting in a nice position at 2nd base. The count was 3-1, and it was safe to say that Kehau was not having a good game.</p><p>"Relax, Britt. You got this." It echoed throughout the dugout, in hopes of keeping Britt's confidence up. She was 0-2 for the game.</p><p>Kehau stepped back and Brittany gripped her bat as she stepped forward. The pitch came straight down the plate and she hit a solid line drive that skipped right past Kehau and headed to the outfield.</p><p>Rachel rounded third with Coach Sue jumping and pointing towards home. Brittany rounded first and took a little lead while watching run for home.</p><p>The crowd was going crazy at this point and the race was on to get the ball from center to home to catch Rachel before she scored. Once the ball passed second base Brittany took off. Rachel slid and made it safely to home. The attention now turned to Brittany who was about to make it to third. The catcher panicked, and over threw. The third baseman tried to jump for it but it was way to high.</p><p>"Go go go!" Brittany could barely hear Coach Sue over the roar of the crowd. Her focus was on one thing only. Getting to home plate in time. She had tuned everything out and all she could hear was her breathing in and out. She could faintly see Santana jumping up and down in the back but what she was concentrated on was the catcher's expression. She was nearly there, when the catcher started to reach up. Brittany slid, hoping she made it in time. The dust settled, and with a thunderous yell..</p><p>"SAFE!"</p><p>Her first home run. Technically. The crowd was going insane.</p><p>Santana stood in awe. BIIF champs. It was amazing. Everyone was running onto the field now, piling on top of Brittany. She took her time making her way back onto the field, just taking in every single moment she could. Everything was starting to become full circle. The Konawaena girls were in shambles, it had been maybe 2 years since they lost a BIIF championship game and losing wasn't something they were used to.</p><p>"Hey kid." Santana turned to see Holly. "I told you they'd be okay."</p><p>Holly gave her a hug and walked over to congratulate Coach Sue.</p><p>The teams stared to line up to shake hands. Before lining up, Brittany found Santana and hugged her.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did so good."</p><p>Brittany smiled, "It's cause I had a great teacher."</p><p>Once they all said good game, they went to the pavilion to have their traditional after game meal. The Konawaena team was in the dumps, which was expected because like Honoka'a, they wanted to win the game as well.</p><p>"How's your back, babe?" Santana asked as she sat next to Brittany with her plate of food.</p><p>"It's good, surprisingly. That's mostly why I tried to stay away from catching."</p><p>Brittany was excited about their win. She had made it to post season before, but nothing compared to the feeling that this win gave her. She knew how much it meant to Santana and the rest of the girls and to help them achieve this goal had been amazing. Brittany finished her first plate of food really fast so she got up to get another plate. While she was in line, she felt someone tap her shoulder.</p><p>When she turned, she saw Kehau.</p><p>"Hey, uh.. Just hear me out. I know that you probably don't really like me. I.. just wanted to apologize. For everything. Especially kissing Santana. It was.. against my better judgement and I know it was wrong." Silence. "Well, yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you. I respect your relationship with Santana."</p><p>"Thanks, Kehau. I appreciate that. Yeah, I was upset with you but more so upset with Santana. I don't really trust you with her, but that's because of your history together and not because of who you are as a person."</p><p>Brittany knew that she had nothing against Kehau other than the kiss. Yeah, she was mad. But she was also a very forgiving person. If this would come back to bite her in the ass then that would be on her.</p><p>"I understand if you don't want me to be friends with Santana. I can respect that."</p><p>"I think I'll have to work up to that honestly. I don't know right at this moment in time what I want with that yet. Santana and I are still working on our relationship that's why." Brittany held out her fist. "But I'm sure that maybe one day, we can all hang out. San was telling me about how close you guys were before you got into a relationship. And that I understand."</p><p>They bumped fists and continued on with what they were doing.</p><hr/><p>Once at home, Brittany hopped into the shower. Santana was on her bed, trying to pick something to watch on Netflix. It was a chilly night in Waimea, and the girls were going to get ready to head to the Queen Shop's to hang out with the team and get some ice cream. While Britt was in the shower, San pulled out her resistance bands to start some exercises that Holly recommended to get back on track. She took it slow, being wary to not overdo it and hurt herself more.</p><p>Brittany came out of the shower, with a sports bra and her towel wrapped around her waist. "You doing okay babe?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Do I have to wear my sling tonight?" She shot her girlfriend a pouty face in hopes that she wouldn't have to.</p><p>"Yes babe. Sling. And we're gonna put tiger balm."</p><p>Santana was stubborn. Especially when it came to injuries. But there was time until states so she knew that to be able to play she'd have to follow the rules, no matter how hard it was for her.</p><p>When the girls got down to the Queen Shop's the entire time was already there. They sat in the grassy area near the pavilion and talked story. Some girls had video of the game taken by their parents, and others were talking about what they thought the newspaper was going to say about their win.</p><p>Santana sort of sat there, happy yet disappointed because she knew that she wasn't apart of this win as much as she wanted to be. She was proud of the team, and excited to see what was to come. She looked over at Britt, who was talking with Kalei and laughing.</p><p>States prep was about to begin, and Santana was prepared to do everything in her power to get on that field when the tournament started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>States prep was like their regular practices, but times 1000. It was long and grueling, but the girls knew that every second counted. Every throw, every hit. Everything was for state level game play which wasn't going to be easy.</p><p>Oahu softball was a league of it's own. Big Island teams had 8 games for a regular season, not including pre or post season. But Oahu had double that amount during their regular season alone. Oahu might have been smaller but it had way more schools. Meaning, their high schools would have that much more playing time together.</p><p>Santana made sure to keep the girls morale up as much as possible. There wasn't much she could do other than offer words of encouragement and try and help the girls pinpoint little errors they were making that they might have been unaware of. The sling wasn't the greatest, but she was determined to get back to at least 85%. That was the deal with Holly. Once she's there she can start taking the sling off and begin using elastic bands again to restrengthen her shoulder before starting to throw. It was going to be a process, but it's what needed to be done if she wanted to be able to take the field during states.</p><p>It was roughly two and a half weeks out from the start of the state tournament. The bell rang to release everyone at the end of the day and Santana caught up to Brittany before she headed over to the field.</p><p>"I'll be over there once my session is done okay?" Brittany gently rubbed Santana's shoulder. "It's at 80 percent babe. Honest."</p><p>Brittany nodded, and leaned in to kiss Santana. "I love you. Keep pushing okay?"</p><p>"I love you too, babe. I will. I'll see you later okay?"</p><p>And with that, Brittany joined the rest of the girls to walk over to the field while Santana walked in the other direction to Holly's office. It was a feeling that stung, and it sucked.</p><p>"Come on now, girlie. Let's get started so I can get you over to the field before they start batting practice!" Holly was standing in her doorway. "How's your mental today?"</p><p>"It's good. I'm ready. What's on the schedule today?"</p><p>Holly went into one of her storage closets, and pulled out some elastic bands. She turned, with a huge smile. "It's time. Get out of that sling."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. You've been sticking to the treatment plan I laid out for you. And it's paid off." She helped Santana loosen the sling. "Start with a few light stretches before we get to this band. And when I say light, I mean it."</p><p>Santana stood up and started to do some basic stretches.</p><p>"So you didn't answer my question last time before you rushed over to the field." Santana looked over at Holly. "Plans for after high school? Cause I'm fully expecting to see you on tv playing at collegiate level."</p><p>"Honestly, Holly. Can you keep a secret?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." She was curious now.</p><p>"Well, so you know how my dad is in the Army yeah? I've been looking into West Point."</p><p>"That's the Army college yeah?"</p><p>Santana nodded. "I just figured I'd make him proud by following in his footsteps. Yeah he never go West Point, but still yet."</p><p>Holly was adjusting the bands to Santana's height now.</p><p>"Do you really want to do that though? I mean, that's a huge commitment."</p><p>"It is, and I understand that for sure." Santana started using the bands just how Holly was demonstrating for a couple days prior.</p><p>"I'm sure you dad would be proud of you no matter what you choose to do, to be completely being honest with you San."</p><p>Santana knew she was right. But going to West Point was something she had been thinking about since her dad left. It wasn't a sure thing, but it was something she couldn't shake. She wanted to talk to Brittany about it, but she didn't know how to.</p><p>The rest of physical therapy went great, and once they were done, Santana jumped in Holly's golf cart with her and they headed over to the field.</p><hr/><p>With Santana off of the field, Rachel started to step up a little more in her absence. Practices were going smoothly, and Coach Sue was more than impressed with her team. They were like a well-oiled machine.</p><p>Brittany was catching for Rachel as she pitched for batting practice. She was starting to get used to playing there, but she certainly missed outfield. It wouldn't be long though, hopefully. What she really wanted was for Santana to come back onto the field and claim what was rightfully hers. She helped build that team into what it was, and all Brittany wanted was for her girlfriend to finish her softball career by playing during states.</p><p>At home, Brittany made sure that Santana followed Holly's directions completely. Whether it be stretching or taking it easy by not using her right arm at all.</p><p>And she felt that everything was paying off because she knew Santana was making great progress.</p><p>Faintly, Brittany could hear the sound of the golf cart approaching. Coach Sue called for a water break and the girls hustled in, and got a sip of water.</p><p>"Babe?" Santana was standing behind the announcers booth, where Holly was parked.</p><p>She grabbed her water bottle and walked around to see that Santana was standing there, with no sling on.</p><p>Santana could see the excitement on Brittany's face. "No sling."</p><p>Brittany walked up to her girlfriend, and gently kissed her. She placed her hands on both of her shoulders, being extra gentle with Santana's right shoulder.</p><p>"This is good."</p><p>"It is. Holly did tell me I might be a little sore tonight, which is totally fine. It just means I'm making good progress with the bands."</p><p>"Let's go girls! Brittany, you're up to bat." Coach Sue yelled.</p><p>"Get out there babe. I'll be back soon."</p><hr/><p>The girls had been home for about a hour now, and after eating some hamburger helper that Santana's mom made, they were now in Santana's room finishing up some homework.</p><p>Brittany yawned, while leaning back on the wall.</p><p>"You okay babe?"</p><p>Santana was rubbing her shoulder, wincing a little.</p><p>"I'm good, just a little sore. I'm probably gonna wear the sling tomorrow if I don't feel better in the morning."</p><p>Brittany got up from the bed and walked out of the room. When she returned, she had a glass of water in her hand and some ibuprofen.</p><p>"Take this, and we're gonna relax. We're done with homework for tonight."</p><p>Santana took two pills out of the bottle and drank the cup of water. Brittany took it from her, and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. She got up and turned off the light in the room.</p><p>At around 3 am, Santana's phone started to ring. Brittany unplugged it from the charger and saw that it was her dad.</p><p>"San. Babe! Wake up. It's your dad."</p><p>Santana shot up and answered her phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey babygirl. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm good dad. How are you?" Santana was slowly getting up over Brittany to go talk to her dad outside. She knew that Brittany was tired, so she didn't want to keep her up with talking to her dad.</p><p>They talked about everything, softball, her injury, and Brittany.</p><p>Her dad was doing good up in Iraq, nothing to major happened so he was using that time to get acclimated to the weather. He was originally supposed to go to Afghanistan, but their mission changed last minute and they were needed elsewhere.</p><p>
  <em>Incoming, Incoming, Incoming.</em>
</p><p>"Babygirl, I gotta go okay? I'll be okay. I'll call you back. I love you."</p><p>"I love-"</p><p>And the line went dead.</p><p>No, no, no. This couldn't be happening again. Santana started to sweat. She was pacing back and forth in her driveway, trying to catch her breath. She ran her hand through her hair, and sat down on the chair on the porch. She looked down at her phone, hoping that her dad was going to call back. But after 30 mins, nothing.</p><p>She made her way back inside, and gently shook Brittany to wake her up.</p><p>Brittany slowly sat up, as Santana sat next to her. Almost immediately, Santana started to cry.</p><p>"Baby, what happened?" Brittany was more alert now.</p><p>"It happened again, there were alarms going off and he said he had to go. He said he'd call back but he hasn't yet."</p><p>Brittany was at a loss. She wanted to comfort Santana but she had no idea how.</p><p>"San it's gonna be okay. Give it more time. I'll be right here with you. I promise."</p><p>Santana was trying to be optimistic, but it was difficult. She turned the tv on, hoping that it could help keep her mind occupied but it wasn't working.</p><p>"Baby, go to sleep. I'll be okay."</p><p>Brittany was fighting to stay awake at this point. She didn't want to do that to Santana, but it was getting difficult.</p><p>"No I'm okay. Honest." She yawned.</p><p>"You have practice tomorrow babe, and a test. Please. I promise I'll wake you up if anything okay?"</p><p>Her girlfriend nodded, and started to get comfortable.</p><p>Santana looked down at her phone, it was nearly 5 am. She'd stay up all night if she had to.</p><p>"San?" Her mom was in standing in her doorway. "Come. I wanna talk to you."</p><p>She slowly got up off the bed and followed her mom into the living room.</p><p>"Your dad just called me, he wanted me to tell you that he's okay but he had to go and get accountability of everyone and their equipment. He was saying that they had an incoming rocket, but they have these new gun systems with them that shoot them down. The alarm you heard was just their warning so they could get to cover." Santana felt a huge relief. Like she could breath again. She started to cry. "No baby, don't cry. He's okay. I promise."</p><p>"I know mom, I just- I was on the phone with him you know? This was the second time that happened I thought that it would be easier if it happened again and it just wasn't."</p><p>"I know, I know." Lani scooted closer to Santana and hugged her. "But I'm here, and I know Brittany and Rachel are both here for you too. Don't feel like you have to be alone to deal with this, okay?"</p><p>"Thanks, mom."</p><p>"One more thing. Your dad told me that I should tell you. And it's early and all and I really should wait, but-" She paused. "I'm pregnant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since the scare on the phone with her dad, and finding out that her mom was pregnant. As if Santana's senior year couldn't get any busier and stressful.</p><p>But she was excited nonetheless. Being an only child was awesome, but seeing the girls on the team with siblings made her jealous sometimes. Most games, she wouldn't have anyone in the stands. Her mom tried to come out as much as possible but she understood that she had to work.</p><p>Sessions with Holly were going extremely well. Santana had been throwing a tennis ball back and forth the last couple days to slowly regain her throwing to 100%. She was pushing, especially with States literally a week away.</p><p>Holly's tentative plan was to have Santana on the field tomorrow, and she was nervous. She absolutely did not want to injure herself, especially this close to the tournament. But Brittany made sure to tell her that everything would be okay.</p><p>And Santana believed every word.</p><p>"How's your shoulder doing tonight, babe?" Brittany asked from in the kitchen. The girls were in Waimea tonight. "Did you need a ice pack?"</p><p>"No it's good tonight, thanks though." Santana was sitting on the couch in the living room, rubbing Tiger Balm on her shoulder. For her, it worked better than IcyHot did.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower," Brittany said walking into the living room, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>"Okay. I'm gonna try finish this math, but it's kinda hard." She was running her hands through her hair when Santana felt gentle hands on her shoulders, followed with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"If you still need help when I'm done, I'll help you okay. Don't get too worked up."</p><p>With that, Brittany headed up the stairs and into the bathroom.</p><p>Santana always enjoyed being at her girlfriends house, and especially conversations with Brittany's parents. Tonight in particular, there was something she wanted to talk to Brittany's mom about. She heard her walking into the kitchen, so she closed her textbook and walked in.</p><p>"Aunty, can I talk to you about something?" Brittany's mom was getting used to Santana calling her aunty. She smiled and nodded, and Santana took that as a yes. "Well, lately a lot of people have been asking me what I wanted to do after high school."</p><p>"And you've been looking at West Point."</p><p>Santana was surprised, being that she hadn't mentioned it to anyone but Holly.</p><p>"Brittany asked me what it was a couple weeks ago, she noticed it on your phone when you fell asleep."</p><p>"I wasn't sure if she saw it, I figured she didn't since she didn't say anything." Santana sat on the chair across from Brittany's mom.</p><p>"She wants to. But she also wants to wait until you bring it up because she knows that the Army is a really important thing to you because of your dad."</p><p>"It is, but I mean-" Santana paused. "I just don't really know what to do. Especially now that my mom is pregnant, she's gonna need my help."</p><p>"San, here's my advice. You should do whatever makes <em>you </em>happy. Yes, your mom is pregnant, and having the extra help would be nice. And the good Lord knows that just having Brittany was a handful for me and her father." She chuckled. "And I know you probably want to follow in your father's footsteps to make him proud. But, if those things won't make you happy then it isn't worth doing."</p><p>Santana knew she was right.</p><p>"Didn't you say that your mom was planning on moving up to the mainland with you dad after you graduate?"</p><p>"That's her plan," Santana answered.</p><p>"And with West Point, is that something you feel like you really want to do? Because if you can't see yourself in the military in the future and is something that you're passionate about then it isn't worth it."</p><p>Santana understood. The military was a big commitment, and not something that she could just decide to do on a whim. It was a huge decision. And in reality, she wasn't really thinking about it that much anymore.</p><p>There was a point in time that she considered it mostly because after her shoulder was injured, she didn't think that she had softball in her future.</p><p>Brittany was coming down the stairs now. "Babe do you still need help with your math?"</p><p>"You better get back." Brittany's mom said, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you, Aunty. For talking with me." Santana walked around and hugged her before heading back into the living room.</p><p>Brittany was sitting on the couch, looking at her phone. Santana made her way around and sat next to her girlfriend.</p><p>"You never told me, that you knew about West Point babe."</p><p>"I mean, I had a feeling. But I was waiting until you were ready to talk about it. You got a lot going on that's why, I didn't wanna stress you out." Brittany put her phone down and looked at Santana. "I just wanna tell you though that no matter what you choose to do, I'll support you 100%."</p><p>"Nah it wouldn't have stressed me out. And honestly after talking to your mom I'm not really, down. I guess. I'm preparing my highlight reel to send out. Hopefully I can get some good clips during states. If I even play."</p><p>"You gotta stop doing that, San. You're gonna play. You getting field time tomorrow, let's just see how that goes before we jump to any conclusions okay?"</p><p>Brittany grabbed Santana's math textbook off the coffee table. "Now let's finish this math so we can get to bed."</p><hr/><p>School the next day dragged on as usual. The team's mindset was already in state's mode and that was their main focus.</p><p>Santana was excited to finally get back on the field but she knew she would do things differently this time. She wanted this so bad.</p><p>Once the girls finished school, they walked over to the field together as usual. The team was hyped because Santana was finally getting back on the field. They changed, and started to do their warm up laps. Coach Sue showed up right as the last person finished and a couple of the girls ran to her truck to get the bucket of softballs from the back.</p><p>"Santana. Come over here real quick." Coach Sue was standing in the dug out with Holly. Santana ran over and stood in front of them. "How you feeling about your shoulder?"</p><p>"Good honestly." She moved her arm in a windmill motion.</p><p>"I'm not too sure I'm ready to put you back at catcher just yet. So I might make some adjustments. Starting with Brittany staying at catcher."</p><p>Santana turned towards the field where everyone was warming up. Brittany was throwing with Rachel, completely oblivious to the convo she was having. She knew how excited Britt was to get back to playing center so she knew that she was going to be bummed about this decision.</p><p>"Today, I want to see how you do at 1st. I'm gonna put Kalei in left and moving Angel to center." Santana nodded. "Okay. Go warm up."</p><p>Kama was waiting for her so they could warm up together. "You good, cap?"</p><p>"Yeah, Coach was just making sure that I was good to throw today." She smiled.</p><p>Kama threw the ball to her and it hit the pocket of her glove. It was always her favorite sound.</p><p>She threw it back and it felt good.</p><p>After about ten more minutes, Coach Sue called everyone in and talked to the team about the changes she was planning on making. Everyone agreed, which is what usually happened because they all understood that Coach Sue made decisions based on what she thought was best for the team. Coach let them out for a water break, and Brittany made her way over to Santana.</p><p>"You okay babe? How's the shoulder?" Brittany grabbed one of the water bottles next to the jug and took a sip.</p><p>"It's good. I'm sorry about you having to stay at catcher.." Santana genuinely felt bad.</p><p>"Don't worry about it babe. It's good I promise."</p><p>It was time for fielding and Santana had some trouble finding her footing at first base. It had been a while since she played any position other than catcher or pitcher, so she wasn't too hard on herself. But the team could tell that she was having a hard time.</p><p>Kalei pulled Santana on the side with Wehi so that they could go over some things while the rest of the team started batting practice.</p><p>"Don't worry San, knowing you by tomorrow you gonna be better than I was at 1st. Guarans."</p><p>"Nah don't say that Kalei. I don't think I could be better than you." Santana laughed. "But thank you. For helping me out like this. I don't want you to think that I stole your position from you."</p><p>They talked for a few more minutes and Kalei reassured Santana that she wasn't mad. They all knew that it was for the best of the team.</p><p>Santana was always blown away when they would say things like that. Yeah, the team had been good for years. But at the beginning it was rough. Everyone was constantly fighting. No one worked together. They were always too busy thinking of themselves and it got the team nowhere. Now? There was more team work than ever.</p><p>Holly was waiting for Santana after practice. Brittany took her bags and headed to the truck while Santana walked over to Holly's golf cart.</p><p>"So how was it?"</p><p>"Super good. Maybe a little sore but nothing like before." Holly was searching through her bag for something, and that's when she pulled out a shoulder brace.</p><p>"I know I said no more of these things. But this is just for when you're at home so you can fully rest your shoulder now that you're back at practice. That way it can continue healing and you can keep practicing."</p><p>For the next few minutes, Holly showed Santana how to put it on. Brittany walked over, and patiently waited on the side for her girlfriend.</p><p>"I'm sure if you need help, that one over there is gonna help you. Now get home, it's getting late." And with that, Holly jumped onto her golf cart and headed back towards the school.</p><p>Brittany held her hand out, and Santana interlocked her fingers with hers.</p><p>"Feeling good?"</p><p>"Top notch, babe. I'll probably just shower when we get home and then put the tiger balm on before the brace. Holly said it's to just help me continue healing."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Santana climbed into the drivers seat as her girlfriend walked around to the passengers side and got in.</p><p>"I've got a good feeling about states, babe." Santana was starting the truck now. "You down for some ice cream?"</p><p>Brittany turned to see her girlfriend smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Yeah. I'd love that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. States Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had flown by, and before they knew it, they were about to leave for States. The girls spent the night in Honoka'a so that they could get ready for Oahu together. Santana was on the phone with her dad, who was giving her words of encouragement. Brittany was giving them space, knowing that it wasn't often that she got to talk to her dad. She did sometimes join in the conversation with them but tonight she knew that it was special. Santana had been sad for the past few days. She wished that her dad could've been home to see her play but she understood that he couldn't be home.</p><p>Brittany walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take with her ibuprofen. Her back was bothering her a little and so the pill was just a precaution. Even though Santana was now back to 100%, Brittany was still catching. She felt like Santana was still holding back a little and she understood- because Santana didn't want to reinjure her shoulder.</p><p>Santana's mom came walking in and startled Brittany. "Oh I'm sorry Britt I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>Lani was coming to Oahu with the team as a chaperone. She was just as excited as the girls were, and made a promise to her husband to record every game for him to watch later. The time difference was preventing him from getting to watch it live.</p><p>"It's okay aunty." Brittany said as she placed her now washed cup on the dish rack.</p><p>"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Lani said as she placed her sheet protector full of papers on the table. She was a very organized person, so Brittany knew that the sheet protector had all of her important documents for Oahu in it.</p><p>"We are. San is talking to her dad right now."</p><p>"I know she's sad that he can't be there. But don't let that be a reason she doesn't have fun while you guys are there."</p><p>"I won't. Oh yeah Coach Sue wanted to ask if you could drive one of the team vans. I wasn't sure if San asked you or anything."</p><p>Their conversation went on for about five more minutes until she got a call on her cell phone. Brittany returned back to Santana's room, where she found her putting the last of her uniform in her dufflebag.</p><p>"States babe. I'm so stoked." Santana's back was facing towards her.</p><p>Brittany immediately walked up behind her and put her arms around her. "It's okay baby, I know you really wanted him there."</p><p>Even though they had been together for a while now, it always surprised Santana when Brittany could read her without even seeing her face. Yeah, she was disappointed. And she missed her dad a little extra tonight. That's why when she heard Brittany walking back to the room she turned around so she couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>Brittany spun Santana around and gently wiped her cheeks dry. "Mom said that she'll take videos of everything so he can see it."</p><p>"I know, but it isn't the same." She moved her bag to the floor and sat down. "But he said he'll be there in spirit, and for now that'll have to be enough."</p><p>They sat in silence for a little while before they finished packing. Brittany made sure that Santana had her shoulder brace just in case, as well as her own for her back. Injuries were a pain in the ass.</p><p>Once they were finished, they laid down in bed as the tv played friends in the background. Before long, they fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>The team's flight was early the next morning, so they had to get up at 5 am to make it to the airport in time. Everyone met up at the school where they got on the bus to go to the airport in Hilo. Even though everyone was tired, they were all equally excited.</p><p>When they got to the airport, the team helped Coach Sue get all the equipment out of the back and checked in. The flight to Oahu was about fifty minutes. Most of the girls slept, but Brittany and Rachel were awake. Brittany was sitting between the pair of bestfriends. Santana had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten comfortable in their seats.</p><p>"Are you ready for this Rach?" Brittany asked. "States is a huge deal."</p><p>"Hell yeah I am." Rachel turned to her. "I bet this is pretty exciting for you too. But I mean, Quinn told me last night that your team were State champs for the last three years. You never told us that."</p><p>"I mean, yeah we were. I kinda told Santana, but I didn't want you guys to think that I was saying it to sound better than you." Brittany shrugged. "It's not a big deal for me honestly. I just love playing."</p><p>"We wouldn't have thought that, Britt. She's worried though you know. Quinn thinks that they won't be going back to the tournament without you. Which is crazy because they're still doing pretty decent. From what she's told me at least."</p><p>"They are doing good, so I don't know what she's talking about. The team still won sophomore year when I wasn't playing because of the accident."</p><p>Rachel kept the conversation going for the entire flight and before they knew it they were landing. Brittany gently woke Santana up to let her know they had landed.</p><p>Once they were all off the plane, the team walked down to the baggage claim to get their bags and the equipment bags. They waited outside as Coach Sue and Lani got the vans from the rental company and then they headed to the hotel.</p><p>The team was planning on checking out the games that were happening that day. They had a bye for the first round of the tournament because they were BIIF champions. That put them as the second seed in the tournament. They were excited to see the games that day, and to see the team they would possibly be playing the next day.</p><p>After getting everything settled at the hotel the girls loaded up the vans and headed over to the softball field. The tournament was being held at the UH Softball Stadium.</p><p>The vibe at the field was intense. It was the first time a lot of the girls got to experience a tournament of this nature, so most of them were in awe. The bleachers were nearly filled, and Santana seemed a bit intimidated.</p><p>They made their way up the stairs of a section of the stadium that had enough space for their entire team.</p><p>It worried the Dragons, being that their biggest competition at home was the Wildcats.</p><p>"You okay babe?" Brittany and Santana had left the team to go to the concession stand to get something to eat.</p><p>"I'm okay. This is just a lot to take in. I can only imagine if this is the first day of the tournament? Dang. Imagine how much people is gonna come tomorrow."</p><p>Brittany thought back to her first state tournament. She remembered sitting in the dugout for the first round and looking at Quinn who was a nervous wreck. The bleachers were completely full, and louder than they had ever experienced. Brittany was nervous, butterflies flying around in her stomach. But the moment she stepped onto the field, the adrenaline was pumping. That first game of the tournament was the best she had been ever. Now she could only imagine how Santana was feeling.</p><p>"Tomorrow when we get on the field you won't be nervous, trust me."</p><p>After getting their food they rejoined the team in the stadium. The game was nothing like they've seen before. The intensity was high. It was much more fast paced compared to games at home. It was a quick game, with Waialua TKO'ing McKinley in five innings. They all would've been more impressed if it hadn't scared them so much.</p><p>The team was getting restless, so they decided to head back to the hotel. On the way, Kalei had gotten a text from her cousin was the team manager for Konawaena who let her know that they had also lost their game, and in spectacular fashion.</p><p>It shook most of them, knowing that Konawaena was basically their biggest competition at home.</p><p>As a team bonding, Santana decided to have the team eat dinner together without the coaches. Zippys was a restaurant that they all loved, and sadly- there wasn't one on the Big Island. Luckily for them, there was one right across the street from their hotel so they walked over and got a table all together.</p><p>"Okay guys. So I know today was a little, intimidating." Everyone was at the table with their food. "But we got this. We just need to play like we always do."</p><p>"Hell yeah. And when we win tomorrow? Then we'll prove everyone wrong. Big Island can keep up with anyone." Rachel said.</p><p>The rest of the night they all enjoyed each others company. Santana took it all in, looking around at her friends all sitting at the table. The end of the school year was creeping closer, and they weren't going to have much time left together. So she cherished every second she had with them. A year from now, nothing was going to be the same. They weren't going to be together, everyone would be heading their separate ways.</p><p>Santana grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly snapped a picture of everyone together. It was a bittersweet moment.</p><p>Brittany turned to Santana and smiled, knowing that she was just happy to be there.</p><p>When everyone was done eating they headed back to the hotel to rest for the next day. It was going to be a fight to the finish, and the team was ready for it.</p><hr/><p>It was about 11:30 in the morning and the team was on the field warming up. The first game of the day had the entire stadium on edge, up and up until the finish. Now it was their turn. Santana wanted to show everyone what the team was capable of, and she knew that they were so much more than that small school from the Big Island that everyone referred to them as.</p><p>Santana had gotten better at first base by a lot, she wasn't quite ready to play catcher just yet. Brittany was comfortable now at her girlfriend's position, but of course she wasn't as good as she was. But she did her best.</p><p>Everyone was on edge, but Santana brought them in for a huddle before Coach Sue went over the line up.</p><p>"Okay guys. This is what we have been working for, for the last three years. And we're finally here. Let's show them what we're made of. If you make a mistake, shake it off, and get your head back in the game. Do this for you, for us. For the title. Dragons on three!"</p><p>
  <em>1, 2, 3.. DRAGONS!</em>
</p><p>Coach Sue went over the lineup and the captains met at home plate. Waialua had a deep bench, compared to the thinly stretched Dragons. They were up to bat first, so Rachel was in the batters circle watching the Bulldogs pitcher warm up. She was fast, and scary accurate. The umpire waved Rachel over, and the game was beginning.</p><p>Brittany was about to walk out of the dugout when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Santana, with a smile on her face.</p><p>"You got it babe. Go get your hit."</p><p>Santana had her usual face paint on, with a tiny B painted on her cheek for Brittany. With a returned smile, Brittany gripped her bat and walked out of the gate.</p><p>Rachel was quickly behind in the count, and she ended up swinging and missing on her last pitch- striking her out.</p><p>Brittany low fived her as she walked by, and made her way to the batters box. Before stepping in, she looked over at Coach Sue who motioned for her to calm down. She nodded and then stepped into the chalk outlined box.</p><p>She looked up, to see the pitcher winding up for her first pitch. The ball came straight down the middle hitting the catchers glove.</p><p>
  <em>STRIKE!</em>
</p><p>Brittany stepped out, and regripped her bat. She could hear Santana in the dug out, shouting words of encouragement. She couldn't let them down now. Not this team. They worked too hard to get to where they were.</p><p>She stepped back in, tightening her grip. The pitcher wounded up once more, and when she released she swung. Her bat made contact, and the ball shot between third and short stop. Brittany dropped her bat and took off towards first. The crowd was roaring. Deafening.</p><p>Brittany made it to first with ease, and she hoped that the rest of the game would be the same.</p><hr/><p>Santana watched as her girlfriend hit a nice shot towards left. She was excited, heart pounding. Nalani went up and she got out of the dugout and stepped into the circle to warm up. The catcher stumbled the ball on the first pitch and Brittany took off for second.</p><p>"GO BRITT!"</p><p>She watched as her girlfriend slid, making it safely before the throw. Nalani struck out, which left it all up to Santana. She didn't want to leave Brittany stranded on second, and she wanted to start the game off right.</p><p>Stepping into the batters box, she was ready. Confident.</p><p>She let the first pitch go by, the umpire calling a strike. Santana didn't step out of the box, she only repositioned herself- keeping eye contact with the pitcher. On the next pitch, Santana swung. She was a little late, but the ball went soaring between right and center field.</p><p>Brittany had taken off, nearing third. Santana was on her way to first preparing to round the base. When she made the turn, she watched as Brittany took off for home.</p><p>Santana made it safely to second, and Brittany had beaten the throw home so that put them up 1-0 early.</p><p>Jen struck out, leaving Santana stranded but that was alright with her.</p><hr/><p>It was the bottom of the 7th now, and the Dragons were up by one. The entire game was close, and it left an uncomfortable feeling among the team. They weren't giving up, but they were scared. They made several devastating errors that put them in very compromising situations. Kama had stopped a hard liner down the third base line but ended up overthrowing to Santana and that allowed the Bulldogs to score their first run. Jen missed a pop fly in right which gained another score for the opposing team. The score was 3-2 so all the girls needed to do was finish the inning and they would win.</p><p>It was two outs, full bases. They were in the middle of Waialua's line up, which had all of their heavy hitters.</p><p>Rachel was tired, but pushing through. On her next pitch, the batter swung and it was a hard grounder to short. Nalani fumbled a little and panicked, immediately picking up the ball and throwing home. Brittany had thrown off her helmet once the batter made contact, and stood up in position just in case the infielders decided to throw home.</p><p>Nalani threw and it hit Brittany's glove. She turned to tag the runner, who basically tackled her.</p><p>Santana watched as Brittany hit the ground. The dust settled and the umpire called the runner out, and the Dragons won the game.</p><p>Brittany was slow to get up, but she did and handed the ball to the umpire.</p><p>Santana ran over to her, placing her hand on her lower back.</p><p>"You okay babe?" She was worried.</p><p>"I'm okay. I promise."</p><p>The team cleaned up the dugout and met up in the locker room. Coach Sue talked to them about the game, addressing each error. The girls knew that they had messed up and they were lucky that it wasn't worse.</p><p>"Alright. Now, put that game behind us. We have to make sure that we don't hold onto today's game, tomorrow. Let's get changed and head somewhere to eat. Rachel, Santana. After you two are done changing I'm expecting you both to get ice."</p><p>The girls nodded, and Santana looked over at Brittany who was now changing out of her uniform.</p><p>Rachel and Santana grabbed their things and walked out to where all the athletic trainers were congregating. Holly was waiting for both of them, ice bags in hand.</p><p>"You guys played a good game. Heard you had a nice hit in the first, I'm sorry I missed it."</p><p>"It was pretty nice, I was late though."</p><p>Holly wrapped Rachel first, then Santana. When they were finished, Santana slipped it to Holly that Brittany's back could be sore later so Holly gave her some ibuprofen just in case.</p><p>"Hey, so Quinn and I put in our applications for UH Manoa." The two girls were now walking back to where the team was gathering. "You and Britt should too. Imagine all of us playing together?"</p><p>"That would be insane. In a good way of course." Santana said. "I'll bring it up to Britt today. If we all end up going there, this would be our home field. And I can honestly say, I could get used to playing here."</p><p>Back at the hotel, Brittany helped Santana take her ice pack off and wiped her shoulder dry with a towel.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm good. Shoulder feels good. What about you? Cause that girl looked like she was playing football out there." Brittany laughed. "It isn't funny babe."</p><p>"I promise I'm okay baby. Let me worry about you." She reached into her bag and grabbed the tiger balm.</p><p>"Let me shower first, then I'll put that on." Santana grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom, but before leaving she placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "I love you babe."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Brittany turned the tv on and sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to lay down, she was still kinda sweaty. The Waialua girl had knocked the wind out of her earlier, and she was surprised that her back wasn't sore. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her, but she was hoping that it wasn't a fluke. She didn't need her back hurting at the beginning of the state tournament, not when they had made it this far.</p><p>Santana was standing over the bathroom sink, waiting for the water to warm up. She slowly rotated she arm to stretch her shoulder out. It was a little sore, she had gone a bit harder than she had been the past couple practices. San knew that the tournament wouldn't be easy, but today was hectic. She knew inside that they were so much better than they were today, but she wasn't giving up hope.</p><p>She was nervous, but it was just the beginning of the what was to come. They would end this tournament with the championship trophy.</p><p>When she was finished showering, she found Brittany sleeping at the edge of the bed. She woke her up, and told her to take a shower so they could relax. Most of the team had gone down to the pool but a select few decided to stay in the rooms and relax. Santana took the tiger balm off of the table and began to rub her shoulder. Once she had it massaged in, she slipped into her brace and layed on the bed. Brittany came out of the bathroom a little later, seeing Santana comfortable on the bed watching tv.</p><p>Brittany made her way over, laying on Santana's left side- getting comfortable. "We're gonna win this tournament babe. We got this."</p><p>"Hell yeah, we got this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. States Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the Waipahu game was going extremely well. Santana was 3 for 4, while Brittany was 1 for 4. She wasn't as lucky getting on base but her bunts were throwing the other team off which allowed runners to advance.</p><p>By the end of the 5th inning, the score was 13-2 and the girls had won in TKO fashion.</p><p>The team's spirits were at an all time high, not to mention their morale was peaking. It set them up to start the championship game in good spirits. But their hardest game was coming up, against one of the best teams on Oahu.</p><p>Radford was known for their cheerleading team, but this year's softball team was doing outstanding. The biggest upset of the tournament was Waimea (A school on Kauai, not the Big Island) beating Kamehameha Kapalama campus. Kamehameha was the number one seed in the tournament and were taken out by a team that was outer island. However, Radford shut them down in the semi-finals, advancing them to the Championship.</p><p>Brittany followed Santana and Rachel to the booth where all the athletic trainers were to make sure they got their ice before heading back to the hotel. Their game was the last of the day, so it was already early evening.</p><p>"No babe I promise, it's only a little sore. I'm still icing it aren't I?" Santana said as she got her ice bag wrapped on her shoulder by another school's athletic trainer. "Thank you." She told him before walking away.</p><p>"Okay I'm just making sure."</p><p>"I wouldn't do anything to screw up tomorrow for us, it's literally the biggest game any of us are going to play in." Rachel caught up to them. "Hey Rach, what- Have you called Q yet?"</p><p>"No I never, pretty soon I am." She replied. "My phone stay in my duffle that's why. Did you hear anything yet, Britt?"</p><p>Quinn's first game of their post-season tournament was today and it was already pretty late in Oklahoma so the game had to have been done.</p><p>"I didn't get anything from her either. Maybe she's waiting for you to call her."</p><p>The girls walked over to the team van's where Lani was waiting patiently in the driver's seat. Santana climbed into the passengers seat while Brittany and Rachel got in the back.</p><p>"Hey baby. Dad said good job today. He was able to watch the whole thing." She smiled at her daughter, knowing how much it hurt her that her dad wasn't able to make it to the tournament. "He wants you to call tomorrow morning before the championship game."</p><p>"Okay I will."</p><p>Once at the hotel, most of the team went down to the pool. Brittany wanted to get into the jacuzzi for a little while to relax her back. She walked down to with Kalei and Jen.</p><p>"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah, we are." Kalei replied. "Championship game my guy. I can't wait."</p><p>"When we win tomorrow and get that koa trophy? I'm gonna kiss it. It's gonna be the teams first championship in who knows how long. Have we ever won states before?"</p><p>Kalei stopped walking, looking up at the sky thinking. "I don't think so you know."</p><p>"Well maybe we'll make history then."</p><p>The group continued walking down to the pool. Kalei and Jen jumped in the pool first, while Brittany headed straight for the jacuzzi. She got in, slowly allowing her body to be engulfed by the hot water. It was nice. The night air was cool, which helped her be comfortable while she sat.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath in, allowing her entire body to relax. She was really happy with how the game went today, regardless of her stats. All she wanted was to help her team win the championship. She knew how much it meant to them, and the obstacles they had to overcome to become the team they were today. If anyone deserved it- it was them.</p><p>About five minutes into sitting in the jacuzzi, her phone rang. It was Quinn.</p><p>"Hey Q!" She said as she answered. "How was your game today?"</p><p>"Terrible. We lost, Britt."</p><p>Brittany sat up straight. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"We lost, we're out of the tournament."</p><p>That explains why Quinn didn't call earlier, Brittany knew that after a huge loss she likes her space.</p><p>"Oh Q.."</p><p>"It's okay. We fought till the end, the other team was just better."</p><p>Brittany couldn't help but think that it was partially her fault. Yeah, she hadn't been there all year. But that was her team you know?</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should've been there." Brittany said.</p><p>"It's not your fault, you know that. But enough about me. How was your guys game?"</p><p>"We won today, tomorrow is our championship game. It's gonna be streamed online if you guys wanna watch."</p><p>"Oh you know we'll all be watching. The team is all going to Tina's after our game tomorrow, and with the time difference it should be perfect. We play in the morning that's why."</p><p>"Sweet. I'll send you the link when I get back to the room. I'm chillin' in the jacuzzi right now."</p><p>"How's the back? I know the girl tackling you yesterday must've hurt." Quinn knew.</p><p>"It's fine. Maybe a 3. But I mean, it's one more game. What harm can a 3 do?"</p><hr/><p>Santana woke up the next morning, looking around the room. This was it. Today was the championship game. Her heart started racing the moment she woke up. It was a mix of excitement and nerves. She stretched her arm, making sure that she wasn't sore.</p><p>Her shoulder had been doing really well, but she was afraid of reinjuring it again. It was always a lingering thought in the back of her mind and she tried not to let it get in the way of her performance. Today though, she wouldn't be holding back. She turned towards her girlfriend, who was still asleep on the bed next to her. Santana gently rubbed her back, carefully studying each muscle and ridge. She knew that the girl tackling her the other day at home plate tweaked her back a little. But Brittany was stubborn, almost as stubborn as herself. So she wasn't going to say anything. She hadn't been icing it either, which worried Santana.</p><p>"Hey." She said as she gently shook Brittany. "We gotta get ready babe."</p><p>Brittany slowly turned over, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that Santana was looking right at her. They locked eyes, Santana immediately getting lost in Brittany's. It happened often, Santana couldn't help herself. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.</p><p>"Good morning." Brittany finally said, pulling Santana in for a kiss. "Let's get it. Championship day."</p><p>The team got ready and headed over to the field. Their game was the first of the day, followed by the Championship game for Division I.</p><p>The stadium was starting to fill up, there was about an hour until the game.</p><p>Coach Sue gave her usual speech before taking the field to warm up.</p><p>"Okay girls. Now I know that this is what we have been working towards for the last three years. You guys have come a long way since then, and I have all the confidence in the world that we can take home the trophy." The girls all cheered. "Alright. Let's get this warm up started."</p><p>Warm-up's went normally, the girls were now in batting practice. The stadium bleachers were nearly full now. The Radford team had an overwhelming amount of fans, a plus side to them being a team from Oahu. Honoka'a had a small amount of people behind their dugout. A combination of family and friends from both Big Island and Oahu.</p><p>"Okay guys bring it in." Santana was standing right outside the dugout. "Today is the day. We are gonna take that koa trophy home. Three years together have brought us here and we aren't going to let Radford stop us. Bring this home for the seniors, bring this home for you. Dragons on three. 1, 2, 3."</p><p>"DRAGONS!"</p><p>Everyone's adrenaline was pumping. The captains went to home plate to go over the rules with the umpires as always. After the meeting they came back into the dugout. Brittany was sitting on the bench putting her shin guards on when Rachel came over to help her.</p><p>"Hey, Quinn told me. Be careful okay?"</p><p>"I will. It isn't that sore, four maybe."</p><p>Rachel stopped and looked up at Brittany. "Britt.."</p><p>"I'll be fine I promise."</p><p>Brittany stood up and stretched a little. She wasn't going to let her back stop her from playing in this game. She wasn't going to let them down.</p><p>Santana walked over from the water jug. "Hey, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too babe. You got this." She said as she placed her hands on Santana's hips.</p><p>Before Brittany could walk out of the dug out, Santana stopped her. "If you need to switch babe, we can you know."</p><p>Brittany knew she was caught. "Quinn?"</p><p>"Yeah. She called Rachel and talked to both of us last night while you were still down at the pool with the girls." Santana helped Brittany adjust the catchers helmet so it was in the right spot. "I know you're strong. But I can switch with you if you need to okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>And with that, the Dragons took the field.</p><hr/><p>The first couple innings had been hectic, errors driving both teams mad. The score was 3-2 in the Dragons favor.</p><p>/</p><p>Quinn and the rest of the team were watching at the edge of their seats in Oklahoma. Tina's parents had a really nice projector that they used to show the game. Even though their season was over, they all wanted the Dragons to come out with the dub. They were yelling during every error, and cheering after every good hit. Quinn wanted them to win so badly, not just for Rachel. But for Brittany and Santana too. She had gotten close to the entire team during winter break and she knew how much they deserved the championship trophy.</p><p>/</p><p>"Two outs! Runner on second!" Echoed throughout the field. Rachel was behind in the count, 2-0. On the next wind up, the Radford player swung and sent the ball hard down the first base line. Santana stopped it, stepping on the bag and ending the inning.</p><p>Brittany had been having trouble maintaining her position at catcher. Her back was sore, and only felt better when she was standing straight up. It didn't help that Rachel was a little off today, so she found herself diving for rogue pitches. She never missed one, but it was definitely taking a toll.</p><p>She walked back into the dugout, taking her helmet off and placing it on the bench- then leaned on it. She took a deep breath in as an attempt to fix her composure before the rest of the team made it inside.</p><p>/</p><p>Quinn noticed the change in her demeanor. She couldn't see inside the dugout but she knew just from watching her on the field. She sat, hoping that her best friend would make the smart decision and switch out from catcher.</p><hr/><p>Clouds were starting to make it's way over the field, not allowing any sun rays to shine through. Honoka'a was still maintaining their lead. Long innings and time on the field were becoming unbearable for Brittany. At the bottom of the sixth, Brittany got off of the field and sat on the bench in the dugout. She didn't take anything off- only her glove that she had thrown on the grown near her feet.</p><p>Santana ran in, noticing that Brittany wasn't herself. She sat down next to her girlfriend, and placed her hand on her back gently. Brittany jumped at her girlfriend's touch, she was too concentrated on breathing. "Hey. We're switching."</p><p>Brittany didn't argue, she nodded in agreement. Santana took her helmet off and unhooked the straps that kept her chest protector in place.</p><p>"Come. Let's walk a bit, help you stretch a little." The girls stood up and walked out of the dugout. Brittany took that time to stretch a bit. "1-10?"</p><p>"Five." She replied.</p><p>"Okay. I'll talk to Coach, we can make the switch before we go back onto the field."</p><p>The girls turned around and walked back towards the dugout, watching as Wehi stepped into the batters box. She hit a solid grounder towards left, barely making it by the short stop. Santana helped Brittany take her shin guards off then handed her batting helmet to her.</p><p>"You gonna be okay baby?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. I promise." She replied as she grabbed her bat from the rack.</p><p>Rachel walked up to the batter box as Brittany took her spot in the circle. The first pitch was thrown, and Rachel let it go by.</p><p>"STRIKE!"</p><p>The crowd cheered.</p><p>Rachel set herself up again, preparing for the next pitch. It was a change up in the perfect spot. She swung, and it went straight over second base. The dugout was screaming, along with the girls in Oklahoma.</p><p>/</p><p>Santana's dad watched from his tent in country, as his daughters team was that much closer to winning their first ever State Championship.</p><p>/</p><p>Brittany walked up to the batters box now. Before stepping in, she turned towards Coach Sue. She gave her the signal to bunt. Brittany turned back towards the catcher, grabbing each end of the bat with both hands and used it to help stretch out her back.</p><p>She found her spot in the batters box and dug in, waiting for the pitch.</p><p>/</p><p>"Oh fuck, she's hurting." Janet said. Everyone's eyes were on the screen now, anxiously waiting for the first pitch.</p><p>Quinn watched as her bestfriend stepped into the batters box. The pitcher winded up and threw. It came straight down the center of the plate which gave Brittany the perfect opportunity to bunt. She squared up and lightly hit the ball. Quinn stood up, screaming.</p><p>"Run Britt!"</p><p>It was a perfect bunt down the first base line. Wehi made it safely to third and now all eyes were on the catcher's throw trying to beat Brittany to first.</p><p>The camera angle changed, and all they saw was Brittany running past first base.</p><p>"SAFE!" The umpire yelled.</p><p>The entire team cheered, with Quinn being especially loud.</p><p>"They got this."</p><hr/><p>Rain began to fall now, but that wasn't going to stop the game. The weather was something that the Dragons were accustomed to, which only made them feel like they were at home. It was the top of the seventh inning now, the score 5-4- Honoka'a up.</p><p>Brittany took her spot in outfield, while Santana reclaimed her rightful spot behind home plate. She felt good wearing her catchers gear again. Rachel took the mound, ready to start her warm up before the first batter came out. After a few pitches, Santana knew that it would be time for her to throw to second.</p><p>Rachel winded up, and the ball hit perfectly in Santana's glove. She hopped up, and threw to Wehi who was waiting for her throw. Brittany ran in a little to cover but she knew that Santana's throws were near to perfect. Wehi caught it and the entire infield ran towards the pitchers mound.</p><p>Angel and Jen met up with Brittany in center.</p><p>"All we have to do is hold them off, and that trophy is <em>ours.</em>" Jen said as she hopped up and down.</p><p>Everyone had their fair share of nerves. The championship game was a close one. But the team had been in this situation before, so it was nothing new.</p><p>The girls returned to their positions and the inning began. The Dragons wanted to end the game right here and now.</p><p>Rachel winded up for her first pitch, the Radford player swung but missed. 0-1.</p><p>The next two were also strikes, which resulted in a strike out.</p><p>One out.</p><p>/</p><p>Quinn and the team in Oklahoma were at the edge of their seats. She watched as her girlfriend threw another strike. "God damn."</p><p>"She's really good Q." Tina told her. "You definitely undersold her to us."</p><p>Quinn smiled, knowing that her girlfriend was extremely talented. She was a little jealous, knowing that they were on the verge of winning their State Championship while her team was knocked out in the first round. But they had won that tournament in the past, and that was good enough for her. Her last game of her high school career was that morning and she found herself already missing the adrenaline that came with games.</p><p>/</p><p>Brittany was shaking out her nerves in center. She had missed outfield so much. Rachel was ahead in the count again, 0-2. It was like she had found her second wind, and her pitches were perfect. They were hitting every spot Santana set up for her. There were two outs, all they needed was the last out to end the inning.</p><p>The Radford player hit and it was a hard grounder to third, and made it safely to first before the throw. The second Radford player hit a blooper in shallow left field, allowing the runner on first to advance.</p><p>"Two outs! Runners on third and first!"</p><p>The rain was falling a little harder now, but that wasn't going to stop the team from getting their last out.</p><p>This was it. Either they got a out here, or they'd have to bat again.</p><p>Rachel threw, and the batter hit a solid grounder straight up the middle- nearly hitting her. The ball made it by Wehi, but Brittany was right there to scoop it up. Once she picked up, she realized that the runner from second was rounding third, and was taking off to home. She wasn't going to let that girl score. Brittany took a few steps then threw the ball straight to Santana who was waiting in front of home plate.</p><p>/</p><p>Quinn was standing up now. Everyone was completely quiet, watching as their former teammate made the long throw home. They all knew that Brittany had an arm, but she didn't always have the accuracy. Once the ball left her hand they were all out of their seats- eyes glued to the screen. The camera followed the ball home, hitting Santana's glove perfectly. She reached back, hoping to beat the runner to home plate.</p><p>"OUT!"</p><p>/</p><p>It was like a dream. Santana stood up, grabbing the ball out of her glove and holding it up in the air. Rachel dropped to her knees crying, knowing that the years of hard work had finally paid off. Santana threw her glove in the air and ran over to Rachel and jumped on her followed by the rest of the infield. Brittany and the outfielders joined in right after, piling onto the already high pile of bodies near the pitchers mound.</p><p>They won the State Championship.</p><p>Slowly they all got out of the pile. Santana found Brittany and pulled her in for a hug. Carefully of course, she didn't want to hurt her back more. When they released, Brittany looked her girlfriend in her eyes.</p><p>"You did it babe." She told her.</p><p>"No, <em>we </em>did it."</p><p>/</p><p>Quinn was still standing in the same position, her hands together like she was praying right up against her lips. The team was going crazy in the background, and all she could think of at that moment was the immense sense of pride knowing that her bestfriend, girlfriend and their team had just won their State Championship. She knew all along that they had it in the bag but there were a few close moments during the game. She knew that it would be a while before Rachel called her so she sat down on her chair and watched as the Dragons celebrated their first ever State Championship.</p><hr/><p>The teams shook hands, with the Dragons giving the Rams many reassuring words. It was a good game fought hard up until the very end. The awards ceremony was held right after, with the Koa trophy being handed to Coach Sue. She held it up and the crowd cheered. The crowd may have been in majority for the Rams but they recognized talent when they saw it.</p><p>This small school from the Big Island had just made history by winning their first ever State Tournament.</p><p>The photographer from a few newspapers wanted a team picture so they posed at home plate with the trophy. Santana and Brittany took a picture together to send to Santana's dad who was proudly watching from Afghanistan. Santana took a picture for Rachel who sent it off to Quinn.</p><p>"State champs, Rach." Santana said as the three of them walked over to the athletic trainer's booth. "If someone would've came up to us back during Freshman year and told us that this is what our senior year would be? I would've laughed."</p><p>"Nah, this?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and Brittany. "This is exactly what I knew was gonna happen."</p><hr/><p>AN: WOOOOO! Okay. This was a fun chapter to write. I never went to States, and I'm not sure if my school has even made it past the first round of the tournament but hopefully they will one day.</p><p>This fic is slowly coming to an end, it has been a long long journey. Thank you for all the support! A few more chapters fam. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>